Maze Runner: Syllabus
by Liquidator309
Summary: Picks up when death cure ends. Newt and Teresa arrive in paradise after being restored by WICKED. Shadow governments, criminal organizations and enigmatic agencies emerge with WICKED collapsing to steal the last habitable place on earth from the immunes. Thomesa? Yes, lots.
1. Chapter 1: A Good Start

**(I'd like to welcome new readers who recently watched The Death Cure movie. I wrote this for you. People who sought this out because they feel sick about some canon deaths, you are in the right place. For readers who just want to have the adventure go on this is for you too.**

 **What follows is based 90% on the books and 10% on the movies. The prequel books have minor representation in favor of what I think is a more interesting origin of Thomas and Teresa. This is set in an alternate universe where _Newt and Teresa_ survive as did a version of Flat Trans. ****Themes include love, discovery, and survival. A word of warning, what follows is full of harsh language, sexual content, and other mature content like psychological disorders related to PTSD. I ship Thomas/Teresa, Newt/OC, Sonya/Frypan, Minho/Harriet, Brenda/Jorge.** **I don't write using fade to black so if a scene involving intimate character interaction occurs, it is resolved in print.** **The cast is played by their movie selves except Jorge is played by Taylor Lautner. For the movie only fans, in the books, Jorge was originally portrayed as being mid 20's not 59 like Giancarlo Esposito. I hope you enjoy.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner. Updated with corrections 6/15/18)**

When they first arrived in paradise, everyone was running on adrenaline. The trials were over. They escaped WICKED and left behind a dying world all at once. Even Thomas couldn't resist the euphoria of the moment arriving safely via Flat Trans. The next thing he knew, he was sitting with Brenda on a cliff watching the sunset. She leaned in and kissed him with their feet dangling above the breaking waves of the ocean below. That's when it happened.

*Flash to Thomas and Teresa standing in a sterile looking white hallway. Teresa drops a scanning device she was using, and they both reach down to get it. They end up face to face smiling at each other… Then a room filled with bluish light from an instrument panel both are working at. Thomas reaches over to key in a sequence and inadvertently places his hand on Teresa's. Neither of them pulls back for a moment as they trade awkward glances and smile... Next, a dimly lit server room filled with tall racks of horizontally mounted computers. Teresa is saying something as she brushes her hair behind her ear. Thomas is standing in front of her close enough to feel her breath. Teresa takes his hands, and Thomas leans in pressing his lips to hers. The pair kissed for several seconds before blinding flash ends his vision.*

Thomas snaps back to reality. Brenda is saying something to him. He tries to listen but couldn't register her words through the torrent of memories that flooded his head. Back in the scorch when something similar happened, Thomas just assumed it was because of the drugs they were forced to take. Brenda took his dumbfounded look as a compliment and smiled unaware. The next thing he could pick out was Minho's voice as he started organizing the survivors below. He excused himself to Brenda and approached Minho to see what he could do. Thomas had a feeling that after everything that they'd been through even peace wouldn't come easy. At least not for him.

"Hey, Shuck-head. If you're through playing kissy face with your new girlfriend, I could use a hand here."

Minho didn't mean anything by the remark. It was a perfectly normal thing for him to say. But when Thomas heard him say 'new girlfriend' he felt a pit form in his stomach. Minho used to tease Thomas the same way about Teresa only then he called her his girlfriend. Thomas didn't even want to think about the cost of him standing there. Minho could tell right away the impact his poorly chosen words had on Thomas. Not wanting to prolong the subject further, Thomas spoke.

"Give me something to do Minho. I want to help."

Minho looked relieved that Thomas wasn't going to make him climb off the hook.

"Great shank, how about you take a look around and find some fresh water. The closer the better."

Thomas nodded. He picked a direction and started running. It wasn't long before he found a creek. He knelt down and cupped some water in one hand and took a sip. The pool was fresh and much colder than he expected. With the task at hand completed, he made his way back.

"I got a good water source. It's even cold."

He pointed the direction to Minho who was standing with Gally.

"Good to see you," Gally remarked plainly.

"You too. So what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the Builder. You tell me. We've got a water source past the clearing about forty yards into the forest."

"Oh, Ok, right."

Gally seemed pleasantly surprised. He was enjoying being deferred to by Thomas. Gally started walking forward into the grassy clearing flanked by Minho and Thomas. His eyes were scanning the tree line and the sky. He took each step as if he measured the grade of the ground beneath his feet.

"Yea there. On the far side of the clearing near Thomas' water source. It's close to building materials and the way the ground slopes we won't flood in a hard rain."

Thomas and Minho looked at each other and tried not to laugh at how serious Gally was taking where to set up camp. Gally continued.

"Plus we'll get shade most of the morning and evening. Yea that spot will do."

Gally turns to Thomas and Minho as they abruptly start laughing.

"Alright fine! You slintheads have a better idea?"

Minho put his hand up to signal Gally to calm down.

"No, you're right, it's perfect! It's just... I've never heard a clinical diagnosis of a campsite before. Are you sure you aren't working for WICKED?"

Thomas laughed the first genuine laugh he'd felt in a long time. Even Gally couldn't help but laugh at Minho's smart mouth. Once the laughter subsided, Minho threw his arms around both Thomas and Gally. Slapping them both on the backs as he faced back towards Flat Trans and the other survivors.

"We did it, boys, we're finally home."

* * *

The next three weeks were a blur. After all the lies WICKED had told them, the survivors were understandably skeptical about their new home, at least at first. But it really seemed to be the paradise it was promised to be. A fact which every high vantage point seemed to confirm. Paradise was a massive valley filled with lush forests and rolling hills, all wrapped in distant snowcapped peaks. Thomas had only managed to map a few miles around the camp, and none of it failed to inspire. Of the two hundred survivors were each adjusting to their new life in their own way.

To Minho, the adventure was just beginning. They were finally free from WICKED. Now he could do more than managing the routine of a hand to mouth existence like back in the Glade. He could lead his friends to live like never before. Not just survive, thrive.

To Gally, it was time to get building the new world. His focus was to create a permanent settlement. He knew it would take dozens of hands to get started. After a few days, he had organized new Builders into teams by age and experience. He was determined to make this place everything he ever wanted the Glade to be, only better.

To Thomas, no matter how he spent each day, he felt a little further from Teresa. Like time was a physical thing and the more of it that passed the more layers of bricks were added to a wall between them. Thomas had volunteered as the camp's only Runner. Minho even made him Keeper even though he was the only one. Essentially, Thomas was a scout. He spent days at a time running deeper into the wilderness to make maps of the terrain surrounding the camp. Thomas liked contributing, but these days he liked solitude even more. One thing he knew for sure. He wanted was to be left alone. He'd been avoiding Brenda so effectively that they hadn't spoken more than a few words since they'd kissed on the day they arrived. The second thing Thomas knew for sure. He regretted that kiss.

The survivors of WICKED had made a monument to all the friends they'd lost. A huge boulder that sat on a hill overlooking the spot where the immunes made camp. It was the inverse of the what the boys had done the Glade. Instead of carving the name of every new arrival into the rock. The stone was inscribed with the names of the friends that made the ultimate sacrifice getting them here. People were calling it the Memory Stone. Thomas only carved one name into it himself. 'Teresa.' He would have carved Newt's name as well, but Minho beat him to it. Thomas always found a reason to go past the Memory Stone whenever he was at the camp which was becoming less and less often.

Thomas was out on one of his runs. He sat motionless on a rock overlooking the inland lake he discovered the day after they arrived. The lake sat at the base of a long mountain range which disappeared out of sight in both directions. The sparkling blue water was ringed by a narrow beach then again by fields of tall wild grasses. The tall grass betrayed every light breeze. They'd twist and bend, looking like a paler shade of green as they danced in the wind. Beyond the fields, old growth forest hugged the mountain basin. This steep rocky hill had quickly become Thomas' favorite place.

Thomas was staring intensely at the water about fifty feet offshore. Fixated on something. He knew he'd been running from this moment ever since the shock of losing Teresa wore off. He'd tried to crowd out his feelings by staying busy, but they were finally breaking through. His timing couldn't be worse. He knew Minho would be along soon to pick up the maps he'd drawn. But he just couldn't deny it to himself anymore. He'd found something he desperately wanted to see again. The perfect shade of blue that matched Teresa's eyes.

Thomas' face begins to contort with sadness. His eyes narrow and his brow wrinkles. He begins to weep with his face in his hands. Thomas abruptly dives forward and grabs a nearby stone then whips it into the lake so hard he fell off balance. Thomas clambered to his feet yelling at nothing and did it again, snatching up more loose rocks throwing them as hard as he could. Thomas wasn't sure if it was his arms or his lungs that gave out first. Or even how long it was before the fit subsided. He fell backward to the ground unceremoniously taking ragged breaths between ugly sobs still staring into the electric blue.

"THOMAS! HEY, SHUCKFACE! YOU ALRIGHT?"

The voice echoed across the valley as a tall, slim figure raced towards the primal cries. Thomas' eyes were blurry, flooded with tears. He couldn't make out a face but recognized the voice. It was Minho.

"Of all the times that guy could have been early he chooses now."

Thomas jumped to his feet and called back while wiping his tear-streaked face.

"Y-YEAH! I'M FINE! Take it easy Minho."

Minho slowed down staring at Thomas. His eyes looked as puffy as Chuck's the first day he arrived in the Glade. Minho spoke.

"Hey Slinthead, I bet they could hear that screaming all the way back to camp. I thought you were one of the group B girls finding her first spider."

Minho waited for a smirk or dirty look from Thomas, but he was silent and motionless. Minho continued.

"You know Brenda has been looking for you. She's worried about you."

Thomas was trying to compose himself but turned his back to Minho at the mention of Brenda's name. He spoke again.

"What's up with you lately? I thought you liked her? Everyone saw you kissing after we came through Flat Trans."

Until now Thomas hadn't faced the choice he was about to make. Part of him _genuinely_ cared for Brenda. But after he lost Teresa, after seeing her pleading eyes disappear into soot and flames after trading her life for his, he knew the truth. He realized that even if he tried to be with Brenda, she would always be his second choice. Thomas spoke.

"It's a long story Minho."

"Well, that's alright. It's a long time until dark too. And the camp is coming along great, thanks for asking. Not that you'd know since you've been hiding in the woods. So come off it Shank."

Minho demeanor was jovial. He plopped down on the ground making it clear to Thomas he wasn't leaving. Thomas shook his head.

"It's just not like it should be with Brenda."

Minho leaned forward with interest thinking Thomas was hung up on lurid details. He looked around before speaking even though they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Did you two? -You know?"

"No man, it's not like that!"

Minho laughed as Thomas spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just every time I think of Brenda I keep seeing Teresa. I keep thinking about how she saved me even after I spent all that time treating her like she was to blame for WICKED. She died proving herself to me, thinking part of me still hated her."

Thomas felt himself beginning to cry again. Usually, he'd rather gouge his eyes out then show weakness in front of Minho, but at this moment he didn't care. Thomas spoke through choked back tears.

"Th-The look in her eyes... It was like she was apologizing to me Minho. _Shuck me, man_ , I hate myself for that."

Minho wasn't laughing now. He could tell Thomas was serious. People didn't talk about Teresa very often, and never around Thomas. A lot of the immunes still had strong feelings about her part in the trials. Minho had always taken an interest in Thomas and Teresa's relationship if only because teasing them was good sport. They were both so defensive about their feelings for each other. Minho actually envied their weird chemistry in a backhanded way even if he never liked Teresa. At best he considered her a dangerous diversion for Thomas. At worst, a traitorous shuck. But Thomas was right. The things Teresa did to liberate them all before the end, balanced the books.

Minho's posture stiffened, any trace of humor evaporated from his face. He sat up attentively.

"Yea, I guess that's gotta feel shucked up Thomas. In a way-"

Minho paused as if having to will himself to say her name to Thomas.

"-Teresa kind of saved all of us. I'm not saying she did it for great reasons or even as her first choice but honestly, she did a lot to get us here. Hell, if she hadn't told you how to deactivate the Griever's who knows if any of us would have made it out of the maze."

Thomas nodded slightly. The pair was quiet for almost a minute.

"Minho, I think I know why things ended up the way they did. Have you ever heard of karma?"

"Yea, I think so, but what the shuck are you talking about?"

"Teresa and I created the maze Minho. We gave WICKED the tools to torture all of you. So after all the shit, I put you through. After all the people who died. Why shouldn't I be miserable?"

"Thomas, WICKED put us in the maze, not you. Considering everything you did to free all of us, and considering where we are now. I think maybe you should give yourself a break. Look, I know you cared about Teresa. A _lot_ more than you wanted to let on. I know I gave you a lot of shit about it, probably not enough, but still. You _know_ she wouldn't want you crying over things you can't change. And you sure as shuck shouldn't beat yourself up on our account. We aren't kids anymore Thomas. We all had to grow up sometime."

Just then another figure broke the tree line on the opposite side of the valley. Minho noticed it first and nudged Thomas. He directed his attention to the far side of the field.

"Speaking of karma, here comes Brenda. I told ya you were loud."

Brenda was running hard. She only broke stride after she saw Thomas was fine and sitting with Minho. She called up the hill to Thomas.

"What happened Tom? Are you okay?"

Thomas cringed hearing Brenda called him Tom. It was just another thing that reminded him of Teresa. He called down to reassure her.

"Yea I'm fine, uh-no need to worry."

Thomas could see Brenda was making her way up. He turned to Minho before she was in earshot.

"Here's my scouting report. I-uh finally named the lake."

Minho glanced at the rolled maps Thomas gave him to find out what he'd sprawled on his top-down survey. Minho's eyes got wide then shot straight to Thomas.

"Holy Slint, you're crazy Shank. _Lake Agnes_?!"

Minho was whispering as Brenda arrived. Minho rolled up Thomas' map and placed it into his pack before speaking aloud.

"I'll... I'll just give you two some privacy."

Minho nodded to Brenda as he passed her. Minho turned and grinned at Thomas patting his Run pack with the map inside. Thomas rolled his eyes realizing he just handed Minho blackmail material. As Minho walked past Thomas, he whispered again.

"I'll just get going- _I don't want Brenda to murder me by mistake._ "

Thomas shot Minho a dirty look as he walked off excusing himself. Brenda smiled and nodded at Minho utterly unaware before sitting close to Thomas.

"Hey, stranger. You look upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Thomas relented and started to speak.

"I don't think so, Brenda. I just need time to sort things ou- "

Before Thomas could finish his sentence, Brenda leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth. His mind spun out another blur of images from his past.

*Thomas was standing next to Teresa in a field of wildflowers. She starts leading him by the hand. Teresa slips on something and is about to fall. Thomas tries to catch her but succeeds only in falling himself, pulling her down on top of him. Teresa lands on Thomas, and the pair laughs. Thomas tries to sit up, but Teresa blocks him bringing herself face to face with him. She says something Thomas doesn't hear clearly. She foils another attempt the same way. She repeats herself. Thomas still can't make out what she's saying. Thomas tries to sit up a third time, and Teresa blocks him all the same, but he pushes past her. Teresa relents and is about to stand when Thomas grabs her hips, and she falls into his lap. The pair is face to face with Teresa straddling him. Thomas hears his own voice speaking.

" _Just remember who said it first_."

Teresa cups Thomas' face as she presses her lips to his and kisses him deeply.*

Thomas' focus snaps back to reality where he's kissing Brenda with borrowed enthusiasm. He abruptly pulls away. Brenda just stares at him with confusion written all over her face.

"Seriously Tom what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I am. It's just..."

Thomas was stammering, trying to explain his hesitation. He felt guilty as hell that every time he kissed Brenda he saw Teresa. The most damning part was… He wanted to do it again. See if another kiss unlocked more memories of her.

"Just let me be the one to kiss you for once."

Brenda smiled wide at the mention of Thomas kissing her. Thomas edged forward filled with hesitation. He hated the idea of kissing Brenda just to continue his kiss with Teresa. He knew she deserved better than that. They both did. He closed his eyes tight and leaned in. She stood a little closer, closing her eyes expecting a kiss... That never came. After ten uncomfortable seconds, Brenda let out an exasperated sigh and opened her eyes as she crossed her arms. Thomas spoke.

"I'm sorry Brenda-but it's no good. Can't we just wait? Try being friends for a while? Friends who aren't dodging cranks and running for their lives. See where that goes?"

"I _have been_ waiting for you, Tom. Until today you hadn't so much as looked at me since we first got here!"

Thomas took a deep breath trying to explain but feeling irritated by the pressure he was getting.

"It's Thomas. Look if I'm not going fast enough did it ever occur to you too, I don't know, maybe _slow down_. I keep trying to get the point across to you that I'm not ready."

"Why? Is there someone else?"

Brenda was getting to know the other girls in camp and made a quick mental list to herself of any likely competition.

"No, it's not like that, I'm not ready to start anything with anyone."

"Is it about _Teresa_?"

Brenda said Teresa's name with particular contempt like it was a slur only spoken softly and never in public.

"Is it that _I'm not her_? Well, I don't know if you're keeping up on current events out here in the woods but guess what Thomas? She's didn't make it. Do you want to know what else? She brought it on herself. And I'm not the only one who thought that the way it ended was poetic justice. After what she did to all of us, she got what she deserved."

Thomas felt some part of himself snap when Brenda suggested Teresa deserved her fate.

"SLIM IT!"

He walked closer and looked down at the much shorter girl.

"Don't you get it?"

Thomas takes two steps back and starts pacing back and forth in front of her; Brenda's face looked like three parts shock mixed with one part sadness. Thomas emphatically gestures towards the camp.

"Part of the reason I'm out here is after _everything_ ; people still call her 'Betrayer' in camp. Well, you know what? If she hadn't done what she did, we'd be holed up with the Right Hand fighting an ocean of cranks. Pretending our friends aren't going to get sick and turn on us or worse ask us to kill them! So let's say since we're alive in paradise we have some respect for the friends that died getting us here!"

Brenda starts to cry. Thomas turns away.

"...I'm starting to think I never understood what Teresa and I were. But the things I felt for her are the only parts of me WICKED couldn't erase."

Brenda doesn't say anything in response to Thomas and runs off towards camp.

* * *

Teresa whispers something weakly with no one left to hear. Clouds of dust billow. They choke out the last of her already limited vision of Thomas being dragged away. The dust stings her eyes, so she clenches them tight. Gasping for what breath she could still get. She braced herself for the unbearable pain she knew was imminent. Her whole body seemed to fade away for an instant then is suddenly revived by a crushing sensation. An explosion roars towards her. Teresa futilely tries to cover her face, but her arms are hopelessly pinned. Everything goes black...

A methodical beeping leads her back. The faint echo of footsteps on a tile floor. A familiar voice in conversation sounding both close and far away at the same time. The immediate instinct to breath made all the more powerful by the urgency she remembered from those final moments. Teresa gasps, fully awake.

"Hello, Teresa."

Teresa opens her eyes to see an older blonde woman with her hair pulled back tight. She's wearing a white gown and a surgical mask. She can't see her face, but Teresa recognizes the voice as Ava Paige.

"Is... Is Thomas safe? Did he make it?"

The Chancellor doesn't bat an eye at Teresa's first question.

"He is thanks to you. That was a very selfless thing you did saving Thomas."

Ava walks over to a bank of machines and begins viewing various medical readouts.

"Not that I'm surprised, Teresa. You always put others before yourself."

Teresa tried to sit up and winches in pain before abandoning the effort. She lays back on the bed. Her fingers began tracing along her ribs and pelvic bone.

"How am I still alive?"

Ava responds immediately.

"We saved you. A retrieval team was never far away. I guess inadvertently you have Thomas to thank for that."

Teresa stares at Ava quizzically.

"We became aware of Thomas' betrayal well before we placed him in the maze. Once he revealed the locations of WICKED installations, we knew it was only a matter of time before the Right Hand or some other misguided coalition would launch a credible assault against our efforts. So steps were taken to assure the survival of essential personnel and assets."

"I don't care which of those you consider me. I'm not helping you anymore." Teresa responded with indignation.

Ava's eyes narrowed slightly for a split second at the girl's demeanor.

"After today Teresa your duty to humanity is simply to carry on. You're going to the sanctuary site that Thomas and the others arrived at three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? I've been unconscious for three weeks?"

"The extent of your injuries made reviving you prematurely impossible we-"

Before Ava could continue, she was interrupted by a tone emitted from a panel near the door. Ava promptly walked over and tapped the board without speaking another word. A heavily modulated voice spoke. Teresa strained to hear still groggy. She could only pick out a few words.

" **Chancellor-...-infected-...-level two-...-immediate-...** "

Ava spoke.

"Divert remaining security to the laboratory level. Retrieve the Omega recipient. Prepare to send two via Flat Trans to the Plan B site."

Ava turned to Teresa again and spoke.

"I'm afraid our time is up Teresa. It's time for you to go. I'm giving you an injection for pain and something to reverse muscle atrophy. You will fully recover but expect weakness for the next seventy-two hours."

Ava leaned over and pressed a small device to Teresa's neck. It made a slight whooshing sound. Teresa felt her pain subside immediately. Nodding suspiciously, she got back on her feet as a small tremor shook the room. Teresa braced herself against the bed. She could tell from Ava's reaction that the situation was already out of hand.

"Quickly, follow me."

Ava entered the corridor adjacent to Teresa's room. The futuristic hallway was dimly lit with what Teresa assumed was emergency lighting. Ava led her to a descending staircase.

"These stairs will lead you to the Flat Trans; the system has been modified to send and receive immunes only. Take this."

She handed Teresa a small silver device that looked like a pair of throwing dice fused together at a thirty-degree angle.

"This can only be activated by you and Thomas together should you choose to do so."

A distant screech echoed from somewhere within the corridors. Teresa shoots a glance down the dimly lit hallway then back to Ava Paige.

"But what is this?"

Ava seemed at peace, even calm as she answered, despite the inhuman roars of the infected racing closer.

"All the answers you seek. Goodbye Teresa. Remember, WICKED is good."

A chill raced down Teresa's newly healed spine. Ava remained expressionless as she pressed a button on the nearby counsel. Teresa practically had to duck as a pressure door sealed off the top of the stairwell from the corridor above. She slowly backed the rest of the way down the dimly lit stairs. By the time she neared the bottom, she could hear the screeches arriving. Followed by a frantic pounding on the door from above. Teresa shuddered when she realized she wasn't certain that the pounding was from the infected. She was so distracted she almost fell when she reached the bottom. A tall, slim boy wearing a hood was standing facing the Flat Trans. The device was already active and scanning them both as she walked up beside him.

" **Immunity status verified.** "

Teresa recognized the modulated voice as the same voice that was speaking to Ava Paige in her recovery room.

"Well, I guess that's good news," Teresa mumbled expectantly.

"Speak for yourself."

The boy pulled back his hood.

"That's bloody wonderful news."

Teresa looked at the boy's face with disbelief as the device cycled. It was Newt.

* * *

Brenda couldn't recall ever feeling so humiliated in her life. She didn't look back once as she ran out of sight. Her cheeks were streaked with tears as she made it to the cover of the woods. She kicked a small rock on the forest floor into the winding creek and let out an infuriated scream. Brenda jogged the rest of the way back to her hut slamming the makeshift door behind her so hard several boards broke free and hung at irregular angles.

"Yikes Brenda. You about gave me a heart attack."

A petite blond girl with thick straight shoulder-length hair that perfectly framed her face stood up from her bunk. She looked at her roommate with concern but kept her distance. Brenda hadn't exactly made an effort to befriend the other girls in camp. It was pretty evident that she was out of her element living with five other girls her own age.

"I can get outta here if you'd rather be alone."

"No Sonya. It's fine; I'm fine."

Brenda's face was more angry than sad, but it was plain to see she'd been crying.

"You wanna talk about it? It's kinda what girls do."

Brenda sat down on her bunk opposite Sonya. Back in the scorch, the only person she ever really talked to was Jorge. She missed it. She missed him. Maybe it was a little of both. In any event, she was tired of living in her own head.

"I guess."

Tess sat down Indian style on the floor in front of her.

"...I'm just so sick of this Klunk with Thomas."

"What happened?"

"I was just looking for vines when-"

"Wait, why were you looking for vines? That's builder work. I thought you got assigned to medical?"

"I did, I was just trying to help out Jake. He said Gally's been on him ever since Aris quit to go to medical."

"Jake's cute, sorry go on."

"So I'm getting vines, and the next thing I hear is Thomas yelling. Like he's fighting someone. So I come running like a slinthead because I was worried about him. I get there, and Minho was just leaving. I sit down, and we start talking, then we kiss. And it's going great. I can tell he likes me, a lot. Next thing I know he pulls away and starts freaking out."

So it was a good kiss?"

Brenda sighed.

"It was awkward at first. But then he kissed me like-like I was the only thing that mattered in the world."

"Wow, what were you talking about before you kissed?"

"I don't know. Just normal stuff. He looked like he was upset. So I asked him if I could do anything to help. Then we just kissed."

"Who kissed who?"

"I kissed him."

Brenda looked annoyed at the question and continued without addressing it further.

"So then he tells me he wants to be the one to kiss me. So I'm standing there for thirty seconds waiting until he chickens out. Next, he starts talking about how he wants to take it slow and be friends first."

"I mean, Thomas doesn't strike me as the type of guy who chickens out."

"Exactly, his excuse was just some Klunk he said to not say what he really meant. So naturally, I ask him if there's someone else. He says there isn't and that he's not ready to be with anybody."

"I bet he felt guilty."

"Why would he feel guilty?"

"Because of his dead girlfriend. Teresa right?"

"She wasn't his girlfriend."

"She kinda was. Aris told me about it. He said WICKED planned all along to use Teresa to manipulate Thomas. They knew it would work because he was in lov-"

Sonya abruptly stopped speaking after considering her audience.

"Because they were close. How'd he say it; _Thomas was a variable they couldn't control_."

Brenda felt ill hearing Sonya talk about Thomas being in love with Teresa even if Sonya tried to politely sugar coat it. Sonya continued.

"Teresa and Aris made out in front of him while he was locked in a cell or something. That's why he basically hated her up right up until the end."

"Are you serious? That is so _shucked up_."

Brenda's mind was racing. She wasn't sure how she felt about Aris after hearing what Sonya knew. On the one hand, that was a shucking heartless thing to do to Thomas. To twist the knife just because WICKED said they should. On the other hand, it showed Thomas just who Teresa really was.

"Yea, Aris felt awful about it."

" _But_ he went along with it in the first place."

"I guess he had to, supposedly they both did. It's not something Aris likes to talk about, but you could ask him. I'm not sure Thomas ever forgave him."

"Do you trust Aris?"

"Yea, all the girls from B did. He was nice to all of us. The only girl he was super close to was Rachel. She was my friend too. At least, she was."

Brenda took a deep breath realizing while she was having boy troublesome of the survivors lost people. She reached over and squeezed Sonya's hand.

"Sorry... About Rachel."

Sonya smiled weakly and looked down.

"Yea. Me too. But she helped get us here, that's what matters... So what are you gonna do about Thomas?"

"I'm not sure, give him time I guess."

"Do you think he'll be at homecoming?"

Brenda looked confused.

"Homecoming?"

"Yea the celebration tomorrow night. It's kind of a' welcome home' party we're holding for ourselves. Minho said we've earned it. I guess Siggy made some hooch for the occasion."

Brenda looked even more confused.

"Who's Siggy and what's hooch?"

"Oh sorry, Frypan. And I guess it's like, Glader wine or something.

Brenda nodded then smiled.

"Sonya, should I ask how it is you call him Siggy?"

Sonya smiled innocently.

"I don't know if you're old enough for that story."

The pair laughed and continued talking.

* * *

Several moments passed while the device delivered Teresa and Newt to their destination. Teresa never enjoyed traveling via Flat Trans. To her, it always felt like stepping through an icy waterfall into a mixing bowl. Knowing something of how the machine worked offered no comfort. Billions of terabytes of data being sent umpteen miles and resequenced in seconds with no margin for error. But this time she almost savored the experience. She hoped this would be the last time and knew Thomas was on the other side.

The pair emerged from the liquid gray stasis field, and Teresa immediately turned and embraced Newt.

"I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!"

Newt said nothing for a moment as his arms hung slack at his sides. Teresa realized she was part of a very one-sided hug.

"You gotta be pretty good at abandoning ship by now."

Newt's tone was cold and without sympathy.

"I mean, let's face it, you've had a _shucking_ lot of practice."

Teresa stood back taken off guard.

"No... NO. It's not like that Newt. If I hadn't done what I did WICKED was going to kill Thomas. And they wouldn't have had to hunt him down first. They could have just flipped a switch and stopped his heart or made him blind, or so he can't sleep. Because of the Swipe, they could have killed him dozens of horrible ways, and Janson told me they would. Unless I did _exactly_ what they said no matter how much I hated it."

Newt's eye's got successively wider as Teresa was talking. By the time she finished, he looked positively embarrassed. Teresa felt physically lighter after getting a chance to explain herself to someone that might understand.

"Sorry-"

At least she did until Newt continued speaking.

"-but I was just havin' a laugh."

Newt smiled, and his eyes sparkled deviously.

"After all, Minho would never let me live it down if I let an opportunity like this slide by."

Teresa froze. Newt spoke.

"Uh... I didn't think you'd go all bloody father confessor on me."

Teresa walked over to Newt and gently put her arm around his back-then used it for leverage as she punched him in the ribs repeatedly.

"Ow! _OW_! **OW**! Alright! _ALRIGHT_!"

Newt doubled over half in pain, half from laughter. Teresa finished hitting Newt by slugging him on the shoulder slightly harder than was playful.

"Geeze, poor Thomas."

Newt smiled wide at Teresa, and they both laughed. The pair turned a corner and began emerging from the Flat Trans station. It was late. A sweet apple fragrance was carrying on the breeze. The valley was dark and the night sky was peppered with bright stars. Teresa gasped seeing them so clearly for the first time. No light pollution, no dust storms or smog. She knew they must be hundreds no, thousands of miles from anywhere to find a sky so gorgeous and clear. Newt looked around awestruck and turned to Teresa.

"Maybe this really is paradise."

Teresa smiled acknowledging Newt and pointed towards a wide ring of bright torches set around a clearing filled with huts. Teresa spoke.

"Almost."

Five white stone stairs descended the concourse from the Flat Trans station once the pair reached the bottom Newt spoke.

"Hey Teresa, there's one other thing I wanted to tell you."

Teresa nods and looks him in the face. Neut stands beside her with his jaw set tight. He shakes his head.

"It's just, well... WICKED fixed my leg. I thought it only sporting I'd warn ya because-"

Newt immediately pushes off into a dead sprint towards the settlement yelling back.

 **"IT'S A RACE! SORRY TERESA!"**

Newt's words echoed as Teresa sprinted after him with determination.

* * *

Thomas woke up from a dreamless sleep to find himself still leaning against his stony perch overlooking the lake. He slowly stood and started rubbing his upper arms. It wasn't particularly cold, but between his tattered shirt and the wind of the valley heights, it made for a chilly night sleeping in the open. He started walking down towards the sad looking hammock he'd strung between two evergreen trees. That's when he heard it.

 _"- A RACE! SORRY TERESA!"_

The voice was distant. All Thomas could tell for certain is that it whoever called out was a boy. Any identifiable inflection had been erased as it echoed up through higher elevations.

"Teresa?..."

Thomas stood motionless and listened intently. After several silent seconds, he hurried back uphill to get a better vantage point of the camp. He squinted his eyes straining against the darkness, hoping to pick out any clue to what he heard. Thomas scanned the empty clearing around the huts. He started pushing down any flickers of hope deciding it must have been his imagination. He was about to give up when he saw it. Two figures running towards the camp like a Griever was on their heels. He was still uncertain what, if anything was going on but he knew one thing. He wouldn't find out up here. Thomas raced down the hill towards the camp. He tripped twice along the steep slope but wouldn't allow himself to fall. He felt like those flickers of hope he was keeping in check just bolted loose. So Thomas accelerated into woods towards the camp after them.

* * *

As Teresa chased Newt through the darkness, she thought two things. First-

*That's an overly generous head start for a guy with a brand new leg.*

-and foremost.

*What am I doing?*

Years spent at WICKED had made Teresa a very controlled person. She was raised to be tactical. To use her mind to coldly decipher a problem, not just haphazardly react to it. It was situations like this that made her feel like her instincts were completely at odds with her circumstances. Normally, Teresa would have come up with a way for her and Newt to get reacquainted with the others without it being such a shock. From the other survivors' point of view, Teresa and Newt would be back from the dead. After all the other immunes had been through at the hands of WICKED, she couldn't guess what they'd make of that. It scared her. But all that went out the window with a foot race into the center of camp.

*Maybe it's a good thing.*

Teresa thought as she leaped over a narrow span crossing the creek chasing Newt through the dark. After all, her entire childhood had been filled with outsized responsibilities.

*WICKED is finally gone. It's over.*

Teresa had to keep telling herself that as she ran. Something about that fact gave her permission to act like a girl again and not an agent of the last functioning government on earth.

*Newt wasn't kidding. With his healed leg he's almost as fast as Thomas. Almost.*

Teresa thought about Thomas. How he'd been the only part of WICKED she didn't regret.

*But they even found a way to use that against me.*

Teresa sped up using the pulse of anger she felt as fuel. She started gaining on her competition, new wheels and all.

*They weaponized the way he felt _about me_.*

The rage-filled realization dumped fresh adrenaline into Teresa's bloodstream. She was rapidly overtaking Newt as they reached a straightaway of tall grass.

*They used it _against him_. _Against Tom.*_

Teresa continued her almost inhuman acceleration; pulling even with Newt. He glanced over at her face.

*Jesus, she could light torches with that stare.* Newt ran harder.

Teresa's eyes were wider than they should be. Her strides longer than they should be. Her breaths deeper and faster than they should be. Maybe it was the drugs she just received but she didn't think so. She took all that mental discipline and control WICKED had forced her to learn and turned it on herself. Ordering her body to go beyond anything it was supposed to be able to do. Several seconds of this pace and she passed Newt forgetting he was even there. At that moment she was only racing herself. Wishing she could run fast enough to turn back time and undo everything WICKED did to Thomas because of her. Teresa felt like she was about to blackout. She nearly collapsed as she decelerated but was _determined_ to be awake so Thomas wouldn't have to worry. Newt blew passed her in the last twenty feet, narrowly securing the win. Teresa knew not everybody would be happy to see her. But she hoped against reason that somehow Thomas would. Newt yelled out from the center of camp.

"WAKE UP SHANKS! WE'RE BACK!"

Newt's voice boomed through the camp as the pair entered the interior ring of torchlight. Newt turned back to Teresa. He had a joke prepared but was too impressed to use it. He could tell that for Teresa this went way deeper than a race against a friend. He wasn't sure if she was running from her old life or towards her new one. But either way, he respected the hell out of her for facing whatever she was going through.

Teresa had her hands on her knees catching her breath. She remembered Ava mentioning something about it being a few days before she'd be back to normal. She spoke to Newt between ragged breaths.

"You're... Just lucky... I spent the last... Three weeks in bed..."

Newt extended his hand to Teresa helping her stand tall. Once she was, he clapped his hands saluting her effort and spoke.

"Good that Teresa, good that."

* * *

Minho woke up and peered through a nearby window getting a clear view of Teresa. He fell out of his hammock and landed on a groggy, possibly hung over, Frypan. Frypan's hammock spun around dumping both to the ground. Minho leaped to his feet yelling.

"Holy Shit! I gotta get Thomas!"

Minho was so excited to he forgot to bring a torch with him. He raced out the door into the woods towards Thomas' campsite overlooking the lake.

Immunes started trickling out from dozens of huts around the clearing to see what's going on.

Newt was smiling with his hands on his hips while Teresa had her arms crossed, looking demure.

The first group to approach them was led by Gally. He was with three other boys Newt and Teresa didn't recognize. They were all carrying poles sharpened into spears.

"Hey Shank! Don't worry we aren't buggin' grievers."

Gally gave no indication he even recognized the pair as he spoke sternly.

"On your knees now."

Newt looked shocked but was keen to avoid falling for a joke.

"Gally, are you bloody serious? It's me-"

The three other boys flanking Gally all pointed their spears at Newt interrupting him. Teresa knelt down. She grabbed the back of Newt's shirt pulling on it to suggest he do the same, he complies. Teresa scanned the crowd hoping to spot Thomas but couldn't find him.

"It's not gonna work." Gally declared.

He turned to address the confused crowd looking on.

"Look, see for yourself. This is _proof_ WICKED's still trying to play games with us."

Teresa spoke up for the first time.

"WICKED's gone. They got overrun by the infected. We know, they just sent us through Flat Trans."

"Is that so? Well then how come there aren't cranks streaming through behind you?"

Teresa gave Gally a patronizing stare. She couldn't help but think to herself that he was fortunate to figure out which end of that sharpened stick to use.

"Uh, because cranks can't operate a Flat Trans. Ava said they reconfigured it only to send and receive immunes."

"Is that right?" Gally points to Newt.

"Then what's he doing here?"

"I got cured Klunkhead. Whatever they put Tommy boy through gave em some answers. They gave me something called Omega Serum. Now I am immune."

Teresa looked shocked.

"They cured The Flare?"

Newt shook his head.

"It doesn't work for everyone. Guess you gotta be basically immune already. Which I was else I'd never been included in the bloody trials, to begin with."

Gally could tell Newt was winning over the crowd.

"Alright slim it!"

Gally hit Newt in the stomach with the blunt end of his spear and addressed the crowd again.

"It's just a trick. Think this through. We _know_ they're dead. She got crushed, and he died a crank."

Newt abruptly stood up.

"Shuckface, I ain't dead, I'm standing right in front of you."

There was nothing humorous about Newt's tone this time. Gally walked over and stood face to face with him. Newt was still a couple of inches taller than Gally, but Gally had at least thirty pounds of work earned muscle on Newt.

"You're not Newt -"

Gally had a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"-you're just some WICKED Bulb upgrade."

Before Newt could respond Gally head-butted him square in the face sending him reeling back. Teresa screamed for them to stop as a violent commotion ensued.

* * *

In the cool of night under clear starlit skies, Thomas was pushing himself as if the sake of paradise depended upon it. The wind had gone still. The only sound was fleet footsteps on dry dirt and the inadvertent stripping of vegetation as Thomas passed by at high speed. He couldn't hear any of it. All he could hear was his own rhythmic breathing and the pounding of his heart. Everything else around him had the volume turned down. He got like this when every second mattered. Thomas wasn't sure why, but he felt like it did.

Thomas was still deep in the woods swallowed by near-perfect darkness. Pinpricks of light from the moon and stars above were mostly stymied by the dense canopy of leaves hanging overhead. He was navigating mostly from memory. He knew the next clearing would be the camp but saw no sign of it yet. Thomas felt the terrain begin to slope downward. He used the added momentum to run faster still. He sprinted through a sapling forest of maples trees sheering off a multitude of leaves left fluttering to the ground in his wake. The last time he ran this hard was in the world they left behind. But something convinced him he finally had a reason to.

Thomas was deep in his own head, focusing on his breaths and footfalls when he saw it. The first flickers of torchlight through the myriad columns of trees.

*Almost there.*

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he noticed something or someone charging deeper into the woods. The figure was moving along no discernible path in the direction of the lake but was moving much faster than Thomas thought possible.

*No one runs the woods at night.*

The silhouette moved surely along the opposite ridgeline. It was only visible to Thomas because of a few scattered torches at the clearing's edge. The way shadows stretched in the distant light made the figure look taller and wider than two people put together. Darkness and distance prevented any other details. He considered giving chase until he heard it. A scream that pierced every layer of indifference Thomas had felt since arriving. The apathy he'd armored himself with suddenly melted away.

* **Teresa!** *

He turned straight towards her voice. The line would take him through a wide briar patch he had planned to avoid. The briars flanked the edge of the woods on the west side of camp but Thomas was well past caring. A few scratches weren't going to stop him. He raced uphill gathering all the speed he could. Thomas knew that because of the way the ground sloped he'd be jumping blind. He didn't want to waste the time to look before he leaped. He launched himself over the triangular row of briars flying further than he expected. Landing feet first on the clear ground. Thomas fell forward into an extended roll. He looked around astonished. He hadn't cleared the briar patch at all. Instead, he landed in the middle of a fifteen-foot wide gouge that transversed the razor thicket. Grateful for small favors, Thomas rolled to his feet and raced past the outlying torches into the clearing.

The upward slope approaching the camp limited Thomas' view to heights at first. He saw Jake holding a spear with a panicked look on his face staring towards something on the ground that Thomas couldn't yet see. Gally and Leo were wrestling another boy who they'd just managed to pin against a hut. Thomas drew closer and followed Jake's line of sight. That's when he saw her. Teresa on her back struggling against a larger boy Thomas didn't recognize. He was on top of her holding his spear horizontally trying to restrain her, but to Thomas, it looked like he was choking her. Newt yelled out.

"GALLY YOU ARE JACKED? TELL YOUR LUG TO GET OFF HER!"

The familiar voice glanced off Thomas who was too focused to hear it for what it was. The first person to notice his lightning approach was Jake who suddenly picked a side.

"Catch!"

Jake yelled as he lobbed his spear double underhand to Thomas.

Thomas, still in full sprint, grabbed it out of the air. In one fluid motion, he swung the blunted end like a golf club striking the boy on the side of the head. He rolled several times freeing Teresa ending up unconscious laying on his back. Gally shot Thomas a death stare as he struggled to control Newt.

"THOMAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Thomas ignored Gally and threw Jake's spear back to him. He knelt down and cradled Teresa. His eyes were filled with unfalling tears.

"Sorry, I'm late."

Teresa turned up the corners of her lips into a smile.

"You weren't. I was just early."

Thomas smiled, hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head as Teresa clung to him.

"Nice reunion Shank! Now if it ain't too much trouble, how about a little help here?"

Thomas looked up and saw Newt's face as Minho arrived back in camp. Minho immediately began laying into Gally and Leo. They begrudgingly released Newt. Minho mentioned digging a new Pit to Gally and his Builders before they left off. Frypan, Minho, and Newt embraced while other survivors approached to welcome the new arrivals. Teresa was standing shakily using Thomas for support. Between polite conversations, she spoke quietly to him.

"You know anyplace a new girl can sleep?"

"Yea. Sure. Um, you know we can see if Harriet has another bunk. But could it wait until tomorrow? If it's all the same with you?"

"Um, I think I'd like to sleep tonight too if that's ok." Teresa smiled teasing Thomas.

"No, Yea, of course. I just-" Thomas sighs.

"This is going to sound stupid but could we just, stay together tonight?"

Teresa smiled looking flattered. Her eyes gleamed even brighter than usual. Thomas continued.

"I just, after everything... -I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find out this has all been a dream."

Thomas looked down embarrassed about his own admission and fully expecting a merciless teasing to follow.

Teresa reached and tilted Thomas' chin to make him look her in the eyes.

" _Hey_ , we can stay up the rest of the night talking and fall asleep after the sun comes up. Then we'll _both_ know it's not a dream."

 **(That's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, write a review, follow or favorite the story. I made some revisions as of 1/25/18)**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

**(I do not own Maze Runner.** **Updated with corrections 6/15/18** **)**

Thomas and Teresa were inside a hut that was only three-quarters finished. They sat sideways next to each other in a hammock strung between two wooden support posts. They traded smiles and swayed contently for a few moments.

"So Tom, is this your house?"

Thomas laughed and shook his head.

"No. I don't have my own place yet."

"Oh, do you share a cabin with Minho and Fry?"

"No, actually I haven't spent a lot of time in camp. Sleeping or otherwise. So there wasn't much reason for them to put me up."

Teresa looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"I volunteered to be the camps only Runner."

"Runner? Why do you need Runners anymore Tom?"

"I'm mapping the place. Going further inland from the beach and camp since I don't have dodge Grievers at night anymore, I can cover a lot more ground by not coming back every night."

"So do I dare ask where you've been sleeping?"

Thomas smiled slyly at Teresa. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was jealous about his possible living arrangement. Thomas figured he'd play this out a little further to be sure.

"Oh, it's a little place on top of a hill overlooking a mountain lake I discovered."

Thomas paused picturing it as he spoke.

"Teresa, in the right light, the water just offshore turns the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen."

Thomas stared into Teresa's eyes then quickly glanced away. He could tell Teresa was working up the nerve to ask a follow-up question. After all their differences in the scorch and leading up to their escape, he couldn't imagine what question would give her pause now. Teresa spoke.

"So... Do you and Brenda have a place there?"

Teresa tried to speak casually as if any answer Thomas gave would be perfectly fine but the way she held her breath immediately after speaking gave her away.

"No. Um, I have a hammock and believe it or not, it's just been me since you. -I mean, since we got here."

Teresa tried to keep her response nonchalant, but a slight smile betrayed her.

"Oh. I see. So your house is a hammock, and you spend all day running in the heat. You really know how to celebrate a win."

Teresa was as beautiful, witty, and charming as Thomas remembered. And she could play coy with the best of them. Thomas felt like he was crashing through the safeguards in his own mind. He could feel himself about to do something that he swore he'd never do again during those endless days in the white room. He was going to let Teresa in. He spoke with a sharp edge to his voice.

"It wasn't a win."

Teresa shifted in the hammock slightly and kept her eyes fixed on Thomas as he spoke.

"It felt like the opposite of a win."

Teresa spoke.

"What do you mean Tom? It was exactly what you wanted. Saving everyone from WICKED and getting them all here to paradise. How isn't that a victory?"

Thomas knew he was betraying his former self, but he didn't feel like he recognized that guy anymore.

"I spent twenty-six days in solitary confinement. Believing I was infected with Flare and going crazy breathing my own stink, hating you, thinking you could still hear me reaching out to you telepathically but that you just refused to speak..."

Thomas had unfalling tears in his eyes. Teresa grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it tight. Her face was racked with pain, but she didn't interrupt. Even after everything, she still wanted to prove something to him. His tears fell as he spoke.

"The three weeks of freedom I spent in paradise _without you_... Made me wish I could go back to the white room..."

Teresa began crying fully. Half from shame, half from joy. A joy that some part of Thomas still found a way to care about her. Shame that she'd ever sided against this perfect guy in the first place. Thomas squeezed her hands and continued.

"You were right. I was a _jerk_. I made you feel responsible for all the Shuck that had happened to us... You took it upon yourself to fix it. I hated myself for that. After what you did saving my life I remember wanting to stop breathing because each breath was just putting more distance between us. Teresa, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I couldn't stand it."

Thomas gave into his sorrow and cried holding Teresa who did the same. Teresa choked out words between tears that could have brought an oasis to the scorch.

"I'm-glad, you didn't. Then I-wouldn't have... Had anyone to come back to."

Thomas and Teresa held each other through the tears. The tears slowly turned to heartfelt words and the heartfelt words to laughter. Thomas remembered that sense of 'being on even footing' with Teresa back when they had reentered the maze to guide the immunes to Flat Trans only this raised that feeling to the tenth power. She really was the 'same Teresa' she'd been all along. They spent the night swaying and talking just like they planned. Trading stories and filling in the blanks in each other's memories from their own. The more they talked, the more Thomas realized how much he couldn't remember. It felt like the first time they'd spoken on good terms without the Swipe. At first, not being able to project her thoughts into Thomas' head felt limiting to Teresa, she always enjoyed their connection. She knew she'd miss it. Thomas spoke.

"Teresa, do you remember when I joined WICKED?"

"You mean when they first took us? When we were on the train?"

"No, I remember the train. I remember the facility. Our 'indoctrination training' which was just a nicer way of saying they brainwashed us. I just don't know why I started actively helping them in the first place."

Teresa's pause was so brief that only Thomas would have been able to notice it, he did.

"Yes, I remember."

She seemed hesitant to speak for the first time that night.

"Sorry, I just hate thinking about this."

"Thinking about what? What did I do?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just the way they got to you."

Thomas looked over intently at Teresa as the pair swayed gently front to back.

"Go on."

She sighed heavily before she spoke.

"It was early on in the program. WICKED was still trying to isolate the source of immunity. Scans alone weren't giving them the results they wanted, so they started doing surgical research. It was voluntary, at least it was at first. But the procedure was so invasive that the first two test subjects didn't survive. We didn't know that at first. You and I and the others just assumed as much when they never returned. After that, no one else volunteered."

Thomas rolled on his side to get more comfortable as he listened to Teresa. She matched his move and rolled to face him before she continued.

"Everyone knew they were ready to take another test subject, but no one knew how they'd choose which one. It became something like a dark lottery. Then it happened. A voice came over the intercom and called all the girls into the mess before they announced the name of the so-called winner; Teresa Agnes."

"-Wait, you?"

Teresa nodded anemically.

"The other girls were encouraged to clap for me like I was some pioneering scientist whose sacrifice would never be forgotten. One of the senior researchers on the project named Hiram, a short man with bad breath and no discernible bedside manner pulled me aside. He informed me that I'd be prepped and intubated in the morning. I left to go back to my room after that. I remember sitting on my bunk crying while the other girls were in the mess hall celebrating not being selected."

"I'm so sorry Teresa."

Teresa smiled at Thomas letting out an ironic laugh. Her eyes were filled with tears she was trying to keep from falling.

"You said that last time too."

"I did?"

"Yea. You came as soon as you heard and gave me the biggest hug. You were _so_ _angry_ with WICKED; you said they had no right to take me and that you'd fix it. You were a kid a year younger than me, but you spoke with so much conviction that I couldn't help but believe you."

Thomas had this odd sensation like he was watching a movie he hated and suddenly remembered why.

"...What happened next?"

"Sonya and Newt came in. We sat talking about nothing for a while. I think they were just trying to help keep my mind off it. But not you, you were stewing. I could practically see the gears turning in your head. You whispered something to Newt and told me you'd be back. I remember feeling nervous about whatever you were going to do."

Thomas smiled.

"I'm usually nervous about what I'm going to do too."

Teresa gently nudged Thomas.

"Liar, I don't think you've second-guessed yourself since I've known you."

Thomas kicked his foot against the ground to keep them rocking in lieu of answering. Teresa continued.

"About thirty minutes later two WICKED soldiers came into my room and told me to come with them. I thought they were taking me early and that I'd never see you again."

Two tears finally slid down each of her cheeks. Teresa hated crying, let alone in front of anyone. But Thomas wasn't just anyone at least not to her.

"I remember wishing I could thank you for trying to help me. For being nice to me all those times when I was just a pale, scrawny girl that no one was going to miss."

Thomas reached over and took Teresa by the wrist lifting her hand and placing it neatly into his own. He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed. It was the most intentionally affectionate gesture Tom could remember making. He wanted Teresa to know he wasn't just sitting there with her as a friend. She smiled at him through the tears and brushed her hair behind her ear self-consciously as she squeezed Thomas' hand back.

"The soldiers took me to Ava Paige. She was just one of the research leads at that point...

 _Flash to Teresa's recollection of the scene she's explaining to Thomas._

"Come in Teresa. Please sit down."

Teresa sat in a high back leather chair opposite Paige who was sitting behind her desk. Paige dismisses the WICKED guards with a wave of her hand without looking up. She was scrawling something on a datapad.

"I understand you've been selected for Dr. Hiram's project."

"I guess I have... Is that what this is about?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Ava looks up and addresses Teresa directly.

"I'll be succinct. I have no faith in Dr. Hiram or his procedures. The answers we need aren't going to be found in a cell culture studied under a microscope. We need real-time data from the minds of the genetically immune. I have a competing piece of research that is much more promising. To proceed, I require pairs of immune volunteers that are uniquely compatible. You are one of those individuals Teresa."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Originally, your other half was unwilling to take part in the program because of misgivings about what we're trying to accomplish here. I was going to proceed with two less promising candidates; Aris and Rachel."

"My other half? Is it Thomas?"

"Very astute."

"You'll be happy to know he's come around, so I am expanding the program to include the four of you. Congratulations."

Ava extended her hand and shook Teresa's.

"That is, of course, if you're willing to be transferred to my program from Dr. Hiram's?"

"Yes, please-of course. I'd like that very much thank you."

"Wonderful Teresa. You and Thomas will be lead researchers with Aris and Rachel reporting to you. You will directly take part in shaping the testing of subjects and curriculum for immunes, so we can, at last, cure this damned plague."

"Thank you, Dr. Paige. I'll do all I can."

"I'm sure you will. The three of us are going to accomplish great things together. I'll leave you both to talk."

Ava stood and excused herself leaving Teresa in the room. Confused, she looked around and suddenly noticed the tall chair sitting alone in the far corner of the room. The chair swung around.

 _Flashback to Thomas and Teresa in the hammock._

"Then you said-"

Thomas suddenly interrupted.

"- _I told you I'd fix it_."

"...Do you remember now? _I'm_ the reason why you joined WICKED Tom. You did it to save me. That's why I couldn't let them kill you, Tom. That's why I _had to_ make you hate me back in the scorch. The only reason you were in so deep was that you joined Paige's program to spare me.

Teresa pulled Thomas' hand up to her mouth like she was about to kiss it, but stopped before she did like she wasn't worthy of the privilege.

"...I _hated_ what they made me do, but I couldn't let you die. Even though I knew after everything I did, I'd be dead to you."

Teresa wiped away tears, her confession finished. Thomas brushed her wild black hair away and cradled her face.

"Well, it's a good thing for both of us that you're back from the dead. We can have a fresh start."

Thomas leaned in slowly getting closer to Teresa as she whispered her response.

" _I think I'd like that_."

Teresa closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Thomas' all at once. Thomas felt the warmth of her kiss and her tongue flutter in and out of his mouth. Teresa's kiss was full of deferred passion, and her lips tasted sweet like peach nectar. Thomas was immediately possessed by it as what seemed like several seconds passed. It must have been much longer since both were running out of air quickly. Teresa pulled back gently. It made a delicate wet smacking sound as she came off Thomas' lips. Her face was glowing with a coy smile.

"That was an incredible second first kiss."

Thomas realized his arms had wrapped around Teresa's back and he was holding her in a familiar way that still felt brand new. That was when the first rays of sunlight streamed into the unfinished hut. Thomas was shocked. He could give no accounting for the passage of time. Thomas spoke admonishing the daylight.

"Are you serious?"

His rhetorical question was well received. Teresa smiled contently and peered out the window in the direction of the altercation last night.

"I know, feels like you just finished hitting that guy with your stick right?"

The playful barb disguised some raw energy behind her eyes as she glanced back at him. She gave Thomas a quick kiss on the lips.

"Tom, Ava gave me something before she died. A device, she said we could only open it together and that it would have answers to all our questions."

Thomas looked on curiously.

"What is it?"

Teresa gave the cubes to Thomas dropping them into his hand.

"You think it's a recorded message?"

Thomas' examination of the device was interrupted as he heard footsteps racing towards them. Thomas pocketed the device before Minho ran through the absent door.

"Hey lovebirds. Suns up, fun's over. Thomas, we have a problem."

* * *

Minho was walking quickly ahead after beckoning Thomas and Teresa to follow him.

"Minho what is it?"

"Not good." He replied flatly.

Teresa caught up with both boys and joined the conversation.

"Care to be more specific Minho?"

"Good to see you, Teresa."

"Thanks, you too. Now you want to let us in on why I'm not sleeping in right now."

"Not that you and Thomas were doing much sleeping."

Teresa narrowed her eyes at the remark.

"How would you know Minho? Are you peeking into windows again?"

"Didn't have to. The hut you stayed in had no east wall."

Teresa glared at Minho and rolled her eyes. Thomas interjected before more bickering ensued.

"Let's just figure out what's going on. We can sort out the line between watchful and just plain creepy later. _"_

Minho was leading the pair away from the camp in the direction of the Flat Trans. Newt and Frypan jogged up to meet them. Newt put his arm around Thomas.

"Hey shank, miss me?"

Thomas looked astonished. He threw his arm around Newt pulling him into a headlock and laughing.

" _How the_ , how in the-"

Newt interrupted.

"-Short answer, WICKED. The longer answer can wait until we ain't chargin' off to find out who ignored Minho's 'keep off the grass' sign."

Newt and Thomas laughed. Minho spoke.

"Slim it guys. This is serious."

Minho's reply was laced with none of his customary sarcasm. Frypan slapped Thomas on the back and nodded to Teresa before he spoke.

"He's right guys. It's weird. Noticed it this morning when I was picking apples for homecoming."

"Homecoming?"

"Yea Thomas, it's our welcome home party tonight. Been planning it for a week."

Newt nudged Teresa.

"Spawny lucky we didn't miss the party."

Frypan laughed.

"Glad your back Newt, I missed the way you talk. Hey, I hear there's even gonna be a Choosing tonight."

Teresa looked intrigued.

"A Choosing?"

Frypan nodded.

"Rumor is Ryan's gonna choose Alice. If she says yes, they'll be the first ones to get paired off."

Thomas inadvertently looked at Teresa. She smiled at him in a way that made her feel silly, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't even sure if she cared to disguise her feelings in front of the other Gladers anymore. Teresa suddenly missed her mental dialogue with Thomas. She tried reaching him anyway despite having no reason to believe she could.

* _Hey Tom, can you hear me?_ *

Teresa looked for any sign that he did. Thomas didn't respond and instead addressed Frypan.

"So it's like getting married?"

"More like engaged I guess. It just means the pair off limits. The rule is once a pair chooses each other no one should mess with that. It'll get you a night in the slammer if you do. You wait and see. If Ryan goes through with it, he's gonna set off a gold rush."

Thomas didn't get the reference. He looked at Frypan blankly.

"Gold rush?"

"Yea, like back in the mid-1800's on the frontier in North America they discovered rich veins of mineable _Au_. Once the word got out about it, everyone wanted their share."

Teresa interjected.

"It's historical slang, Tom. He means a race to a finite resource of great value."

Newt got a wicked smiled.

"Tommy-boy, you're pretty good at races are ya? Think you can beat Ryan?"

Newt nudged Teresa and continued.

"I mean, Ryan might have the inside track, but you've always had an air of greatness about you. I'm sure Alice would trade up!"

Frypan laughed hard. Teresa elbowed Newt harder. Once Fry caught his breath he looked at Thomas.

"I'm surprised you never learned more history Thomas."

"Guess I was always more concerned about the future."

Frypan continued laughing.

"Well, my man. The future is now. Think of it like picking teams for dodgeball. The best always get picked first. But take heart fellas, there are six more girls than guys. That means six of us are gonna have to double up."

"Seven if you count Gally." Teresa quipped.

Everyone laughed. Even Minho couldn't keep from grinning in spite of his dark mood. The banter between the others had been jovial up until this point. The temperature of everyone's mood changed as they reached the edge of the clearing between the camp and Flat Trans. The same swath through the briars Thomas had landed in last night looked much more ominous in daylight. It formed a straight line from the Trans station into the woods. A tree along the path had been knocked down leaving only a splintered stump when it once stood. Thomas walked over with Minho, and they both took a closer look. Thomas was the first to speak.

"I came right through here last night. How'd I miss all this?"

He pointed to where the ridge line of the woods rose up over the briars.

"I jumped from there, and landed here."

Frypan walked towards the edge of the woods.

"Man, that's a good-sized tree, Thomas. Something big did that."

Thomas didn't have a chance to answer before Minho spoke over Frypan

"And you didn't see anything?"

Minho's tone was sharp. Thomas could tell he was worried.

"Nothing that could have done this."

Minho spoke again.

"But you saw something?"

"Yea. Yea I thought I saw someone running into woods."

Teresa walked up beside Thomas looking concerned."

"Tell me what you remember Tom."

"I only caught a glimpse of it in the torchlight. It was on the second ridge running hard towards the lake."

Teresa continued.

"It had a torch?"

"No. The torchlight was coming from the edge of the camp. It didn't make any sense that someone would run off the trail at night."

Newt spoke up.

"Well, you didn't have one right Tommy boy? And if it was dark how'd you spot the bugger in the first place?"

"I probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been so quiet in the valley last night, but it was the only thing moving other than me."

Minho spoke up.

"And me. I was in the woods last night too. But I didn't take the ridge. I ran the east field towards the lake. I was coming to get you once I saw Teresa was back."

Minho shot Teresa a look. She suddenly felt sorry for being short with him. Thomas looked at Teresa.

"You know a lot more about Flat Trans then I do. Could this be some type of transporter effect?"

Teresa's eyes narrowed as she considered the possibility.

"Good thought but no. At least I've never heard of anything like that."

Newt chimed in.

"No gray light did this."

He knelt down and examined the twisted roots slashed from the ground.

"This looks like it was ripped out by a bloody bear. Do we _have bears_ around here?"

"None that we've seen," Minho said flatly.

Thomas continued examining the briars when he noticed some recurring holes spread across the field. He knelt down brushing the dirt away to see them more clearly.

"This is too square to be natural..."

Thomas sighed. Teresa looked over his shoulder and looked suddenly pale. They both recognized the tracks at once. Minho had been watching them both intently hoping he was wrong. Their reaction confirmed his fears. Minho spoke.

"It's a Griever."

The word hung in the air like humidity on a still day. Thomas pushed himself to his feet. He reached out and squeezed Teresa, hand before walking over to Minho.

"So we follow the tracks and we kill it."

* * *

Minho and Thomas spent the next twenty minutes collecting weapons and volunteers. Other than a dozen spears they'd made since arriving the only weapons the immunes had were fourteen knives ranging in size from a small pocket knife to a machete. The sleepy camp had been jolted awake by the news. Minho asked Teresa to go to each of the girl's cabins and have everyone assemble at the mess hall. There were nineteen huts on the girl's side all lined up along the north and east perimeters of the field. Teresa had spoken to about half of them at this point. So far shock and worry where the prevailing emotions in the eyes of the girls she'd spoken to. Teresa was worried too. She didn't understand what it all meant. She figured it wouldn't take the others long before they started questioning the timing of her arrival and this latest danger.

 _*_ Just like last time... I show up and things start unraveling... This couldn't be another stage of testing... It doesn't make any sense... They wouldn't even be able to collect data from us without swipes... _*_

Teresa was more jogging then running. She could feel the sleepless night with every step she took like it was thick blanket draped over her shoulders weighing her down. On the bright side, Teresa was pleasantly surprised that most of the other girls seemed genuinely happy to see her back. She was expecting varying degrees of bad blood over what happened back in the scorch but Teresa wasn't sensing it yet. She jogged to the last cabin in the far northeast corner of the field and rapped on the outside of the partially broken door. She didn't knock that hard but whatever damage the door had endured prior caused it to swing open at her touch. Brenda was standing on the other side glaring at Teresa.

"Oh hey, Brenda. Sorry, -about the door. Uh, Minho wanted me to tell everyone to meet in the mess hall. He's making an announcement about something that happened overnight."

Brenda didn't speak. She was staring at Teresa like a war criminal who'd been unjustly acquitted. Sonya walked in front of Brenda and spoke.

"We'll get pretty and be there soon. And Teresa, glad you made it."

The other three girls acknowledged Sonya and echoed her sentiments making various gestures of approval while Brenda was still deadpanning Teresa.

Teresa smiled and nodded as she left to alert the east cabins. Sonya was slow to turn around. She could practically feel the heat from Brenda's stare on the back of her head. She turned looking apologetically at Brenda.

"Hey, I'm not 'Team Teresa' or anything it's just-"

"-Save it, Sonya. I'll see you later."

Sonya had to step out of her way to avoid being run over as Brenda hurried out the door. She followed Teresa. Usually, Teresa was one of the fastest of the girls, but Brenda quickly overtook her on fresh legs.

"Hey BITCH."

Teresa was about halfway between Brenda's cabin and the next. She was jogging lightly across the matted grass. Out of nowhere, she felt someone yank her backward by her hair. The pain took Teresa's breath away. She fell backward. The next thing she saw was Brenda standing over her.

"You think that's it? You just walk in here as if nothing happened? Like _you're_ somehow the victim? YOU DID THIS TO US!"

Brenda was shaking as she screamed at Teresa. Teresa held the back of her head where Brenda pulled her hair and tried to stand. Brenda lunged forward and pushed her back down into the long grass. The commotion was drawing wide attention. Sonya ran towards the pair calling out for Brenda to stop. She ignored Sonya and continued admonishing Teresa.

"You don't get to act innocent you fucking _sociopath_!"

Teresa was crawling backward away from Brenda. She was trying to get her legs back underneath herself. She hadn't wanted to make things contentious between them, but civility went out the window after she got dragged to the ground by her hair. Brenda's eyes were full of primal hate dissolved in unfalling tears.

"I'm impressed-did Tom teach you that word? At least that's something you get to keep."

Brenda's eyes went wide. She advanced repeatedly kicking Teresa's feet out from under her every time she tried to stand.

"Bat your soulless eyes at Tom all you want, but he'll never, _ever_ trust you again."

Teresa spoke.

"You tried so hard, didn't you? You got to play soldier girl with Tom, had him all to yourself. Everyone hated me. But you never had a chance, Brenda. Because you never understood Tom, you couldn't. He was just too different from the guys in the scorch who would line up to take turns at you down on all fours. He was never impressed with how fast you were willing to go, was he? But then again, with your low voice and short hair, maybe the guys you used to put out for weren't looking for a girl at all?"

Brenda let out an angry scream as she dove to tackle Teresa. Teresa got her legs up and used them to launch Brenda backward into the air. She landed hard, off balance. Brenda started clambering to her feet wiping the blood from her lower lip. Girls from the east cabins were streaming towards the blow up; Sonya arrived first blocking Brenda with both her hands up in front of her trying to get her to calm down. They were about the same in stature. That fact seemed irrelevant as Brenda brushed Sonya aside like she was a toddler. Teresa was exhausted. She knew whatever move Brenda made she wouldn't be strong enough to counter it. Brenda stood over Teresa again.

"I'd rather be a slut from the scorch than WICKED's whore."

With that, Brenda ran off into the north woods towards the mountain foothills.

* * *

Thomas was talking to six boys from one of the youngest cabins on the south side of camp. He was doing his best to be upbeat about the situation when Newt raced up to him.

"Morning fellas. Tommy boy would I be able to I have a quick word?"

"Uh, yea sure Newt."

Thomas could tell Newt was spun up about something. He wasn't sure what else could merit mention in light of what was already going on. Newt tried to lead Thomas out of earshot of the younger boys. Newt spoke.

"Yeah uh, your girlfriends are in a bloody screaming match."

" ** _What?!_** "

Thomas started running immediately into the center of camp without knowing exactly where to go next. Newt yelled at him.

"NORTHEAST CORNER SHANK!"

One of the younger boys named Peter spoke up excitedly.

"Did you hear that? Thomas' girlfriends are fighting over him!"

Newt looked over at Peter giving a disapproving scowl.

"Hey, you boys know it's bloody impolite to earwig."

Peter glanced at the ground looking admonished as he spoke.

"You're right, sorry Newt."

"Blinding, now get around and head for the mess."

*While I go and see a proper cat fight.*

Newt ran off after Thomas.

* * *

Minho walked up to the hastily prepared pit that Gally and the other three builders spent the night in. It was a small cave the immunes had found. There was no lock on the door, and the flimsy bamboo gate was held in place by gravity. Any effort to escape would have been immediately rewarded. Gally was the only one of the boys awake. He remained sitting even after he saw Minho standing at the top of the pit. Both boys stayed silent not wanting to be the first to speak. The standoff continued for almost a minute before Gally relented and slapped Jake on his boot to wake him.

"Night's over boys. Go get something to eat."

The three other Builder boys stood and filed up the narrow bamboo ladder that led up and out of the pit. They all nodded to Minho as they walked by.

"After you eat, stick around at the mess. We're having a meeting."

"You got it," Jake answered for the group.

Gally looked irritated. Gally spoke.

"Look if this is about last night-"

"-It's not." Minho interrupted.

Gally motioned to Builders that he'd catch up. They walked off; each was nursing the sore muscles they'd bought with a night spent sleeping on the uneven rock.

"I'm not sorry."

"You never are Gally. You always think what you're doing is right."

Minho's tone was measured. Gally could see from the look in his eyes that it was just the calm before the storm.

"But let me tell you what your problem is... _You_. _Don't_. _THINK_!"

The other liberated Builders looked back hearing Minho shout but thought better of returning. Minho continued laying into Gally.

"I shouldn't have to explain simple shit to you anymore Gally! We have rules, just like back in the Glade. Hell, most of them are the goddamn same! SO forgive me if I'm getting tired of you always acting jacked! And what's worse, now you're dragging those other guys along."

"That's Klunk Minho! I didn't break any rules!"

"Oh, you didn't?. Well my mistake Gally, Newt must have headbutted himself in the face and almost broken his own nose!"

"I didn't know it _was_ Newt!"

Gally shook his head.

"Last we all knew he died a crank. ...Besides, it was my call."

Gally poked himself in the chest before pointing at Minho.

"You made it my call when you ran off to get Thomas. I'm second in command, remember? I have been since we got here. Harriet didn't want it, and Thomas was off crying in the woods, so I stepped up like I always do."

"Slim it, Gally. You didn't want second out of _noble dedication_. You like telling people what to do, you always have. It's simple as that, but that's going to change. From now on you run your Builders, and that's it."

"Fine. Give it to Thomas or Newt or Teresa for all I care. I'll get back to; you know- _building this place_ and whatever else you can't get anyone else to do."

"Great, because we found Griever tracks leading into the woods. That's what this meeting is about. So you'll get another chance to play martyr and show off that servant's heart of yours."

Gally looked dumbfounded.

"You gotta be shucking kidding me?"

Minho slapped Gally on the back.

"Nope. Look on the bright side shank. At least you get your spear back."

* * *

Thomas and Newt sped through camp. Newt had already lost Thomas after he ducked out of sight taking a shortcut between huts. Newt was keen to test out his repaired leg. He couldn't think of a better way than to beat Thomas to the other corner of the camp. Thomas was just beginning to hear the sounds of an argument that seemed to get more heated with every step he took. He ran down the center of the large round mess hall until the line of immunes waiting for breakfast blocked him. He adjusted his course using one of the picnic tables as a ramp to jump over four Track-Hoe girls who were sitting on the other side. The girls ducked and laughed excitedly. Cheering Thomas and making catcalls. Thomas flew out the opposite door spotting Newt as he pulled alongside from the alley.

"The last thing you need is more girl trouble Tommy boy!"

Newt chirped between breaths.

"Come on; this way's faster!"

The pair turned into medical and bolted down the middle of the long rectangular straightaway. Thomas was pulling well ahead of Newt until one of the boys working there walked around a blind corner in front of Thomas. He couldn't stop and practically ran through the slightly taller boy who turned out to be Aris. Aris toppled sidelong over an empty cot.

"Sorry!"

Thomas yelled back hardly breaking stride.

*Not sorry.* Thomas thought to himself.

In fact, Thomas couldn't believe how good he felt knocking Aris across the room even by accident. Newt had pulled ahead as they cleared Medical. Thomas opened up into a full sprint once he could make out the unthinkable scene ahead of him. He saw Brenda knock Teresa down and lord over her screaming. He saw Sonya trying to break up the fight and being tossed aside. Thomas was diverting every breath to his pace as he overtook Newt. He wanted to call out but had no air left over to shout with. Out of instinct, he reached out to Teresa with his mind instead.

 _*I'm coming as fast as I can.*_

Thomas focused on the pair while in full sprint. He watched as Brenda tackled Teresa only to be countered and sent flying. Brenda landed awkwardly face planting into the ground. She scrambled to her feet and said something to Teresa that Thomas couldn't make out before running towards the foothills. Sonya chased after Brenda. Thomas arrived moments later, sliding across the matted grasses skidding onto his knees ending up by her side. He was reaching out to help Teresa up when she abruptly pushed his hand away.

"IM FINE!"

Teresa wasn't happy to see Thomas, and she wasn't sure why. All she knew is how angry she felt.

"You need to do something about _her_."

"What happened?"

Thomas felt like the idiot boyfriend with the obvious question as soon as the words had escaped his lips.

" _She attacked me_! She pulled my hair, kept kicking me..."

Teresa reached up with two fingers and gently touched the back of her head.

"Ow."

Where Brenda had yanked her to the ground, she felt something wet. She looked down, and he fingers were red with fresh blood. Thomas spoke.

"Teresa you're bleeding. Let me get you to Medical."

"-I can get there _myself_ Tom."

Teresa couldn't blame Thomas for the confused look in his eyes. She didn't understand what she was doing either. First, she'd pushed away Thomas' hand now she was snapping at him for trying to help. It felt awful. She felt as trapped inside herself as she did back in the scorch when she was still Swiped, and WICKED forced her silence. But this wasn't that. That thought terrified her as much as the truth. Teresa felt humiliated and exposed. The things Brenda said were all the more damning because they were the things she hated about herself. To hear them spit at her from the mouth of a girl who could well have been Thomas' wife if Teresa hadn't been brought back. Saved, in the mother of all ironies, by WICKED. It was too much cognitive dissonance even for her.

"Just-just tell the other girls about the meeting. It was my job, but I didn't get to any of the east cabins."

"Yea, of course. No problem."

Thomas nodded to Teresa not wanting to risk having another affectionate gesture deflected. She noticed him suddenly avoiding eye contact. Thomas glanced over at Newt and without so much as a word the pair began scheming to halve the work by dividing the cabins. Thomas hadn't realized how much he'd missed Newt until then. They were just about to hurry off when Teresa spoke up again.

"Hey, Tom-wait."

"Yea Teresa?"

She walked over and whispered to him looking down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really embarrassed; it's not your fault."

Thomas looked so relieved you'd have thought he'd been holding his breath the entire time. He leaned in close and whispered back.

"This should never have happened Teresa."

Teresa spoke.

"No. I earned it. Can't fault the girl for having good taste and I was a total bitch to you back in the scorch, whether I wanted to be or not."

Teresa reached up and clenched her fingers together behind Thomas' neck and put her mouth right up to his ear.

" _I guess I'll have to make it up to you_..."

Teresa breathed softly into his ear in a way that sent warm chills through his entire body. She pulled back only to get kissed full on the mouth by Thomas in full view of everyone. The freedom of that kiss was intoxicating. Teresa proved to herself that not even her pride would keep her from being open with Thomas. In that moment, lost in his kiss she swore to herself she'd never lie to him again. Teresa felt this amazing release during a kiss that lasted slightly longer than was polite in public.

"I'll come to Medical as soon as we're done."

Teresa hugged him and leaned back looking deep into his eyes.

"I know-"

Teresa abruptly stopped speaking aloud.

* _you'll come as fast as you can_.*

Teresa held Tom's astounded gaze for a moment and winked before turning and walking towards Medical.

* * *

Teresa felt irrationally happy for a girl who just lost a fight. She was still beaming from her last interaction with Thomas. She continued towards the Med-jack hall. The building's exterior was rustic and unremarkable. Nothing more than numerous bamboo poles curved into a full arch and fastened tightly together. Teresa thought it looked like a giant bamboo rod bisected and laying on its side. It stood twenty-five feet high in the center and was capped at both ends with bamboo walls and wooden double doors. Teresa pulled on the makeshift door handle which slowly swung open. It was heavier than it looked. She was also surprised to find thick plastic curtains behind the doors hung from above. As Teresa stepped through the layers of thick shiny plastic it was like stepping back in time.

"What is all this?"

The interior of Medical shared no resemblance to its exterior. The walls and ceiling were lined with Polydura synthetic fabric like a WICKED research lab. In front of her was a brilliant white hallway with a broad rectangular center aisle and evenly spaced medical bays running the length of the corridor on both sides. Even the white self-leveling floor was a WICKED standard issue for field operations. Teresa saw a young man with olive skin and short dark hair sitting with his back to her. He was on a polished chrome cot wrapping a white bandage around his forearm.

"Aris?"

The boy turned slowly and smiled at her.

"Hey, Teresa."

He finished wrapping his arm and walked around the gurney giving her a quick hug.

"Welcome back. I would have said hello last night but figured you and Thomas probably had a lot to talk about."

Teresa nodded.

"We still do. Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing, slipped and fell."

Teresa could read Aris from their time in Paige's Swipe trials. She immediately knew he was lying. What's more, she knew he'd know that. Teresa decided not to pursue the matter further for now sensing Aris had a reason. Aris spoke.

"Ouch, what'd you do to your head?"

Teresa took Aris' place and sat on the cot with her back to him as he went to get a plastic bottle of clear liquid and gauze.

"A girl pulled my hair."

He snapped on a pair of latex gloves and started gently parting Teresa's hair to get a closer look.

"Does this girl have a name or should I guess?"

Teresa sighed.

"It was Brenda."

"Well, that explains why she didn't come to work this morning."

"She's a Med-jack? So much for doing no harm."

"Yea well most of us used to work for WICKED at some point, so we could all get disqualified on those grounds. Your scalp looks ok, but you have a small cut back here that's going to need a couple of stitches. -This is going to sting."

Aris doused the gauze pad with liquid from the white bottle and applied the gauze to the wound.

"Ow!"

"Warned you. It's WICKED's standard antiseptic. Kills everything, even Flare, but hurts worse than iodine and acid mixed together."

Teresa glanced around the hall as Aris maneuvered a cotton swab cleaning her small wound.

"It looks like they thought of everything. How well are we supplied?"

"Astonishing well. After it was clear, we'd be able to get through Flat Trans people started grabbing whatever supplies they found sitting around. If there was one thing WICKED had stockpiled, it was medical supplies. This mobile lab, for instance, was courtesy of Jorge."

"You mean this wasn't here before-OW!"

"Sorry... Brenda usually does the stitching on our shift. Under the circumstances, I figured you'd settle for me."

"Agreed."

"Jorge said he wasn't even sure what he was taking. But while other immunes were grabbing small boxes of field rations or whatever they could carry he grabbed a pneumatic handcart and took the biggest crate he could fit through Flat Trans. It turned out to be a class one field hospital minus its exoskeleton. That's why Gally had to make the bamboo shell for it."

"Class One? WICKED never put a Class One out in the field."

"You and I know that..."

"So he just happened to take a prototype class one lab? I guess that's a happy accident."

Aris scanned the medical hall to confirm they were still alone.

"I'm going with impossible coincidence. Jorge and Brenda admitted they'd been working with WICKED that they were supposed to assist with our evacuation to the Plan 'B' site if it came to that. So I can buy that Jorge had orders from Paige to take specific equipment to help us survive, but if he did why lie about it? Why pretend he wasn't sure what he was taking?"

Teresa nodded. Aris continued.

"Once we arrived Minho gave everyone the opportunity to choose their own jobs. Jorge and Brenda volunteered for Medical despite having no background in medicine beyond tying up cranks. It turns out, most of the kids from the Trials didn't want anything to do with Medical anyway. They'd all had enough of staring into Petri dishes when they were at WICKED. So they both got approved. Now Jorge's the Med-jack keeper. But the weird thing was Jorge and Brenda weren't just good at the practical stuff like triage and first aid. Teresa, they have research experience I know it."

"So you were working with them?"

"Well not at first. When Minho asked where I wanted help, I joined the Builders."

" _You,_ a Builder?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Aris applied an analgesic to Teresa's wound and tore open a packet of dissolvable stitches.

"I was, at least until Gally assigned my work crew to put a roof on Medical and I saw _all this_. I knew there had to be something more going on here. So I put in for a transfer to the Med-jacks. This is state of the art stuff Teresa. We have Cryo-cooled Polytera computers and micropulse L.E.N. reactors still sitting in boxes."

"Maybe they wanted us to be over-prepared."

"That's what I thought at first, but Ava was the most pragmatic person I've ever met. Why would she give us enough computer hardware to support WICKED's entire network and not tents? This is the only building wired for power. Why do we need five portable reactors when we don't even have flashlights?"

Teresa still looked skeptical.

"I guess we could run Frypan's hotplate for-"

Aris finished stitching her up as Teresa was doing the math in her head.

"-ever?"

"Exactly! There's more going on here Teresa I can feel it."

"But that's just a feeling Aris it isn't proof."

"I know I'm right."

"Ok, then explain how?"

"The same way _you knew_ I was lying when I told you about my arm."

Teresa was taken aback.

" _I knew_ you were lying because we all had behavioral training together during Ava's Swipe trials. How to detect deception 101-"

Aris interrupted.

"-Yes I remember too, and that's just it. Jorge and Brenda, they do the same stuff. They watch eye movement, pupil dilation, track respiration, ask benign questions to baseline reactions then look for variations. I think they were the first to get paired by Ava Paige _and_ the first to get Swiped. Not you and Thomas or me and Rachel."

Teresa silently absorbed the information with a tense look on her face.

"Jorge is what? Twenty-three, Twenty-four years old? Brenda's what? Nineteen or Twenty? So they're older than us. They're immune. Ava trusted them to be solely responsible for not only helping us through the scorch but also executing her Plan 'B' in the event her life's work failed. Come on Teresa, think about it. They might play the part of desert derelicts perfectly, but they are controls. Just like we used to be except they are still active and if I'm right, they have been manipulating us the entire time."

What Aris was saying made sense. Teresa felt that same chill race through her spine again. Aris spoke.

"Did you see Ava before WICKED sent you through?"

"Yea Aris I did. I got the impression it was all unraveling back there. Ava treated me herself before rushing me to Flat Trans. They were getting overrun by infected."

"Did she give you anything?"

Teresa knew Aris could read her as well as she could read him. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't ready to tell Aris about the device Ava gave her either. At least not until she and Thomas had a chance to figure out what it was. Before she could decide she heard the doors to Medical open and Thomas came jogging in. Aris immediately turned away abandoning his question as he stripped his gloves and started cleaning up the instrument tray he'd been using. Thomas hurried to Teresa's side.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Teresa nodded smiling at Thomas. It already felt like Thomas had saved her twice today, and it was barely an hour past sunrise.

"I think I'll live. Right?"

Aris nodded and set a small bottle of white pills on the tray next to Teresa's cot. Teresa noticed Aris was avoiding eye contact with both her and Thomas.

"This is an antibiotic. Take one pill twice a day for the next three days to prevent any infection."

Thomas didn't acknowledge Aris but instead addressed Teresa.

"Great uh, can I get you out of here?"

Teresa looked back and forth at both of them. She picked up her medicine and stood slowly uncertain exactly what was going on between the boys.

"Thanks, Aris."

She felt the tension in the room suddenly rise when she said Aris' name in front of Thomas. Teresa was more confused than ever.

"What's up with you guys?"

" _Nothing_." The pair both said in unison.

"But we should get going, Teresa. Minho will be making the announcement soon."

"Ok, yea. We should be there."

Thomas started walking out of Medical slightly faster than the patient he came to visit. He played it off by holding the door open for Teresa, and the pair left walking towards the Mess hall. Thomas was once again betrayed by unconscious gestures when he sighed with relief as the door fell shut. Teresa spoke.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Thomas was slow to respond, silently cursing himself for having so many tells.

"It's a long story, and honestly I don't want to get into it right now."

Teresa was content to oblige. She nodded without speaking and instead took Thomas' hand. Her fingers sliding neatly between his as they walked together. She was anxious to test their telepathy again but nervous it would fail. Thomas and Teresa were more than halfway to the mess hall before she got up the courage to try.

* _Can you still hear me?_ *

Thomas squeezed Teresa's hand as he replied.

 _*That depends, did you miss me?*_

Teresa stopped walking abruptly. She pulled Thomas' head down pressing her lips to his. Her kiss was filled with pent-up exhilaration.

 _*You don't know how much I missed hearing you in my head Tom.*_

Being able to communicate with Thomas and kiss him at the same time was an added bonus.

 _*Teresa how are we still able to do this?*_

 _*I have no idea. I think the answer might be the device Ava gave us. Also, Tom, I think we have a different problem.*_


	3. Chapter 3: Damage Control

**(** **Quick thanks to Tj07 who is a prolific reviewer for this fic and Daughter of Athena 2000 for my first favorite. Thank you both very much :) your encouragement is well received.** **I do not own Maze Runner.** **Updated with corrections 6/15/18** **)**

Minho was standing in the center of Mess hall as the last of the immunes straggled in. Thomas and Teresa were among them. They had slowly been walking around outside the Mess hall for the previous five minutes while Teresa telepathically explained Aris' suspicions to Thomas. To anyone else, they appeared to be a new couple enjoying a walk holding hands. Newt was sitting next to Frypan waiting for Minho break the news to the others about the Griever tracks near camp. Newt spoke.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"About what?"

"Take a look Fry, our Tommy boy is having a romantic walk like Minho isn't about to go all bloody Winston Churchill on us."

Frypan smiled.

"Ain't love grand?"

Thomas nodded to Minho as he and Teresa walked in still holding hands. Minho came over with a serious look on his face.

"Are you alright Teresa?"

Minho was notorious for his sarcasm and quick wit, but the way he'd started carrying himself in a leadership setting was entirely different. Teresa could tell Minho was genuinely concerned about his people. She felt glad to be considered one of them even if it was just for the moment.

"Yea I am, Thank you Minho."

Minho nodded.

"The other girls said Brenda attacked you for no reason. That you were just defending yourself, is that what happened?"

Teresa nodded.

"Yes."

"OK, thanks. I'll deal with Brenda myself when she shows up."

"Minho that's your call but as far as I'm concerned the matter's over."

Both Thomas and Minho looked surprised, Minho spoke.

"That's a pretty charitable attitude for a girl who just got stitches in her head."

"Look if what we expect is out there then people could get hurt, maybe a lot of people. If that happens, I think we'd want our best medic on duty rather than sitting it out in the pit."

Minho's expression was unchanging. He didn't give any indication whether he agreed or not. He scanned the room.

"Speaking of Med-jacks is Jorge here yet?"

Gally walked up having overheard the question. He shook his head indicating he wasn't. Minho looked visibly angry.

"Ugh, what's with that guy lately? It would be nice if the guy running Medical could bother to show up to a meeting about danger near the camp, but what do I know I'm just the guy who runs the place."

Gally spoke up.

"Maybe he's covering the morning shift with Lazy since Brenda ran off."

Thomas and Teresa glanced at each other. Thomas spoke.

"He wasn't in Medical; we just came from there."

Teresa contacted Thomas with telepathy.

 _*Who's Gally talking about?*_

 _*Lazy is his nickname for Aris ever since he quit the Builders.*_

Minho shook his head and spoke.

"Shuck it; we gotta do this."

Minho clapped his hands loudly several times as he stood up on Frypan's serving counter. The round counter was dead center in the large round hall. The clamor from dozens of simultaneous conversation abruptly ground to a halt. Thomas and Teresa sat with Newt and Frypan in the cooks' section. Gally sat with the Builders. All eyes fixed on Minho.

"Ok! ok! Sorry to spoil the morning routine and drag everyone out of bed but this couldn't wait for our weekly town hall. Frypan found some tracks this morning while he was working. He showed them to me; I showed them to Thomas, Newt, and Teresa. We all agreed what they are. They're Griever tracks."

Murmurs of concern broke out all over the hall. Minho raised his hand up palm forward in a gesture that any Glader recognized meant 'Slim it.'

"So this is a first. We've got an intruder in our home. Thus far all we have are the tracks it left while it ran away but that doesn't mean we're going let it escape. From what Newt tells me WICKED is in sore shape. Their headquarters got overrun by the infected. Newt and Teresa managed to escape but not before Ava Paige got cranked."

The hall was so quiet after Minho mentioned Paige that a pin dropping would have turned heads. The emotional consensus from the faces looking on was shock. Paige was widely hated during the trials. But like it or not, she became a dysfunctional mother figure to a lot of the immunes. After she helped them to escape most of the survivors were content to forget her and simply call it even, but news of her death still managed to suck the air out of the room.

Minho addressed Teresa.

"Teresa, you know more about Grievers than any of us. What can we expect?"

Teresa thought for a moment as she stood. She squeezed Thomas' hand before letting go and joining Minho at the center of the Mess hall. She turned and panned as she addressed everyone.

"It's difficult to say. The way I see it, there are two possibilities, and neither one is great for us. It's either out of control, or it's not."

Teresa took a deep breath before giving her best explanation.

"Even the most voracious predators will develop parity with their environment eventually. If this Griever has gone rogue, it never will. It's _not_ a normal predator. There's nothing natural about it. They were engineered with extremely high metabolism, so they are perceptually hungry. I doubt it could even support its caloric needs long term without the ability to return to its pod and regenerate, but it will try. It will hunt the largest animals it can find. It will kill and eat them with a spectacular irreverence for the natural order. Once it runs out of larger mammals, it'll come for us... Or-"

Teresa looked at Thomas loathing the words she knew she was about to speak.

"-it's being controlled by WICKED, which would make it likely this is just another phase of the trials."

The idea that paradise was a waiting room or even worse, a new maze caused the Mess hall to erupt into chaotic conversations. The overlapping raised voices created a roar that made picking one voice out of hundreds nearly impossible. Minho placed his curved index finger and thumb into his mouth and whistled. The long piercing sound cut through the chatter leaving the room in silence. Minho stood tall, a look of utter surety on his face.

"WICKED doesn't matter. No one controls us anymore. As for the Griever, that's something we've dealt with before. We have dozens of units of grief serum in Medical and thanks to Teresa we know how to shut them down. Even without any of that Thomas and I killed one just the two of us. We won't take any chances. I want two teams. Ten volunteers with me and ten with Thomas. Everyone else stays in camp until we get back. Newt, you're in charge. Gally, you're with me."

"Like bloody hell. I'm not staying behind Minho."

"Not your call Shank. Besides, Frypan's going to need help getting things ready for homecoming tonight, right Fry?."

Frypan nodded beginning to smile. Newt looked shocked. Minho addressed the rest of the immunes.

"That goes for everybody. We're going to go sort this out. With any luck, we'll be back before lunch. For those of you staying in camp, homecoming is tonight! I want everybody there! Report to Frypan; he could use a hand."

Minho smiled at Fry and slapped him on the back before he started walking out of the mess. Thomas, Teresa, Newt, and Gally followed Minho. Newt spoke first.

"Not to sound contrary but since when are you concerned with some party when there's a buggin' Griever mucking about?"

"-Since people need something else to focus on for a few hours while we sort this out. Besides, they've earned it. We all have. So we're going kill this thing straight away to keep me from being a liar. As much as I hate the idea, we need to look into deactivating Flat Trans we can't give WICKE-"

As the group rounded a corner heading for the armory they saw it. A man in tattered white scrubs stained with blood from dozens of severe lacerations marking him from his chin to just below his knees. He was barely able to stand but spoke urgently.

"-You can't-if you destroy Flat Trans-you'll kill us all.."

He collapsed. It was Jorge.

* * *

Gally scooped Jorge up into a fireman carry across his shoulders, and the group ran towards Medical. Minho and Newt cleared the way, and Thomas and Teresa raced ahead. Thomas yanked open the doors causing Aris to look up from the notes he was reviewing. Teresa suddenly dashed inside and feverishly began washing her hands in the recirculation sink.

"Male in his twenties, multiple deep tissue lacerations and heavy blood loss!"

Aris jumped to his feet realizing Teresa was prepping for surgery.

"The patient is unconscious with shallow respirations we may have to intubate him. Is Brenda back yet?."

"No!"

"Then you're my nurse Aris."

Aris hurried down the hall to collect the surgical instruments suggested by Teresa's diagnosis. Thomas propped the doors open and ran to Teresa.

"What do you need?!"

"Draw the curtain!"

Thomas yanked the curtain which surrounded them both in the opaque silver fabric. Teresa turned and pulled her shirt over her head then unbuttoned the top of her pants. She pointed to a drawer on the wall.

"Tom I need scrubs and a mask!"

Thomas never felt less surefooted in his life. He tripped twice in as many steps just getting across the room to the large metal drawer. Teresa walked behind a gurney facing away from Thomas. She started taking down the hospital cotton underwear she woke up in the night before. From Thomas' point of view, only the slightest curve of Teresa's lower back was visible above the cart. It was more of her then he'd ever seen, and he was mesmerized. He felt his neck begin to hurt from craning it so hard. He fumbled through the drawer to find scrubs still unable to look away.

 _*No peeking Tom.*_

Teresa flashed a quick smile at Thomas from over her shoulder. Thomas was caught red-handed. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a police searchlight when Teresa's gaze found his. Thomas quickly looked down into the drawer. He turned his head so quickly he failed to notice the drawer above him had slid open. Thomas' head hit the empty metal drawer with a loud reverberating thud; ignoring the pain, Thomas found the surgical clothing and mask that had eluded his blind groping and tossed them onto the gurney Teresa was standing behind.

 _*I guess there's no sense pretending I wasn't.*_

Thomas faced fully away from Teresa. He couldn't decide exactly _how_ embarrassed he felt. He just knew it was somewhere in uncharted territory. Thomas felt something hit him lightly in the back of the head and drape down over his shoulder. He grabbed whatever it was and looked down into his hands. It was Teresa's bra.

 _*I guess there's no sense pretending I mind Tom.*_

By the time Thomas turned around Teresa was fully gowned and already pulling on her mask. They could both hear the rolling commotion that was the three other boys bringing Jorge into Medical. He yanked on the curtain once again and returned Teresa and himself to the evolving crisis. Newt and Minho helped Gally lower him gently on the operating table. Teresa gloved up as she followed them into the center-left med bay while Thomas watched in awe. He couldn't help but be amazed by her. The way she took it upon herself to try to save Jorge's life when any other girl her age would just as soon black out from the sight of him. Jorge had been eviscerated. Thomas had never seen the results of a Griever attack in such detail. Back in the Glade, boys would just go missing and never be found. The thought that this fate was what they all endured made Thomas feel sick to his stomach. Teresa was telling everyone to clear the room when suddenly Jorge called out.

"THO-MAS!"

Thomas ran over to Jorge's side. He looked even worse close up. Thomas could see Jorge reading the shock on his face.

"...Hermano, if you think... I look bad. You should see the other guy."

Thomas couldn't help but be impressed that Jorge was still joking around considering the state he was in.

"I killed t-the thing. Brought a c-ca-cave down on its head... Where's Brenda?"

"She's coming Jorge-she's on her way."

Thomas doubted Brenda was even aware of what had happened yet. But if it mattered to Jorge to believe she was coming, then he'd play along. If the cost of that small mercy was a white lie, he figured so be it.

"Good... I got her... that damned thing's... t-tail claw... for... Thomas don't... Don't let em-we need... Need Flat Tra..."

Jorge passed out. Teresa and Aris put IVs into both his arms. Teresa spoke.

"Guys we need the room."

Thomas nodded, and he and Minho stepped out. Teresa pushed a button, and the air inside the surgical cubical blinked as the sterile field came online.

Minho whispered to boys gathered outside the Plexiglas room.

"Thomas, you and Gally take the volunteers and retrace Jorge's path. Make sure that Griever's dead. Newt and I will find Brenda."

Thomas glanced into the room. Teresa was stitching up an extended cut that crossed Jorge's entire stomach. Aris was injecting some medicine into one of Jorge's IVs. Gally grabbed Thomas' arm.

"We got to go Thomas."

Thomas nodded and ran out with Gally. He kicked the door stop as they left allowing the doors to Medical to fall shut. He reached out to Teresa with his mind.

 _*Good Luck.*_

 _*Thanks, Tom, you be careful. I lo-... -I'll see you soon.*_

 _*...I will Teresa. See you soon.*_

* * *

Thomas and Gally were leading about fifteen other immunes into the woods. Each one armed with a spear or a knife. It had been almost an hour since they'd left camp following roughly the same path Thomas had taken from the lake the night before. Retracing Jorge's tracks had proven easier then Thomas expected. The blood trail was the only red in an ocean of green. Gally had found the tail barb Jorge had mentioned. It looked like Jorge had dropped it about a quarter mile from camp. It was WICKED biotech. The Grievers they'd seen before were all pretty similar. A roughly spider-like monstrosity with metallic limbs and a long tail with dozens of razor-sharp spikes. Thomas and Gally were jogging shoulder to shoulder in front of the others when the trail finally went cold. Thomas spoke.

"We have got to be close."

Gally nodded and turned to the rest of the hunting party.

"Spread out in pairs! Look for something like a cave entrance. DON'T be a hero. If you see something _say something_. Report back in ten minutes! If you're late, you better have a good reason, like you're dead or something. Get moving."

The other immunes ran off in small groups in every direction leaving Thomas and Gally standing on the narrow dirt trail. Thomas crouched down examining the ground for signs of Griever tracks.

"Nothing... How the hell was the thing moving around?"

Thomas was more thinking aloud then asking an actual question, but Gally volunteered an opinion anyway.

"Tough telling. Can't really be sure of anything these days."

The tone of Gally's voice said it all. He had no skill when it came to disguising his contempt.

"Ok, spill it, Gally."

"Spill what?"

"Come on man-"

Thomas stood dusting off his beat-up khaki pants still scanning the path ahead for any sign of the cave Jorge described.

"-I've been listening to you grind your teeth since we left camp. Say what you've thought before you chip a tooth."

Gally looked annoyed but spoke anyway.

"Let's say we find this thing dead. What then?"

"I don't know; I guess things start getting back to normal."

"No that's where you're wrong. Everyone thought the trials were over. This is proof they aren't. You know what that does to Paradise Thomas? It turns it into just another goddamn maze."

"Look what do you want me to say, Gally? That I agree with you? That now this proves we're indefinitely screwed? Well, I'm not because I don't believe that."

Gally shook his head.

"You and Teresa are perfect for each other. You both have a knack for deluding yourselves when it's convenient."

Thomas wasn't the type to be easily provoked, especially by Gally. But where Teresa was concerned, he could lose his temper with the best of them. Thomas' face lost any trace of humor.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It's you. You act like all the Klunk going on will never land on your head. Same with Teresa. Almost like the two of you are above it all. The funny thing is you're usually right. Almost like you both know that no matter what WICKED will have your back."

Thomas was sleep deprived, exasperated and Gally's inquisition routine was wearing really thin.

"WICKED is _gone_."

Gally squared off facing him. Thomas matched his move and could feel his own hands balling up into fists. Thomas stared back at the larger boy making it clear he wasn't intimidated or impressed. Several moments passed before Thomas spoke.

"...I wish I could knock some sense into you Gally, but I'm not sure _anyone_ can hit that hard."

Thomas knew any altercation with would only cause division when they needed unity now more than ever. Somehow Gally took what Thomas said as a compliment.

"I really hope you're right Thomas."

Gally slapped Thomas on the side of the shoulder.

"I really do."

Gally gave Thomas a funny look.

"What?"

"You need some sleep slintface. You look even uglier than usual."

Before Thomas could respond to Gally's attempt at humor, Jake's voice boomed out from the east.

"Guys! We found a rock slide; I think we got it!"

* * *

Minho and Newt had been running the foothills for almost an hour looking for any sign of Brenda or Sonya. The pair were keeping a pace that less hardened runners would have considered sprinting. Their time in the maze and the scorch had forced them to grow faster and stronger. By comparison to their younger selves now they were carved out of wood. They were in such good shape they could carry on full conversations even while pushing themselves. Minho spoke.

"Clergy?"

"Yea Clergy. Why? You don't think we could use spiritual guidance?"

"I mean sure, but Sonya hasn't ever asked about it."

"It just never bloody dawned on her, that's all."

"So volunteering your sister to become a nun is your idea?"

"Exactly, she'll be a pillar of virtue for us all to aspire too."

"Sorry, Shank but your sister will have to be the one asking if this is going to be official."

"Well, official or not my lil' sister is getting a bleedin' chaperone from now on whether she wants one or not."

Minho smirked.

"Want me to assign Frypan?"

"Now don't you start that. Last I need is to show up all brassed off when we find Lizzy."

"I thought you liked Fry? Figured you'd be happy for them."

"I _do_ like Fry! He's a shank through and through. I like you too, doesn't mean I want either of ya near my little sister slinthead."

Minho started laughing hard enough that he had to break stride to catch his breath. He slowed to a stop, and Newt stopped beside him shaking his head.

"Some great leader you are."

Both laughed.

"Glad WICKED disowned you for being defective and sent you back. Missed you Shank."

"Don't go gettin' all sentimental after you deliberately set out to spin me up."

Newt sighed.

"I mean, I just get my sister back and the next thing I know she's running off the reservation when there's a bloody Griever prowling about."

"Tell me about it. It seems like this entire camp is just begging for stricter rules or a curfew, maybe both. I haven't decided yet."

The sound of a branch snapping diverted Newt and Minho's attention to a wooded thicket just to the east. Sonya and Brenda emerged into the relative clearing of the foothills. Sonya spoke first.

"Newt? What are you guys doing up here?"

Minho's face immediately darkened.

"We need to get back _now_."

Brenda looked contrite as she spoke.

"Sorry to drag you guys up here. Look Minho, I know I screwed up but-"

"-YOU HAVE NO IDEA _how much_ you screwed up Brenda. Right now the girl you jumped is in surgery-"

Brenda gasped with her hands over her mouth interrupting Minho.

"-I SWEAR Minho, I just meant to scare her!"

"If you would let me _ **finish!**_ Teresa is in operating with Aris _treating Jorge_!"

The color in Brenda's face drained out as she processed Minho's words. Brenda spoke.

"Jorge? What happened? And why would Teresa be treating him?"

Newt could see Minho's patience was evaporating and took over further explanation to keep him from losing his cool.

"I'm thinkin' it's because you bailed on your shift after you went to spare on the back of Teresa's head."

Despite not being entirely sure what Newt meant Brenda realized she was supposed to be on duty. Her eyes went wide. Minho took over the diatribe.

"It was a Griever attack Brenda, and it's deadly serious. Jorge's in bad shape and Aris stitches like Helen Keller. Teresa stepped up to help while we went off to find you. And here you are, hiding in the hills like a kid half your age. So when you see Teresa, you better put that slap fight bullshit aside and get really useful really quick. Try to keep up; we're already late."

Minho, Newt, Sonya, and Brenda all started running back to camp.

* * *

Teresa and Aris had been actively working to save Jorge for over ninety minutes. Jorge was intubated and sedated. Aris was methodically closing a large cut on his shoulder as Teresa dealt with the more technically challenging wounds. There were multiple holographic screens orbiting the central operating table that Teresa and Aris were working at. The virtual border of one of the holographic displays suddenly turned red and ascended to eye level as it started beeping. Teresa spoke.

"Dammit, blood pressure is dropping again."

"We've infused him four times already. I don't think there's a single drop of his own blood left by now."

"Doesn't matter Aris. We have to infuse him again."

Aris wiped his face with the back of his glove and spoke.

"We're almost out of UC synthetic. We only had five prepared. Besides we're already way outside protocol on this Teresa-"

"-I don't care! We're not losing him, and if we don't bring his blood volume up, he'll arrest, I'm not letting that happen."

Aris added the last bag of synthetic plasma to Jorge's IV and activated the infuser. He went back to stitching the shoulder he'd been working on.

The red display trilled a short chime sound and turned green before it resumed orbiting around the room.

"Crisis averted," Aris said cynically.

Aris was a competent medic, but stitching really wasn't his forte. Teresa knew he was moving too slowly and infusing blood into Jorge was just a stopgap measure. Teresa had repaired all the deep tissue trauma and even patched an arterial laceration that somehow managed not to kill him. Jorge's remaining wounds were mostly superficial but extensive. There were so many of them he was still bleeding out.

"This doesn't make sense. It's like his blood has no clotting factor. Wait! Aris, scan for the presence of an anticoagulant."

Aris typed a code into one of the physical screens mounted on the table. A new screen appeared at eye level displaying some synthetic looking molecule. Aris spoke.

"I've never seen anything like this."

Teresa nodded staring at the screen and spoke.

"The Griever's sting was doped with it..."

Aris recognized the look of clarity that suddenly flashed across Teresa's face.

"What's it mean?"

Teresa didn't answer. A flurry of motion preceded Minho and Brenda racing through the doors to Medical. Brenda immediately started washing up while simultaneously stripping off her clothes out in the open. Minho awkwardly looked away as Brenda hurried across the room completely naked. Brenda was obviously in good shape. Her stomach, arms, and legs were all perfectly toned. Her curvy bust and hips kept her physique very feminine. Her skin tone was darker than Teresa's pearl white skin and the chocolate brown color of her hair was obviously natural. She yanked a large metal drawer open and grabbed scrubs and a mask. Teresa understood the need for urgency but the competitive part of her brain had klaxons going off inside it.

*Who does this girl think she is? What if Tom was in here? She just parades around like everyone wants to see _all of her_?*

The virtual screen displaying blood pressure turned yellow briefly then back to green.

Aris spoke.

"Hey, did you catch that? BP is already starting to slip again. He should be stable for about fifteen more minutes."

"..."

Aris noticed Teresa staring at Brenda. He snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey, Focus!"

Teresa forced herself to push the high school noise out of her head.

"Yes, I am, I'm clear reference blood pressure. Aris, Brenda is going to take over for you. Prep other five units of UCS for infusion and pull Jorge's file. I want a baseline for his blood chemistry."

Aris nodded to Teresa. Brenda pulled on the surgical scrubs and donned her mask as she hit the sterile field. Aris rotated around her leaving Brenda standing in his place as he walked out. He tossed his bloody gloves and surgical smock in a tall silver can marked 'DECON' and started prepping more universally compatible synthetic plasma. Brenda stared at Jorge, and her eyes welled up with tears. Teresa was stitching a wound in his neck and spoke without looking up.

"He's going to be fine now that you're here to help. We just have to stop the bleeding."

Brenda took a deep breath and glanced at all the medical readouts orbiting the room. She pressed a button on the operating room table.

"Restore display configuration Brenda one."

The orbiting displays blinked into a quilt like a tile mosaic on the north wall. Both girls begin stitching in silence. Teresa started closing a cut on Jorge's cheek and forehead. Brenda was stitching a jagged gash that ran up his hip. The pair were making progress. Brenda wasn't just fast, by Teresa's estimation her technique was as advanced as any WICKED surgeon she'd ever seen. Brenda spoke.

"Jesus, poor Jorge. What was Aris using to stitch? Crochet hooks?"

Teresa waited a moment before answering.

"I wondered why he asked to borrow my crochet hooks."

Teresa looked up a Brenda and smiled. Brenda laughed weakly and smiled back. The air in the room seemed lighter after that. Over the next thirty minutes, the girls were speaking in shorthand. Passing each other sutures and trimming each other's lines. They were nearly finished closing all his wounds when Aris came back. Brenda looked up at him.

"Aris, where's our UCS?"

"I-I can't get the units to stabilize."

"What do you mean? The bio-lock is auto guided?"

"I think someone messed with it. I ran a diagnostic and the matrix discriminator has been removed."

Both Brenda and Teresa looked up in shock. Teresa spoke.

"Then how'd you stabilize the last five units?"

"I didn't have to, Jorge did them last week."

Teresa examined Jorge's chart as Brenda finished the last stitch on the back of Jorge's neck and spoke.

"Shit, that means we're going to need biological blood from a live donor-"

Teresa looked up from Jorge's record.

"-And Jorge is O Negative. -There's only one other person who has that blood type."

Brenda beamed.

"Great! We need them here stat."

"That could be a problem... Tom's off hunting the Griever."

* * *

Jake led Gally and Thomas towards the rock slide he found on the south slope. The other members of the hunting party started gathering as they all began looking down off the cliff. The grade of the hill below wasn't extreme, but the rocky terrain was too unstable to traverse safely en masse.

"Well, we have to be sure."

Thomas started carefully negotiating the loose rocks testing his weight on each before he took a step.

"Hold on Thomas."

Gally tried to follow Thomas, but the heavier boy was only causing the rocks to shift dangerously. Gally reluctantly retreated. As much as he wanted to show everyone that he could match Thomas step for step he didn't want to end up dislodging a rock that could end up rolling down unto him. One of the girls who'd come along named Tes planted her spear in the ground and started after Thomas.

"I'm skinny. I'll go with him."

Gally mumbled something under his breath but motioned for her to do it. Thomas was descending careful but grew more confident of his footing with each step. Tes started hopping quickly down the rocky slope following the path Thomas used. About halfway between the cliff and ground below Tes caught up with him.

"Want some company?"

Tes had been a member of group B. She was a short, thin girl with straight black hair, x-ray green eyes and pale skin. Thomas remembered avoiding her after he first arrived. To him, her look reminded him too much of Teresa. When he thought he'd lost her forever it was too painful for him to see a girl who could have passed for her sister. Thomas felt this rush of gratitude that he had Teresa back. He also felt silly for treating the Tes poorly because of the color of her hair.

"Hey, sure. It's Tesla right?"

"Tes, but yea. -Ugh! Yuck, what's that godawful smell?"

Thomas was roughly seven inches taller than Tes. His height spared him the odor for a few extra seconds. Thomas could see a damp patch of sandy gravel at the base of several larger rocks. The smell almost knocked him off balance. Tes put a hand over her nose and started moving laterally along the rocks to escape the smell.

"Oh, my bloody hell! Does it smell like that because its dead?!"

Thomas knew what to expect before he even looked closer. He crouched down being careful to keep his feet under him. Gally yelled down from above.

"THOMAS! WHAT DO YOU SEE?"

Thomas could see a thick pink mucus-like liquid dripping from something reflective pinned between the rocks. The smell was a combination of Griever stink and melting plastic. Thomas called back up the hill.

"I NEED A TORCH!"

"I got one."

Tes pulled an unlit torch and box of wooden matches out of the backpack she was carrying and tossed them to Thomas.

"Just promise me you'll set me on fire with it if I get my foot stuck ok?"

Thomas nodded to Tes smiling at her somewhat odd comment. He wasn't familiar with her sense of humor. Thomas struck a match on a nearby rock setting the torch ablaze. He angled the flame between the stones to reveal a large metal leg crushed under several boulders inside the partially collapsed cave.

"It looks like Jorge did it."

Tes glanced into the space holding her nose.

"Blindin', wonderful, amazing. Now, could we manage to get upwind?"

Gally was eagerly looking on from above. Tes stood up and made a gesture horizontally across her neck with her thumb. It was a Slicer gesture for 'its done.'

Thomas could hear cheers ring out from the cliff above even as he was still trying to find a better vantage point and see more of the crushed Griever. Something about the monster's design looked different than the others he'd seen.

"Right then. -Well, threes a crowd."

Tes started walking back up the rocky slope.

"HEY THOMAS! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. LET'S GET BACK!"

Gally's voice echoed down the rocky terrain.

Thomas wasn't sure he was ready to leave. He wanted a closer look at that Griever.

"JUST A MINUTE!"

Thomas tried to use the lit end of the torch to push some smaller rocks out of the way. He leaned as far into the narrow space as he could twisting his neck to see further into the cave. The muscles in his neck started to burn in a familiar way. His efforts were proving just as fruitless now as when he'd tried to get a better look at Teresa back in Medical. From the look of the surrounding rock even if he somehow managed to use a spear and pry rocks loose it would destabilize the cliff and set off another slide. Thomas relented and retreated up the hill. He joined Tes and the other immunes at the top. Gally walked over and slapped him on the back.

"Nice work."

Gally turned to the others standing around.

"Nice work all of you. This is how it's supposed to go. Follow instructions, get results."

Thomas rolled his eyes. Maybe he was just overly tired, but he wasn't in the mood for Builder slogans right now. Jake spoke up.

"So I guess this means the party is still on for tonight?"

Gally glanced up at the sun overhead.

"Looks like it is, and from the looks of it if we hurry, we'll be back in time for lunch just like Minho wanted."

Everyone cheered except Thomas who was staring back down the cliff. Gally nodded to Thomas.

"Let's move out. Thomas, feel free to bring up the rear. You stink man."

Gally smirked at Thomas then turned and started jogging as the others fell in behind him hooting and cheering. Thomas knew Gally liked the idea of returning victorious at the head of his imagined troop column. He was content to let him have the glory. The only person Thomas cared to impress would, with any luck, be finishing up in Medical by now. The last of the immunes filed out leaving him momentarily alone as Teresa reached out to him with her mind.

 _"Tom, I need you."_

Thomas focused his tired mind and responded.

 _"Just finished here. What's wrong?"_

Thomas was already running in the direction of camp before Teresa responded.

 _"It's Jorge, he's stable, but he needs a blood transfusion. You're the only compatible donor Tom."_

 _"I guess I'm the man of the hour."_

 _"Every hour as far as I'm concerned. See you soon Tom. Hurry."_

Thomas started running like life depended on it because he knew, Jorge's did.

* * *

Teresa and Brenda were monitoring Jorge's vitals from the lab outside the operating room. They had done everything they could to stabilize him further. All that was left to do now is wait for Thomas to arrive. Teresa sat next to Brenda on some white WICKED supply crates. Brenda looked up at her.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you. If you hadn't started operating when you did Jorge would have bled out. Besides, out of everyone I wouldn't have thought you'd have covered for me. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately."

Teresa looked down and laughed to herself.

"Honestly, I tried to saved Jorge for the same reason I did what I did to Thomas back in the scorch. If I didn't, he'd be dead."

Teresa couldn't help but appreciate the irony.

"Is that all Thomas is to you? A life you could save so you did?"

"-I love Tom."

It had been almost a year since Teresa had admitted that out loud. Ever since she realized WICKED would use how she felt about Thomas to hurt him, she'd blockaded those words. Stopping them from passing her lips even when it felt like it cut her to keep them in. Now for reasons she couldn't understand she just broke her self-imposed silence to the last person she wanted to know the truth. Teresa was mortified. Brenda shook her head and spoke.

"And he loves you... I sorta hate you for it, but it's the truth. He does. I kissed him back in the scorch when we got drugged. You know what he said to me when he pulled away? You're not her... Something always told me 'her' was you, Teresa."

Teresa didn't expect an admission like that from Brenda. Teresa could see in her eyes that Brenda felt every bit as vulnerable as she did. Brenda changed the subject not caring to prolong the topic or hear Teresa's response.

"Where'd you learn to stitch like that anyway? Did you go to medical school or something?"

Teresa shook her head no.

"St. Anne's school for girls. It was the orphanage I ended up at before WICKED. It was just a poor rural convent. All the clothes were hand-me-downs. So I learned to sew. It was either that or wear sackcloth gowns."

Brenda smiled, looking surprised.

"Stitching is stitching I guess. No wonder I didn't recognize that suture pattern."

"It's needle cross."

Both the girls laughed. Neither of them had heard Thomas enter Medical. Let alone noticed him standing silently behind them as Aris finished drawing off a pint of his blood. Aris smirked at both the girls.

"I might not be the best at stitching, but I can stick and draw blood flawlessly."


	4. Chapter 4: The Changing Face of Evil

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner. Updates and corrections 6/15/18)**

In that moment even Teresa had a hard time reading Thomas. He just stood there expressionless with a faraway look in his eyes. Brenda looked down quickly and continued staring at the floor like she felt ashamed, humiliated or both. Teresa couldn't take her eyes off Thomas. He was completely drenched in water. As he stood there a puddle was rapidly forming around his feet. Aris was watching the interaction as he connected Thomas' donated blood to Jorge's IV. From the look on Brenda's face, which Thomas couldn't see, she wanted to be anywhere but right there. Aris called out to her from the other room for assistance he didn't really need. Brenda stood up abruptly. Keeping her eyes set on the floor until she was clear of Thomas and exiting the room. The door swung shut behind her. Teresa spoke.

"Tom are you ok? You're soaked."

Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took a shortcut through a waterfall."

Aris knocked on the glass from the other side and gave them both a thumbs up gesture. Teresa nodded as she stood.

"Looks like Jorge is going to make it. All he'll need is rest and round of dermal regeneration, so he doesn't scar, and he'll be as good as new. We did it."

Thomas nodded still smiling at Teresa.

"Thanks to you."

Teresa shrugged.

"So do I dare ask how long you were standing back there before we noticed you?"

Tom's smile became more serious but didn't fade in the least.

"Long enough."

Thomas tapped a button on the adjacent glass panel and all the surrounding windows in the room turned an opaque white color. Thomas swept over to Teresa with a look of intensity on his face. Teresa was frozen in that look. It seemed both familiar and brand new at the same time. She'd always been strong. Always confident and in full command of herself, but in that moment she just wanted to give herself over to the authority in Tom's eyes. The utter surety that only comes after you lose something and find out what it truly means to you. Thomas was that revelation personified. He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He began kissing Teresa like she'd never been kissed before. Even their telepathy paled in comparison to the volumes spoken by his kiss. It wasn't the boyish kiss of the kid who entered the maze. It was the hardship-forged passion of the man who came out of it. She felt her legs coil around his waist as he lifted her up within their enthralled embrace. Thomas laid Teresa on an empty cot and stripped his wet shirt off over his head. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him. His arms, chest, and abs were drenched and glistening like they'd been carved out of marble. Teresa lurched forward unable to simply wait for his next advance. She threw her arms around him and began kissing her way down his lips, neck, and chest. Pouring kisses feverishly unto every inch of bare skin she could find. With her off hand, she grabbed Tom's knee and slid her grip up to his belt sparing no point along the way. Teresa spoke into Tom's ear forsaking telepathy for her own words to further consecrate the moment. She spoke in breathy tones.

"I'm for you... I always have been, _I love you_ , _Tom_."

For Tom, hearing Teresa speak those last four words was like a key sliding into a lock.

A swirling flash of light preceded the memory blitzing through Thomas' head. It was the same memory he saw the last time Brenda kissed him only then he couldn't hear what Teresa was saying. Thomas opened his mind to Teresa to share the memory with her. In a split second the entire scene plays out before them...

*Thomas was standing next to Teresa in a field of wildflowers. She starts leading him by the hand. Teresa slips on something and is about to fall. Thomas tries to catch her but succeeds only in falling himself, pulling her down on top of him. Teresa lands on Thomas and the pair laughs. Thomas tries to sit up but Teresa blocks him bringing herself face to face with him. She says;

"I love it here Tom but we can't keep sneaking off. Jansen is already watching you like a hawk. If WICKED finds out about us I don't even want to think how they'd use it against us."

Thomas tried to sit up again. She foils his attempt the same way. She repeats herself.

"Are you listening to me? They already think you're a threat, Tom. If they find out we're more than friends they'll use it against us I just know it."

Thomas tries to sit up a third time, and Teresa blocks him all the same.

"Don't you get it? I'm your weakness, Tom. I'm their way in! They know I'll do anything to keep you safe. Because... _I love you, Tom._ Yes, I said it. Because I'm in love with you..."

Teresa relents after her admission and is about to stand when Thomas grabs her hips, and she falls into his lap. The pair is face to face with Teresa straddling him. Thomas hears his own voice speaking.

"Just remember who said it first."

Teresa cups Thomas' face as she presses her lips to his and kisses him deeply.*

The vision ends, and Thomas and Teresa are face to face on the cot back in medical. Teresa looked astonished.

" _We_ used to come to Paradise before!"

Thomas' response was interrupted by the sound of someone turning the door handle. Thomas launches himself back onto his feet. Minho walks in followed by Newt. Minho spoke.

"Why is the privacy glass turned on? And what is it about this place that makes people think it's alright to go around undressed?"

Minho had that pleased look on his face like he'd timed his arrival just perfectly. Teresa spun her legs off the cot; stood and spoke up sternly.

"His clothes were soaked you jerk. He was just changing into something dry. We're immune Flare Minho, not every other common virus that can make you sick."

"Got it, so you're just using body heat to bring Thomas' temperature up. Do you want Newt and I to go get some warm blankets?"

Minho smirked. Teresa opened a drawer and threw Thomas a brand new Astrazyne outfit. It was the same formfitting reflective fabric that they used to wear when they worked for WICKED. Teresa glanced at the sad state of her clothes and took an outfit for herself.

"You can be such an ass Minho. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get changed, and I'd appreciate it if you weren't gawking at me like you were at Brenda earlier.

*Take that.* Teresa thought.

Minho looked appalled.

"What?! Wait. No! I was trying to look away-"

"-Says the guy who's always in a hurry to walk in on us."

With the tables turned Minho was suddenly looking for the exit. Newt spoke up stifling a laugh.

"Right, -er right. SO, just so you know Gally's back, Griever's dead, and the party's on for tonight."

Newt followed Minho out the door calling back to the pair.

"And Tommy boy. Why not ask the nice girl to the dance? See you Shanks later!"

* * *

Thomas and Teresa took a less conspicuous route back to the unfinished hut they'd staying in the night before. Something about the pair of them walking hand in hand wearing the same outfits they designed the maze in made Thomas feel extremely self-conscious. They were almost to the hut when Tes crossed their path hurrying somewhere. She doubled back and wrinkled up her nose at them both calling out to them.

"LOOKING GOOD WICKED!"

She laughed smiling wide at them both making it clear she was just teasing. She slowed to a jog as she passed without stopping and spoke.

"Blindin' job today guys. I'll be looking for you at homecoming I'm gonna dance with both of you! See you later cutie, you too Thomas!"

With that Tes turned a corner and ran out of sight. Teresa looked at Thomas with her eyes set a little wider than usual.

"Did she just flirt with me?"

"I think she did. Should I be jealous?"

Teresa smirked.

"I mean she does have pretty eyes, but I think I'm taken."

Thomas could feel Teresa's body tense up just slightly as her lips formed her next question.

"Am I taken, Tom?"

Thomas' smile got brighter.

"Teresa, if you'll have me. I'm all yours."

Thomas ducked behind a hut pulling Teresa with him in one fluid motion. He started kissing her like he had before they were interrupted by Minho in Medical. Teresa was running her fingers through Tom's hair and clinging to him as she kissed back with equal intensity. Several minutes passed like seconds to them before Teresa had to come up for air. She took several quick breaths between peppering Tom's face with kisses.

"I guess you're mine then."

They continued walking. As the hut came into sight, they were surprised to see Jake and a Builder team around it. Thomas looked confused.

"Hey, guys what's up? I thought Minho said no more work today in honor of homecoming?"

Jake spoke for the group.

"Gally heard that you guys stayed here last night-"

*Leave it to Gally to give me trouble for climbing down a cliff so he didn't have to.*

Thomas thought as he braced himself for whatever hassle was about to come his way as Jake continued.

"-so he had us finish the place up for you both. He wanted me to tell you that you earned it. Both of you."

At that moment Thomas couldn't have been more surprised if he'd woken up with his face sewn to the carpet. Teresa smiled pleasantly at Jake and spoke.

"And here we thought we were getting evicted."

Jake laughed.

"Nope. Now you've got four walls a door, and that's just for starters, check out the inside."

Jake opened the door to reveal an interior that took Teresa's breath away. The dirt floor had been replaced with inch wide bamboo boards laid in an elaborate pattern that formed a series of increasingly larger squares radiating out from the center of the room. The windows all had solid wood shutters which closed and latched from the inside. There was a small wooden table and two chairs that looked smooth and polished somehow. A clay flower pot holding single purple iris sat in the middle of the table. The hammock had been replaced with an actual bed which sat in the far corner of the room. The bed frame was built out of white birch branches and looked to be supporting a _real_ mattress.

"This is _gorgeous_! How'd you boys get all this done so fast?"

Jake looked pleased with Teresa's reaction to his crew's work.

"I'm supposed to say something like; aw shucks anyone could have slapped this together but honestly, my guys and I are just damn good."

Jake smiled confidently. Thomas spoke.

"I'll second that. Seriously, Jake, this is great. I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thanks to all you guys, so much."

Teresa stood next to Thomas and hung on his shoulder nodding approval of his sentiment.

"This is the first real house we've put up and our first attempt to add some refinements so it feels less like a prison barracks. Eventually, we'll all have our own places, I hope you two like yours. Uh sorry, there's only one bed we ran outta timber but if it's a problem we coul-"

"-It's not-it's no problem." Teresa interrupted.

Thomas nodded and spoke.

"Yea, you guys have done more than enough."

Jake smiled knowingly.

"Well, you deserve it. By the way, great job with Jorge Teresa."

"Thanks, Jake. For all of it."

"We'll let you get settled in. See you both at the dance later?"

Thomas shook Jake's hand.

"We'll be there."

The other Builders nodded and filed off with Jake. Thomas overheard one of them saying something about speaker mounts for the dance as they left. Teresa laid down in bed and let out a blissful sigh. Her overworked muscles collectively did the same.

"I may _never_ get out of this bed."

Tom closed the door and walked over, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

"Teresa, will you go to the dance with me tonight?"

Thomas started brushing Teresa's hair behind her ear as she laid her head on one of the pillows. Teresa flashed a smile so bright that it could have lit up a small town.

"I guess I have to since-"

"-Since I'm your boyfriend now?"

"I was going to say since that girl with the green eyes is expecting a dance, but that's a good reason too."

Teresa laughed.

"I'm teasing. Of course, I'd love to be your date, Tom."

Teresa scooted over making room for Thomas on the bed. Thomas climbed up, sliding his arm around her as he laid down next to her. Teresa started tracing her hand along Tom's chest around the neckline of his shirt.

"Oh no, Tom. Did you remember that device when you changed clothes?"

"Yea it's in my hip pocket."

Teresa looked relieved and went back to tracing along Thomas' body. Thomas felt her delicate fingers searching for the device on top of his white Astrazyne pants.

"So, _Should_ we?-"

There was a subconscious dichotomy to Teresa's question that became more evident the longer it hung in the air. She kept tracing her fingers slowly across Tom's leg.

"-Activate the device that is! Shit. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Teresa withdrew her hand from Thomas' thigh and brushed her tar black hair behind ear awkwardly. Tom grinned and spoke.

"Yes _and_ yes?"

Teresa nudged Thomas playfully. Tom rolled onto his side and looked Teresa in the eyes. He held her gaze for several seconds before he spoke.

"I'm just so happy we're together. I mean, of course, I want all of you-"

Teresa could tell Tom was choosing his words carefully the way he did when he was really conflicted about something. The idea that it was about having sex with her seemed chivalrous to Teresa somehow.

"-but maybe tonight we can just enjoy what we already have. Save that for another day?"

Teresa nodded smiling at Tom. She'd always known Thomas wasn't the type to take something just because he could. The fact that he wasn't just doing the guy thing and pulling out all the stops to have sex with her the sooner the better made her proud of the man he was becoming.

"I think waiting sounds romantic Tom. Besides if we start doing that we aren't going to want to stop."

Thomas kissed Teresa on the forehead.

"Plus no one will want to be our neighbors."

They both laughed.

"Do you think I'm going to be loud when we... -You know."

"Oh definitely."

Teresa's eyes narrowed skeptically. She was eager to hear Thomas explain further.

"Ok Mr. Confident, what makes you sure?"

Thomas brushed Teresa's hair out of her beautiful face.

"You spent your life being so controlled. I imagine it might feel pretty good to let loose finally. Especially when we eventually are together, like that."

Teresa thought she was fully prepared to counter whatever theory Thomas had. As she laid their twirling her fingers on Tom's stomach trying to find any fault with his line of thinking she was forced to admit he knew her at least as well as she knew herself, maybe better.

"What can I say, Tom? Your logic is flawless."

A sexy half smile spread across Thomas' face.

"You don't need to say anything Teresa. I'm the one who needs to tell you something."

She raised her eyebrows looking confused. Thomas sat up more so on the bed.

"It's just that... I love you, Teresa."

There was something seismic about hearing Tom say that. It wasn't the first time he'd told Teresa that he loved her, even if he didn't remember. So Teresa didn't expect to feel those wonderful words so acutely. Thomas admitting that, felt like warm water poured over her soul. Teresa stared into Tom's eyes. She felt this primal energy gathering within her. Like her entire body was coiling up like a spring about to break free.

"I love you too Tom."

As the words left her lips, the spring broke free, and Teresa climbed on top of Thomas stripping off her shirt over her head.

Whatever self-control Thomas still had melted with the first glimpse of Teresa naked from the waist up. She was straddling him as she pushed his shirt up. Teresa started working her way across his chest. She had the slightest bit of suction in her kisses. The sensation felt amazing. Thomas couldn't wait to return the favor. If not for Teresa's superior position he knew he already would be. He could feel her body brushing against his ripped stomach as she spilled more kisses onto his chest. She used the flat of her tongue in creative ways that already had Thomas spellbound and daydreaming. Teresa reached out to Thomas with her mind.

 _*It's ok Tom I want this too, you don't have to stop yourself.*_

Thomas pulled his own shirt over his head. Teresa untied a drawstring in Tom's pants and started pulling them down from his hips without success. His pants were hung up on something hard and unyielding. Her breath caught when she realized what she was dealing with. Her hands skimmed over it inadvertently as she hooked her fingertips into Tom's waistband and the pocket of his pants. Teresa was trying to gain any traction on which to pull so she could set him free. Teresa slid her body lower on the bed and steadily pulled. Thomas felt something drop out of his pocket. He reached to recover it. As Teresa did the same both their hands touched the device simultaneously and a mechanical voice boomed to life.

" **Identities confirmed.** "

Teresa recognized the modulated voice as the same one she heard after waking up at WICKED. The device began sounding muted tones in rapid succession as it projected a holographic image several meters beside their bed. It was Ava Paige...

Ava Paige was sitting behind a large desk. The surrounding room was cloaked in total darkness as she began to speak.

 **(music to play for Paige's scene: Future Heroes - Sound and Fury)**

"Hello, Thomas. Hello, Teresa... If you're watching this, then WICKED is gone. I am most likely deceased. And you and your friends, are now on your own."

Paige sighs.

"I know the trials were difficult and I am truly sorry. I need you to understand that because even though I considered all of you my children I... I favored you two most of all. With WICKED collapsing I feel more responsible for you now than ever. We had managed to shield you from the ugly truth that the Flare was just one of our lethal enemies. At least, until now."

A scene flashes of WICKED Bergs flying in formation. The Bergs fire a volley of missiles at a multitude of fixed-wing fighter jets while ground-based artillery fire on the Bergs.

"You grew up believing that WICKED was the sole power still functioning after the Flare."

The scene is replaced with a sidelong view of WICKED shock troops running towards tattooed, sword-wielding soldiers across a barren field. Both sides clash in the center erupting into a melee of energy pulses and blood.

"That WICKED was all-powerful and all-knowing like any young child believes their parents to be. But just as all children do, someday you have to grow up."

A third scene flash of three sleek black helicopters nearly invisible against the night sky. The lead chopper fires an energy based projectile towards a massive white structure that resembles a laboratory. A purplish plasma shock roils through what had been the force field surrounding it. The black helicopters fly through unimpeded. Flashes back to Paige.

"You've been insulated from the reality that we were frequently challenged by rival powers. WICKED always prevailed. Though it seems, in the final analysis, they have outlasted us. The location of your new home was one of our most closely guarded secrets. Unfortunately, there are no secrets that time does not reveal. It is _critical_ to your survival that under no circumstances you allow it to be co-opted by outside elements. I can promise you, they will try. I have taken every step I could conceive of to protect you from those forces. All of which are detailed in this device you'll have by now."

Paige holds up the same device that is now resting in Thomas' hand projecting her image as a hologram.

"This is your Syllabus. We developed it to prepare you for the world you'll be living in without us. It is many things which I'll leave you to find out but suffice to say it's an archive containing the sum of human knowledge. Everything you'll need to restart civilization. But before you can usher in the future you'll need to secure the present. The Flare may have pushed WICKED's rivals to take desperate measures. That will make them all the more dangerous."

The hologram Paige looks each of them in the eyes.

"Thomas, Teresa; remember that the most powerful weapon is knowledge, so arm yourselves. Lead humanity to a better future than the world we left to you... And remember WICKED _was_ good."

The projected image blinks out of existence leaving Thomas and Teresa holding hands. Thomas looks stunned; Teresa has tears in her eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Sorry Tom. I didn't mean to activate it... I... I just got lost in you..."

Teresa pulled her shirt back on over her head. She was on the verge of tears with a pleading look in her eyes as she glanced up at Thomas. Thomas held Teresa tight.

"Shhh, shhh. It's not your fault... I'll make you a deal. You don't _ever_ have to apologize for the things you do because you love me and I won't either, Deal?"

"Yes... I really like that deal."

She wiped away a tear from her cheek and held tight to Thomas.

"Good. It's ours then."

Teresa looked up at the blank space where the projection had been.

"I can't believe it's over. Then again if what Paige said is true it sounds like it's just beginning."

Thomas forced a smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed the worry he felt. Thomas didn't want to share his concerns yet. Tonight was homecoming and he and Teresa were exhausted from staying up all night before. Teresa was examining the Syllabus device as Thomas spoke.

"I think the world can wait one more day for us to figure out how to save it."

Teresa spoke.

"I know. Tonight's for us."

Thomas put his shirt back on and laid back down in bed.

"Teresa, I know you're tired too. Let's just sleep for now. We'll get some dinner tonight and then go to homecoming. It'll be like our first real date."

Teresa smiled.

"It's like our tenth date, Tom. You don't think I'd be throwing myself at you if we'd hadn't even had our first date yet, do you?"

"Not at all. I think we were both pawing at each other because... Because we're in love Teresa."

She set the Syllabus on the nightstand next to their bed and cuddled back up with Thomas.

"How is it you always say the right things?"

"Hmm, well I've been thinking these things ever since I met you. Now I get to say them out loud. So I guess I've had a lot of practice."

Teresa looked deep into Tom's eyes.

"You're perfect Tom. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"Just for starters: you kept me alive, came back to me after I'd lost you, and loved me for the rest of my life."

Teresa gave Tom a slow, sweet kiss and spoke.

"Well I don't know if I'm quite finished with that last thing, but you're right Tom. I guess we're just perfect for each other."

Thomas and Teresa held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thomas hadn't slept so well in his entire life. He finally felt at peace. He was fully himself for the first time ever. He'd never realized before the energy it took out of him to contain his feelings for her. It was dark outside now and Thomas was so dead to the world that when he woke up he was instantly alarmed to see Teresa was gone. He sat up then bolted out of bed calling out to her in his mind.

 _*TERESA!*_

Thomas heard a chair shifting inside the house. Teresa raced in from the kitchen knocking a basket of apples and bread across the table and onto the floor as she hurried to his side.

"I'm here! I'm right here!"

Tom walked up and embraced Teresa. She hugged then kissed him back.

You ok Tom?"

"Yea I'm sorry I'm fine. Especially after a greeting like that."

"What happened? Bad dream?"

Thomas smiled weakly.

"No, not exactly. I was just afraid the last couple days _had_ been the dream."

Teresa put her hands over her mouth remembering the conversation they had just had the night before. That was why they'd both stayed up talking all night in the first place.

"I'm _so sorry_ Tom. Some of the girls from B brought food by as a housewarming gift. I didn't mean for you to wake up alone.

Teresa felt this untoward but familiar feeling that she'd let him down. Teresa spoke.

"If I can make it up to you, maybe we could dine in?"

Thomas kissed Teresa's hand with a satisfied smile on his face removing any worry Teresa felt. Thomas spoke.

"Sounds good to me."

Teresa led Thomas by the hand to the kitchen table then doubled back to pick up the apples that rolled onto the floor.

"Care for dinner and a book?"

Just then Thomas noticed the Syllabus device on the table. Thomas took a bite of bread while Teresa spoke.

"So this thing is amazing. It has a virtual interface; voice integrated UI _and_ a telepathic UI. Unless I miss my guess this is how we still have telepathy without our Swipes, Tom. The Syllabus has been acting as our hardware interface to the WICKED network even when it was in passive mode."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"That's fascinating but isn't this a conversation we should be having tomorrow?"

"I know babe; I just want to get this over with."

"Babe?"

Teresa looked hugely embarrassed.

"I guess I said that yea. I know it sounds really corny-"

"-No, I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

Teresa kissed Thomas on the cheek and took a bite of her apple. Thomas spoke.

"Ok, let's get this over with, but _afterward_ it's all fun and no work, deal?"

"Deal. Syllabus, enable dictation mode. Display critical threat files."

 **"Acknowledged Teresa. Playback commencing."**

Thomas had never heard the deep artificial voice before, but something about it sounded familiar, even benevolent to him. Each of the files played individually. They were read by a young woman with a crystal clear voice that neither Thomas or Teresa recognized.

 **Organization:** Hyde

 **Geographic Origin:** United Kingdom

 **Composition:** Rogue British COG, Organized crime, Ex Military

 **Leader:** William Wicks

 **Synopsis:** Hyde was the result of a coup within the British government after it began officially supporting WICKED. British continuity of government (COG) officials who were already active due to various Flare related national emergencies advocated regional and national interests ahead of WICKED's global research agenda. Elements of the criminal underworld based in London partnered with COG for, among other things, access to the relative safety of labyrinthine bunker complexes COG controlled. Initially, the union looked to be marginal and short-lived until mainline validation came after WICKED announced the dissolution of all national governments pursuant to the signing of the 'World In Crisis' charter. Some elements from each service branch of the British Armed Forces joined Hyde shortly thereafter. Estimates as high as 42% of all pre-Flare British military personnel were ultimately folded into Hyde. Over time the military and government elements were assimilated into or adopted criminal culture. Their leader William Wicks and high ranking members of his inner circle claim a lineage going back to Whitechapel Mob.

* * *

 **Organization:** Drakuza

 **Geographic Origin:** Japan

 **Composition:** Organized crime, Multinational Corporations

 **Leader:** Tansho Tomoyuki

 **Synopsis:** Drakuza is a derivative of the Japanese criminal organization known in the west as Yakuza. Numerous regional conflicts related to resource scarcity in post-Flare Asia spread Japan's military the JDF too thin abroad. While stateside various technocrats came under increasing pressure from an increasingly powerful criminal underworld insisting they be paid protection money. With local law enforcement seemingly overwhelmed by Flare related emergencies high profile multinationals began outsourcing private security to Yakuza street bosses. The Yakuza valued these early contracts and performed their duties honorably so as not to spook other potential clients. Over time every major hi-tech sector of the Japanese economy had been co-opted resulting in the hybrid organization known thereafter as Drakuza.

* * *

 **Organization:** Mother Bear

 **Geographic Origin:** Russia

 **Composition:** Ex Russian intelligence, Ex-special forces

 **Leader:** Pytor Lebedev

 **Synopsis:** A Russian shadow government active for decades even before the Flare. It originated primarily from former Soviet espionage assets combined with Spetsnaz special forces. Though elements of both groups remain to this day over time Mother Bear expanded to become the vanguard of online crime. The cabal gained infamy for numerous acts of industrial espionage and global financial hacking. Even after a multitude of high profile international crimes ranging from international election fraud to cyber-attacks on military targets the name 'Mother Bear' was largely considered an urban legend due to their mastery of covering their tracks. Post-Flare Mother Bear came out of the shadows and dominated the former Soviet Bloc nations until it was largely destroyed by WICKED. After its military had been defeated rumors persisted that all Mother Bear did was go back underground and is still operating to this day.

* * *

 **Organization:** Daedalus

 **Geographic Origin:** worldwide

 **Composition:** Scientists, WICKED defectors

 **Leader:** Unknown

 **Synopsis:** A group of scientists combined their research with the goal of surviving the estimated 140 years until the solar activity was predicted to return to normal. Unlike WICKED, they did not see curing the Flare as a priority. Electing instead to allow the disease to burn itself out while quarantining healthy survivors in the Daedalus super shelter. WICKED appropriated Daedalus' engineering techniques in the construction of both mazes for group A and group B. The adaptable megastructures were the hallmark of Daedalus whose underground facilities were supposedly impregnable.

* * *

Thomas and Teresa looked at each other both uncertain what to say. The silence was broken by the Syllabus.

 **"Playback complete. Would you like view the expanded files now?"**

Thomas had heard enough.

"No, thank you."

 **"Understood Thomas. Playback concluded."**

Teresa had a dozen questions bouncing around inside her head but could tell Thomas had reached his limit. Teresa spoke.

"Syllabus, resume passive mode."

Syllabus played another series of tones rapidly that grew successively quieter as it powered down at her behest. She looks at Thomas.

"Tonight's still for us, right Tom?"

Thomas smiled and nodded.

"Yea it is. We'll bring Minho and Newt up to speed tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming (Part One)

**(For those of you who've been waiting for homecoming, here's part one! :) If you like it, throw me a review and let me know. I do not own Maze Runner. Updated with corrections 6/15/18)**

Teresa and Thomas were just finishing dinner as the sounds of a jovial group of boys approaching diverted their attention. The next moment their front door shook as if someone, or several someones, started knocking.

"Hey, Thomas come on out!"

The voice was Minho's, and he wasn't alone. Newt spoke.

"Yea Tommy boy! We've got some manly drinking to do! Your presence is required, and this matter is non-negotiable!"

Teresa quickly folded up Syllabus into a thin Astrazyne cloth she drew out of her pocket and handed it back to Thomas.

"I forgot to tell you. The girls from B have some kind of a tradition that involves all the girls arriving at the dance together. They mentioned it when they dropped off the apples. I guess the boys are going to do the same."

Thomas sighed. He was still trying to shake off by what they'd just learned from Syllabus about the challenges facing them.

"You hang onto that. If I'm going off to preparty with the guys I don't want the immensely important supercomputer in my pocket."

Teresa nodded and took the device folded into a small square of cloth. Newt called out again.

"Come on Shank, get your clothes on and answer the bloody door! You gotta try this plonk Fry brewed up! It doesn't make you grimace like the piss Gally used to pass off as liquor!"

All the boys outside laughed. Thomas paused for a moment looking deep into the sapphire pools of mystery that were Teresa's eyes.

"Save the first dance for me?"

Anytime Tom asked her a question like that it felt like the world stood still and every distraction within it stopped.

"Definitely."

Thomas brushed Teresa's hair from both sides of her face as slid his hands along her pale cheeks. He gently held the back of her head as he tipped his face down to meet hers. Thomas started kissing her slowly. The moment their lips touched felt like medicine for Tom's soul. As he kissed her every trace of worry and concern melted away. Thomas was sure whatever fruit punch Fry had made could never be any sweeter than the taste of Teresa's kiss. When Thomas pulled back from her lips he did so begrudgingly. He could have lived in that kiss. Dwelt in the moment. Stayed there with Teresa until stars died before he'd ever had enough of her. Thomas spoke.

"I needed that."

Teresa covered her beautiful smile as she laughed softly. She looked flattered.

"What my kisses? Well, Tom, you're in luck."

Teresa put her arms around Tom's neck.

"I make them myself, and you know what else? There cheap."

Teresa gave Thomas a fierce kiss. The kind of kiss that was an invitation to go further. The sounds of a raucous commotion continued outside. Newt yelled at Thomas again.

" **By all, that's holy-** Tommy get out here! These shanks are all trying to lift your bottle! I can't hold em off much longer!"

Teresa concluded her kiss and whispered to Thomas.

" _To be continued_..."

Thomas opened the door and was yanked outside into the crowd of boys who all started hurrying off somewhere. He glanced back and saw Teresa smiling at him from the front door as he was practically carried off by the others. Thomas spoke to Teresa with his mind.

 _"I'll see you tonight, I love you, Teresa."_

Thomas knew he'd never get tired of saying that.

 _"Have fun and Tom; I love you too."_

Minho slapped Thomas on the back as Newt handed him his bottle full of bright orange liquid. Newt spoke.

"Drink up Tommy boy, you're gonna need a little liquid courage when you see the dress code for tonight..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Medical Aris and Brenda were cleaning up and Jorge was still unconscious but resting comfortably. They hadn't spoken more than a few words since Teresa and Thomas had left. Aris placed a new bag of meds on Jorge's IV then started passing a small device that fits in the palm of his hand over Jorge's wounds. The bright blue light emitting from the device seemed to slowly heal the newly stitched wound almost completely. Aris shifted his shoulder around as if he was already tired from partially healing one cut. Brenda spoke.

"You can get out of here Aris; I'll finish up with Jorge."

"You sure?"

"Yea, go enjoy homecoming. I'm not in the mood for a party besides Jorge needs me."

"Thanks, Brenda."

Aris turned and was about to walk out but paused just before the exit door.

"Hey, Brenda."

Brenda didn't look up but continued fanning the light over the same cut Aris had been healing.

"Yeah?"

"It gets better... Losing someone I mean."

"You mean getting dumped? I don't think Thomas choosing Teresa rises to the level of what happened to Rachael. It's ok Aris I'm a big girl. You don't have to try to cheer me up."

Aris nodded and was about to leave.

"-But Aris... Thanks."

"Anytime."

Aris smiled and walked out leaving Brenda alone with Jorge. Brenda sighed and walked over to a computer screen. She pressed a half-dozen keystrokes into the glass panel beside her and accessed Jorge's records from the patient database. To anyone other than Brenda the files would have looked completely normal but she could see entire sections of these medical records were just coded messages. Brenda set down the handheld unit she'd been using and activated the auto healer. The entire room filled with a dull bluish light. Brenda activated the privacy glass in the room and locked both doors before hurrying back to the computer screen. She had no idea how she understood what she was looking at but she did.

"What the hell is all this?"

Brenda was only speaking rhetorically, so she was startled when Jorge opened his eyes weakly and spoke.

"It's a prime number cipher. That's how we'd pass coded messages back in the day. I loaded my medical files with instructions just in case something like this happened to me. Tangling with WICKED, eventually, it does. I knew you'd end up reading my file and then you'd know-"

Jorge stopped speaking abruptly.

"Know what Jorge?"

Jorge ignored her question and instead asked one of his own.

"How am I doing? Am I gonna make it?"

"Yea you're out of the woods-now to tell me. _What would I know_ and _how do I recognize this code in the first place_?"

"Sorry, Brenda. I lost a lot of blood; I don't know what I'm saying hermena."

Brenda shook her head. She knew him as well as Teresa knew Thomas. She could have spotted Jorge's lie from a mile away. Brenda was instantly angry.

"Ok then-"

Brenda reached over and picked up a hypospanner. The pencil-shaped device was used to administer fast-acting medicine painlessly through the skin. She pressed it to his neck.

"-since I guess you need your rest I'll figure it out myself!"

With that, she pressed a button and the device made a quiet whooshing sound as Brenda gave him a mild sedative. Jorge's started to protest but was back asleep before he could prevent it. As Jorge slumped back onto the table something stirred inside Brenda. She couldn't give a name to what she was feeling. The closest she could come to describing it was like... some muted part of herself was trapped and screaming to get free. Brenda stared back at the screen and began decoding Jorge's file for herself.

* * *

Minho, Newt, and about five other boys were leading Thomas out to a clearing in the south woods beyond the camp. He could see a massive bonfire burning and dozens of other boys dancing around it. As Thomas got closer he could make out more detail. All the boys were wearing shorts or loin clothes made from large leaves with colorful war paint on their faces and chests. Some wore elaborate feather headdresses. As Thomas took in the absurd scene he thought they looked like a combination of ancient Native Americans, Maori Warriors and something out of a J. M. Barrie novel. Thomas could see Gally near the fire wearing the same type of get up. He realized the massive bonfire was actually heating a huge still that could have been mistaken for a small water tower set high above the fire. Gally was filling small glass jars from one of the spigots that ran down each of the four legs supporting the still. Gally made an obnoxious sound like a crow as he noticed them. A number of the Builders snapped to attention. They all marched up to Thomas and the other Glader boys just arriving. Gally and four other builders were carrying spears tipped with apples.

"Who goes there!"

Newt was first to speak.

"It's us you Jackhead! I thought Minho took your spears away until you grew up?"

Minho nudged Newt.

"Who's got time to wait for a miracle like that. Consider it a special dispensation in honor of homecoming."

The boys laughed. Gally continued.

"Ah, this one will do nicely."

Gally pointed his blunted spear at Thomas wearing his WICKED whites.

"Now _those_ will make a fine offering to Beth."

Thomas looked confused.

"Who's Beth?"

Thomas was brave, loyal and brilliant in that order; but Newt thought all those smarts made him a little slow sometimes. He spoke up again.

"My bloody God. Did you name you're still? Ya did, didn't ya Gally? Boys I'd like to welcome you all to actual madness. Our hosts tonight will be Gally and Big Beth."

Gally looked positively incensed as even his guys laughed at Newt's name for his still. Minho chimed in.

"Yeah, Gally likes his whiskey stills the way he likes his women, plus sized."

Minho looked up at the massive still as everyone in earshot of Minho laughed. Gally rolled his eyes. Thomas noticed other similar scenes happening all around them. Other groups of boys arriving from camp being met by bands of immunes dressed like natives. Gally raised his voice to speak above the ambient sound of revelry.

"Well let's have it. If you boys want drinks, Beth wants tribute."

Thomas took a long swing from the bottle Newt had given him. The bottle was better than half full when he started drinking. As he did he realized he had that same desire to be in control that Teresa did. WICKED had made Thomas and Teresa in its own image. Wanted them to be poster children for the cold and calculating methodology it practiced. Thomas was ready to lose control. He finished the entire bottle in an impressive display before throwing it into the darkness.

"Well Gally, since you guys made me a house I guess I owe you my shirt-"

Thomas peeled his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground.

"-and since I'm gonna need another drink, you can have the rest of it."

As Thomas untied the drawstring in his pants, he thought about Teresa and how he wished he'd just cut the damned thing earlier. Newt facepalmed, Minho shrugged and spoke.

"Can't beat em, join em."

Minho began taking off his clothes as did the other boys except for Newt.

"Uh-uh, no way. I'm gonna be dancing with my sister and that sure ain't happening with nothin' between us but a couple of banana leaves."

Minho looked at Newt.

"Newt, on any other day I'd call this jacked too. But not today. Big Beth needs your shorts Shank."

Gally smiled a genuine smile after hearing Minho endorse his order. The other immunes already dressed in leaves and paint started hooting as the Gladers tossed their shabby clothes into the fire creating a new rush of alcohol flowing into the tank. Newt spoke.

"Fine, shuck it."

He started undressing to feed the fire. Thomas and Minho appeared from behind the still. They were wearing belts made of green vine with three large banana leaves attached strategically for coverage.

Minho shouted.

" **Tonight's for us fellas,** **WELCOME TO THE LOST BOYS!** "

* * *

Teresa had been collected by a group of girls from B in the same fashion as Thomas. The girls were all drinking and laughing including Teresa. She felt like she was home for the first time since she'd lost her family. The idea that Thomas was her date tonight and that they'd be together soon was as intoxicating as whatever Frypan had given them to drink. They were all gathered in the Mess hall getting fresh bottles of hooch. From what Teresa could tell it was made of fermented peaches. It was too sweet for her but she liked the way it made her feel. She couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed. Teresa was sitting with Sonya who was talking excitedly.

"Did you see our outfits for tonight? Harriet showed them to me, and they are _so_ cute. The boys aren't going to know what hit them!"

Tes jumped up on a picnic table near the center of the large round room. She placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Hey ladies! We're all going to get dolled up in our nature's best and head over to meet the boys but first a few ground rules."

Tes wasn't what the Gladers called a Keeper. That is to say, she wasn't one of the B girl's leaders. She was popular for her friendliness and dark, witty sense of humor but was never considered responsible enough for leadership. Tes spoke with a cockney accent that seemed more exaggerated since she was projecting her voice across the wide room.

"Well honestly, only one rule. Tonight is a night for bad decisions ladies. _Bad decisions._ This is critically important, tonight is about making regrets. For instance, if you've been talking to a boy who is _all wrong_ for you but he's _gorgeous_. Tonight is the night for that."

Girls laughed and cheered. Tes raised her hand up in a gesture of faux earnestness as she continued.

"Or maybe you've never spoken but you've had your eye on a boy _or two._ Tonight is the night for that. Extra points ladies for both at once."

Whistles and whoops resounded in the room.

"Or perhaps you just met a girl with whom you have _dangerous chemistry_ ; Yes I'm looking at you, Teresa! Well, by all means, tonight is most _definitely_ the night for that!"

Teresa smiled as her normally pale cheeks turned bright red; flushed with embarrassment.

"Lastly ladies, my spies have informed me that even as we speak the boys are burning their clothes to make booze SO, it's going to be a blindin' night!"

Harriet led two other girls in with dozens of bags filled with some kind of clothing. Tes concluded her little speech by winking at Teresa and curtsying to the crowd before she jumped down from the table. Catcalls and shrieks of excitement rocked the mess hall as all the girls rushed to change clothes.

* * *

Frypan was the only boy other than Jorge, who wasn't at Gally's pre-party. Fry was making one last push to deliver on a promise. He was sweating more than usual as he worked to connect his salvaged speakers to the old Mp3 player he found back in the scorch. Minho, Gally, Teresa, hell _everyone_ was counting on him to have music for homecoming.

"Come on... Just-don't. Don't do this to me, honey..."

Fry was trying to thread the frayed silver wires of one device to the other with little success. He had big butchers hands. His thick fingers were much better suited to cooking then twisting brittle old wires together. Especially since the wires were never meant to be connected in the first place. Teresa walked up behind him from the trail leading from the camp to the lake ahead of the other girls.

"Hey Fry, how's it coming?"

Frypan turned around to see Teresa standing there wearing a short grass skirt and matching bikini.

"Whoa Teresa! Man, you're lookin' great! Thomas is going to flip when he sees you!"

Teresa laughed covering her mouth.

"Thanks! How's it coming here? Need any help?"

"Yeah maybe, I don't know? I can't get these little wires to play nice with each other."

Teresa knelt down and took a look. Her slim dexterous fingers made quick work of the wiring problem.

"There. Should be all set."

Fry pushed a button on the white rectangular device, and nothing happened.

"Come-on! What now?"

Fry looked like he was about to throw the device into the lake behind them. Teresa interjected before he did anything irreversible.

"Maybe it takes a woman's touch. Just let me see it, Fry."

Fry handed Teresa the device with a defeated look on his face. Teresa studied it carefully pressing a series of buttons until she managed to find a file directory in the device.

"Hmmm, this is going to take more than that. All the files are corrupted, sorry Fry."

"Man if I can't get this thing working this dance is gonna be a long walk for a big bust."

Suddenly Teresa recalled the piece of WICKED super technology stashed in her grass bra. In her inebriated state, she couldn't think of a single reason not to use it.

"Hold on. Let me work on something... Hey, while I do, can you fill this back up for me?"

Teresa traded her empty bottle for access to Fry's DJ booth. It was a medium-sized platform made of wood and flanked on its east/west sides by single flights of stairs that met the top of the stage about six feet off the ground. The whole thing faced the lake. It was wide open at the back and lined with speakers of varying sizes at the front facing the dance floor which was a multitude of naturally occurring stone slabs that formed large platforms of differing heights. All of that was ringed by the beach behind them.

"You got it, Teresa. Heck if you make this work, I'll give you full kitchen privileges for a month."

Teresa raised her hand up from behind the booth and gave Fry a thumbs up. Fry looked over his perfect venue.

"I chose Thomas' lake spot because there are lots of neat places to hang out plus the sound should carry really well over the water. It'll make it seem a lot louder than I can make it with these janky speakers."

Teresa stood up shooing him away.

"I understand. Big letdown-kitchen privileges-perfect spot. Now fill my drink and let me work."

Teresa smiled, Fry laughed.

"Yes Ma'am."

He walked off. Teresa could hear the other girls coming down the torch lit path and they were close. She'd only have a few minutes at most to do something she wasn't even sure was possible in the first place. All without letting on about what Syllabus was. She reached into her top and pulled out the device still wrapped in synthetic white fabric.

"Syllabus, are you there?"

A series of beeps preceded the mechanical voice Teresa was sure would give her away.

 **"Identity confirmed. Affirmative Teresa."**

"Mute audio! Virtual interface only."

The device displayed a projection that looked identical to a WICKED workstation console. A full touchscreen keyboard and control panel made out of gray light.

"Perfect..."

Teresa feverishly began typing in codes and reading Syllabus' text-based responses to her inquiries aloud."

" **Hardware antiquated** -tell me about it. **Interface incompatible** -just great. Syllabus, that's unacceptable we need music to dance to. **Specify genre-** what?

Teresa and the other immunes had all been exposed to classical music at WICKED but other 'less intellectual' compositions were banned. The immunes treated non-classical pre-flare music like exotic contraband. Still, she couldn't think of anything she'd heard before that made sense to dance too.

"Syllabus display a list of dance music genres..."

A flood of genre names spanned the virtual screen. To Teresa, they were all as intelligible as slang written in an alien language. She selected something that sounded straightforward.

"Electronic dance music. Yes! Sounds perfect! Compile audio files."

She could see the girls approaching, Fry on his way back with her drink and now even the boy's coming from the west."

"Shit! Mute audio, virtual, and telepathic interface Syllabus-"

Teresa stood up triumphantly.

"-and execute!"

A flat red laser emanated from Syllabus and scanned three hundred and sixty degrees before deploying a series of gray orbs. The orbs appeared hovering in the air and instantly positioned themselves all around the area. The look of concern was washed from Teresa's face three seconds later as the melodic sound of her playlist boomed to life. Alive feat-Lara Woolf - Original Mix; scrolled back and forth across the small device as she hid it back inside her top. The orbs doubled as both speakers and lights. Lasers and strobes, Fog and foam; all moving in coordinated patterns ten feet overhead. Hearing the music begin Frypan smiled gratefully as he handed Teresa her bottle full of red liquid this time.

"You did it!"

Then Frypan looked around taking in the entire scene with a look of elation on his face.

"Make that kitchen privileges for life Teresa!"

Arriving immunes were cheering and jumping up and down in disbelief. They started dancing in the sea of vivid lights, sounds, and effects. The party was _most definitely_ underway.

* * *

A distant starlit cliff shudders slightly and then again. A series of rocks violently erupt from the rock face. A cloud of dust billows forth as a series of muted tones play in quick succession. At first, the only thing visible within the cloud are two bright red lights, like eyes. Suddenly a shifting mass emerges from its rocky tomb to begin tantrically climbing up the ledge through the darkness. The spidery form lurches upwards awkwardly at first. After several strides, its twisted limbs and battered frame slowly reformed as if made from liquid metal. It started sprinting across the rocks, dirt and occasionally treetops racing towards the distance sounds of music and strobing lights in the direction of the immune's camp...

 **(This chapter wrote itself. I'm super excited to hear if you like it. If you do: Review, Follow, _Favorite_ :) Maze Runner is a small community compared to the Potter's and the Percy's but the characters from Maze move me. If you don't follow, keep checking on me beautiful people, I will deliver for you guys. If you like EDM and you're on Spotify I will be posting the playlist the immunes are listening to soon)**


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming (Part Two)

**(Thank you to xoBrownEyedGirlox for the favorite. You made my day :) Heavy mature content and plot twists in this chapter. I think you will enjoy both. Review if you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Thomas and other boys had just arrived at the lake after following Minho through the woods. Other than a few skinned knees and scratches the 'Lost Boys' were none the worse for wear. Considering that running off the trail at night can be treacherous even fully sober. Thomas considered the shortcut a success even though from the looks of it the girls managed to beat them anyway. That disappointment was short-lived because no one expected what they saw as they got to the lake. Thomas knew that Frypan was going to have music at homecoming. He even helped him scavenge some speaker components. But the spectacle was so tremendous everyone's jubilation instantly hit a fever pitch. As the music and lights flooded the lakeside all the boys ran ahead to join the party. Crashing head-on into another awe-inspiring display. The girls were dressed up too. When Thomas saw their revealing outfits he was all the more anxious to find Teresa. He started scanning the crowd for her. Thomas saw Gally's and his guys rolling three wooden barrels of his moonshine over to the picnic tables. He could see Minho drinking with Harriet; they were passing his bottle back and forth and appeared to be getting friendly. He even spotted Newt looking for Sonya, who was making a beeline for Frypan, who was dancing with Tes. But there was no sign of Teresa.

 _*Hey handsome, that's a good look for you.*_

Even with the music playing the sound of Teresa's voice in his head was clear as a bell. Their telepathy never sounded directional so Thomas spun around smiling without knowing exactly where to look.

 _*Where are you?*_

 _*I'm close. Do you want to play a game with me, Tom? Do you know Hot and Cold?*_

Thomas nodded as he looked around smiling.

 _*Good, because you're getting warmer.*_

He walked around the edge of the crowd towards the torch-lined grass trail which leads back to camp.

 _*Colder.*_

Thomas did an about face and started walking towards a large group of immunes dancing on the beach in foam and strobe light.

 _*A little warmer...*_

Thomas adjusted his course and stepped up onto the ascending rock platforms.

 _*Warmer.*_

Thomas walked towards a small crowd dancing on the high rocky plateau that flanked his old hill.

 _*Much warmer_ _Tom.*_

The crowd parted. He found Teresa staring at him with a sweet intensity that Thomas could feel all over his body. Teresa spoke.

"You're hot."

There was a fully intentional double meaning to Teresa's reply. Thomas' mouth fell open the moment he saw her. Teresa was wearing a form-fitting grass skirt that looked all the shorter because of her long toned legs. The matching bikini top covered her but just barely. It left enough skin to be seen that viewing her from any angle was exhilarating. Her bikini was held in place by several narrow blades of grass that were overmatched by her feminine figure. Leaving Thomas to conclude in his drunken state that it was only being held up by magic. After the physical ordeal of the Trials, everyone was in good shape. But Teresa's body took beauty to another level. Literally, no part of her exhibited flaw. Thomas could vouch for that; he'd seen almost every inch of Teresa. From the look in her eyes, Thomas had a feeling that by the end of the night he'd be able to make that statement definitively. As Teresa went to Thomas, she could feel something different about her posture and movement. The sway of her hips as she stalked towards him felt ordained by some deeper part of herself. It seemed so foreign to her but perfectly natural at the same time. Every ounce of Teresa seemed to exude feminine beauty and sexiness. The three or four steps she took to reach him felt like a language all their own and Thomas could speak it fluently. Their bodies entwined in their most passionate kiss yet as they began dancing. Thomas felt deja vu as he saw the sultry look in Teresa's eyes. This was the kiss he dreamt of having when Brenda kissed him back in the scorch. Teresa could see the whimsical look in his eyes.

"What is it, Tom?"

"...You're _her_."

Teresa kissed him deeply. There was no more room for words, telepathic or otherwise. She began leading Tom by the hand out of the crowd to find a secluded spot, someplace beautiful to lose control.

* * *

Back at medical Jorge's wounds had healed and any scarring was all but erased by the postoperative regeneration field. He was still under the effects of the sedative Brenda gave him but resting comfortably. Brenda wished she could say the same. She had been pouring over Jorge's file deciphering the coded instructions he'd left her. The further Brenda read the more confused she became. The anger she had initially felt when she realized Jorge was stonewalling her had since been replaced with fear. Fear of what Jorge was doing. Fear because apparently she was involved somehow. All the files she'd decrypted would have been considered treasonous in the WICKED dominated world they'd left behind. Brenda had no love lost for WICKED, but after paradise turned out to be legit, she figured she could call it square.

"Deleting transport logs... Hotwiring Flat Trans... Overriding Griever protocols? What the fuck did you get us into Jorge?"

Brenda's head was already spinning with possible consequences when she found two encrypted digital video files. The first was dated nearly three years ago. The other was from several days ago. The day Newt and Teresa arrived. She keyed in a sequence to activate the more recent file. The video played, it was Ava Paige.

"Jorge I'm glad you and Brenda made it safely to Site B. I received your last request. I can only imagine how difficult the fundamental change in your relationship has been for you. As far as your request for the equipment to remove Brenda's swipe. You know as well as I do that this is impossible. You know how destabilizing those memories would be to her. What you aren't aware of is that her faction has mysteriously roared back to life after years of quiescence. The leverage they would have over her should her memory be restored would be enough to turn her against you all. If she were to turn on you there is no doubt in my mind you wouldn't know you'd been compromised until it was too late."

Ava sighs.

"Apparently knowledge of WICKED's impending demise has reached our adversaries. In fact, every major rival WICKED had put down over the years appears to be making a final push to steal MKI before the Flare consumes them. The defensive perimeter around the islands is impregnable but as we both know there are other ways in. To that end, I must prevail upon you one last time Jorge. I need you to retrieve one more package from us. Teresa has recovered from her injuries, and Newt underwent Omega treatment and is now fully immune. There were some side effects, but I'm sending them via Flat Trans tonight. However, due to all the damage, our facility has been sustaining I can only guarantee enough energy for one cycle. Meaning you'll have to perform a double pass to retrieve the item. You must enter Flat Trans from the other side as they begin to cross. Once you arrive, the gate will close, but you will have very limited time to return. I'm including further instructions on what to get and where it will be."

A mechanical voice spoke in the background.

" **Chancellor brain wave patterns indicate Teresa Agnes will be able to regain consciousness in eight to twelve hours."**

Ava pressed a button on a glass panel to the left of her desk either acknowledging or silencing the voice. Brenda wasn't sure which. Ava looks directly at the recording device.

"I'm very sorry about Brenda. The only hope I can offer you is the truth that you'll have the rest of your lives to rebuild what you had. Goodbye Jorge."

As the playback concluded Brenda didn't know what to question first. She was utterly gobsmacked. She was about to activate the second file when a tremendous crash rocked Medical. It was too nearby to be a tree falling in the woods. Brenda closed the file she was reading. She raced to doublecheck Jorge's vitals before running outside to find out what the hell just happened. Wishing immediately, she hadn't.

* * *

 **(music to play for this scene... Skrux-If You)**

The homecoming party was in full swing. Minho was dancing with Harriet. Newt was fending off suiter after suiter as they tried to ask Sonya for a dance. Fry was in his DJ booth working some holographic controls being displayed by one of the hovering orbs. Tes was zealously defending her reputation for being a man-eater as she danced with her fourth boy of the night. Currently, that was Jake. Minho yelled out during the fade between songs.

"TONIGHT IS OUR'S PEOPLE!"

The moment Thomas and Teresa made their way past the crowd he took the lead. Thomas guided Teresa along the only path that led to the top of his old hill. This was a sacred place to Thomas. The same place he'd baptized with his tears each night before she miraculously came back to him. Now Thomas was ready to consecrate it with new waters. As they climbed higher, Teresa could feel her body getting ready for Thomas. When they reached the top, and their feet met the level ground, Teresa ducked in front of Thomas. She beckoned him with an outstretched finger as she walked backward. She leaned up against the stone pillar that rose up from the center of the top of the hill, and they resumed a kiss that felt like it started a lifetime ago. Thomas cradled the back of her head against the rock as he felt Teresa's hands exploring his body. First his chest and abs then lower. She didn't pause or hesitate for a moment. With the outstretched fingers of both hands, she reached past the vines and under the leaves Thomas had to cover him. She was deep in Tom's kiss when her eyes went wide with shock as her delicate fingers coiled around whatever lurked beneath those leaves. Tom had to break the kiss just to gasp at the sensation. He was reeling from Teresa's touch when she upped the ante. Teresa reached up with her off hand and pulled a single blade of grass behind her neck. As she did the magic spell, Thomas noticed before was suddenly broken as her grass bikini fell to the earth at her feet. Thomas finally got to introduce himself to her upper body with his lips. She leaned back against the rocks and gasped, looking up at the night sky. Teresa realized she'd never been so close to heaven and it had nothing to do with the myriad of brilliant stars twinkling just over their heads. Thomas' lips and tongue acted with determination. Like a general surveying a battlefield as the opposition's lines began to break, he knew to press the advantage. Only Teresa wasn't his adversary, she never was. They were always fighting the same war. A war to finally be together. Thomas tried to slide his hand up the outside of Teresa's leg underneath her tight skirt. She responded by ripping a long slit all the way up her hip to free her legs and make her stance more inviting. Their eyes locked as Thomas crashed into the last door between them, and found Teresa left it open for him. She reached with both hands and hooked her fingers behind his hips pulling him into her gravity. Teresa understood the moment she'd discovered all of him that the man Tom was would be a balance of pleasure and pain. It was, but only at first. Teresa had always been as strong as she was beautiful. And just as she'd felt while climbing the hill, her body was ready for Thomas. Teresa whispered into Tom's ear.

"I love you, Thomas."

Teresa hooked her legs around his waist making it clear he was hers. Her willing prisoner returned the gesture as he pinned her hands above her head and let his full presence be felt. Teresa let her hands be pinned and kissed Thomas with utmost intensity as he took her. Teresa's kiss was one part love, two parts lust. Heated to the temperature of the sun. At least, that's how it tasted to Thomas. Neither one could overshare their bodies with the other, but they tried. Passion so long delayed was breaking loose within each of them. Teresa felt a seismic shift begin within herself. Her eyes went wide to see Thomas edging towards the same beautiful fate. Teresa was overcome with the desire to close her eyes if only to keep them from rolling entirely out of her head. She commanded her legs to hold tighter to Thomas. Rhythmically pulling him to her deepening every one of his thrusts. Teresa snapped both of her wrists free. Using both hands to further anchor herself to him. One practically clawed into Tom's back the other held fast behind his head securing his kiss felt more important to Teresa than her next breath.

"I love you-Teresa!."

The tension Teresa could feel building in Tom's body was forecast by the urgency in his words. Teresa felt her own body becoming more focused. Like all the energy within her suddenly took a deep breath before it all went to the same square inch and fed back on itself like a reactor going critical. A vivid explosion of divine pleasure rocked Teresa to her core. In that blinding moment, she could see music, and taste color as waves of euphoric sensation rolled throughout her body again and again. Teresa had momentarily lost the capacity for rational speech but reached out to him with her mind instead.

 _*Tom! Thomas-THOMAS!*_

Her voice rang so loud in Tom's head he looked shell-shocked for a moment. Thomas wasn't focusing on himself. He didn't care if he finished as long as he could make Teresa feel half as good as getting her back made him feel. Teresa refocused Tom with a thrust of her hips. Making it clear to him that she wouldn't allow him to leave this hill without repaying his divine work in kind. She spoke into Thomas' ear between kisses and sultry breaths.

"I choose you, Tom. Show me you choose me."

Thomas knew all those gorgeous words meant. Thomas looked deep into Teresa's eyes.

"I choose _you,_ Teresa."

Teresa leveled her open hips wider and spoke again.

"Show me."

"I choose you, Teresa!"

"That's it, come on Tom! Show me!"

"I CHOOSE-YOU TERESA!"

Teresa just wanted Thomas to feel as good as he'd made her feel. Hearing him accept her over and over. Knowing everything she'd done. That plus the way he was moving was dragging her back over the line with him. She felt all her muscles tighten euphorically as Tom's mouth dropped open breathlessly. He felt so strong. So safe. A man better than any she'd ever dreamed of having. Teresa knew at that moment he was all hers and she was all his. Thomas and Teresa slid to the ground as their legs gave out on both of them at once. They laid on the ground holding each other. Thomas kissed Teresa sweetly on the lips, deepening it into a long romantic kiss. Thomas spoke.

"I mean it. I choose you too, Teresa."

Teresa smiled as she laid her head on Tom's chest getting comfortable."

"Just remember who said it first."

 **(Well... That pretty much speaks for itself :) That last scene was a long time coming. I tried to treat it with some class, not like a smut one off. Feed me those reviews, follows, or favorite me if you think it's any good! That tells me to write more chapters like this. It's my privilege to write for you!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming (Part Three)

**(I do not own Maze Runner.** **Updated 6/15/18** **)**

Sonya sat drinking and laughing at a picnic table with some other girls from her cabin. Newt was still on high alert as he stood nearby. He continued firing dirty looks towards any boys who looked her way while simultaneously chaperoning Sonya.

"Lizzy go easy on that. Do you want to drink yourself, sick girl?"

Until now she'd been accommodating even as Newt spoiled one fun thing after another. Sonya stood up looking cross.

"Um Newt, can I have a word?"

"Sure, you bet. What is it? Are you getting tired? Ready to call it a night?"

Sonya beckoned Newt to follow her and began walking toward the trail which led back to camp. Once she was out of earshot of the other girls, she spun around with a stormy look on her face.

"Nope, not tired and not calling it a night. Look Newt; even Minho has lightened up tonight. Why can't you?"

Sonya points over to Minho and Harriet dancing slowly to a fast song on the verge of kissing but not quite.

"See? Everyone is having fun except for us. Maybe _you_ should call it a night."

Newt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guarantee you, Sis, me leaving ain't happening. Besides I'm having a lovely time."

Sonya felt herself losing it. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe she was tired. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she was watching a preview of coming attractions. With Newt lording over her the rest of her life acting like it was his duty or worse, he was entitled to do so.

"Ok then, that's fine! How about you go have some fun of your own and let me be? You already scared off any boy that wanted to talk to me!"

As Sonya said 'scared off' a half smile crept across Newt's face. Making it clear to her he was proud of his efforts thus far.

"Lizzy listen to me, I'm just doin' what any big brother would do. Half these guys are way too old for you and the boys your age ain't got no business being with my little sister."

First, Sonya was incensed by her brother's wry smile. Then, even angrier at his justification. By the time he finished speaking, Sonya's felt like her eyes had turned bright red with rage.

"SO WHAT'S THAT LEAVE ME HUH? Oh wait, I can be with-"

Sonya snaps her fingers in a mocking gesture of revelation.

"THAT'S IT! **NO ONE**!"

Newt's had been dismissive of Sonya's protests until now. He could see how upset she was. Newt was about to speak but was interrupted by another volley from Sonya.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS PLACE IS NEWT? THIS PLACE IS EDEN! THIS PLACE IS US STARTING THE WORLD OVER! SO GUESS WHAT? I AM GOING TO BE HAVING SEX WITH _AT LEAST_ ONE OF THESE BOYS _A LOT_ FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! ALSO WHILE WE'RE ON THE SUBJECT, IT IS _MY LIFE_ NEWT! MINE! SO STOP TRYING TO BE DAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As the words left Sonya's mouth, she wanted to suck them back in somehow, but that couldn't stop her from pridefully marching back towards the party. Newt looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. Any anger Sonya felt evaporated the moment she looked back and saw her brother's dumbstruck face. The scene attracted some attention. Tes was already walking towards them. When she reached her, Tes hooked her arm through Sonya's turning her around like a square dance partner. The next moment Tes was leading Sonya back to Newt who was standing as still as an ice sculpture. Sonya immediately tried to apologize.

"Newt-I'm sorry. You're right; I'm drinking too much I-"

"-Slim it, it's fine. I'll just get out of your hair then Sonya."

Newt never called her that. _Ever._ Sonya could tell how rejected her brother felt. He turned and was about to walk down the trail when Tes spoke.

"Hold on big brother. Little sister is trying to apologize for being a bad drunk, and auntie Tes needs a word with both of you."

Tes ran a few steps and grabbed Newt's arm around his bicep. She had to reach up to do it. Newt was almost six feet tall, and Tes' petite frame broke five feet just barely. Newt allowed himself to be pulled back to Sonya who was about to cry. Sonya's mouth was full of the heartfelt apology she wanted her brother to hear, but the moment she opened her lips something else poured out.

"Why'd you call me Sonya? Don't you _ever_ call me that again!"

Newt eyes narrowed.

"Why not? She's who you want to be right? She's bloody perfect for all this."

Newt threw his arms open wide gesturing to the wild party going on all around them as he continued.

"A bunch of girls acting twice their age cause they think they should!"

To Tes, Newt's answer felt like watching the first pebbles of an avalanche begin to fall. Tes reached down and squeezed Sonya's hand trying to warn her to tread lightly to no avail. Sonya spoke up again chiding her brother.

"I'm going to grow up Newt! That's a fact! Why do you have to make it a problem?!"

Newt felt something inside him snap.

"BECAUSE LIZZY YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Newt yelled so loud he felt spit flying from his mouth. His voice sounded unmeasured and primal.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PART OF MY BLOODY LIFE THAT AIN'T GRIEVERS AND CRANKS AND SHUCKING DYING IN THE SAND AFTER BEGGIN MY BEST FRIEND TO PUT ME DOWN! ONLY TO WAKE UP IN A WHITE ROOM TREATED LIKE ALL THAT DIDN'T MATTER CAUSE I'M MIRACULOUSLY FUCKIN HEALED!"

Sonya wanted to run to Newt and throw her arms around him. Tes held her hand tight and fired a sidelong glance at her that Sonya took to mean; 'not yet.' Newt shook his head and continued speaking intensely.

"WELL, IT DOES MATTER! I DON'T CARE IF MY SHUCKED LEG IS FIXED. I DON'T CARE IF I'M CURED. I DON'T CARE IF THEY SENT ME TO THE LAST PARADISE ON EARTH, IT DOESN'T GIVE EM THE RIGHT TO!"

Newt's tirade abruptly trailed off. He points at his head with one strong emphatic gesture. He held the pose shaking for a second in silence.

"All that klunk jacked me, Lizzy-"

Newt's voice started cracking.

"-so shucking forgive me if I'm a little overbearing and defensive about the last part of my life I want to remember the way it bloody was..."

Newt felt water on his face and realized he was crying. He wiped his cheeks and looked up to see his sister Lizzy crying holding Tes' hand. She was flanked by Minho and Harriet looking on with concern. Fry had stopped the music. Minho Spoke.

"Newt, if you didn't feel that way I'd think _that was_ jacked. We're just glad your back Shank. We'll take ya anyway we can get you."

Minho and Harriet started walking towards Newt. Tes released Sonya's hand, and she ran and hugged her brother.

"I'm so-sorry Newt; I don't know what to say."

Newt could feel his sister tears falling onto his bare chest. He started wiping her eyes then looked around, his gaze eventually landing on Tes.

"Who's the bad drunk now?"

Tes hated fake people and bullshit. Hearing Newt unpack his soul to his sister in front of everyone made him seem larger than life to her. There was a raw strength to him that Tes hadn't encountered before. She instantly hated WICKED for naming him the glue. Like it was some reference to him being an expendable cost of doing their insidious business. She put her arms around both of them and spoke.

"Good that, big brother. That's one ugly monkey you just got off your back. For the record, I've seen a lot worst drunks than you Newt. Myself included."

Tes turned to Sonya while still clinging to Newt's arm.

As for you little Sonya. You my darling dear, are goddamn lucky to have a big brother who: is free, immune, and alive; all at the same time. Not to mention he obviously loves you dearly. I promise I'd strangle you both unconscious for just five more minutes with my mum before she got sick."

Tes sighs and continues.

"Well then, now that we have all the drama out of the way."

Tes playfully taps Newt on the nose with her index finger.

"You owe me a dance."

"Newt looked surprised. Minho smiled and gave a signal to Fry to restart the music. Newt hugged Sonya then turned and spoke to Tes.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I'd say it was for my words of wisdom but to be perfectly honest you're little speech has me so turned on I'm getting dehydrated."

Newt's eye's got wider. Tesla spoke.

"It seems only fitting to take that out on you for my trouble."

Tes took Newt's hand and started pulling him towards the beach with the foam and lasers once he processed what Tes had just said to him the typically calm and collected second in command of the Gladers was left flustered and stammering.

"Now hold on Tes-uh, I-I need to keep... Um-an eye on Lizzy, ya know."

Tes narrowed her eyes playfully at Newt. She turns to Sonya taking her hand instead.

"Ok Sonya, since your brother is shy would you like to dance with me?"

Sonya giggled. She'd never known Newt to be at a loss for words.

"That sounds fun! I mean, if that's ok with you Newt?"

Newt nodded.

"Sure Lizzy I guess, Uh, no problem."

Newt couldn't see any harm in that; besides he was starting to realize what a killjoy he'd been all night.

"Great!"

Sonya replied cheerfully. Tes spoke.

"Yes grand. One other thing-"

Tes brushed Sonya's hair away from her face and leaned in ambushing her with a kiss. Sonya's eyes went wide. At first, she didn't know what to do, but Tes' lips quickly won her over. She returned the kiss. Newt's eyes got even wider. He spoke.

"Now _hold on_ a bloody minute!"

Tes put her hand up to silence Newt.

"-Too late Mr. Stuffy. If you wanted it to be your tongue in my mouth just then, you should have spoken up. Instead, you wanted to stall so now you'll have to ask me for a dance properly yourself. That is, once we're done."

Tes starts walking with Sonya towards the beach party. She calls back to Newt.

"Keep an eye on your sister!"

Tes winks at Newt. Minho and Newt both stood there in shock. Minho breaks the freeze by slapping Newt on the back.

"Well, good luck with that Shank."

"Good luck with what?"

Minho smirks.

"I think Tes likes you."

* * *

Thomas and Teresa were still laying together at the top of his hill swept up in the afterglow. They were smiling at each other between looking at the stars. They had put their homecoming outfits back on, but after the damage done hastily removing them, were still substantially naked. Thomas wanted to break the silence by saying something deep and meaningful to Teresa an articulate revelation that sealed the moment. He looked over at Teresa's and stared intensely into her electric blue eyes and spoke.

"Wow."

Teresa smiled first with her eyes as her whole face followed suit.

"Wow yourself Tom."

They both laughed and held each other a little tighter. Tom spoke again hoping to improve on his opening statement.

"That was... I mean... Just wow."

"I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment?"

"You should! You absolutely should. Teresa, you were just so sexy and so gorgeous and just so... Wow."

Teresa flashed a bright, approving smile at Tom's inarticulate but heartfelt description of what had just happened between them. She brushed her hair behind her ear as the pair sat up overlooking the party. Teresa spoke.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here honestly. I dreamed of this moment for so long I never thought it would be _better_ than I imagined... But it was Tom, I mean it."

Thomas smiled. He put his arm around Teresa, and the pair huddled together admiring the dynamic scene of flashing lights below them. Thomas spoke.

"Is it weird that I want to race down this hill and tell them we chose each other?"

Teresa smiled bashfully as she laid her head on Tom's shoulder.

"No Tom, it isn't. In fact, I've been thinking the same thing."

Just then they both noticed a red light flashing on the ground next to them. It was Syllabus. Teresa leaned over to retrieve it.

"Shit, I forgot I had this hidden in my top."

Thomas chuckled.

"Well, you know what they say. You always find something in the last place you look."

Tom leaned in acting as if he was trying to glance down Teresa's top. She playfully lifted his chin until they were eye to eye.

"Ah-ah-ah Tom. I'm up here."

Tom had a smoldering look in his eyes. He spoke in that same serious voice that Teresa found incredibly sexy.

"Yes, you are."

Teresa abandoned reaching for the device to put both her arms around Tom. She spoke with halting breaths between the kisses she was giving him.

"Although since... you've already seen... me naked... where's the harm?"

Teresa brushed her hair aside for Thomas. The look in her eyes told him what to do. He started reaching behind her neck to untie her bikini top. The red light from Syllabus began strobing more brightly in rapid succession as they kissed. Thomas rolled his eyes. Teresa laughed breaking their kiss. Thomas spoke.

"I don't know which is more annoying, Minho or this thing."

Teresa responded.

"Let's call it a tie."

Teresa stretched out her arm and tapped the device like she was silencing an alarm clock. The moment she made contact Syllabus spoke.

 **"Teresa-Thomas emergent threat inbound. Northeast approach vector. ETA fifty-eight seconds- _correction_ 42 seconds, the target is accelerating."**

Thomas and Teresa clambered to their feet off balance. They both scanned the northeast seeing nothing but the vast impassible forest between the lake and camp. Teresa spoke first.

"Syllabus I don't see anything!"

"Me either!" Thomas responded.

Thomas climbed on top of the stone at the center of his hill and scanned around the perimeter for any sign of a threat. Then he spotted something breaking the treeline from the southwest.

"THERE!"

Teresa looked in the direction Tom was pointing when she saw it. A Griever was racing headlong towards the other immunes. Between the alcohol, loud music, and the elaborate light show overhead, the others were all blissfully unaware. The shambling creature made of more metal than flesh was hurtling towards them and continuing to accelerate. It didn't look like any Griever Thomas or Teresa had seen before. It was at least fifty percent larger. Its entire head was metal, and the areas of exposed flesh were covered in thick sliver plates that gleamed under the light of the full moon. The monster had not one but two scorpion-like tails and from Thomas' estimate at a glance, five spiked legs on each side. He spoke.

"A Super Griever..."

Thomas started barreling down the hill screaming. Desperately trying to alert the others over the sound of the music. Teresa clutched Syllabus.

"Syl! Deactivate music! Amplify my voice now!"

Syllabus chimed, and the music stopped. Teresa yelled into the device as she tracked the Super Griever with her eyes.

" _ **GRIEVER! A GRIEVER IS COMING FROM THE SOUTH FIELD! WEST TREELINE!"**_

Teresa's voice sounded half human, half machine. Her altered voice boomed from each of the hovering orbs. It echoed through the valley so loudly anyone could have heard it as clearly as a shout in a closet.

Teresa watched as the other survivors spotted the danger. Some dancing on the beach jumped into the lake and started swimming out into deeper water. Others dancing on the flat rocks started climbing Thomas' hill towards her. The majority of the immunes flooded towards the northeast trail towards camp. Teresa could pick out Newt among them. He was in the lead with Tes and Sonya, trailed by Frypan who was making a desperate push to catch up to Sonya. Teresa witnessed a split second kiss between Minho and Harriet. Minho spoke something loudly to her, and the pair parted in opposite directions. Harriet to the northeast organizing the chaotic retreat, Minho to the southwest marshaling a counter attack. Minho started a charge towards the Griever. Teresa focused her eyes on his counteroffensive. Minho was joined by Gally, Jake, and...

"THOMAS!?"

Teresa wasn't even sure it was humanly possible for Tom to have covered so much distance in such a short time. She cleared her mind to speak to him.

 _*Tom stop! What are you doing!*_

 _*Anything I can. I love you, Teresa. Always have.*_

Teresa screamed out loud in her natural voice. She watched as Minho, Gally, Jake, and Thomas race towards the Griever with the same wooden spears Gally had brought only now the apples they'd been capped with were gone. A four-man front alone against the Super Griever who was close to double the size Teresa initially thought. It looked like dump truck rolling downhill towards four heroically overmatched boys holding wooden pikes. Teresa reached out to Tom again.

 _*TOM LAYDOWN!*_

Thomas felt the terror in Teresa's voice but couldn't will himself to follow her order. He knew she was just trying to protect him, but he couldn't desert his friends. The four boys all planted a foot at the base of the long spears each held directed towards the rampaging monster. Minho looked side to side at the three other boys with him. He spoke in an almost supernaturally calm and collected voice that seemed to penetrate the chaos around them.

"Guys... It's been a pleasure."

 **(Tune in next time for part four! In the meantime, I see you sixteen countries reading _thank you_ , friends. Thank you, all of you, _dearly_ for reading my first fanfic attempt. If you're enjoying this story please, review, follow, or _favorite._ It just keeps me typing :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Charge

**(I do not own Maze Runner.** **Updated with corrections 6/15/18** **)**

Thomas stood shoulder to shoulder with Minho, Gally, and Jake as the Super Griever barreled towards them. They all had a sense that their resistance was likely hopeless but their collective courage wasn't in short supply. If trading their lives gave the others enough time to escape than that was a sacrifice they were prepared to make. Thomas was starting to realize how much like a family the survivors had become. He scanned the monster looking for any weak points to no avail only two glowing cybernetic eyes that seemed to look right through the four boys. The closer it got the more hopeless their position seemed. Thomas couldn't help but feel like he and his friends were standing in the path of an oncoming train. He reached out to Teresa again having not gotten the answer he wanted before.

 _*I love you Teresa.*_

Teresa responded in kind but using her natural voice from only a few feet behind him.

"I love you too Tom."

A fifth spear joined their four-man front. Tom looked over at Teresa utterly horrified.

"TERESA! YOU CAN'T BE HERE, RUN!"

"Great, I'll follow you."

"I CAN'T TERESA!"

"THEN I WON'T TOM! If you stand, I'm standing with you! I'd rather die than lose you; I think I proved that once already."

Teresa took her place beside Thomas on the line. As much as Tom hated it, he knew she was right. Whatever happened, would happen to both of them. The Super Griever sped up as it closed to within a hundred feet. Jake spoke.

"Hell of a party."

Gally spoke first as Minho issued orders.

"Steady Jake."

"Plant your foot on your spear. We'll use its momentum against it. Try to flip it over. See if it's armored underneath-"

The red light from the beast's eyes illuminated their faces until the split second before impact when it leaped into the air. Teresa watched as its metal carapace soared overhead past them. It landed skillfully and continued its tantric sprint northeast. Minho and Gally tried throwing their spears at the monster. The long wooden projectiles fell short and stuck harmlessly into the ground in the Griever's wake. Minho Spoke.

"Shuck me."

All five of them began chasing after the Griever, but it was immediately apparent they were losing ground. They all yelled ahead, desperately screaming to alert the others. Harriet keyed in on Minho's voice calling out to warn her. She grabbed a wooden spear and reversed course running headlong towards the Griever. Her jet black dreadlocked hair flew behind her as she let out a warrior's scream. Harriet held her spear out like a caviler's lance during a jousting match. The creature still wasn't breaking stride. It used one of its two tails to snap her spear just above her hands seizing the half she was still holding. The tail whipped violently sending Harriet rolling across the long grass like a pencil across a desk as the Super Griever ran over her. Minho's felt like every drop of his blood had been replaced with adrenaline as he saw the sight.

"HARRIET!"

The next moment he was forty feet ahead of even Thomas rushing towards her motionless form lying face down in the thick grass. With the last resistance swept aside the Griever continued towards the bulk of the immunes bottlenecked on the trail leading back to camp. The crush of the others fleeing knocked over several torches lining the path. Small fires were catching quickly. Fanned by the gusty valley winds. Tes and Sonya had to retreat from the resulting blaze and were forced to abandon the trail. They ran further east along the field looking for another path through the dense vegetation. Newt saw his sister and Tes get cut off and immediately tried to backtrack against the current of the exodus. Fry stood up with a bloody lip after being accidentally tripped and momentarily trampled. He kept his eyes fixed on Sonya even through the melee. Fry saw Newt trying to weave his way against the grain of retreat. He let out a primal scream causing everyone around him part slightly. It gave Fry the space he needed to reach his hand out to Newt and yank him back to the mouth of the trail. Newt knew Fry was a strong guy. He just never realized how strong. Newt felt like his lanky arm was on the verge of coming out of its socket as Frypan retrieved him. Newt reflexively held his shoulder as he spoke to Fry.

"Good that Frypan! Remind me never to arm wrestle ya Shank."

Fry nodded with a smile, and they chased after Tes and Sonya.

The fire was growing at an alarming rate. The last of the immunes, not swimming or climbing, escaped down the trail as the fire swallowed the entire trailhead in twenty-foot flames. The Tes and Sonya managed to corner themselves at a dead end of an impassable forest. Worst yet, the Griever seemed to be sprinting straight towards them for lack of a better target. Tes looked up at the glowing red eyes of the distant creature closing in on them as she spoke.

"Fuck me; my luck _can't_ be that bloody bad."

Sonya looked terrified as she clambered along the steep wooded embankment to find some hole they could sneak through. She had been in some tight scrapes with the other girls before paradise but nothing like this. Newt and Fry arrived moments later and shared the hug Sonya gave both of them. Fry spoke.

"Miss me Ony?"

A nervous but genuine smile flashed across Sonya's face. Tes couldn't tell if it was because of the Griever or Fry using his pet name for her in front of Newt.

"Ony?" Newt said looking patently confused.

Tes interjected.

"-I don't think we have time to delve into that bit of gossip currently!"

Newt lit two logs he found nearby in the fire and handed one to Fry. They used the light from their makeshift torches to search for anyway through the bamboo thicket. The four could see the Griever closing fast from three hundred yards away. Newt spotted Thomas, Teresa, and Jake running towards them but knew they were too far to help. From the edge of the treeline, they started to hear the methodical pounding of heavy footfalls that were all the more concerning because they poorly matched the gate of the Super Griever sprinting to end them. Fry was trying to pry into the bamboo to make a gap large enough for Sonya to at least hide behind. Then he thought maybe he could lead the monster away after that. Anything to save Sonya. Fry felt a tremor, then another. He heard the sound of crashing trees and splintering wood like a bulldozer would make if it moved as fast as a race car. Fry spoke.

"What the shuck? That's coming from in front of us-"

Fry's statement was interrupted by the old growth bamboo thicket he'd been prying on suddenly shattered into splinters sending all four of them hurtling backward nearly thirty feet to the south. They each hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop in the long grass. They'd been hit by something physically, explosively hard. Fortunately, the thick bamboo took the brunt of it. Still, it left them all reeling and unable to stand. Newt stared up squinting his eyes trying to clear his blurred vision. Then he saw it. The thing was humanoid and looked like a man only muscular beyond anything that could be natural. It stood fifteen feet high without standing upright and moved more like a gorilla than a person. Its head was practically swallowed by its massive shoulders, and each of his arms was as thick as five men put together. It looked like it was wearing a tattered sleeveless three-piece suit and it had a sprawled name tag stuck to the lapel of the coat on the front of its massive chest. Newt's eyes were trying to focus on the name written in bright red ink as Sonya read it aloud. Her voice was filled with confusion as she spoke.

"Mr. Hyde?"

Tes started trying to pull Newt further south out of the way. Fry was in the worst shape of the four but duplicated the effort for Sonya. A paper-thin beam of flat laser light strobed from the Super Griever as it arrived at full speed. Tes fell to the ground next to Newt. Newt put Tes behind him as she held tight to him. Fry was trying to stand but was hopelessly spinning from the hit he just took. Sonya held tight to him as the Griever approached. She kissed his cheek holding him from behind and spoke.

"At least we're together Siggy."

The four huddled together resigned to their fate as the Super Griever approached them quickly. Newt was expecting a killing stroke, but instead, the monster positioned itself between the four immunes and Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde spoke in a gutturally deep but thoughtful sounding voice that made him sound all the more menacing.

" **Wicked's brats hiding behind Wicked's dog**. **Typical.** "

As Hyde concluded his opening statement the Griever's tails deployed fresh weaponry as its response one tail was suddenly reconfigured into a high-velocity drill bit tipped with something sparkling in the moonlight that could only be a spike shaped diamond. The other opened up locking a five-foot-wide buzz saw blade at its terminus. Both screeched to life as the armored Griever crouched lower preparing to eviscerate Mr. Hyde. A prerecorded message played aloud from the Griever.

"All WICKED personnel should clear the area until the threat is neutralized."

The voice on the recorded message was a younger Thomas' voice.

 **(Fight scene to come! Hope you like the twists! If you do like the direction, this story is going let me know in a review. Thank you so much for letting me write for you ;) Also as promised the playlist is up for anyone to check out on Spotify. It's called: Syllabus homecoming. I hope you enjoy.)**


	9. Chapter 9 : Battle Front

**(Sorry this took so long! It's been a crazy week. :) I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Newt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"All WICKED personnel should clear the area until the threat is neutralized."

"Tommy boy!?"

Newt punched Fry on the shoulder in disbelief.

"THAT'S SHUCKING TOMMY BOY'S VOICE!"

Newt and the others were elated at their reversal in fortunes. They started backpedaling along the ground to get clear. Moving towards the south where they could see Thomas, Teresa, Jake, and Gally running to their aid. As they moved, the Griever continued to shift its position keeping the retreating immunes squarely behind it. The hulking form leered at Tes and Sonya crawling backward in their homecoming outfits.

" **Pretty, pretty. I think I might take an interest in you after I'm done with your dog.** "

The Griever let out a screech and crouched low in an attack posture. If Newt hadn't known better, he'd have thought it was determined to keep Hyde focused on itself. Their protector didn't look like any Griever Newt had seen before. Other than being twice as big as normal it's body seemed to be made of polished metal that seamlessly glistened like it was entirely coated in mercury. The Griever swung both its tails in the air with such speed even the buzz blade saw cracked like a whip. Hyde looked at the Griever then spoke in Newt's direction.

" **Nice blade work. Good thing I brought a little lucky charm.** "

Newt watched as Hyde yanked on a thick vine ringing his neck. The brute was drawing something from behind his back. Newt suspected it would be a gun, maybe even a cannon from the size of the man. The shriek from Sonya was heard even over the roaring fire and mechanical whirring of the Griever's drill and blades as suddenly he was wearing Brenda dangling unconscious as a necklace. Both of her wrists were cinched tight with a thick vine looped around Hyde's neck. A flat beam of laser light emitted from the Griever and scanned Brenda and the hulking figure she was tethered onto. Immediately its tails stilled and fell back into reserve.

" **Now where were we? Oh yes, time to put down the doggy.** "

Hyde leaped forward from the high ground and started pummeling the Griever with wild downward strikes. His fists looked larger than Gally's moonshine barrels. The Griever deployed two hook-like arms from it's back that were quickly smashed and rendered inoperative before the blades could cycle up. The blows were landing with such ferocity that metallic fragments started to rain down all around in liquid metal form. Hyde's eyes had the feral look of a beast as he gleefully pinned the Griever's neck to the ground with his massive boot and sneered at the Newt, Tes, Fry, and Sonya who'd just been joined by Thomas, Teresa, Gally, and Jake.

" **Aww, the poor little princes and princesses. Thought you were gonna rule the world did ya?** "

Fry's vision was so severely blurred he couldn't see straight. All he could tell from Hyde's commentary was that their side was losing. He squeezed Sonya's hand as she was leading him clear. Sonya spoke.

"Why isn't the Griever fighting back?"

Thomas and the other new arrivals were just beginning to take inventory of the dire situation as Hyde resumed pummeling the pinned Griever. Thomas' mouth fell open with shock as he saw Brenda lifelessly swinging from Mr. Hyde's neck. Jake shouted out.

"It's got Brenda!"

Newt reeled off his assessment.

"It's trying to protect us Tommy, but as soon as the Griever saw it had Brenda, it turtled up. I don't know how much more of a pounding it can take! Why isn't it using its bloody tails?"

Teresa interjected.

"It can't without the risk of hitting Brenda. Grievers are hack and slash machines. There's no precision in the way they fight."

Hyde raised both his massive arms above his head and prepared to deliver a double ax handle smash to put the Griever down for good.

" **Don't worry you, _despotic little warlords,_ it'll all be over soon.**"

Teresa, Thomas, and the others all looked on knowing the Griever's battered armor would inevitably give way to another blow. The inch-thick plates reformed instantaneously into a multitude of razor-sharp spikes covering the entirety of the Grievers back just as Hyde's killing stroke landed. The resulting scream from Hyde sounded like the roar of a lion as he impaled both his fists on the newly formed spikes lining the Grievers back. Hyde jumped back cradling his gored hands in disbelief. Everyone cheered. Thomas spoke.

"We gotta get Brenda away from that thing."

Teresa nodded and continued Tom's thought aloud.

"Otherwise, the Griever will get taken apart right in front of us."

Teresa almost couldn't believe her own words. On any other day seeing a Griever physically beaten to death would have been a banner event. The hulking brute was still staring at his bloodied fists. Jake pulled a machete from a leather loop around his waist and looked as if he was determined to charge the monster all by himself. Gally grabbed his arm.

"Hold on Jake! Getting yourself killed won't free her, and you'd need a ladder to fight that shucking thing!"

Thomas leaned in having to shout above the raging fire to their north.

"Gally's right Jake, we're only gonna get one shot at this. We'll need to do this together."

Teresa glanced into Tom's eyes and nodded as if reading his mind except there was no need for their telepathy this time. They were in sync like never before. Teresa spoke.

"We ambush him."

Thomas nodded curtly. Teresa scanned the surroundings. Her gaze was as succinct as a Griever's laser beam as she took it all in. She looked at the slope of the hill, the way the firelight met the darkness, Hyde's incapacitated hands. The gears whirring within her beautiful mind spun. Thomas could see her eyes get brighter as she resolved the puzzle to her satisfaction.

"Jake, take your machete, I need you to get on the high ground behind him. You'll cut the vine that Brenda's tied up with Tom, you and Gally flank him from the darkness on either side. Be ready, one of you will need to get Brenda clear once Jake cuts her free."

"I can do that." Thomas volunteered.

Gally shook his head.

"No way Thomas. She's out cold, and I'm way stronger than you. I'll carry Brenda clear."

Teresa had to hide her relief. Gally looked at Teresa and spoke sternly.

"And what are you going to do other than giving orders?"

"Be the distraction... Go you guys, hurry."

Thomas hated the sound of that. 'Be the distraction...' He spoke to Teresa with his mind as he started running into the darkness.

 _*What are you up to?*_

 _*Don't worry Tom. I'll be safe I promise._ _I've got a lot to live for._ _You be careful and Tom, don't be mad at me.*_

She watches as Thomas melted into the darkness then ran in the opposite direction. The bright orange light from the fire was ruining Tom's night vision so he couldn't see exactly where she was heading. Thomas stumbled through the darkness to flank Brenda's captor. He only hoped Hyde would have the same disadvantage and he'd be slow to spot them coming out of the darkness at him. The Griever's eyes were flickering on and off. It was trying to rejoin the fray, but clearly, the impact of Hyde's last blow compromised it in some way. For the moment Hyde wasn't fairing any better. He held his punctured fists out in front of himself and groaned as if somehow cauterizing his own wounds. Hyde clenched his fists raising them over his head as Jake finally got into position. He made another tremendous bestial growl and presented his open hands to be viewed by all, fully intact.

" **Healing factor.** "

Hyde glanced up at the star-filled sky above and then searched Newt out in the crowd and looked directly into his eyes.

" **Thanks, Doc.** "

Hyde's eyes filled with hatred as he panned around starring at the others bathed in inferno light. Just then Minho and Harriet arrived. Minho spoke first.

"Shuck yourself Fatboy! Are you as slow as you are ugly? Let's find out."

Minho raced back into the darkness hoping to lead the monstrous man away. Hyde smiled deviously in response to Minho's taunts.

" **Sicks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me.** "

Hyde seemed more determined than ever to put the Griever out of commission permanently. He ignored Minho and marched toward their unlikely defender as Thomas watched helplessly. Him, Gally, and Jake were all in position, but Hyde was hopelessly out of range. Thomas knew if they had to fight Hyde without the assistance of the Griever the death toll among the other immunes would be catastrophic. His heart sank at the thought of losing everything after all they'd gone through to get here. That's when he noticed Teresa walking out of the woods leading someone by the hand. Thomas focused his eyes. It was Tes.

Teresa leaned in and whispered to Tes who was still in the dark as to any semblance of the plan. Teresa spoke to Tes.

"Just follow my lead..."

Tes took a deep breath and nodded sharply in acknowledgment. Teresa called out to Mr. Hyde.

"HEY, BIG GUY! Are you that strong all over?"

Hyde slowed down and looked back. A lecherous smile spread across his face even as he continued towards the disabled Griever. Teresa started walking hand in hand with Tes in an exaggeratedly seductive fashion towards Tom's position. They pulled it off artfully. The sensual gate of their delicate footsteps was as graceful as it was natural. The sway of their hips. The intensity of their prolonged eye contact with Hyde caused him to halt. Tes spoke.

"My friend and I were curious because... Well, we like to share but, none of these guys can handle both of us at once."

Tes turned to Teresa and kissed her full on the mouth. Thomas watched with heightened interest as the kiss the two girls shared looked like a passionate fight for supremacy. The imperfect bond between their lips gave Tom a window as their tongues traded spaces rolling within each other mouths again and again. The two girls seemed to relinquish their kiss only begrudgingly, still staring into each other eyes. They both turned to look at Hyde. Teresa and spoke in a demure, almost pleading fashion.

"Could you?"

Teresa and Tes put their arms around each others waist and stood side by side seductively. Tes and Teresa's act was an unparalleled success. Mr. Hyde reversed course enthusiastically.

 **"Little princesses, you have _no_ idea.**"

Their slapdash plan was working too well for Thomas' comfort considering Teresa was literally using herself as live bait. Thomas couldn't help but think about the scorch and how convincing Teresa was when she made Thomas hate her. Clearly, she was a gifted actress. He would have been impressed or even a little turned on by the display if he wasn't mortified for her safety. Tes, on the other hand, didn't look like she was acting at all. Teresa and Tes were standing pat with their poker face intact as Hyde closed to fifty feet and was standing in the center of their trap. The next thing Thomas saw, Jake was flying through the air. His two hands were holding the machete overhead like a sword swinging downward. His blade found the mark and Brenda was suddenly at the mercy of gravity. She landed like a rag doll on the ground and Gally sprung into action. Hyde placed his hands on his neck noticing the sudden absence of weight. He turned around in a rage to see Gally carrying Brenda off into the darkness. He swung around the other direction towards Tes and Teresa in time to see them racing into the south woods with Thomas. Hyde let out a primal roar when he noticed everyone had scattered. He faced the darkness of south woods yelling after them.

" **You filthy BITCHES! Run all you want; you'll just die tired!** "

A glint of red light flashed from behind Hyde followed by an odd noise.

" **What the-** "

Thomas' younger voice spoke again just a loudly as before.

"Heal this."

The Griever snapped it's diamond tipped tail towards Hyde still standing with his back turned. Thomas and the girls watched from the darkness as his face contorted with pain. A split second later the bridge of Hyde's nose erupted into spattering blood as a high-velocity drill emerged through his face. Hyde looked like a dead-eyed snowman with a gore-covered diamond spike for a nose before falling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Thomas younger voice emanated from the Griever again as its eyes turned bright green.

"Threat neutralized."

 **(Your feedback rocks guys. Please keep it coming as it is such a boost to me. RL has been shrinking my creative space so if you're e** **njoying the story; please let me know ok? It is my fuel :) Thank you for the privilege of your time :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Loose Ends

**(I do not own Maze Runner.** **Updated with corrections 6/15/18 :)**

The aftermath of Hyde's failed attack had the camp in chaos for the better part of the next day. The odor of smoke was still hanging in the night air despite the fires having been put out hours before. Jorge was back up and around tending to the injured with Aris and Teresa. Medical was full to the point that Teresa had to start triaging patients outside and only admitting the more seriously injured. Fortunately, most of the injuries were minor and resulted from the stampede to escape when the Griever arrived. There were a lot of burns from the fire but none too serious. Brenda's injuries from her run-in with Hyde were far worse. Her condition was considered critical. She had a severe concussion with possible intracranial hemorrhage, four broken ribs, a collapsed lung and both her shoulders had been dislocated. She hadn't regained consciousness since Gally carried her back from the party. Teresa walked back inside the bamboo wrapped field hospital to return a dermal regenerator when she saw Jorge at Brenda's side.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

Teresa knew Jorge and Brenda were close and that he had looked out for her when they were both living in the scorch, but something about the look on Jorge's face had less of a 'big brother' vibe to it lately. She couldn't help but think of Aris' suspicions that both Jorge and Brenda were somehow involved with WICKED before Thomas and herself and that they were still working towards some unforeseen goal. Jorge looked startled as if Teresa's approach in full view had still somehow taken him by surprise.

"Oh! Hey, chica. I'm fine. Just wish there was something more I could do for her, ya know?"

Jorge was quiet for a while. He looked around quickly making sure no one else was paying attention.

"I know saying this is kinda blasphemy; what with me being the Med-jack keeper guy and all, but I could go for a couple of real WICKED doctor's right about now."

Jorge's mood lightened for a moment but diminished as quickly a lit match dropped into a pool of water. Teresa understood Jorge's concern was justified. For all the high tech devices they had, none of them was a qualified surgeon. Teresa had treated Jorge successfully, but none of his injuries were internal. Let alone severe head trauma that might require a craniotomy. Teresa spoke with conviction.

"Jorge, she's strong."

Teresa reached up and pushed aside her tar black hair to reveal the stitches on her own head.

"-Believe me, I know."

Jorge raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'm guessing that's a story I missed chica."

Teresa's posture stiffened. She stood up taller.

"It's not _chica_ ; my name is _Teresa._ Since we are on the subject of things you're getting wrong, I know something about hiding how you feel from someone you care about. Brenda's going to be fine, but you might want to stop playing whatever role you think is in her best interest."

Jorge looked more than a little impressed.

"Ok fairs fair. To be perfectly honest I'm glad you're back chi-um I mean, Teresa. I'd never seen a guy get so bent about a chick before as Thomas was over you."

Teresa's eyes narrowed. She didn't look impressed at all. Jorge continued speaking.

"He's obviously got it bad for you if beating him back into a gas chamber with your sulky friend over there didn't wise him up."

Jorge motioned towards Aris. Teresa could sense she was being baited and after twelve hours on her feet and no sleep, she was entirely not in the mood. She felt herself getting angry but was determined not to let it show. Teresa forced a bright, cheerful smile onto her beautiful face.

"What can I say, Jorge, I'm blessed."

Teresa's voice sounded chipper, and her contrived demeanor was like some airhead cheerleader she'd otherwise hate. She was determined to drive home the point that she wouldn't be provoked by anyone. She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Lucky for you right? I mean Brenda couldn't keep her hands off Tom. It made him really uncomfortable how forward she was. She was always trying to make out with him like it was her job. Was she like that with a lot of guys back when you were both living in the scorch?"

Now Jorge found himself trying not to slip into an outburst. He took a deep breath.

"Touché."

Teresa could tell that was the only answer she was going to get in response to her question. Having made her point Teresa's faux persona fell away. Her demeanor softened.

"Hey Jorge, same team. If last night was any indication, we're going to have to save our energy for who or whatever is trying to come after us."

"You'll get no argument here. I owe you for helping stitch my ass back together again. So is it true what people have been saying? That a Griever rolled in and put that big mother down?"

Teresa was silent for a moment processing Jorge's words. Somehow hearing him articulate what had happened made it feel more real than seeing it with her own eyes.

"Yeah. The Griever saved us."

She couldn't help but think of Ava Paige's mantra that 'WICKED is good.'

Jorge spoke.

"I don't buy it. I mean, I believe the ugly thing killed the ogrey thing, but it wasn't doing us favors out of the kindness of its metal heart. It probably just didn't want any competition."

"You weren't there. It could have killed dozens of us if it wanted. The Griever literally wouldn't attack Hyde so long as he had Brenda-"

Teresa abruptly stopped talking as her tired mind seized on yet another mystery. Jorge looked puzzled at the expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's just, at first I thought that thing took Brenda because it liked girls, but it called her 'his lucky charm' or something like that. How could it know how to repel the Griever even before we knew the Griever was on our side?"

Jorge took on the demeanor of a stone cold killer for several moments as he thought about Mr. Hyde wearing Brenda as a necklace knowing how badly she'd been injured.

"For killing the bastard that did this to Brenda, I guess I can call it even for a few cuts. Hell, I'd even let the metal-punk take a few more swipes at me. That still doesn't explain why the shitty thing would damn near kill me if it was on our side."

Teresa had hoped the conversation would veer in this direction.

"That's a good point. Jorge, what were you doing when the Griever attacked you?"

Jorge shrugged.

"Just getting some air." He declared flatly.

"Aris said you were pulling the night shift in Medical. It's not like anyone could have missed a Griever inside the camp. So where did you go?"

Jorge looked reluctant. She wanted to encourage him and keep him from getting defensive.

"Come on Jorge, _same_ team."

Jorge didn't speak and instead checked several medical monitors surrounding Brenda. It was then Teresa noticed something about Jorge's breathing. It was a tactic she'd learned at WICKED during the Swipe program. Maybe it was just her intuition telling her because it was exactly how she'd react if pressed. Stall for time. Assess your mark. Deliver a half-truth then play for more time.

* _God,_ * She thought.

* _-he really has had WICKED training._ *

 _*Whose had WICKED training?*_

Teresa felt started for a moment, but Jorge didn't notice. His attention was fixed intently on Brenda. The voice in Teresa's mind spoke again.

 _*Are you ok Teresa?*_

 _*Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Tom, I didn't mean to reach you. I sometimes forget you're in my head. I'm still at Medical with Jorge. It was him to whom I was referring. He's working with Paige or at least he was, I just know it.*_

 _*It's ok; we'll sort it out together. Will you be home soon? We're going to have a meeting. Newt's here, Gally and Minho are on the way.*_

Teresa loved hearing Thomas refer to where they lived as 'home.' She knew if they were going to protect everything they'd built they needed to work together. All of them.

 _*Soon. I'm going to ask Jorge to come too.*_

 _*Ok Teresa, see you in a bit. Love you.*_

 _*I love you too, Tom.*_

Teresa snapped back into the moment. Jorge hadn't spoken during the long pause left while Teresa silently communicated with Thomas. He finally relented.

"Looks like the breathing treatment is working. Brenda's collapsed lung is improving."

Taking Jorge's clinical assessment as the only answer, she was going to get Teresa stamped her finger on one of the consoles dismissing the image. Teresa spoke.

"Like I said before Brenda's strong."

Teresa was turning to leave as Jorge spoke again.

"Yea, I guess I some stuff to say. But I'm only going through this once, so we better gather the rest of the honchos."

Teresa beckoned Aris over.

"Keep an eye on Brenda. Send someone to get us if her condition changes at all. Got it, Aris?"

Aris looked concerned and spoke.

"Wait, you're both leaving?"

Teresa was suddenly missing her internal dialogue with Aris if only to tell him to shut up. She fired a look at Aris that got her point across. Jorge turned to face Aris.

"You'll be ok Pequenin, the night shift will be here in thirty minutes, but this can't wait. Like the boss lady said. Get us if there's any change."

"Just where are you guys going to be?"

Teresa spoke up.

"Our house. Tom's and mine."

With that, the pair left to make their way across camp.

* * *

Newt, Thomas, and Gally we're sitting in Thomas' cottage house waiting for the others arrive. They'd each just endured their own unique flavor of a brutal day. Thomas had taken it upon himself to make sure everyone was accounted for. By his own estimate, Thomas figured he'd ran almost thirty miles mostly over rough terrain during the last twelve hours. He was determined to be sure no one had been lost in the chaos. Gally had acted as a human ambulance having carried at least a dozen of the injured from the homecoming party back to Medical. Only to sprint back to the lake to do it again. Newt was still covered in soot having led the fire brigade that quelled the flames which were threatening to erase the camp if left unchecked. Sonya had dropped off a large basket of fruit and bread for them to eat. With Frypan still on bed rest, she stepped up as the camp's Keeper of the Cooks, until he was feeling better at least. They guys had been sitting in silence waiting for Minho. Newt finally spoke up.

"So, I take it that thing can do more than play bloody music."

Thomas nodded in acknowledgment. He knew Newt was referring to the Syllabus device.

"Yea, I guess it's like an archive."

"An archive of what?"

Thomas smiled wearily.

"Everything."

"-Thomas can you just slim it until Minho gets here."

Gally's interruption sounded tired. It carried none of his usual contempt. Something about his lack of anger seemed more disconcerting to Thomas than if he'd just yelled at him. Gally leaned back in his chair with his shoulders sagging. Thomas didn't have the energy to argue either. Besides, he felt bad for the beleaguered guy.

"Man, you look like hell Gally. You feeling okay?"

"I've got a headache. And I'm not trying to be an asshole I just don't want to hear the WICKED is good lecture more than once tonight."

Newt's eyes gleamed a little brighter. He shrugged off Gally trying to shush them both.

"So when you say everything Tommy boy would that include our files? Ya know, names, pictures of our parents?"

Between the excitement leading up to homecoming and the chaos that ensued afterward Thomas hadn't even considered that the details of their past were at his fingertips. Thomas' enthusiasm only translated into a yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Long day?"

Thomas moved his hands away from his face to see Teresa standing there in her white scrubs. She walked over to the table and grabbed an apple before plopping in the chair next to Thomas.

"I brought company."

"Sup hermano."

Even though Thomas knew Jorge had received bio-gel dermal regeneration treatments he couldn't help but be surprised to see Jorge without a trace of scarring.

"Jorge, glad you could make it."

Thomas stood and shook Jorge's hand. He hadn't put much stock in Aris' claim that Jorge was still involved with WICKED, but Teresa had sounded more convinced than ever.

"How's Brenda doing?"

"She's stable, sleeping now. Probably gonna have to practice a little country medicine."

Thomas starred blankly at Jorge not getting the reference. Jorge continued.

"You know, keep the fever down and let the body heal itself. Hey, mind if I get some of that bread?

Thomas nodded and offered Jorge the basket.

"Sure man, help yourself."

Teresa spoke.

"Did you get everyone accounted for Tom?"

"Yea. We're good. Nobody is missing."

Teresa nodded and spoke.

"We got lucky."

Just then Minho walked in with Harriet. They both looked just as exhausted as everyone else. Everyone exchanged greetings as they sat around the table and started passing the basket of fruit and bread.

"Today sucked," Minho announced.

"I know we all need to get some sleep, but after what happened last night I think we need some answers more. Which brings us to every Glader's favorite power couple."

Minho beckoned to the end of the table where Thomas and Teresa were sitting. Thomas leaned forward with his arms on the table.

"We could tell you what we know, but I think it would be faster just to show you."

Thomas glanced over to Teresa who reached into her shirt and retrieved the device which she set on the table. They exchanged a quick glance while the rest of the room looked on nervously. Thomas placed two fingers on the device and Teresa did the same. It blinked to life as before.

 **"Identities confirmed. Good evening Thomas. Good evening Teresa. How can be of assistance?"**

A flat red laser emanated from the device and scanned the room like a Griever coming online. Teresa began speaking.

"Syl, replay the activation sequence from Ava Paige including the comprehensive threat assessment."

Syllabus proceeded to display the same image of Ava Paige that Thomas and Teresa had viewed days before. After the digital video message concluded everyone at the table was silent for several moments before Minho's eyes narrowed as he spoke directing his words to Teresa.

"And you've had that thing stashed in your bra ever since you got here? Just when were you and Thomas going to let the rest of us in on your little science fair project?"

Thomas didn't like Minho's tone or the way he was addressing Teresa.

"Hey man, cool it. It was my call. Teresa and I saw exactly what you just saw twenty-four hours ago. As in, just before the homecoming party."

Minho looked pissed.

"Sorry shank, that's not you call. That's not even close to being a decision you make on your own whether your girlfriend co-signs for you or not."

Teresa's eyes looked fiery as she spoke up to defend Thomas.

"So let me get this straight Minho. If Tom had shown you a day sooner, you're telling me you'd have canceled homecoming and put the camp on lockdown because deep down you've always trusted WICKED and Ava Paige? I don't think so. Instead, I think you're saying all this after the fact with the benefit of twenty/twenty hindsight.

Newt interjected.

"It ain't about what bloody happened or might of happened. It's dirt simple. You don't keep a secret like that from your friends."

Thomas shook his head emphatically.

"Man, we're weren't going to keep it a secret we-"

Newt interrupted Thomas by holding up his index finger.

"No, that's exactly what you were doing Tommy boy. Look Teresa's right about one thing; it ain't like Minho would have canceled homecoming over what you just showed us. But you two can't bloody act like none of us have a right to know what the hell is going on until after you both figure out which way the wind is blowing."

Thomas saw Newt's point. He was about to respond to Newt, but Gally spoke first shaking his head.

"Minho, Newt. None of that matters now. I don't shucking care who told who what when. What I care about is not losing this place. We were all there and like it or not that Griever was getting it done."

Teresa's surprise at hearing Gally advocate for her and Thomas wasn't visible on her face, but she felt shocked to her core. Minho spoke.

"Wow, Gally I didn't realize you were so anxious to jump back in bed with WICKED after they jacked your head and made you kill Chuck. You know that cute metal Griever is just as ugly as the other ones underneath right?"

"Shuck you Minho!" Gally snapped. "You think I'm enjoying this?"

Minho crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"Could have fooled me, Gally."

Harriet grabbed Minho's hand and spoke to him to cut him off.

"- _If_ everything we just saw is accurate then we have zero time to argue over this. We've been here what? Not quite four weeks; and already these factions are reaching us? The first question is how? If this place was the long-lost Safe Haven how did Hyde, or whoever that super crank worked for, find us so fast?"

Jorge broke his silence.

"Because chica, they always knew where it was."

Everyone except Teresa looked surprised by Jorge's sudden interjection into the conversation. Minho spoke.

"Uh, Jorge I'm happy you actually showed up to a meeting and all. So, believe me, I'm not trying to be a total slinthead but how the hell would you know that? Was geopolitics a hobby of yours when you were dusting off cracks back in the scorch?"

Minho smirked. Jorge didn't look amused. He just stared back at Minho until the sarcastic look on his face was replaced with a look of awkward tension.

"Hombre, this place isn't the land of the lost. WICKED didn't discover it; they just had more muscle than the next guy. Even before society broke down and shit turned into cranks eating other cranks scientists figured out what latitude and hemisphere would end up in the Goldilocks zone."

Minho looked skeptical. Newt spoke.

"Well that solves how they knew where to look, but it doesn't explain how they bloody got that ogre fella in here when Flat Trans is supposed to be coded for Munies only?"

"Because he didn't arrive via Flat Trans." Teresa retorted.

"Thomas found a cargo parachute and high altitude oxygen mask in the woods along Hyde's path to the lake."

Thomas spoke.

"It looks like he parachuted in. Teresa and I think he's what collapsed the roof in Mess hall."

Jorge nodded.

"That would explain the damn loud crash that woke me."

Minho shook his head.

"That makes no sense. If a plane flew the guy here why not land? Why come all this way to dump one unarmed guy out of a plane from damn near orbit?"

Gally spoke.

"Who says he's the only one? Maybe he's just the first wave. Maybe more parachuted in and got blown off course?"

Jorge shook his head.

"Not likely. Our little paradise home comes with a built-in security system hermano."

Newt spoke.

"We noticed Jorge, that bloody super Griever with Tommy boy's voice stuck in its mouth."

Jorge spoke.

"True, but that ain't what I'm talking about."

Teresa blinked twice looking confused. Thomas spoke.

"What then?"

"The Flare Hermano, it's airborne here."

Teresa looked skeptical but didn't dismiss Jorge out of hand. Teresa spoke.

"Jorge, Flare has been worldwide for years, but the mode of transmission has always been direct contact. Like a scratch or a bite."

"Nowhere on earth has Flare virology like this place. It's so virulent that any uninfected crank that washed up on the beach in the morning would be full term before they could watch the sunset. You gotta be immune to live in paradise or else this place is just gonna turn you into plant food."

Thomas was listening intently. What Jorge was saying made sense. It also explained why WICKED didn't have an encampment of their own in paradise. Thomas looked at Teresa and spoke telepathically.

 _*We could take some air samples?*_

* _Run tests and verify what Jorge is saying. Smart Tom._ *

Minho crossed his arms.

"Still doesn't explain why they wouldn't bring guns? All we have are a few sharpened sticks."

Jorge made an abrupt move reaching down to his ankle. The next thing Minho knew he had a black metal handgun pointed at his chest. At the last second, Jorge pointed the gun in the air before pulling the trigger. The weapon made a flat clinking sound as the cylinder rotated throwing out a dim blue spark with the round. The bullet bounced from the barrel like a coin falling from a vending machine. Jorge spoke.

"Same way the Right Arm knocked over WICKED, weapon suppression field."

It all happened so fast no one had a chance to react. Minho stood, and dart tackled Jorge backward off his chair. Minho had a homicidal look in his eyes that made him look even more unhinged compared to the cool and relaxed look on Jorge's face. Minho was holding Jorge by the lapels of his shirt tilted so far backward that Minho could feel himself competing with gravity to keep Jorge from toppling down.

"What's wrong hombre? I thought you loved to joke?"

 **(Sorry about the wait! Thanks to everyone reviewing :) Keep em' coming I love hearing feedback from you guys. More hopefully soon, thank you for reading me! And yes this is obviously a to be continued scene. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Game Plan

**(I'm really happy with the way this turned out. If you like it all the credit goes to any of you who reviewed since my last post. You guys make this so fun, thank you so much! Enjoy :) Updated 6/15/18)**

Time seemed to slow down for Thomas during the chaos of the next ten seconds. He heard a broken symphony of his friends calling out. Some to Minho, some to Jorge, some just in shock. Thomas keyed in on Newt's voice above the commotion.

"Someone grab the bloody gun!"

Thomas was already rounding the opposite side of the table trying to get between Minho and Jorge before things could escalate further. He could see Minho's expression was beyond rage. It reminded Thomas of himself in those moments before he killed Janson. Minho's hands were anchored like vice grips onto Jorge's shirt. Minho's entire body was trembling as he dangled the older boy backward over his chair. Thomas recognized that the tremors throughout Minho's muscular frame weren't from weakness but exactly the opposite. He was racked with so much adrenaline that his strength was likely bordering on superhuman. Thomas knew he couldn't match Minho for strength, especially now. The next moment Thomas was standing right next to the pair. He wanted to say something to deescalate the situation but when he opened his mouth all that came out was;

"What the hell Jorge?!"

Jorge's demeanor stayed cool and undisturbed as he had Minho staring murderously into his eyes. Jorge didn't break eye contact with Minho even as he spoke to Thomas.

"What can I say hermano? I'm full of surprises."

Teresa was suddenly standing on the opposite side of the deadlocked pair facing Thomas. Teresa spoke.

"Easy Minho. It's over, see, I got the gun."

Jorge focused on Minho as he spoke.

"Yea hombre, you're safe now. Thomas' girl has your back."

"Slim it, Jorge!" Thomas shouted.

Thomas knew Minho would have already strangled Jorge if he'd grabbed his neck and not the cuffs of his shirt. Jorge ignored Thomas and continued speaking.

"That's a good thing to Minho. She kept him alive. If you'd lost Thomas, you'd have lost your meal ticket. You'd never even made it out of the scorch."

Minho's hands wrapped Jorge's neck. Jorge continued speaking through labored breaths.

"You know you've... Been riding... Tom's coattails since... He came to the Maze-admit it!"

Thomas and Teresa we're fruitlessly trying to pry Minho's clenched fingers from Jorge's neck. Harriet reached passed them both resting her hand on Minho's shoulder. Harriet spoke quietly relative to the chaos in the room.

"Minho, let him go."

Jorge's voice was raspy as he spoke again.

"You- _only made_... The _easy_ -calls... _Leader my ass_ you're... _No_ leader _Minho!_ "

Jorge's lips were turning blue. His words were fueled by determination more than breath. Harriet whispered to Minho even more quietly than before.

 _"Minho... It's not worth it."_

All at once Jorge fell unceremoniously backward over the chair as Minho relinquished his grasp landing with a thud onto the bamboo floor coughing and gasping for air.

Teresa stepped between the pair looking back and forth, staring daggers at them both as she spoke.

"Is this how you get answers? Is this your idea of being on the same team? Choking out the Keeper of the Med-jacks, pulling out a gun during a meeting I invited you to?"

Minho spoke irreverently.

"Gally, take our former Med-jack pal to the slammer. Two nights no food."

Jorge spoke between ragged breaths, his cool visage long gone.

"Hold on vato. Brenda needs me I'm the best chance she has to make a full recovery. I'll spend all my off-duty time in the pit and stay there as long as you want, just let me stay on medical detail until Brenda is out of the woods."

Thomas knew what Minho's answer would be even before he spoke.

"No shucking way slinthead. You should have thought about that before you started waving a gun around. A gun you _hid_ from the rest of us."

"I told you hombre guns don't work here! I know, I tried using it before when the Griever attacked me. It did the same thing then, nothing! I might as well be waving around a paperweight; compreder?"

Minho spoke.

"Get him outta here Gally!"

Teresa could tell Jorge was now genuinely worried. Jorge continued.

"Come on vato, I'm sorry."

Teresa, Thomas, and Newt all looked at Minho as Gally got Jorge back on his feet. Newt spoke.

"Come on Shank, that seems bloody reasonable to me."

Teresa spoke.

"Minho, it was a stupid thing for Jorge to do alright. But he's not lying about him being Brenda's best shot at recovery and whatever Jorge did or didn't do we shouldn't take that out on Brenda."

Minho rolled his eyes.

"Well Teresa, considering you're our resident expert on lying and keeping secrets that almost kill us, I'll think about it."

Minho put his hand on his chin in a sardonic gesture of himself deep in thought.

"Hmmm... I'm gonna go with... No shucking way."

Minho looked around addressing the room.

"And you guys have slint for brains if you think I'm in the mood to play let's make a deal after having a gun shoved in my face."

Newt shook his head and spoke.

"It ain't a deal; it's the bloody rules. And Jorge ain't the one that earned time in the slammer. That's on you Minho."

Minho's looked blindsided as he heard Newt siding against him. Newt continued.

"Rule number two. Never hurt another Glader. You just broke the bloody rules Shank."

Thomas hated seeing his friends like this. Literally at each other's throats when now more than ever they needed each other. He thought about how weary of leadership he was when they all arrived in paradise. How grateful he felt that real life and death decisions would finally stop being his call. He remembered promising himself he'd never let an ounce of responsibility rest on his shoulders ever again but he couldn't listen to the bickering anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Thomas' voice was so loud it had a stunning effect on the room, like a firecracker exploding in a concrete hall.

"At this rate, we might as well restart the fire and burn what's left of this place to the ground because if we keep fighting each other, we'll all be just as dead when we get hit again!"

A resounding silence hung in the air after Thomas spoke. After several hollow moments, he continued.

"We're going to fight for this place, and we need to make damn sure we win. If we don't then everything, _everything_ we went through to get here was pointless... I'm not letting that happen."

Thomas' face flashed with sadness for a split second as he recalled Chuck, Winston, Zart and everyone else they'd lost getting this far. Something within Thomas seemed to turn that same unresolved sadness into fuel stoking a new fire in his heart. Thomas realized at that moment he loved his friends more than he hated the responsibility of what he was about to propose; and what it could yet cost him. Thomas continued, his voice rang with certainty.

"That means anyone who attacks us plays our game, by our rules."

Newt looked confused.

"Tommy-boy you aren't makin any sense. How can we make monsters like Mr. Hyde or armies from God knows where play by our rules?"

Thomas' eyes looked like two dark pools of determination as he spoke.

"We don't give them any other choice. We do this the way we know. The way we did back in the Glade."

Thomas walked over and began rearranging everything on the dinner table into a makeshift model.

"Look, we make it simple. We make them come to us."

Thomas placed a serving plate at the center of the table.

"Say this plate is our camp. To our north, we've got the mountains ranges. No one is getting past those."

Newt nodded.

"Right Tommy-boy. Those cliffs are sheer granite, and they gotta be six hundred feet high. No buggers, crazy or otherwise will come at us from there if they can help it."

Thomas placed several loaves of bread from the basket on the table to represent the mountains and continued.

"To the east, we have river and beyond that the ocean."

Teresa poured out a pitcher of water on the side of Tom's model that depicted the east. She smiled up at him.

"Way ahead of you Tom."

Thomas flashed a quick smile back at her. He continued speaking to the others.

"Now to our west and south is the deep forest."

Thomas drew an invisible line with his finger circling the entire camp.

"Everything beyond the second clearing, the cliffs, and the river we'll treat like the maze. Only Runners go in, they'll be our fighters. We keep everyone else in camp. The Runners will find the threats before they find us and take them out. If the Runners find something they can't beat, then they'll lead them deeper into the wilderness away from camp."

Teresa chimed in.

"And as Jorge demonstrated, guns don't work. That means anyone who tries to take this place is gonna have to do it hand to hand with simple weapons."

Thomas pointed to Teresa emphatically.

"Exactly, and that's something we've all been doing since the Glade."

Teresa continued.

"Only this time we've got a Griever on _our_ side."

Minho spoke skeptically.

"Here's what I don't get. What good would it be for anyone to take this place from us if they would just end up dying from Flare anyway?"

Gally was still restraining Jorge with his arms pinned behind his back. Jorge spoke.

"Food hombre. Arable land, especially now that WICKED is gone. That means no more crops genetically modified to grow in harsh environments. No more hydroponic super farms. No more worldwide food drops."

Teresa looked perplexed.

"WICKED gave people food?"

"Yeah, they did and farmed it too. Better than anyone else, even better than before the sun went crazy. But don't think for a moment they did it out of the kindness of their black hearts. They did it because without surviving populations they'd run out of immunes for their research. Did you think all that food that came up on the elevator was made special just for the Glade? Those were standard WICKED rations chica. The Bergs were originally built to deliver that stuff all over the world. Why else do you think they built em so damned big. It sure wasn't to make em more maneuverable. Piloting those things was like walking a twenty-foot ladder through a china shop. That food aid was one of the last lifelines holding society up. So yeah, even if people had to farm this place in damned bio-hazard suits, they'd do it just for a chance not to starve."

Teresa whispered something under her breath that Minho couldn't hear, but he was almost certain she was saying 'WICKED is good.' Harriet spoke.

"How likely is it that the other groups that want this place know that Flare is more virulent here?"

Jorge shrugged with Gally still restraining him.

"No telling. But you can bet if the cranks come in force they'll take universal precautions. You know, wear decon suits with rebreathers and stuff. After all, just because we're immune to the effects of the Flare doesn't mean we aren't carriers, ya know."

Thomas looked at Minho.

"Minho, if the job is still open I want to be your second in command... - I think... - should..."

Teresa watched intently as Thomas spoke to Minho. But after a moment she stopped hearing his words. Teresa noticed something different about him. It was a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since the trials. A glimpse of unyielding tenacity that Teresa hadn't realized she'd missed until just now. That same look scared her. She knew that when Thomas set his mind to something he committed himself entirely. She knew he was willing to die to protect her to protect them all. Teresa felt a chill race through her body like her blood had suddenly been mixed with ice water. It was the thought losing Tom. She felt something rising up from inside her. Teresa opened her mouth not knowing what she was about to say. She could still hear Tom and Minho talking when her last measure of control broke and she blurted out;

"Tom and I are Chosen!"

A fresh silence gripped the room as everyone looked at Teresa with varying degrees of confusion. The ivory skin of her cheeks turned a shade of bright pink, and she awkwardly adjusted her shirt. As if pulling down on her surgical scrubs could somehow conceal the sense of exposure she was now acutely feeling.

"I mean, we uh, Chose each other. Um, before the Griever thing happened."

Teresa never felt less articulate in her life. She looked down feeling utterly humiliated by her girlish outburst. Teresa wanted to disappear. She was about to apologize and excuse herself when she felt Tom's hands wrap her waist. She glanced up from the floor to find herself suddenly deep in Tom's kiss. When their lips parted, they turned to face the others. Thomas wasn't sure who started it, but all their friends started drumming on the table with their hands. The low rumble accelerated faster to a crescendo of cheers from everyone. Even Minho and Gally seemed happy for them. Newt was the first to break Tom and Teresa's hold on each other as he extended his hand to Thomas and pulled him in for a hug as he spoke.

"Bout time Shank!"

"Congratulations hermano!"

"Proud of you Thomas."

Thomas and Teresa, we're overjoyed for the support. The last voice was Gally's which was a genuine surprise to both of them. Thomas nodded to Gally and Gally spoke again.

"Hey, guys what day is it?"

"Shit!" Minho said swinging his fist.

Newt facepalmed and spoke.

"Oh dammit, first Wednesday..."

Gally spoke again.

"Yup fellas, the first Wednesday. And Thomas I can't tell you how happy I am for you both."

Newt was starting to turn red.

"Come on Gally show some bloody class."

Thomas spoke.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Gally grinned so widely he looked like a kid who just won his first spelling bee. Newt spoke.

"Ain't nothin Tommy-Boy. And we are genuinely happy for you two..."

Teresa was reading the awkward look on Newt's face.

"But what?"

Newt shook his head.

"You couldn't have waited a few bloody hours to ask her?"

The other boys laughed. Gally spoke over Newt who was still trying to explain himself.

"We started a pool. How long would it be after Fry told you about the 'Choosing' that you too would choose each other."

Gally pulled out a folded sheet of white paper and held it out for everyone to see. It was marked '1st Wednesday' with his name signed on the bottom.

"And you both just made me rich. I just won fifty-four shifts worth of off-duty time!"

Teresa was annoyed with Gally but happy none the less. Even the juvenile antics of Tom's friends wouldn't spoil this moment for her. Harriet hugged Teresa whose cheeks were only now beginning to relinquish their flushed color. Minho shook his head but hugged Thomas all the same.

"Congrats Shank. _But_ I'm making Harriet the second in command, sorry."

Thomas felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time at least until Minho spoke again.

"Thomas, your gonna be in charge."

"Wait, Minho, if this is about what Jorge was saying-"

Minho quickly raised his hand to cut off Thomas.

"-Hell no slinthead. I've got thicker skin than to let some washed up pilot, who has a thing for his adopted sister or whatever Brenda is to him these days, get to me."

Minho crossed his arms and fired a defiant look at Jorge who knew enough to hold his tongue and not respond to the jab.

"It's like Newt said, I broke the rules. And rules don't work unless they apply to everyone."

Minho smiled.

"So consider this a two-day promotion. I'm gonna want my job back once I get out of the slammer. Understood Thomas?"

Thomas nodded.

Harriet walked up to Gally and spoke.

"Gally, let Jorge go."

Gally complied. Jorge rolled his shoulder as if working out a cramp from having his arms pinned behind his back. He nodded to Harriet and spoke.

"Gracias chica."

All at once Harriet threw a wild punch into Jorge's jaw knocking him back to the ground. Jorge was taken entirely off guard and looked up at Harriet completely stunned.

"That's for pulling a gun during a meeting. Whoops, guess I broke the rules too Thomas. I'll take two days in the pit no food, and you can choose your own second in command."

Newt shook his head chiding Harriet and Minho.

"All you bleedin' hearts will be the death of us you know?"

Thomas put his hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Newt, will you be second? I could use the help."

"Of course I will Shank. Someones gotta keep this place from fallin' into total anarchy and it bloody may as well be me."

Harriet walked up to Minho and took his hand. With that Gally started leading them both out into the darkness in the direction of the pit. Newt was left with Thomas, Teresa, and Jorge who was rubbing his jaw. Jorge watched the others walk off before he spoke.

"Now that the riff-raff are on there way sit amigos. Before it gets even later, I gotta tell you something. If I don't get this off my chest, I think I'm gonna explode..."

 **(More soon, keep those reviews/follows/favorites coming. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Cards on the Table

**(Missed you guys! Sorry for the delay I'm writing chapters in pairs nowadays for greater continuity. This one has a lot of exposition and gore that turned out well. Also sets up a pretty heavy Thomesa which I'm almost finished writing. Keep in mind this Jorge is not movie old man Jorge, he is played by Taylor Lautner circa new moon. A HUGE thank you to readers:** **Adamec, Hannah03.10, and Jack Elia - for the follow AND favorites. Thank you three _so much_ , it means the world to me! ****Disclaimer, I still do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Newt sat back down at Thomas and Teresa's dinner table. He squared his shoulders and sat up a little taller than he had been moments before. It was like the respect of his new position as Thomas' second in command was already showing through his body language. Teresa hurried to retake her place next to Thomas who sat at the head of the table. She was anxious to hear what Jorge had to say and was through trying to hide it. After one last glance into the darkness confirmed that Gally was on his way with Minho and Harriet; Jorge closed the door turned and spoke.

"It's about Brenda, and it's complicated amigos."

Teresa spoke.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Both Thomas and Newt had looks of confusion on their faces like what Teresa said to Jorge was so far-fetched it had to be a joke.

"You ain't wrong Teresa, but as I said, it's complicated."

After a long enough pause to confirm Jorge was serious Newt spoke.

"Now I'm not trying to razz ya, Jorge. But that's bloody weird considering you always seemed glad that Tommy boy and Brenda would pal around. Was that an act? Or did you have a change of heart about the girl you treated like I treat my kid sister?"

Thomas nodded.

"Yea, I mean I got the impression you were happy that... Uh, that-she liked me."

Thomas shifted slightly in his chair as he suddenly felt awkward. He knew he was saying this in front of the girl he loved to the guy who supposedly was in love with Brenda. Teresa fired a wry smiled at Thomas as she put her hand on his knee.

"It's ok Tom. I never thought I was the only one who noticed that you're kind of attractive."

Jorge smirked. Something about the look on his face reminded Thomas of Minho. Jorge addressed all of them as he answered Newt's question.

"It wasn't an act hermano. And how I feel about Brenda ain't a recent thing either, to me it feels older than time. But yeah, I was good with Brenda taking a shine to you Thomas."

Thomas spoke flatly.

"If you were in love with her how could you be good with her being interested in me?"

Jorge smiled followed by a genuine laugh as he shook his head.

"Because Thomas, it didn't take me twelve seconds to figure out you were hung up on Teresa. All your boys from the Glade could see it. Hell, WICKED even built the trials around using it to exploit your Killzone trying to make their cure. Who better for Brenda to get attached to than a good guy who's already got it bad for another girl?"

Seeing Newt nod reluctantly seemed to confirm to Thomas that Jorge's explanation was valid. Newt spoke.

"Alright, fair enough. Weird but fair enough. You said something about complications?"

As Newt began talking Thomas felt Teresa's hand shift across his lap and squeeze his other knee under the table. Her voice filled his head.

 _*I still hate that I hurt you.*_

Thomas glanced over to Teresa. The wry smile was long gone from Teresa's face. She looked somber, but Tom could also see something sultry stirring within her vivid blue eyes. Thomas responded with their telepathy.

 _*I hate that I stopped trusting you back then. I'm just glad we got another chance... Glad you cared enough to give me another chance Teresa.*_

Thomas' telepathic words made the sad look in Teresa's eyes disappear into the ether. Evaporating from the heat of an inviting look that made Tom feel like he was seeing her true self. The secret part of Teresa that she'd only ever shared with him. Teresa scooted her chair a little closer to Tom and slid her hand further up his leg.

 _*If these people weren't here that wouldn't be all I'd be giving you Tom. Right here at this table.*_

After what they did last night, Teresa hadn't stopped thinking of him. She was anxious to do it all again. Her fingers searched the top of his faded navy blue khaki pants, the same pair of pants that he wore when they crossed the scorch. Teresa started kneading his flesh from under the table. Thomas' eyes got wider but not so much that anyone other than Teresa noticed.

 _*Does that feel good Tom?*_

Teresa found her answer within the look in Tom's eye. She felt like an out of control teenager, but she was running out of reasons to care. Something about the way Thomas and Teresa looked at each other caught Newt's attention. At first, he took it to be just another amorous glance between his lovestruck friends, but he saw something else he recognized. Newt spoke in a chiding manner.

"Hold on! Hold _right_ on. You two are doing it again!"

Teresa froze like she'd been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Her mind was racing to come up with some explanation for her salacious behavior as Newt continued.

"You still have your bloody telepathy thing!"

Both Thomas and Teresa looked relieved for a split second realizing that they hadn't been caught fooling around. Instead, Newt had landed on another secret they had yet to reveal. Thomas spoke. His words were hasty and full of breath.

"Yea, uh yes we do Newt. It started working again at around the same time we activated Syllabus."

"Jesus Tommy-boy! Are you both still swiped? No wonder Minho gets bent about thinking you two are withholding information."

Teresa shook her head as she casually removed her hand from Tom's lap. She spoke to Tom with her mind before answering Newt aloud.

 _*To be continued.*_

"That's just it. We aren't swiped. But something about the Syllabus being keyed to Tom and I is giving us access to the WICKED telepathy network."

Newt didn't look convinced.

"If WICKED is gone how in the hell is there any bloody telepathy network left to access?"

Teresa shook her head.

"I don't know Newt. That's the truth."

"I bet their T network was backed up on one of those quantum computers Ava had me jack. You know, the ones in Medical? Besides, it's the satellites in orbit that make those telepathic connections, and those babies are solar powered. If there's one thing we got enough of, it's sunshine muchacho. They'll probably run forever."

Thomas spoke to Jorge looking more skeptical than before.

"How could you even know that?"

"I picked up a few things from Brenda. Before we went into the scorch, she was Ava's research assistant. I remember her talking about some prototype gizmo they were working on. They called it Interspeak or Innervoice or something like that. Using satellites and line of site was how it was supposed to work. I'm guessing WICKED's telepathy network was that thing except all grown up."

Teresa spoke.

"That's not possible Jorge. Tom and I would have known if Brenda had a research position at WICKED. Especially something high-level working with Ava Paige."

"Who said she was working for WICKED when they did it?"

Jorge paused a beat to let his rhetorical question ring out before continuing.

"Brenda's a genius, amigos. Even before she got what we called the Boost."

Newt spoke.

"And what the bloody hell is the Boost?"

"I'm guessing it's like your swipes except without the mind control hangover."

Teresa interrupted.

"-Also not possible, Tom and I were in the first two people to enter swipe trials at WICKED-."

Jorge interrupted

"-Yea, yea, I'm not trying to steal your first place trophy, Teresa. Hell of a coincidence that it was also conducted by Ava Paige right chica?"

Thomas shook his head and spoke. His voice reflected a full measure of incredulity as he addressed his friend from the scorch.

"Look Brenda never said _anything_ like that to me, Jorge. She was honest with me I doubt she'd have kept something like that to herself."

"Well Thomas you can't tell a story you don't remember, can you? She couldn't remember any of that because Paige altered her memory. Here's another news flash, Brenda ain't the only one boosted, so am I, amigos."

Thomas' face was a mixture of two parts concern and one part disbelief.

"So Aris was right to think you and Brenda were in the trials before Teresa and me."

Jorge smirked.

"I wasn't in the trials Thomas, neither was Brenda. We helped Paige, so it stayed that way. As far as Aris, yea he's a smart guy. His only problem is he's like most of the immunes who made it through the trials; he can't think outside the box. No offense, but you all have PTSD from what happened with WICKED so you get tunnel vision whenever they could be involved. But it's like your talking movie projector said, WICKED was never the only kid on the block."

Thomas spoke.

"You mean the other factions."

Jorge made a finger gun with his hand and pointed to Thomas.

"You got it, hermano."

Teresa spoke.

"So what faction was Paige working for?"

"I don't know. I never got close enough to her to find out. But I had the feeling it was more about getting the resources to do her research than a loyalty thing but whoever she was with when she found us was just as monied up as WICKED. These cats had all the techie toys. Even some stuff I hadn't seen before or since."

Thomas and Teresa had been listening intently, but Newt had been sitting with his arms crossed the entire time looking more skeptical by the minute. He spoke up with a sarcastic voice.

"That's all interesting but why in the name of all things holy, should we believe you? You're some tag along pilot we picked up in the scorch."

Jorge rolled his eyes before responded to Newt.

"Alright vato, where do you think I learned how to fly a berg? Scorch flight school? Ava gave us the Boost so we could get ahead in the scorch. It works using something called adaptable skill hard writing. The chips are interchangeable and can teach you any learnable skill."

Teresa spoke.

"So what? You can slap in a certain type of chip, and suddenly you're a ninja pilot?"

Jorge shrugged lightly.

"Basically yea... After you get plugged in you just _know_ things. It takes your body some time to catch up if it's something like piloting or tumbling. You only get good once you've practiced enough for muscle memory to kick in. My skills are aligned towards kinesiology and spatial orientation. That's how I managed to cannonball through a small hole in the ceiling when we met in Crank City. And how I can pilot any damned thing with or without a cockpit. Comprender?"

Newt looked at Thomas and spoke.

"Are you buying this Tommy?"

Thomas' face was tense. His eyes were focused on Jorge. Finally, he broke his stare and nodded to Newt.

"Yea. Yea I do."

Thomas continued.

"So if your boost or swipe or whatever you call it gives you these abilities, what abilities does Brenda have?"

Jorge nodded and let out a sigh.

"Remember how I said it's complicated? This is where shit gets complicated Thomas. On paper, Brenda's skills are enhanced hand-eye coordination and memory. But Brenda had an eidetic memory even before she got boosted, so her ability to retain information is limitless. Which is cool and comes in handy when you need someone to almost burn down a Flat Trans on short notice with no prior experience. BUT where anyone else loses their abilities once the chips are removed, she remembers."

Teresa interjected.

"But wait, if your swipes were to help you thrive and Brenda was working with Ava Paige the whole time, why wouldn't her retaining abilities be a good thing?"

Jorge got a faraway look in his eyes and looked solemn. His demeanor had been jovial up to this point, but Thomas could practically feel the temperature in the room change as a look of concern came to rest on Jorge's face. He folded his hands neatly and rested them on the table before speaking.

"She had to forget what she'd be leaving behind... I guess since we're putting all our cards on the table here is the deal amigos, and you ain't gonna like it. The night Newt and Teresa came back I had instructions from Ava go back to WICKED and get something important."

Thomas was trying not to jump to conclusions before hearing Jorge out. Newt was already visibly pissed but still holding his tongue, at least for now. Teresa could feel tension spread through her shoulders as soon Jorge mentioned WICKED. Teresa spoke.

"Jorge, I'm not calling you a liar, but after we figured out it was a Griever that came through Flat Trans, I pulled the transport logs. There's no record of you entering Flat Trans that night."

Jorge had a knowing look on his face as he responded.

"Leave it to me to be one step ahead of you Teresa. I crossed back to WICKED during the same cycle that brought you both here so my transport wouldn't get recorded in the data logs."

Teresa and Newt both responded with shock and anger. Newt's face was painted with all the contempt he had stored up for WICKED and now seemed like a good a time to vent.

"You _shucking stupid-ass_ **_slinthead_**... All Paige needs to do is ask nicely, and you come calling!"

Teresa shot to her feet and slammed Jorge's gun on the table. She slid it to Thomas before speaking with equal intensity.

"You entered Flat Trans at the same time _from the other side_ _on **purpose**?!_ That could have killed all three of us instantly! Not to mention you probably corrupted our DNA. If we're lucky, we'll all just die of cancer you **shucking asshole**!"

"Relax chica. I scanned myself this morning. My genetic code is one-hundred percent intact and if mine is, so is yours."

Teresa felt too angry to express any of the relief she was feeling to hear Jorge claim there were no side effects. Thomas raised his hand signaling all his friends to be quiet before he spoke.

"Jorge, what the fu-"

Thomas cleared his throat and refocused himself.

"What could have been important enough to risk... Risk dying for?"

"Let me tell you..."

 _(Flash to Jorge's explanation of exactly what happened the night Newt and Teresa arrived.)_

* * *

After completing transport, Jorge started patting himself down checking for any missing parts finding himself none the worse for wear despite the simultaneous transport he surveyed the warehouse.

"Another WICKED stunt spectacular," Jorge said aloud to himself.

The previously collapsed warehouse supposedly detonated by the Right Arm was in perfect order three weeks later. Jorge couldn't tell if it had been rebuilt, if Flat Trans had been moved to a similar building or if the entire scene he'd witnessed while escaping with the others had been just another ruse. He immediately walked to the far east corner of the warehouse. Jorge could already hear the intermingled screams of full-term cranks and their victims. The blood-curdling shrieks ebbed between predator and prey. Only when the infected would begin eating their living victims would the humans scream more loudly than the monsters devouring them. Jorge wasn't expecting to walk into a full-on assault by the infected, but the murderous symphony echoing through the sealed door above alerted him that was exactly what was happening. He reached behind a fire extinguisher and pulled a hidden lever that revealed a long descending hallway. The fluorescent emergency lighting flickered on revealing a long hallway made from smooth poured concrete. It was wider than it was tall and the low ceiling made Jorge feel claustrophobic even though it was high enough for Jorge to stand up fully with more than a foot to spare. The descending hallway felt like it went on forever. Jorge was nearly at the end of the of the corridor when the emergency lighting kicked on inside a large round stone room with a high dome. Multiple other hallways branched off at regular intervals around the spherical room. Jorge wasn't trying to count, but he could tell there were at least a dozen, maybe more. At the center of the room was a series of devices that looked like deactivated Flat Trans portal. They were arranged like an octagon at the center of the massive room. Each had a staircase approaching the empty portals which looked like nothing more than huge silvery metal frames.

"What the hell is this place? It looks like Flat Trans had sex with a train station in here..."

The sounds of the distant shrieks were growing closer. Realizing he wouldn't have time to begin sorting this out Jorge knew his curiosity would have to take a back seat for now. Staged near the passage he had emerged from was what he assumed was his payload. A large silver pod laying sideways on a gravity jack. Jorge raced up to a slim window on the side of the pod to examine the contents, but he couldn't make out anything within the dark pod. The jack was already hovering and ready to go, but Jorge knew this might be his last chance to give Brenda's memories back to her. It was an opportunity he wouldn't pass up. He punched into a nearby computer and quickly looked at a building schematic.

"Gotcha!"

Jorge pressed his finger to the screen. It depicted a room labeled _special projects division_. Jorge scanned the room and pressed another button on an adjacent touchscreen unsealing one the nearby doors.

"Ok, two levels up and four rooms over."

Jorge kept repeating the directions as he reached down and drew the gun off his ankle double checking it was loaded.

"-Two levels up and four rooms over."

This time the emergency lighting didn't activate and, under the circumstances, Jorge preferred stealth to speed, so he didn't run as he entered the new corridor. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing. In the distance, he could see a pinprick of dim emergency lighting from to top of a closed door. Jorge had a lighter but was determined not to use it for fear of revealing himself to anyone or anything that might be waiting in the darkness. Denied sight, Jorge steadily felt his way through the darkness. His feet could sense the grade of the ground sloping steadily upward. Each silent step gave him identical telemetry at least until it didn't. Jorge could feel himself stepping into a thick, viscous liquid. At first, it felt like he stepped in a small trickle of something with the consistency of syrup, but with each succeeding step, the puddle grew wider. The path up to the second level was quickly becoming slippery.

*What is this shit? Oil? Some hydraulic fluid?*

Jorge was in such a state of high alert that his own thoughts sounded deafening to him. Suddenly another voice spoke quietly in the darkness.

"...Help me... Please..."

The weak sounding voice startled Jorge so badly that his legs slid out from under him as he tried to plant his feet to jump back. He landed hard on the sloping ground. The impact sounded like a punching bag being slammed by a wrecking ball. The voice continued.

"...They were moving so fast... Not running, sprinting..."

Jorge collected himself and shambled to his hands and knees against the opposite wall. He drew the gun from his ankle and leveled it at the shadowy figured huddled near the wall. He spoke through his best poker face in a clear defiant voice.

"Who are you? What happened here?"

"I'm... Arty. "I-I don't know. We just got overrun. They said the guards had it under control, but suddenly there were so many of them."

The raspy voice was that of a middle-aged man.

"Are you ok?"

"I th-think I'm ok... Oh my God, what is this-ALL-OVER-ME!"

Jorge could only hear the man as he started frantically screaming and thrashing about haplessly in the dark to remove whatever blood was on himself and his clothes. Jorge darted to restrain him.

"Slim it vato!"

Jorge dove across the wide corridor ending up behind the writhing man. He wrapped his hand around Arty's mouth, and the man became still. Jorge spoke again in an emphatic whisper.

 _"Shhhh!_ Y _ou gotta stay quiet, or you'll lead them straight to us!_ "

He suddenly felt his hand covered in something thick and wet. A faint metallic smell hung in the air that seemed almost recognizable. Jorge spoke his questioning thought aloud.

"Blood?"

Just then the emergency lights in the hallway flickered on giving him his first view of the man he was trying to save by silencing him. His scalp was a patchwork of pulled out hair and matted lesions. All his exposed skin was trailed with thick black veins like tree roots growing on the outside of his body. And his ripped clothes were so filthy they looked to be held together by dirt more than thread. Jorge pulled his hand away to find it covered with fresh red blood. Arty stared at the young man as Jorge recoiled and took several steps retreating.

"...They were moving so fast... Not running, sprinting... _Away_..."

The haggard figured leaped to its feet craning its neck, so his twisted smile was perpendicular to the sloping ground.

"But not fast enough-no not _near_ fast enough-"

It dove to tackle Jorge. Jorge countered by trying to use the creature's own momentum to slam him into the opposite wall but lost his footing during the effort. He fell backward into the slippery gore which the emergency lights had now revealed to be coagulating blood trailing down from the room at the end of the hall. Jorge's own momentum had him sliding back the way he came when he heard the unnatural roar of other full-term cranks. Arty had accidentally bitten his own lip so severely trying to get Jorge that the left corner of his mouth hung down exposing half of his lower teeth. The infected crank seemed totally indifferent to the pain.

"So hungry..."

Arty took two long strides towards Jorge and leaped again. Jorge aimed his gun towards the monster who was skidding headfirst towards him along the blood-drenched slip and slide. He steadied himself preparing to take the shot when the doors at the top of hallway burst open with no less than six more infected. The split-second distraction combined with the crank's inhuman speed was just enough to make Jorge miss. The spoiled shot rang out like small bomb echoing in both directions along the tunnel. Arty was instantly on top of Jorge trying to strangle him. Jorge felt like his head was about to explode from the pressure caused by the monster's hands around his neck. Another few seconds and the crank would have pierced his throat with nothing more than its thumbs. He fought and restrained the monsters gnarled grip. Jorge started to gain the advantage by sheer strength alone and forced Arty back. The crank continued snapping its jaws repeatedly just beyond Jorge's nose. The gnashing of teeth abruptly stopped, and Jorge saw Arty attempting to smile at him through his severed face.

"So pretty-we'll eat every part of you."

" **Shuck you** slint eater!"

Arty's broken smile gave way to him vomiting partially digested blood and human flesh into Jorge's face. Jorge arched his back and kicked off the slippery floor to send the crank tumbling over top of him. Jorge wiped his mouth and leveled his gun for a kill shot. The bullet splashed into Arty's forehead just above his left eye. A fountain of blood and blackened brain matter exploded like a meat balloon. Jorge bolted through the cloud of carnage to retreat. He could hear the cranks from above shrieking and growling as they raced after him. By now he'd abandoned his hope of doing more than just escaping with his life. When Jorge reentered the large dome-shaped room, his heart sank.

"Ay merida, I know my luck can't be this bad..."

No less than ten more cranks were stalking towards him from the far side of the room. Jorge thought aloud as he reloaded his gun.

"That makes ten in front and six behind..."

Some cranks were crawling over the large metal pod still floating on the grav-jack. One began clawing at the darkened window as if it was determined to get into its contents. The pod began to open and out came the largest Griever Jorge had ever seen. The Griever was covered in metal plates dripping with pod mucus. A thin red laser scanned the room, and the Griever's eyes flashed brightly to match. The Griever whipped its tail sending both the cranks who'd climbed onto the pod flying into the concrete wall. The hit with such force Jorge should hear their bones shatter from across the room. The cranks on that side of the room all attacked the armored Griever like bees triggered to swarm after someone threw a rock into their hive.

"Fuck me..."

Jorge ran to a computer terminal and tried to access the door controls. But the sludgy mixture of black blood and gory puke made the touch screen controls unresponsive. Every keystroke Jorge attempted left remnants of murdered crank's last meal. Wiping his hand he tried again with the same result as the six cranks from above tumbled down the hallway into the room. They ignored the Griever and charged directly towards Jorge. He felt an overwhelming instinct to run, but the thought of never seeing Brenda again was more unbearable than getting eaten alive by cranks. Jorge stopped dead in his tracks and scuffed his boots on the stone to clean off the blood. Then he turned slowly to face the charging horde.

"On second thought. **Fuck you!** "

Jorge proceeded to advance towards the full-term infected firing his last four shots killing as many cranks. The remaining two started cautious circling Jorge unsure if he had any more bullets in his gun. Jorge spoke.

"What's wrong? Scared of fresh meat?"

The first crank screamed with rage and ran at Jorge who stood his ground in front of a glass computer console. The crank picked up speed covering sixty feet in split seconds. At the last moment, Jorge faked left then slid onto the floor underneath the female crank who dove over him crashing through a thick glass screen. The infected woman nearly cuts herself in half writhing to get free from the razor-sharp hole she had embedded herself in. She abruptly stopped moving as the glass severed her spinal cord. Jorge found grabbed a long shard of crystalline glass and wrapped a makeshift handle in a strip of cloth he tore from his pants. He turned to face the last crank welding the glass blade like a sword. The remaining crank was nearly six-foot-six with a bald head and muscular frame.

"She _was_ **_MINE!_** " The crank hissed.

Jorge couldn't get the blade up before the mountain of a crank was tackling him backward across the shattered glass. The super sharp fragments of the display were already slicing through Jorge's clothes as he skidded like a sled being driven back by the ravenous crank. The man punched Jorge repeatedly across the face in the last gesture reminiscent of its former humanity before succumbing to the urge to simply try to eat him. Jorge was stunned and disoriented as he watched the blurry image of the giant crank open its jaws wide and lunge for his throat. The next thing Jorge felt was a stabbing pain in his right side as the crank was suddenly lifted away writhing and gnashing his teeth. It was impaled on the tail of the armored Greiver. The metal WICKED death machine swung the nearly full-term crank like a tetherball smashing him headfirst into a nearby wall. The force of impact made it look as though the Flare ridden man had been shoved through the wall. Jorge gaze cleared, closer inspection revealed to him the wall had never given way. That the crank's flesh and bones had simply pancaked against the wall leaving his legs, waist, and everything on the other side of where the Griever's tail impaled him; dangling lifelessly. Jorge scrambled back to his feet and in the direction of the tunnel which leads to Flat Trans. _His_ Flat Trans, the one that would take him back to Brenda and paradise. The Griever cycled another laser scan. Its eyes repeatedly flashed from red to green, then red, then green. Jorge backed away slowly uncertain what was happening.

"Easy big fella... I'll just be going now... Thanks for the assist... WICKED is good or whatever..."

A concentrated laser scan emanated from the Griever focusing on him as he slowly paced backward. The intense light of the scan revealed a tar-like black substance covering Jorge's arms and clothing. Even with his vision blurred from the beating he was just handed he could make it out clearly.

"What is this shit? Brains?"

As Jorge spoke the Griever's eyes cycled back to red and it planted its six feet and began whipping its tail before advancing. Jorge wasting no time bolting towards the door which leads home. He wheeled up the wide sloping tunnel with a low ceiling gaining speed even running uphill. He was determined not to die here. At first, Jorge thought the Griever was going to let him escape unchallenged, but without even looking back Jorge could hear metal piercing concrete as something heavy raced up the long hallway. after him. He emerged from the tunnel and sprinted to the other side of the warehouse coming to a stop in front of the Flat Trans portal. The device began to cycle until a computerized female voice spoke.

" _Axcess denied. Transport is restricted to those with immunity status._ "

"Come on! Come on; I am immune!"

Jorge pulled his jacket and shirt off throwing them clear. He could hear the Griever was nearly to the end of the hallway. The computer voice spoke again.

" **Immunity status ver-** _Axcess denied. Transport is restricted to those with immunity status._ "

As Jorge stripped off everything except his underwear, shoes and ankle holster, an automated message began to play. It was from Ava Paige. Her prerecorded image was projected on the wall beside the Flat Trans portal.

"Jorge I know this must have been a disappointment to you. I can imagine what you hoped to find tonight but rest assured I have honored our arrangement even if I'm no longer alive to see it through. Isabelle is offsite and safe. She is with friends who can guarantee her a future. Even if, in the final analysis, that future isn't with you. I'm sorry Jorge. Take care of Brenda."

The message blinks out as the computer voice confirmed passage.

" **Immunity status verified.** "

The Griever emerged from the tunnel and leaped onto the wall racing towards Jorge as the portal began to cycle. As Jorge faded through Flat Trans, he knew two things with certainty. The first was he was still being pursued. The second, maybe not today or tomorrow, but he'd be back...

* * *

 _(Flashback to Thomas, Teresa, and Newt looking on utterly speechless.)_

Thomas spoke.

"Jorge, who's Isabelle?"

Jorge slumped back into his wooden chair his broad shoulders hanging slack.

"Brenda had a kid, amigos... That's why I risked my life, _all our lives_ , to cross over. It was to try to save another immune, like us. A little three-year-old girl who Paige had been looking out for since we went to work for her."

Newt sighed like he was still upset or maybe he was upset with himself for being angry after hearing Jorge's rational. Jorge leveled his gaze squarely at Newt practically starring through him as he spoke.

"That's how we ended up helping WICKED in the first place. It sure as shit wasn't to do them any favors jackass. We did it to save our daughter..."

 **(I hope you like it! Next chapter I post will be shorter I promise you! Give me feedback on anything that moves you because it helps me write. Love these characters, love this Fic, Love you guys, you rock.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sweet Dreams

**(Dark Ulrion and nvnightrider9 thank you for the follow/favorites! Your encouragement helped a lot, and I appreciate it tremendously! I think you'll all be happy with the results. Pretty much wall to wall Thomesa this chapter, I almost called it Fifty shades of Maze :) Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner Updated 6/15/18)**

After Jorge finished his confession the quiet in the room lasted long enough to make everyone uncomfortable, but no one seemed in a hurry to speak. Newt had been sitting with his arms crossed and his jaw set tight the whole time. Teresa had kept her eyes fixed on Jorge, watching him intently as he told his story, determined to spot any tells. Determined to figure out if he was lying before he had any chance to convince Thomas one way or the other. Teresa knew that Tom's good heart was his only weakness. It's the reason his feelings for her were used to exploit and manipulate him. Now that WICKED was gone she'd become even more protective of Thomas. As far as she was concerned, no one would ever lie to Tom. Not her, not Gally, no one. Never again. Teresa felt like that was the least she could do for the man she loved. Give him her full expertise and spot any lie still masquerading as truth. But after Jorge finished his testimony and shifted nervously in his chair, Teresa was sure he was telling the truth. She glanced at Thomas and gave him a quick nod to express her approval. With that Thomas broke the silence with a long sigh rubbing his face.

"So you guys have a kid?"

Jorge nodded sternly.

"Yea Thomas we do. And everything I did was to keep her safe. Does that sound familiar Teresa?"

Teresa's eyes narrowed slightly, but she knew he was right. Jorge had risked her life and Newt by entering the same transport cycle but when she thought about what she'd be willing to do who she'd be willing to risk to save Thomas. She couldn't very well throw the first stone.

Thomas spoke.

"Alright Jorge, I believe you, but I think we've all had enough revelations for one day."

Newt nodded shifting in his chair.

"I bloody second that."

He was about to pick himself up from his chair to leave as Thomas spoke.

"Hey Newt, before you go I wanted to ask you something."

Newt stood and turned. Thomas continued.

"We're going to need more Runners. I figured with that new leg of yours you'd be game. What do you say, Shank? Are you in?"

Newt's face lit up as a smile slowly crept across his face. The joyful look was in stark contrast to the furrowed brow and skeptical look he'd had plastered on his face during Jorge's speech. He took a long deep breath as if savoring the moment before speaking.

"Hell yea Tommy boy, I'm in."

Thomas stood, and shook Newt's hand.

"Great, then its official, you're a Runner. Meet me in Mess hall tomorrow at eleven; we'll talk about interviewing for the rest of the team."

Newt held his shoulders back and smiled wide at Thomas. Not only was he a Second in Command but now he was a Runner too. He nodded sharply and walked out into the night air. Thomas felt pride in his friend as he watched him swagger out the doorway. Jorge slowly stood.

"So Thomas, am I good to head back to Medical hermano?"

Thomas ignored Jorge for the moment and looked Teresa in the eyes. He spoke to her with telepathy.

 _*I'll just be a minute.*_

Teresa was excited that she was about to have Tom all to herself.

 _*Ok, I promise I won't wander off Tom.*_

Thomas turned from Teresa's angelic face and leveled his eyes at Jorge.

"Let's talk outside man."

Something in the tone of Tom's voice sent up a red flag in Teresa's mind, but he was through the door before she had a chance to question it. Thomas squared his shoulders as he led Jorge outside before closing the door and turning to face him. Teresa's curiosity had her rushing to the door the moment it latched shut. She listened intently trying to overhear Thomas talking to Jorge.

"So... Two things-"

Thomas moved so suddenly that Jorge had no time to react. He grabbed the cuffs of Jorge's jacket and slammed him back against the closed door pinning him there. Teresa jumped back as the heavy door shook violently startling her.

"First, yea. You can head back to Medical but _the moment_ Brenda is in the clear you start three days in the slammer. One day for each person you could have gotten killed, including yourself! The only reason your punishment isn't more severe is that I actually believe what you said back in there!"

Thomas somehow found the strength to lift Jorge higher against the door until his feet were dangling above the ground. Jorge instinctively tried to ground himself, but only the tips of his toes could scrape the dirt. Thomas' stare was so intense that Jorge felt like he was drilling into his head through his eye sockets. Thomas continued.

"But just because I get why you did it doesn't excuse it! -Second!"

Thomas could see the spit flying from his own mouth as he bellowed at Jorge. He took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"...In the future, I don't care how noble your reasons sound. If you ever, _ever_ put Teresa in danger again I will exile you through Flat Trans so fast you'll think the last four weeks were a dream and you just woke up. ...Do I make myself clear Jorge?"

Jorge was shocked and speechless as he dangled by his jacket from Thomas' fists against the thick oak door. Thomas shouted at him again from point-blank range.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Jorge nodded repeatedly. He'd faced down full-term cranks and WICKED's special forces, but the ferocity in Thomas' eyes was something Jorge had never seen before.

"Yes! I do, I understand Thomas-I'm sorry muchacho!"

Jorge opened his mouth like he was about to explain further but Thomas abruptly released him. Jorge dropped to the dirt lining the front patio of Thomas and Teresa's house. Thomas stepped up and opened the door looking back at Jorge laying on the ground.

"Good... Now go and take care of Brenda. She's your responsibility now."

Thomas was making a wider statement beyond addressing her obvious medical needs. Jorge nodded. He dusted himself off and started back for Medical. Thomas let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in and walked inside. Suddenly he was face to face with Teresa. Even though Teresa had been listening in, his entrance caught her off guard. She tried to hide the sappy grateful look on her face. She actually _liked_ what Tom did, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself let alone him. All she knew for certain was she could never be that girl standing behind a man, even a man she loved.

"Tom, I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself."

Thomas nodded once.

"Oh, you heard that. ...I mean, I know you can, it's just-"

Thomas seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say. Thomas sighed and continued anyway.

"If I'm honest I think that was more me taking care of myself."

Tom looked deeply into the sapphire pools that were Teresa's eyes. Staring into the brilliant, vibrant blue that had become his favorite color he spoke his truth.

"Teresa, I remember how it felt those three weeks when I thought I'd lost you. Feeling dead one moment then the next, hurting so bad I wished I actually was... I could never go to that."

Thomas shook his head.

"I don't know if that makes me weak but, it's true. If I lost you, I'd lose myself."

Teresa rested her arms on Tom's shoulders and locked her fingers behind his neck pulling him close.

"It doesn't make you weak Tom... It makes you just like me."

Teresa kissed Thomas with the intensity of lost love combined with first crush enthusiasm. As she deepened her kiss, she realized Tom's passion was a match for hers in every way. Teresa felt herself being scooped up in Tom's arms and carried back to the kitchen table. She spoke to Thomas spoke with her mind.

 _*_ _We're alone now Tom._ _Remember how I said I would give you something when we were alone?*_

Teresa shifted her weight to her hips and slid out of Tom's arms. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the smooth wooden table.

"Let me show you."

Thomas leaned back on the table and pulled his shirt over his head. Teresa's delicate fingers unbuttoned his gray khakis unwrapping him hastily like the first present on Christmas morning. Tom lifted himself up off the table as she stripped off his pants and sent them flying into the mostly unfurnished space that was their home. Teresa had no experience with what she was about to attempt. She was acting entirely from lust and her desire to please Thomas. Some lurid instinct stirred deep within her as she took Tom into her mouth. Tom felt his body ranked with heavenly sensation. The feeling Teresa provoked was so intense his eyelids snapped shut and his mouth fell silently open as he threw his head back. But his eyelids had betrayed him. They'd conspired to deny him the most erotic vision he'd ever beheld. Tom wasn't content to simply lose himself in the heightening joy that was his flesh being bathed repeated in fresh wetness and siphoning warmth. As Tom lifted his back up off the table he felt every skintight muscle within his core tense for the effort. Tom focused his eyes down on the edge of the table and found his gaze pierced by Teresa's. She slowed the rhythmic motion of her sordid endeavor for a moment to let Tom fully take in the vision of what she was doing to him. Her big blue eyes were filled with willing subjugation as she stared up at him. Teresa wanted Tom to see her on her knees for him. To know that she was his and it would only ever be for him. Back at WICKED, Teresa had heard stories from older girls about giving head but none of them mentioned learning not to breathe. Maybe it was her enthusiasm or because Tom was way above average but Teresa knew she'd have to improvise to please him the way she wanted to. With one hand she sprawled her fingers on his stomach above his navel, searching out and tracing every definition within his chiseled abdominal muscles like she was drawing a path through a maze built into his athletic body. With her other hand, she jealously held onto Tom. Gently gripping along his flesh as she guided him repeated into her mouth. Her slender fingers mirrored the movement of her lips and tongue as her lean arms pinned his hips. Teresa could feel the tension building throughout Tom's body even before she started speeding up.

 _*Don't hold back Tom. Show me. Show me like before.*_

Teresa's pace quickened. Tom felt like he was living a fantasy as his body was being driven passionately toward climax by the woman he loved. But another part of him didn't like how much he enjoyed seeing Teresa this way. Yeah, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen but it felt like she was intentionally debasing herself for him. Tom's respect for Teresa was fully immutable absolute. Even during the worst times in the scorch and the white room when Tom actively hated her, he always respected her, _always_. If this was a subconscious way of punishing herself for what she had done to him he couldn't allow it. The entire thought process was keeping him in check and Teresa could tell. She reluctantly slowed her delicate work and spoke into Tom's mind.

 _*What is it, Tom? Am I doing it wrong?*_

Thomas answered in kind at first.

 _*No-you're perfect, it feels amazing.*_ "It's just-"

Thomas reached down and guided her chin up causing her to relinquish him from her mouth. Then Thomas hoisted her unto the table and into his lap.

"-I don't want you to feel like you have to do that."

Teresa looked confused for a split second.

"Tom, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. You know that right?"

Tom nodded, acknowledging her, but Teresa could see he still looked skeptical.

"I just don't like seeing you on your knees. Not for anyone."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense, but you aren't just _anyone_ Tom, I love you."

Tom smiled.

"-I love you too. That's why I feel guilty. Seeing you do that is so sexy and feels _incredible,_ but I don't know... It seems like, disrespectful."

Teresa tilted her head as she brushed her black hair behind her ear and smiled wide.

"Tom-"

Teresa shook her head.

"-I don't know how I got so lucky to get you to fall in love with me but... I'm so glad you did."

Teresa leaned in and planted a kiss on Tom's lips which he immediately deepened. After the kiss, Teresa pulled back and covered her mouth with her fingers self consciously as if there might be something wrong with her breath or the flavor of her kiss because of what she had just been doing.

"Sorry Tom, was that gross?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and let another passionate kiss be his answer. As their kiss intensified, Thomas was suddenly reminded just how naked he was as his body stirred. Teresa slid off Tom's lap even as she continued kissing him and spoke using their telepathy.

 _*Now that that's settled. I really want to finish what I started.*_

A second later Thomas felt Teresa break their kiss only to have her lips migrate down his chest and stomach as she pushed him back onto the table. She knelt again on the floor and took hold of Tom with both hands. Teresa didn't say another word, telepathic or otherwise, but the look in her eyes beckoned Tom to watch and enjoy. He was finally ready to let himself do both. The truth was, he ached for Teresa physically as much he did emotionally. Tom reached forward and brushed Teresa's hair out of her face. She took it as his way of subtly telling her it was ok to start. The idea of that gesture drove Teresa completely wild. She began showering him with wet kisses secretly searching for sensitive spots. She was determined to become an expert at pleasing Tom. Teresa was planning on starting slowly, but with each kiss, her methodology and resolve eroded further until she couldn't restrain her own enthusiasm. Her lust for Thomas was like a fever dream. A moment later she felt herself slide him back into her mouth only deeper this time.

"UUNnngghhtt!"

Teresa had the utmost familiarity with Tom's voice, but the sound he made as she unexpectedly devoured him was a unique and exotic type of affirmation. His grunt sounded rugged almost primal, but to Teresa, his gravelly exclamation sounded glorious. It certainly sounded prettier than some of the sounds she was inadvertently making. To her, the noises she was making were like Minho glugging too much orange juice. She would have felt embarrassed if Tom didn't seem to like it. Hearing Tom's exclamations, knowing she was the source of his pleasure, deepened her enjoyment in a way she didn't expect. Teresa felt herself edging closer toward the sweet release of climax, and she didn't understand why. Tom wasn't even touching her. The odd realization didn't slow her down. Soon the rhythm of her affection was becoming almost tantric. Teresa's desire to finish Tom this way was so intoxicating that nothing was going to stop her. She didn't care if WICKED soldiers burst through the front door or Newt and Minho fell through the roof while spying on them. In this lust-fueled moment, she no longer had any modesty, no fear of impropriety. Nothing would prevent her from tasting Tom.

"Teresa! TereSAA-UuuNNNNggGG! UUUUUHHHhhHHhhhh!"

Tom lurched forward and held fast to Teresa as a rush of sweet warmth filled her mouth setting off shockwaves of pleasure resounding throughout Teresa's entire body. She would have shrieked aloud with pleasure but instead attempted telepathy.

 _*Tom yes! Do it! That's it, give it to me! I love you so muuuuUUHHHH!...CHHHHHhuuaaahhhh...*_

Teresa threw her arms around Tom's waist and hugged him tightly deepening their perverted union. The pair shook from the waves of euphoria crashing through them. The vibrant, raw pleasure almost frightened Teresa. For a moment she felt like she could see music and taste colors as every part of nervous systems seemed to be firing indiscriminately at once. Teresa slowly withdrew her head from Tom's lap. At the moment of their disconnection, both shivered from the absence of each other. Teresa spoke between ragged breaths.

"Oh my God... I think I liked that more than you..."

Thomas was sweating, his eyes were dilated, and he was entirely out of breath.

"... **Not** possible... I think-I think that felt so good I think I blacked out for a second..."

Teresa flashed one of her bright hypnotic smiles at Tom. The kind that made her eyes sparkle brighter than daylight and Thomas forget simple things like remembering to breathe. He reached down and lifted her back up onto the table next to him. Teresa was still catching her breath, and Thomas seemed just as winded.

"Wait, did you-"

Teresa knew the question Tom was about to ask before his lips even formed the words.

"-Yes, I did, and it didn't make sense to me either. I guess you found the secret erogenous zone in the back of my throat."

Tom could see the last remnants of his love trailing from the corner of Teresa's mouth. He felt embarrassed suddenly realizing he never told her what was about to happen. He quickly wiped the corner of Teresa's mouth.

"Uh, sorry. I should have warned you before I-"

Teresa interrupted Thomas.

"Hey-"

She leaned in and kissed the back of Tom's hand leaving no trace of his nectar behind. Her lips made the slight pop sound as she pulled back from her kiss.

"-That's mine."

Teresa wouldn't give up an ounce of him. Tom felt humbled and more than a little turned on.

"You are so incredibly sexy."

"Says the guy who's more defined than an anatomy chart."

Teresa slid her hand across Tom's midsection for emphasis. Teresa spoke again.

"Well, I guess we officially broke in the kitchen table."

Thomas laughed. They both stood, and their weary bodies reminded them just how long the day had been.

"Ready to get some sleep, Tom?"

Thomas scooped Teresa up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom for no other reason than he wanted to. Teresa laughed.

"Tom, you're crazy. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Anything I can to have my hands on you."

A sleepy smile spread across Teresa's face as Thomas placed her in bed. He spooned in behind her hugging her as he drew the blankets over them both.

"Good night Teresa, I love you."

"Night Tom, I love you too."

Teresa kissed Tom's hand again. Long and slow, in the same spot as before.

"Sweet dreams Tom."

"I'm so getting even with you in the morning."

Teresa giggled.

"I'll dream about that too."

 **(Well, well, that just happened! On the reread that's super smutty. ;) Let me know what you think. Input equals output. You tell me what you like and you dear reader, will get more :) Click the things if you like the things it's a privilege to write for you.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Grendel

**(Thank you all for your patience for this chapter. Special thanks to lolitsmayane and The Pie From Pie Land for the follows and favorites! The way TDC ended I felt like I needed to set a lot of bones to get the characters where I thought the deserved to be. This was initially a selfish thing because I just wanted these beloved characters to go on, but reading your comments I know a lot of you agree. That validation makes me feel awesome and I'm grateful to get to write for you. I want what you want. The adventure of the Maze to go on forever. Infinite content to come. I do not own Maze Runner. Updated. 6/15/18)**

Thomas couldn't remember having slept better in his life. So well, in fact, he was running late to his meeting with Newt at the Mess hall. As he made his way across the camp the whole world felt lighter to him. Smells were sweeter, colors seemed more vibrant. All of it left him feeling a little overstimulated but sublime. Thomas thought.

*Is this what it feels like to be in love?*

After all of the sorrow for the friends he couldn't save, coming to terms with his role in the trials, being fully at odds with Teresa back in the scorch during the times he needed her most. He knew all of it had taken a toll on him but he never realized how depressed he'd been until now. This odd sensation was like medicine for his psyche. Thomas could practically feel the hairline fractures in his battered soul knitting and closing. He let out a deep breath. Exhaling released the last iotas of his doubt and pain over the events that brought him here. He felt free for the first time since... Ever.

It was a new sensation to be sure. He'd have to get used to it, but Thomas could already tell, he loved it. Thomas was jogging quickly along the edge of the camp when a distant tree caught his eye. He'd noticed it before, but something about it called out to him. Without understanding why Thomas suddenly came to a dead stop and starred across the field at the massive solitary oak tree. It seemed eerily familiar. Thomas deepened his focus. The clouds were beginning to part within his mind when a voice called out to him. The interruption drew Thomas' attention back into the moment forcing him to abandon whatever rabbit hole his memories were about to lead him down.

"Thomas! Hey, Thomas!"

It was a girls voice and not Teresa's. Somehow that had become a checkpoint within Tom's mind of late. He turned and looked back to see Tes approaching. She clearly had something in mind to say but first stood beside him trying to see what he was staring so intently. Tes spoke with her thick English accent.

"Exactly what is it you're looking at? Is something wrong?"

Thomas was silent for a moment.

"No, just the opposite. This looks, exactly right. I just can't figure out why."

Tes stared quizzically at him.

"Um Thomas, are you feeling unwell?"

He remained motionless and spoke.

"No I'm fine, it's nothing. What's up Tes?"

Thomas shook his head abandoning hope of quickly resolving the sense of deja vu he was feeling. Tes nodded enthusiastically. Her energy level betrayed how eager she was to speak to Thomas.

"-Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you're bloody bringing back Runners and that you're looking for new ones. Is it true?"

Thomas wasn't certain how Tes could have already heard the news considering it had only been discussed last night.

"Uh yeah, I guess word travels fast. We're going to start a new team. I was on my way to the Mess to discuss it with Newt."

"After what happened you don't find that a tad suicidal?"

Thomas practically cut Tes off.

"-No, just the opposite. After what happened I think not bringing them back is suicidal. Runners will be our first line of defense. They'll scout threats and warn us before they're on top of us by using speed and knowledge of the terrain to level the playing field. If we do nothing, we're just asking for a repeat of the other night."

"Smashing, In that case, I'd like to volunteer."

"Look Tes, I'm happy you're interested, but it's not something you just raise your hand and get picked for."

Tes put her hands on her curvy hips and starred at Thomas with a cross look on her face.

"You think because I'm a girl you're a better runner than I am, don't you?"

Thomas felt like he was putting his head into a noose but answered anyway.

"Well Teresa is the fastest girl I've ever met, and she hasn't been able to beat me since sixth grade so yea, I guess I do."

It was the last thing Thomas expected when Tes started laughing. Thomas' eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, I've seen you run. _And yes_ , you're bloody greased lightning but-"

Tes toned down her laughter and spoke to Thomas through a smile. Her petite frame and sylvan green eyes partnered to make the impending criticism seem charming.

"-There's more to being a great Runner then straight line speed."

Thomas' eyes narrowed even further.

"Isn't speed kinda the point, besides what's wrong with how I run?"

"Nothing that couldn't be remedied with practice and a little discipline."

Thomas let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Are you serious? Care to be more specific?"

Tes took a deep breath.

"You tend to kick off on the wrong foot. -You're always off balance when sprinting. -You take turns like a goddamned wrecking ball. And you don't know how to properly descend hills which is why you usually fall. ...For starters."

Thomas smirked. The laundry list of critiques was impressive if only because they were things Teresa mentioned to Thomas when they were kids, and she was still faster than him. Still, it stung a little to hear someone else offer the same advice she'd given himself knowing he hadn't taken it yet. Thomas was in too good a mood to let Tes' diagnostic of his running style bother him for more than a moment. As her criticism rolled off his back, Thomas laughed through a clenched hand over his mouth.

"Well then, let's just say we'll take you into consideration when we choose the team."

Tes smiled.

"Blinding."

"Don't quit the Slicers just yet. We'll see what happens."

Tes nodded and followed Thomas as he resumed jogging towards the Mess hall.

"Uh, is there something else?"

"Yes. It's breakfast time, and my tummy is empty. I imagine you must be famished."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you and Teresa are newly Chosen with your own private quarters. You have an altogether different deemer then usual, and your hair looks a fright. I just assumed you worked up an appetite."

Thomas scoffed.

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not? Isn't that what this place is about?"

"I'm not having this conversation, Tesla."

"What? I'm not bloody Minho trying to troll you. I'm happy for you both. Actually rather jealous of you. Teresa is a _spectacular_ kisser."

Thomas rolled his eyes and went silent for several moments focusing on his breathing as he jogged along. He knew Tes was referring to the performance her and Teresa put on as a diversion so he and the others could save Brenda. It was only the second time he'd seen Teresa kiss someone else. It certainly had a different effect on him then seeing Teresa kiss Aris. He hated that memory. When he was locked into the gas chamber by his two trusted friends only to have them make out in front of him and hear Teresa call him a 'sacrifice'. Thomas could still acutely recall that feeling like he was falling. He imagined himself crashing through level upon level of reinforced concrete floors as his soul was thrown down into an exquisitely painful hell tailor-made just for him. Thomas guarded his thoughts carefully so as to not accidentally broadcast them to Teresa.

*If I can see past Tes kissing Teresa to distract a monster why can't I see past Aris kissing Teresa to fulfill his part in sparing me? Part of me still hates that guy. Is it because Tes is a girl?*

Until then, it hadn't occurred to Thomas that Tes might not be teasing him. Thomas relented and gave in to his desire to share his joy with someone. Thomas laughed.

"Actually Tes, you have _no_ idea."

They both laughed. Just then Thomas heard the commotion from the Mess hall ahead. He could see Newt standing at the center of the room getting peppered with questions by the others. Thomas could barely make out Newt's voice above all the other ruckus.

"Now bloody hold on! One at a time! If you just slim it and listen!"

After all the revelations last night Thomas wasn't certain which new development had all the others on edge. Newt would start to address one person's concerns only to get interrupted by two others. Both Thomas and Tes sped up. Thomas was about to yell over the noise of the crowd when Tes stuck two fingers in her mouth and made a piercing sound that left Thomas' ears ringing. The whistle got the attention of the crowd. Thomas' yelled louder than intended due to his momentary deafness brought on by Tesla's whistle.

" **Everyone knock it off!** "

The crowd seemed to abide his command.

"Alright, now what the hell is the problem?"

Newt interjected.

"Tommy, there you are! Thing is everyone's getting their blood pressure up over nothing. Some people around here think the rules don't apply to them. I'm just trying to bring about a little common sense among friends."

A tall, thin boy with reddish brown hair stepped forward through the crowd of concerned onlookers.

"What are you talking about Newt? How is some backward rule you had when you guys lived in the Glade supposed to help us now?"

Thomas recognized the instigator as Ryan. He was one of the immune survivors that WICKED had collected after the end of the Scorch Trial. Thomas remembered Fry mentioning a rumor that he and Alice were going to Choose each other. Other than Teresa and himself, they were the only other couple who had. Beyond that Thomas knew nothing about him. Ryan never took part in any of the hardships the rest of them had endured, so Thomas found himself quick to disregard his complaints. Newt fired a look at Ryan that combined an eye roll with a smile in a way that managed to look diplomatic. Newt spoke.

"Look, Ryan, no one is tryin' to hem you in but that 'backward rule' helped us keep order when everything around us was long past gone sideways. The truth is, the crazier the world gets, the more we need to stick close to the rules. All of em. Trust me I've seen how the other half lives... It ain't pretty."

Thomas looked around the Mess hall to see more people arriving and all of them looking on. He honestly hated public speaking. He'd sooner be racing down a hill with a boulder rolling behind him then have to give a speech. But with Minho in the Slammer, he knew it was his responsibility, and he couldn't avoid it. Thomas faced Ryan.

"We got attacked, man. That changes things."

Thomas turned to address the rest of the crowd.

"Guys we have to assume it's not safe outside of camp. Rule three is back in effect, and that's my call."

Ryan spoke.

"How's that even your decision to make? Where's Minho?"

"He's taking a couple of days off. He put me in charge until then."

Ryan scoffed.

"I thought you were just a scout. Dude, you only started living in camp after your girl came back. What gives you the right to-"

Newt slammed one of Frypan's pots on a cutting board making a loud gong sound before abruptly speaking.

"-Slim it, Ryan. None of us would be standing here if it wasn't for him. Considering you missed out on all the fun of the Maze _and_ the Scorch I understand you not appreciating all Tommy has done for us. That said, quit acting like you got here on your own steam and show some shucking respect!"

The fire in Newt's words got everyone in line. Newt nodded to Thomas. Thomas continued.

"Look, I don't want to put anyone in harm's way, but people want to take this place from us. We _can't_ let that happen. We gave up too much to get here. Now we've learned that a weapon suppression field, like the one Right Arm used against WICKED, exists here. We're not sure how, but it does. That means we don't have to worry about guns. They won't be any use to anyone, so we don't need them. So we can be smart about this. What we need are strong people who know how to handle themselves... We need Runners."

There was no unified response from all the others looking on. Thomas heard a little of everything. Some gasps, murmurs of excitement, a couple of people clapping, and even a few expletives from the onlookers. But everyone drew in closer to hear more. A circle was forming around Newt, Thomas, and Ryan at the center of the round Mess hall. Ryan spoke.

"That doesn't matter. You act like it's safe in camp? How's that? You might trust that metal spider patrolling around the woods, but I don't. You'll have to forgive me if I'm not quite as cozy with our kidnappers as you used to be. Why should we trust our safety to a machine they built to kill us. -No, this is bullshit, Thomas."

Just then Thomas noticed Alice make her way to the fore of the surrounding crowd. She looked like she'd been crying and her lips trembled as she spoke up.

"Ryan, stop it. We don't want to cause trouble. I'll be fine."

Alice's voice was shaky and filled with hesitation. Ryan glanced back towards her then faced Thomas and Newt. The stark, angry look on Ryan's face was in contrast to the look in his eyes. His eyes had become a mirror of whatever pain Alice was feeling. Alice's pleas for Ryan stop had the desired effect. Seeing her distress, Ryan marched to her side leaving Newt and Thomas alone at the center of the crowd.

Newt spoke.

"Right Ryan, I get it. It's a shitty deal having to play nice with the prison guards after you're outta jail but this isn't your garden-variety Griever."

Ryan spoke.

"Yea it's bigger, faster, armored, and regenerates. All that sounds like a shit storm to me. What if it turns on us?"

Alice wiped her face and spoke weakly.

"It already attacked Jorge right? _If_ ...That thing, is here to protect us why'd it almost kill him?"

Another female voice rang out from the far side just entering the hall. Thomas recognized it immediately. This time it was Teresa.

"I think I can answer that."

 _*Miss me?*_

 _*Sooo glad your here. What'd you bring?*_

 _*Homework for you and your Runners.*_

Teresa walked into the Mess hall holding a series of small rod-shaped devices in her hands. She moved gracefully in an erudite manner immediately locking eyes with Thomas and smiling. Teresa spoke, addressing the room.

"The Griever has the same basic protocols as Flat Trans plus a bunch of additional code. In the case of Flat Trans, Immunes can pass but anyone with symptoms of infection caused by Flare can't. Those laser scans are used to determine and verify immunity status. Jorge was covered with so much Crank blood that getting a clear reading wasn't possible. So Grendel treated him like a threat."

Newt spoke.

"You named the bloody Griever Grendel?"

Teresa took her place beside Thomas and shook her head.

"Actually I didn't."

Teresa smirked at Newt.

"You did."

Teresa continued.

"And that's not all you did Newt. The additional code I mentioned. I'm pretty sure you wrote it. It's really ingenious stuff. From what I learned from Syllabus you programmed them as a rescue platform to defend the uninfected from the infected without risking human lives. WICKED basically hijacked the operating system you created and weaponized it."

Thomas looked confused. Newt shook his head and spoke.

"I don't know the first thing about coding-"

Teresa interrupted.

"You just don't remember the first thing about coding."

Teresa pulled out the Syllabus device and spoke.

"Syllabus activate audio file Newton 41."

" **Acknowledged Teresa.** "

A burst of static proceeded Newt's voice.

"Finished up the last tweaks to Grendel's AI _and_ got clearance for a single prototype. I might have had to bend the truth a bit and tell them it will only gather up munies but if Paige wants to fight the bloody plague, we should rescue all the uninfected, immune or not. Also, she wanted a voice integrated user interface, so I gave it Tommy's voice. Paige can choke on it."

Thomas slapped Newt on the back smiling.

"You're just full of surprises Shank."

Teresa spoke.

"I think the Griever, sorry Newt, Grendel is running on your base program."

Newt scoffed.

"Quit acting like I'm attached to that bloody thing. Call it Griever or Grendel or Shuckface for all I care."

Teresa spoke.

"I think it's cute you gave it Tom's voice."

The mood lightened as a wave of laughter swept the crowd. Newt looked around taking a mental list of everyone who was laughing and spoke.

"Hey all of you slim it, or the next rule will be a mandatory rotation for Slopper detail."

Thomas smiled confidently and spoke with an added measure of surety having both Newt and Teresa with him.

"Alright everyone look, right now we have two choices. We either choose to ignore the threat. Wait and hope it passes. Run if we get attacked. But if we do every decision after that, every decision that counts will get made by whoever is coming after us. Or, right now, we decide to fight for our home. In which case we get to choose how and where. Because war is coming whether we want it or not. We didn't start any of this but I'm done running away. From now on, if I'm running, it's going to be at the threats to my family and that's all of you. Who's with me?"

Before Thomas spoke the Mess Hall was noisy with the sounds of chatter and laughter, but now you could hear a pin drop Thomas felt Teresa reach out and take his hand as Newt spoke.

"Hell bloody yeah we're with you Tommy boy!"

A cheer rose up so loud it shook the roof. A decision had been made. The immunes were going to war.

 **(Hope you like it! More very soon! Happy New Year to everyone, I look forward to the adventure to come :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Altitude

**(** **Thank you Lhughes703 for the overnight favorite. You sir, rock. Thanks again for clicking reader.** **B** uckle up; I'm **about to twist you hard here.** **I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18** **)**

Several hours later Newt and Thomas were racing directly inland to fulfill their part in the homework assignment Teresa had mentioned. The Runners had to place seven sensor pods at different locations as far from camp as possible. Once they were all active, it would give them an early warning system if anything entered their territory. Teresa was able to use the maps Thomas had drawn up scouting during the weeks before her arrival to coordinate the best location for each sensor. Right now Thomas knew there were six other teams all running to their own 'X' on the map but that the sensor he and Newt were carrying was crucial for it all. The path they were on was the longest and considered the most dangerous of seven routes laid out by Teresa. When Thomas had scouted this part of the valley before he noted strong evidence of predator activity since Thomas and Newt were the fastest of the Runners, they got the toughest assignment. As a Runner, Newt was proving to be a natural. It only took a few races during try-outs for him to prove that except for Thomas and likely Minho, Newt with his new leg was faster than anyone else in camp. Thomas hated that Minho still had a day left in the Slammer when he was far and away the most experienced Runner from the Glade. Newt and Thomas were booking through the tall grass. Thomas spoke.

"We're making good time Shank. Remember, like I said-"

"-I know, I know, never stop running. You don't need to remind me. I was the one who gave Minho that bit of advice when he started dodging around the Maze. The only reminder I need is why I volunteered for all this bloody legwork. Managing the day-to-day sure ain't this exhausting Tommy boy."

Newt grinned at Thomas and continued.

"But I like it!"

Thomas nodded smiling.

"Glad to hear it Shank! Now slim it and save your breath. We're about to run off the map, stay alert."

They'd been shooting along the grassland that flanked the far bank of the lake. In front of them was an old growth alpine forest that hugged the mountain basin. This was as far as Thomas had explored. So far they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Teresa reached out to Thomas with her mind.

 _*Hey Tom. -How's it going? Any problems?*_

Teresa had told Thomas the sensor would function as long as it was at least eight miles out from the camp but Thomas could tell she only asked for the bare minimum so as not to risk him going further.

 _*We're good Teres. No sign of anything. We're about a half mile from the mountain foothills in the grassland on the far side of the lake.*_

 _*Great! Y_ _ou should be almost there now. Let me double check.*_

Back at camp Teresa unrolled one of Thomas' hand-drawn maps to better estimate the distance.

 _*Lake Agnes? You named a lake after me Tom?*_

Thomas abruptly tripped over his own feet. He barely regained his balance without falling.

"Jesus Tommy! Get off your telepathic cell phone; we're working here!"

"Slim it, man! We're trying to get the distance right."

"Yeah sure. I bet that ain't all you're doing ya loveshucked slinthead."

 _*Tom? You there_?*

 _*Yeah-yes, sorry I'm here and uh... Yeah, I-I named the Lake.*_

Thomas remembered how embarrassed he felt when he got caught peeking at Teresa as she was changing back in Medical. This felt just as embarrassing, maybe worse because he couldn't actually see her and judge her reaction. Tom's mind was racing trying to think of a way to justify himself or someway to walk this back. But this was Teresa. If anyone could handle knowing Thomas was a love-struck idiot, it was her.

 _*Sorry... Your boyfriend is an obsessive stalker type, who names lakes after you.*_

Teresa's musical laughter rang out through Tom's head. Thomas continued.

 _*Is that, I'm breaking up with you laughter or my boyfriend is so cute I can't stand it laughter?*_

The laughter continued. Teresa responded through their telepathic connection.

 _*The second one Tom! Definitely the second one. Just when I think there's no other way for you to impress me. You literally redraw the map for me. I love you.*_

 _*Just when you think you know someone huh? Well, it was either that or Mount Teresa. But I'm not writing that down on paper in a world where Minho isn't illiterate.*_

Teresa's pure laughter filled Tom's mind again.

 _*Good point Tom. Hey, good news. Based on Syl's calculations you guys are out far enough for the scan geometry to work. Lock your sensor on the south side of any obscure rock you can find and get back here before it gets dark.*_

Newt could tell Thomas was still speaking telepathically to Teresa. Newt spoke.

"Not to interrupt but does that stupid smile on your shuckface mean we finally got the _distance_ right?"

Thomas forced the smile off his face and responded.

"Lighten up man; we're far enough I just want to get this thing a little higher. The higher, the better..."

Thomas scanned the mountain range and spotted a pass between peaks that would be ideal.

"Lighten up, ha. Yea right. You declare war on every crime syndicate, government, and secret agency on the planet and now you tell me to lighten up. Pick a shucking lane."

Thomas spoke.

"Head back Newt; I'll catch up with you."

Newt didn't break stride. He matched Thomas step for step as he spoke.

"First of all, if I head back now I'd be eating my second sandwich in the Mess before you managed to catch me. Second, hell no! Tommy, we stick together. That's why we bloody run in pairs in the first place."

"Suit yourself, Newton, you just looked a little tired. Thought I'd give you a chance to rest and regain your strength."

"Tired my ass. You just want to get alone and talk kisses and hugs with your girlfriend. It ain't gonna happen, Shank; you need to focus."

Thomas spoke to Newt.

"Just do it, man. That's an order. Rules are rules right?"

Newt grumbled but relented, taking a wide arch as he peeled off and reversed course. Newt yelled back to Thomas

"Don't make me regret this. Be careful Shank!"

Thomas made a hand signal to Newt with his index, and middle finger extended signifying 'understood.' It was part of the new Runner vocabulary Thomas was working up so Runners could communicate by sight without wasting their breath. He and Minho had come up with a couple of different signals back in the Glade, but Thomas hoped to expand their vocabulary and formalize it. That way it could be part of standard training for every Runner to learn. Newt expressed his displeasure at being called off with a gesture that involved half as many fingers as Thomas. Newt nodded grinning and holding it high then sped off back towards the grassy lowlands. Thomas couldn't help but laugh at Newt. He was glad to have his friend back. Teresa interjected again into Tom's mind.

 _*Tom, I know you. I know what your thinking. Don't. Please. We can make improvements to the sensor net later. Just lock it down and get yourself home. Ok?*_

 _*Almost done Teres. Gotta run, I'll contact you ten minutes. Love you.*_

 _*Love you too Tom. Be careful. You die, I die too remember? Keep me safe.*_

That thought sobered Thomas up faster than Frypan's two-day-old coffee. Thomas doubled checked the sensor rod strapped to the 'X' shaped leather Runners pack he wore in the center of his chest. Thomas began sprinting up the hill. The shorter sage colored vegetation gave way to a thick matt of long brown pine needles as Thomas sped into the treeline. Even though he was running uphill, Thomas was picking up speed. The alpine forest was over a quarter of a mile wide. Thomas broke through the other side in just over seventy seconds.

*Four-minute mile pace uphill... Not bad Thomas. Not bad. Stay sharp man, Stay frosty.*

Thomas' inner monologue played as he scanned the perimeter for threats and the best route back just in case he had to bail out quickly. The steep slope of the uplands was leveling out, and Thomas could almost see through the high mountain pass to what lies beyond. He forced himself to ignore his desire to search out what was beyond until he knew the sensor was online. Thomas picked up another burst of speed as the ground leveled off completely. He stretched out into a full sprint racing for the rock face like his run was an Olympic time trial. Thomas reached the mouth of pass ninety seconds later. He touched the smooth granite rock face as if he was playing tag with a ghost and the rock was home base. He searched out a deep crack in the nearby granite and went straight to work securing the sensor using the tools mounted all over his pack. Moments later it was securely anchored to the rock. Last he used a small screwdriver to turn a tiny silver dial, and the device set off a single tone just like Teresa told him it would upon activation. Thomas was relieved. He was ready to reverse course and run down Newt in bloodhound fashion, but the lure of what could be on the other side of the mountain pass had him running in the opposite direction. When he reached the pass and got a full view of the valley beyond Thomas saw a large gray modular structure his eyes darted around looking for any evidence of habitation. He thought he saw smears of blood along one of the buildings. As Thomas tried to focus, he felt physically dizzy. He couldn't understand why but Thomas felt his grip on reality begin slipping away. A blur of images suddenly whirled through his mind.

Thomas is sitting at the dinner table with his family. His mother was beautiful but didn't look like he remembered. He looks beside him, and Teresa is there. The vision shifts...

Thomas' father is teaching him to ride a bike. His father speaks uncharacteristically harshly, to him. "What the hell's wrong with you Stephen!? Are you even trying? Deedee picked this up right away!" Somehow Thomas knows his father is infected with Flare. The vision shifts...

Thomas is inside a dark, massive barracks designed for hundreds, maybe thousands of people. It's empty save for himself and Teresa. He was sitting on a spartan cot opposite her. She cried as she spoke. "We have to isolate a cure. It _has to_ work out. Otherwise, they won't be able to come here with us. What are we going to tell them? What are we supposed to say to mom and dad? Tell me, Stephen, because I don't know!" The vision shifts...

Thomas and Teresa are laying on parallel surgical tables. Ava Paige is there. She's adjusting controls on a holographic computer screen. Thomas sees a spectrograph of his DNA rotating in the frame. Paige speaks. "There. That should be enough to set you apart." Thomas looks over at Teresa unconscious on the table beside him. He tries to move but passes out. The vision end.

Hundreds of other visions try to cycle through Thomas' consciousness, but he can't hold onto any of them after being leveled by what he thinks he just saw. Thomas reels gripping onto the granite wall beside him feeling like his equilibrium is completely absent, and gravity is now on a slide rule randomly spanning the Y-axis. He shuts his eyes tight trying to will himself back into the moment. Suddenly Teresa's telepathic voice rings out inside his head.

 _*You did it, Tom! I'm getting a really strong signal. But I think the telemetry might be off... Is your elevation is twenty-two hundred feet?*_

 _*Hold on! I'll double check...*_

The spinning in Tom's head was beginning to abate. Thomas stares at the altimeter he was wearing on his wrist trying to pick out the numbers one by one as they spun by.

 _*Looks like... Seven... Seventy-one... Seventy-one hundred feet Dee-Teresa.*_

 _*Are you ok Tom? You sound a little off. But that reading explains why the signal is so strong..."_

Teresa was silent for several moments.

 _"Except now I'm going to have to kill you. Tom! I told you not to push it. How did you even get to that elevation?!*_

Thomas shook his head as the last of the physical effects cleared. Thomas responded through their telepathic connection.

 _*I ran. I guess I did it... for you Teresa.*_

 _*Seriously Tom, are you ok?*_

 _*I think so Teres. I just saw something we need to talk about in person.*_

Teresa demeanor shifted from chiding to concerned. She could hear the confusion and fear in Tom's voice.

 _*Tom, listen to my voice. You did it. You went so high the sensor grid is already working even with four nodes active. Everything is reading clear. Now Tom, where is Newt?*_

 _*I sent him back; ordered him back actually. He was pissed, Deedee. He flipped me off before he left. But I guess I shot him in the head, so I sorta had it coming...*_

 _*Tom I need you to look at the patch I sewed onto your Run pack on the left shoulder strap. Remember the green square? Look at it and tell me is it still green?*_

Thomas looked at the square noticing it for the first time.

 _*Nope It's blue. Blue swirling with orange. Blue and orange are complimentary colors, Sis.*_

Teresa felt her adrenaline flowing. She turned to Aris.

"Get Minho! Tell him Tom is in trouble. He's going hypoxic. Release him and tell him we need to get to Thomas! He's at the highland pass. Tell Min; he's the only one fast enough! Go!"

Aris tripped several times running out the double doors from Medical. Thomas could feel his limbs and eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier.

 _*Tom, we're coming to get you right now. But I really need you to get down from there ok? There is something wrong with the air. Look at your bug out route Tom. Do you see it?*_

 _*Yea Deedee. I do. Mom and Dad said we had to get away. They didn't trust themselves around us anymore. So we always needed a plan of escape, right?*_

Teresa couldn't fathom what Thomas was rambling on about, but if it helped her motivate him, she'd play along.

 _*Right, show me you still know how to escape. Dad's coming. Get on your feet and run.*_

 _*...I miss Dad. I miss him the way he used to be...*_

 _*-No, listen. Dad's coming, and he knows what we did last night. - **Everything** we did. -He's going to be so mad. I don't know what he'll do to you. But I need you safe. Can you keep yourself safe for me?*_

Thomas shambled to his feet and pushed off towards the camp. Every step was more effort than the last. The edge of the trail that led down seemed miles off. Thomas' vision got blurry. Teresa spoke into his mind again.

 _*Can you?*_

 _*Yea Deedee. I will. I want you... To know, I don't regret any of it... I always wanted you that way, even if it's wrong...*_

Thomas felt himself falling forward rapidly and off balance. Thomas reached out to Teresa with the last of his strength.

 _*You and the girl with the green eyes said I was bad at this...*_

 **(Creative license in full effect this chapter! Input equals content. All contingencies are on the table so tip the scales in your favor with feedback in reviews. Click the likes and favorites friendo. Until next time as always, very humbly yours)**


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**(Been on a rush lately :) Keep commenting, it keeps me fueled. I have a lot more content in mind and am very excited with some of the early feedback. Special thanks to TJ07 who was very helpful in shaping some backstory elements via PM. I do not own Maze Runner Updated 6/15/18)**

Minho eyes were fixed. His breathing steady. The scenery rolling by was only a blur to him. It had been an hour since he left camp and twenty minutes since he'd seen any of the other Runners on the rescue team. Even Newt had gotten left behind. When their paths crossed Minho only acknowledged Newt with a hand signal indicating for him to follow. Minho was diverting all his strength, every single breath to get his friend. He knew Thomas would have done the same for him. He could already see the mountain pass in the distance, but it was still a long way off. Minho began scanning above the treeline for any sign that Thomas had made his way down, so far nothing. Several minutes later Minho was cutting caddy corner through the pine forest trying to shave every second off his arrival time. As he emerged on the other side, he saw him. Thomas crumbled on the ground at the bottom of a hill. Minho yelled as loudly as his oxygen-deprived lungs could manage.

"Thomas!"

Thomas remained motionless at the base of the shelf which led up to the high mountain pass. His body was positioned at an odd angle suggesting he'd fallen at least some of the way. Minho called out again with a deeper breath this time.

" **Thomas!** "

Still no response. Minho arrived at Thomas' side and immediately took his pulse. It was weak and thready, but at least he was alive. Minho glanced at the gas chromatic patch on Tom's pack. It was a bluish green indicating the air was breathable but still too thin. Minho heaved Thomas up pulling one of his arms over his shoulder and started dragging him further down the hill.

"-Listen to me you heavy Shank! Don't you dare die on me!"

Minutes later Newt broke the treeline and came running over.

"Jesus! Is he?!-"

"-No, he's alive, but we gotta get him lower! -Shank needs more air!"

Newt joined Minho and pulled Thomas' other arm behind his neck to evenly carry his weight across their shoulders. Thomas' body hung lifelessly between them. They hurried back down the uneven slope as quick as they could possibly go. Every thirty or forty paces Minho would glance at the chromatic patch to make sure the oxygen value in the air was still increasing which it was. They were about halfway through the pine forest when it finally showed fully green. Minho spoke through gritted teeth.

"We're clear!"

Minho and Newt slumped down and laid Thomas on the ground. Newt hastily dragged together a makeshift bed of soft pine needles from the thick deposits which lined the entirety of the alpine forest floor. Newt began lightly smacking Thomas on the face. Newt spoke.

"Come on Tommy boy, wake up! No sense scaring the Misses' when she gets here. Right, Shank?"

Newt and Minho were still both catching their breath. They felt better with each passing moment, but it was easy to imagine how advanced oxygen deprivation could have brought Thomas down. Minho placed his index and middle finger beside Tom's throat again and checked his pulse. Newt spoke.

"How's he doing? Any better?"

"Yeah, better. His heartbeat is getting stronger. Now what the shuck happened Newt?"

"I got no idea. Tommy said he was gonna mount the sensor a bit higher on the hill and ordered me off. I pissed and moaned a bit, but he's in charge. I didn't think he was gonna prove beyond all doubt he's got shuck for brains and try to climb the whole bloody mountain by himself."

"And you listened to him?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Huh? _You bloody put him in charge_!"

"Yea, for like forty-eight hours! I didn't think the two of you could possibly shuck things up so badly this fast!"

Newt went silent. Minho continued.

"I know Thomas lives for this shit, but that stupid shank is as overconfident as he is ugly. **Stupid, overconfident people get killed!** "

Teresa arrived with the rest of the Runners just in time to hear Minho shouting. The hope in her eyes went completely out hearing his tirade. She raced up to Tom's body with terror written all over her face. Minho looked at Teresa and spoke quickly.

"-He's ok, just passed out. We got here in time."

Teresa's voice was shaky as she spoke.

"W-Where'd you find him?"

Minho pointed upward through a break in the pine canopy.

"The first shelf down from the mountain pass. He might have rolled part of the way, but it looks like he got himself clear of the worst of it."

Minho stared up at the rockface above and spoke.

"That isn't that high. Why the hell is the air so thin up there?"

Teresa shook her head without really processing his question or looking away from Thomas. Teresa spoke quietly to Tom in a reassuring manner.

"Tom. Can you hear me?"

"..."

Teresa leaned over Thomas and observed his face was wet before realizing it was wet from the tears rolling off her own cheeks. Minho rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut out of respect for what he knew Teresa was going through. He walked over to the other Runners looking on and spoke definitively.

"Don't stand around staring. Let's give em a minute for shuck's sake."

Teresa whispered to Thomas again.

"Thomas, It's Teresa. Can you hear me?"

"..."

Newt had been crouched nearby. He stood up, turned and angerly kicking a rock before storming off. Finally alone, Teresa cupped Tom's face and kissed his lips. She tried one more time to rouse Thomas, but this time she did it telepathically. Teresa closed her eyes and focused.

 _*Can you hear me? I'm here. It's me.*_

* * *

Teresa waited a few moments before reopening her eyes only to find she was no longer kneeling in pine needles on the slope of a mountainside. Instead, she found herself kneeling on a concrete floor between two small metal beds with her arms resting on a thin twin sized mattress. The room was the size of a large work cubicle with walls that only rose up eight feet high on three sides leaving the front wall open to a narrow hallway. The darkness obscured most detail, but Teresa could still see the ceiling of the massive building soaring overhead. Teresa's voice was full of confusion and fear as she reached out to Thomas.

 _*Tom? Tom, can you hear me?*_

 _*Deedee? Is that you? Where are you?!*_

Teresa recognized Tom's voice in her head but not the name he called her by. She ran out into the hallway and called out to aloud.

"Tom! I'm here! Follow my voice!"

Teresa heard distance footsteps racing towards her. She got up the courage to run towards them hoping it would be Thomas but feeling more uneasy with each step. The cubicles lining the seemingly infinite corridor each looked identical to the next. Moments later a silhouette came shooting out of the darkness and wrapped her up in his arms. It was Thomas. Teresa held him tight and spoke.

"Are you ok? Where are we?"

Thomas sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't follow the visions. They were coming so fast I started feeling sick. But I learned enough to feel like I've always been wrong. Just not enough to understand how or why. None of this makes sense."

Teresa shook her head.

"Tom, tell me what happened up at the mountain pass?"

"I installed the sensor. I was about to head back and catch up with Newt, but I didn't want to miss the chance to see beyond. Once I got to the pass, I saw another valley. There was a huge gray building surrounded by a bunch of other smaller buildings. I think WICKED built them. I think maybe they planned to use this place to evac VIP's and their families before the trials failed. Seeing all of that shook something loose in my head. I got this overwhelming sense of deja vu. Like I _knew_ that place. My mind felt like it got dropped into a blender with every memory WICKED ever stole from me... Deedee... Teresa, I think WICKED lied to us about more than we knew."

Thomas reached out and held Teresa's hands. She could feel his hands trembling as she spoke.

"Tom, I'm sure everything you saw felt very real, but you went hypoxic and passed out. You're still unconscious now. The visions you think you saw were just your brain's way of protecting itself during oxygen deprivation. Whatever you saw was just a hallucination."

Thomas spoke.

"If this is just a dream or near-death experience or whatever, how did you get here?"

Teresa's mouth opened like she was about to form words and speak but silence was her only answer. Thomas looked around and continued.

"No, this is some kind of memory. We need to figure out why this place is important. Does any of this seem familiar to you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

Teresa had no interest in her surrounding but started looking around at Tom's behest. Trying to find any detail that could jog her memory. She began tracing her finger along the smooth sheetrock wall that made up the hallway. Thomas spoke.

"Wait, come with me."

Thomas squeezed Teresa's hand as he led her into one of the cubicles. He sat Indian style on one of the cots and directed her to do the same facing him. Thomas spoke.

"This was one of the memories I saw. We sat on one of these beds in a room just like this."

Teresa settled onto the bed and took a deep breath as she faced Tom. She glanced around until her eyes met his. As usual, she couldn't look away. She loved Tom's eyes but had to admit to feeling slightly uncomfortable. Tom was right. Something was stirring around inside her. Something that felt ancient. Thomas spoke.

"You were sitting right there crying. You told me we have to isolate a cure. You said it has to work or mom and dad won't be able to come here with us. You asked me what we were going to tell them. Do you remember any of that?"

What Tom was saying seemed eerily familiar. Teresa felt like she was circling around the far edge of a vast whirlpool. At that moment all she was sure of was she wasn't ready to dive in. Teresa abruptly stood up from the cot pulling Thomas back to his feet as well.

"Why did you call me Deedee?"

Thomas looked down nervously.

"Uh, I think that was your name. You know, before any of this. When we were just kids."

"Tom, I'm not your sister."

Teresa spoke flatly but with total confidence as she always did. Thomas spoke.

" _Twin sister_ actually."

Teresa put her arms around Tom and locked her fingers behind his neck. Teresa spoke.

"Look I admit some of this feels... I don't know, weird. But I know for a _fact_ we aren't related."

Thomas' face was a mixture of hope and skepticism. Thomas spoke.

"How could you know that?"

Teresa ivory colored cheeks blushed bright red. She started nervously twirling her hair and avoiding eye contact with Thomas.

"Teresa?"

"It's uh, kind of silly but... Um, back when we both worked with WICKED, I might have pulled up your genetic profile and compared it to mine to see what our kids might look like..."

Teresa continued.

"-I guess what I'm saying is I'm sorry that your girlfriend is the creepy stalker type. The type who invades your privacy to plan our future family. -But before you say anything, remember how not judgy I was about the Lake Agnes thing."

Thomas felt himself laugh.

Teresa leaned in to seal her statement with a kiss. Thomas hesitated for a split second but returned the kiss and deepened it. Teresa giggled. Thomas spoke.

"I know we said we weren't going to open our personnel files from WICKED, but maybe it could shed some light on this? What do you think?"

Teresa nodded.

"If my name is Deedee, what's yours?"

"I guess it's Stephen."

"Hmmm, Stephen. I kinda like that. Sounds sexy. Of course, I prefer Tom, but maybe Deedee is more of a Stephen kind of girl. I guess it could be pretty kinky if you were my brother. Should we come up with a safeword?"

Thomas' frustration was immediately evident on his face.

"Is this just a joke to you? I'm being serious."

"Tom, I'm sorry. I don't mean to tease you. But you have to admit all of this sounds far-fetched."

"What if it's real? What would that mean to you? I need to know how you'd feel Teresa."

Teresa wanted Thomas to know she _was_ taking him seriously. She was quiet for several moments as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Tom, I mean this-"

Teresa held Tom's hand and placed it on her heart.

"-I don't care what we are or what we might learn about each other. All I know is that as long as we're together, whatever we become is exactly what I want to be."

Teresa felt the mental landscape dissolving around them...

* * *

Her eyes popped open to see Thomas waking up as if from a dream. She had Tom's hand pressed to her heart just as in the vision. Teresa leaned down and kissed Tom on the mouth then the forehead before calling out to the others.

"Guys I got him! Tom's awake!"

Newt did an about face and hurried back looking relieved. Newt spoke.

"Good that Teresa! Shucking good that!"

Newt stood over Tom.

"You remember how I said don't make me regret letting you solo that last bit? Consider you credibility spoiled as slop Tommy boy. Count on having a shucking babysitter every time your slinthead has another bright idea to show off for your girlfriend."

Minho took his place beside Newt.

"Good news Thomas. You got fired."

Minho hesitated for effect.

" _And_ demoted back the Keeper of the Runners. Congratulations shuckface."

Minho continued.

"But if it's all the same with you I'd like to keep your Second."

Minho looked at Newt.

"That is if you're up for it Shank? You'd be pulling double duty. Half the time you'd have to answer to Thomas the other half you'd have to answer to me. Actually, I can't think of a worse gig than that. You must have pissed someone off in your last life."

Newt grinned and shook Minho's hand.

"Most likely the Almighty himself but count me in. Maybe I could earn my way up to Keeper of the Sloppers."

Minho smirked.

"That's the spirit, think positive."

Minho looked down at Thomas who was just sitting up. Minho spoke.

"Are you brain damaged or something? Or just selectively mute when a thank you is involved?"

Thomas shook his head smiling and stood up with Teresa beside him.

"Thank you, Minho."

"Your welcome Thomas! Anything I can do to keep your ugly ass above ground I'm more than happy to do."

Teresa spoke.

"No seriously, Thank you Minho."

Minho raised his hand like a shield from Teresa's gratitude.

"Listen, guys; I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need both of you. There is some next level shit going on, and the only way we don't end up shucked beyond all recognition is if we stick together."

Everyone nodded. Minho spoke to Thomas.

"Since your still kinda out of it can I get some work out of your Runners?"

Thomas rubbed his head and spoke.

"Go for it; you're on a roll."

Minho nodded and turned to address the Runners.

"Congratulations to all you new people. I know today was a bitch, and you all need some kitchen privs and your hammock, but that's gonna have to wait. It's going to start getting dark soon, so I want two of you on patrol, two of you fill these up with fresh water, and somebody, for the love of God find me something to eat before I resort to cannibalism. We'll be camping out here tonight."

Minho continued giving orders, but Teresa stopped listening. She focused all her attention on Thomas, speaking to him telepathically.

 _*Do you remember anything from before you woke up?*_

Thomas responded telepathically.

 _*Everything. Absolutely everything. Like it really happened. You?*_

Teresa nodded.

 _*Me too. You know if it's true and Minho ever finds out our deep dark secret we'll never hear the end of it.*_

Thomas nodded and rolled his eyes with a smile.

 _*If that happens, we'll have no choice but to kill him.*_

Teresa laughed out loud interrupting Minho. Everyone nearby looked on. Minho mumbled under his breath.

"Man, I hate when they do that."

 **(More soon. I've already got a lot done for the next chapter which will be called "Ghost Stories." It's shaping up to be strong. I hope you enjoyed this. Follow Syllabus, Favorite Syllabus, do it. God wills it. Until next time, you guys are awesome and so shucking valued by the humble writer who thanks you for your time :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Ghost Stories

**(I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Minho, Newt, Thomas, Teresa, Tes, Ryan, and Jake were all sitting around a large bonfire south of the alpine forest. The full moon overhead was so bright it framed everything in the valley below with silver shadows. Between the moon and the orange flames of the fire, the immediate area around the immune's campsite was nearly as bright as daylight. The mood was jovial after Thomas' successful rescue despite the otherwise dire circumstances. Tonight the war seemed far away. Everyone was bantering, trading jokes and telling scary stories. Even Minho seemed content to sit by the fire and munch on pine nuts and apples. Tes had sat down next to Newt so close she was practically in his lap. Thomas and Teresa watched the pair with knowing eyes. Thomas spoke to Teresa with telepathy.

 _*She totally likes him.*_

Teresa responded.

 _*I think it's more than that. I bet they are already a thing.*_

 _*Like Chosen?*_

 _*No... More like dating, maybe exclusively.*_

 _*Hmmm, Newt never said a word to me about it during the run out here.*_

 _*Yea, but that's not surprising. Guys are weird.*_

 _*What do you mean?*_

 _*Well, guys just aren't great at talking about their feelings. Especially with other guys. Did you talk about me with your guy friends?*_

 _*No, I guess not. But considering who my close friends are, I think that's understandable. You and I couldn't so much as look at each other without catching flack from Minho, Newt, and Fry.*_

 _*Maybe Newt feels the same way. Maybe he figures he can't talk to you about stuff like that after all the grief he gave you for liking me.*_

Thomas nodded.

 _*Honestly, the only person that brought us up was Tes.*_

 _*Tes? Really?*_

 _*Yea, said she was jealous of me because you were, and I quote... A spectacular kisser.*_

Teresa laughed out loud. Minho immediately shot a dirty look at Thomas and Teresa and spoke sternly.

"You guys ever consider how shucked it is to have secret conversations in front of everyone else? Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?"

Minho didn't mean anything by the comment, but the mention of 'parents' had both Thomas and Teresa looking flustered. Thomas spoke.

"Uh Sorry, just force of habit."

Tes draped her arm over Newt's shoulder and spoke.

"Minho am I to understand you'd prefer to hear Thomas and Teresa describe their intimate thoughts aloud?"

Newt laughed.

"Not me! Tommy. As far as I'm concerned your WICKED blessed telepathy is a public service!"

Ryan spoke.

"I just wish we had a way to get a message back to camp to let Alice and everyone know we're alright."

Minho seized on the opportunity to change the subject and spoke.

"Don't sweat it, Ryan. Harriet and Sonya knew this might be an overnight deal. They'll keep the camp locked down tight, and we'll start back at first light. With any luck, we'll be home before lunch. Shuck, I'm hungry. These apples and nuts don't cut it."

Newt could feel as Tes shuddered. Her mood was veering oddly somber all of a sudden. Minho continued.

"Hey Tesla, when are the Slicers going to name a Keeper and get organized? This vegetarian diet might suit most of the girls from B, but I never feel like I can get enough to eat."

Tesla didn't answer Minho. Her face went white like she'd seen a ghost. She shifted nervously away from Newt and placed both her hands on her lap and stared down at the ground in front her. Newt spoke.

"Hey, Tes you alright?"

Tes smiled wearily at Newt and nodded.

"It's nothing. Just a bad memory?"

Minho looked confused but abandoned his question without another word. Teresa stood up with Thomas, and the pair walked over and sat next to Tesla to comfort her. Teresa spoke.

"You want to talk about it?"

Tes shook her head.

"Not really. It would spoil the mood."

Now Newt looked concerned. He spoke.

"Hey, if it's something that would do you good to share. Even if it's just with me, I'm game Tes."

Thomas spoke.

"Yea Tes. After all, we're all family now. Right?"

Minho and the other boys all nodded in affirmation of what Thomas was saying.

Tes grabbed Newt's hand, took a deep breath stared into the fire and spoke.

"Mum and my Dad got divorced when I was very young. After that, I could count on one hand all the times he came to see my sister Meredith and I, but we didn't need him. My mum had money, and we were happy just the three of us. We were on holiday in the States when the Flare finally got out of hand. We saw news reports that the quarantine zones were collapsing and that new cases were popping up in major cities all over the world. Naturally, after that, they shut down air travel which left us stranded at this quaint little bed and breakfast near a winery in a town called Traverse City. After that, Mum's wine tasting tour of the Midwest turned into a prolonged road trip. We took our rental car and drove north. Mum's idea was to get into Canada, someplace remote and avoid people. So we headed up the coast of Lake Michigan to the only bridge that crossed the straights. We arrived only to find it was barricaded with jackknifed trucks. There were men camping in the center of the bridge. The price of passage was... _Unchivalrous_ for any woman or girl wanting to cross."

Thomas spoke.

"Unchivalrous?"

Tes nodded and spoke.

"They were raping survivors. Girls had to earn there way across. So my mother turned back and went west along the coast. We got lucky and found our way to a campground inside a state park called Wilderness. The people there were kind. They gave us a beautiful little camper the previous owner had abandoned. The park still had power because there were wind turbines less than ten miles away. We formed a community with several dozen other families, and for weeks, things were good. Until one day my Mum's cell phone rang. It was my Dad. He said he'd been trying to get to us ever since air travel got suspended. See, when my Dad wasn't a total bastard to my Mum, he was a pilot. He told her he was sorry for everything and that he'd made it to the east coast of the States but that his seaplane was running low on fuel. My Mum managed to tell him where we were before his phone lost signal. None of us knew what to think. A few days later his floatplane landed on the lake near our beach."

Thomas spoke.

"That's crazy. Was it alright seeing your Dad after all that time?"

Tes nodded.

"It was bang-on... He seemed different, happier. It seems he finally decided his family was worth his time. I remember feeling sorry for him that it took the end of the world make him see what mattered. Don't get me wrong; I was still bloody livid with him for all the time he'd been away. But at that point, I didn't seem to care about that. My anger matter to me anymore."

Teresa spoke.

"Wow, that must have been hard."

Tes shrugged, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"The real hard part came later. A few days along Dad got a fever and started acting irrationally. Everyone in camp was scared. Since it was just our family who'd been exposed to him, they gave us some food and asked us all to leave. They said we could come back if Dad got better in case it was the Flu or something. They said there were some other campsites deeper in the woods. So we took the car and some blankets and left. Two nights later Dad started feeling better. We thought we'd be going back to the community in the morning."

Tesla's tears started falling harder.

"I was the best night ever. We were all so happy. I let myself believe in it for one _bloody_ moment. Let myself think that we were going to fucking make it. I remember thinking how lucky I was that while people were losing _everything_ I actually got something! I was finally going to have that normal family I mocked in school because I was so goddam jealous of the kids with a Mum _and_ a Dad..."

Newt wiped Tes' tears. Tes continued.

"That night I found Dad eating canned dog food. He was gulping down this rancid smelling meat like-like an animal. He told me he was just so hungry and apologized if he put me off my appetite. I pretended to go back to sleep but laid awake listening to him. My mum and sister were still sleeping. I was about to wake them until I saw their faces. Peaceful, smiling. The both had a damned smile on their face. Imagine that, sound asleep and smiling? Like a goddamned cartoon character. I couldn't wake them. I didn't want to. Instead, I lay quietly and prayed I was wrong. I'm not a spiritual person, but I remember every word to the Our Father that night. I Prayed that none of us would wake up to the reality that Dad was infected. That soon we'd all be like him or end up getting attacked by him. Later that same night I shined my flashlight in his direction, and he was eating a raccoon that he caught scavaging through our rubbish. He had blood all over his face and a manic glint in his eye. He offered me some like there was nothing at all wrong with his behavior. My little sister woke up and saw him with entrails dangling from his mouth, and she screamed. Dad lost it. He chased all of us back to the car screaming about how hungry he was..."

Tes seemed to be all out of tears. She stopped speaking and stared ahead into the fire with a deadpan look in her eyes. Teresa, Thomas, and Newt hugged Tes. Minho spoke.

"Sorry, Tes."

"It's alright Minho. You couldn't possibly know what might trigger the minefield in my head. I imagine each of us has stories like that..."

Everyone was quiet. Tes spoke.

"See, I told you'd I'd spoil the mood."

Newt put his arm around Tes and held her tight. Minho spoke.

"You know, maybe us talking about that kinda stuff isn't a bad idea. I'm sure we're all kinda shucked in the head after everything we've been through. We could make this a Paradise ritual. Get together in groups around a fire. Tell our own ghost stories among friends. I don't know... Maybe we'd get some closure."

Teresa's eyes went wide. She spoke.

"That's actually brilliant Minho. I'm genuinely impressed. When did Harriet tell you to say that?"

Everyone, even Tes, laughed. Just then a long howl echoed through the valley from somewhere in the distance. Minho spoke.

"Other than Teresa's shrill voice, what the shuck did I just hear?"

Everyone stared into the darkness in silence listening to the fading sound. Eventually, Jake spoke.

"That sounds like coyotes. Maybe a Timberwolf?"

The first howl set off a series of others from several different areas around the valley. Teresa spoke.

"More like Timberwolve _s_."

Ryan spoke.

"But wolves are predators for shuck's sake. Why would WICKED put predators here if they wanted us to survive?"

Teresa spoke.

"Predators are essential to any healthy ecosystem. Without them, the herbivores would multiply until they literally ate themselves into starvation."

Ryan spoke again.

"We've been here over a month. Why are we just hearing them now?"

Thomas answered.

"I've heard them before. On one of the first nights, I spent on the hill. The howls woke me up. They were so far off I didn't even make a note of it."

Minho looked agitated and spoke.

"Great Thomas. Did you leave anything else out of your notes? Lions roaring? Automatic gunfire?"

Ryan spoke.

"But Thomas, if you could hear them at the hill why couldn't we hear them back in camp? It's only five stinking miles away?"

Teresa spoke.

"Sound carries well across the lake, but the five miles between Tom's hill and the camp is all tall trees and dense forest. It acts as an insulator."

Thomas nodded and spoke.

"Also, we've never been this far inland. The must have a den around here somewhere."

Minho stood up and brushed himself off.

"Just great. Ok Mrs. Thomas. I'm sure you did a term paper on the feeding habits of Timberwolves at some point. What can we expect?"

Teresa fired a dirty look at Minho but answered anyway.

"They're carnivores. Pack hunters with an advanced social structure. Pretty much the last thing you'd want to share a valley with let alone be camping near to."

Minho looked off into the distance towards the last howl and spoke.

"How concerned should we be?"

Teresa responded.

"There's no way to tell. Best guess, as long as we keep the fire burning we should be fine. All animals fear fire."

Minho continued staring into the darkness.

"All the same, everyone keeps their weapons handy, and we sleep in shifts. As exciting as being dragged into the darkness and eaten by a pack of wolves sounds I'd prefer to grow old, go bald and die fat."

Newt spoke.

"Hey, Tommy. You want to take the first watch with me?"

Thomas nodded curtly.

"Sure Newt. Sounds good."

Thomas and Newt both spoke privately to Tes and Teresa. After a quick exchange of kisses, Tes spoke.

"Well, Teresa looks like us girls will have to huddle together for warmth until the boys get through soldiering."

Teresa smirked and spoke.

"Looks like it."

Thomas rolled his eyes and held his Chosen close whispering something Tes couldn't hear into Teresa's ear. Teresa blushed and spoke.

"I think I'd like that Tom. Deal."

Tes groaned.

"Teresa you shouldn't fold so quickly. My sleeping bag is a double!"

Teresa smiled and hooked her arm through Tesla's arm.

"Lead the way. We can still use the sleeping bag; we'll just draw a line down the center."

Teresa reached Thomas with her mind.

 _*Night Stephen. I'll miss you.*_

Thomas felt a rush of excitement that he didn't fully understand hearing Teresa call him Stephen. Thomas responded telepathically.

 _*Night Deedee. I meant what I said.*_

 _*Will you call me Deedee when you do it?*_

The same euphoric rush swept through Thomas again.

 _*...Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see.*_

Teresa winked at Thomas as she walked away backward with Tes.

 _*I'd like that.*_

Minho walked up and stood next to Thomas.

"Geeze Shank, keep it in your pants. We got work to do. I'm taking the first watch with you and Newt. We need to iron some stuff out."

 **(Hope** **you are** **enjoying the new content! I've been on a rush lately, the next chapter will be called Werewolf. I _guarantee_ you are going to love it. I'm pretty shucking proud of the twist to come. It will punch you in the face in such a way that you'll realize deep down you always wanted to get punched in the face. Review, follow, favorite, always excited to hear your input! You guys are awesome ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Werewolf (Part One)

**(I'm pretty excited about how this turned out. I hope you're wearing an old shirt _because_ you're about to have your mind blown. I do not own maze runner. updated 6/15/18)**

Clouds had rolled in stifling the formerly brilliant moonlight. Newt, Thomas, and Minho stood at the far edge of the campfire's light scanning the darkness for any signs of the wolves which had gone silent. Newt spoke.

"This is bloody eerie. For the past hour the damned mutts couldn't lay off howling now it's like they've all got stage fright."

Thomas spoke.

"Yea, it's weird. But last we heard them they sounded like they were getting closer."

Minho was sharpening two of the knives from his Run pack. Filing both blades against each other until they each had a razor sharp edge. Minho spoke.

"Just keep your eyes open. That goes double for you Thomas."

Thomas held a long wooden spear as he circled the edge of the campsite. Thomas spoke.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think Thomas? We wouldn't be out here if you hadn't gotten careless."

Thomas rejoined the pair near the last position they'd heard any sign of the wolves. Thomas scoffed.

"You caught me, man. It was part of WICKED's secret plan for me to gas myself so you could save me. Any second now a Berg is gonna swoop down and collect all of us."

"This isn't about WICKED. This is about you. You can lie to yourself and pretend you weren't distracted today but I know that's klunk. One word from Teresa, telepathic or otherwise and your focus goes out the window. You're a Keeper now Thomas. You shuck up for a second, and you and your partner could die. I wish you'd get that through your shucked head."

"I _never_ risked my partner. That's why I sent Newt back. And I wasn't trying to whore for the glory either. Getting the sensor up higher gives us eyes throughout the entire valley. It was the right call. What's you deal Minho? Are you sore that Teresa came back? Would you rather she'd died then divert my attention from whatever you think I should be running towards that day?"

Minho shook his head.

"See there you go again. It's _not_ _about Teresa_. Look, I get it. You love her; she loves you, you're gonna put babies inside her, I don't give a flying shuck about that! What matters is the Runners are counting on you, _your friends_ are counting on you to be their Keeper first!"

Minho poked Thomas in the chest and continued.

"You just don't get it. Being a Runner isn't about finding a way out or mounting a shucking sensor to a tall rock. It's about bringing your people home safe. If you do that, it's a good run. Anything beyond that is gravy. And you can't do that when your out soloing because you think you can. You keep them alive Thomas, that's your job. It doesn't come second to anything. Not some revelation about your past or impressing your girlfriend. Nothing. And if you can't get that into your overachieving slinthead than go join the Builders, you'll fit right in there."

Thomas felt like he just had the wind physically knocked out of him. He went completely silent, hating himself for how utterly convicted he felt by Minho's words. Newt spoke.

"Shit fellas! I think I got something over here!"

Minho drew his knives and approached Newt.

"What, what'd you see?"

Newt's eyes were darting back and forth between a distant outcropping of rock and a line of spruce trees.

"Right along there! I saw a shadow moving. I thought I saw things at first. But then I saw these orange eyes looking towards us from underneath those trees ."

Newt pointed to the spruce tree line. Minho spoke.

"These aren't werewolves Shank. Their eyes don't just glow in the dark."

Thomas spoke urgently.

"Eyeshine! There's nothing magical about it. It's the light reflecting from the campfire. They're here."

Minho cracked his neck and spoke.

"Ok, let's wake everyone up quietly."

Thomas turned around to head back to the others sleeping closer to the fire. Thomas' felt his shoulders go slack as a chill raced down his spine.

"Shuck me... Guys, we're in deep shit."

Minho and Newt had been fixated on that single point in the distance where Newt saw the first signs. When they turned around to see what Thomas was talking about Newt felt a rush of adrenaline and spoke.

"Mother of God..."

No less than fifteen pairs of fiery orange eyes were looking on from various distances and elevations along the northwest side of the camp. All Thomas could think about was putting himself between Teresa and all the feral eyes looking on. He started walking slowly toward where she was sleeping. Thomas spoke.

"We should light torches."

Newt beat him to the double sleeping bag Tes and Teresa were spending the night in. Newt crouched down and spoke softly.

"Girls, time to wake up. We got company."

Tes and Teresa started to sit up. Teresa rubbed her eyes and quickly appraised the situation. She spoke.

"No sudden movements guys. Don't show fear."

Minho woke up Jake and Ryan. They quickly began lighting torches. Minho spoke.

"Any other sage-like wisdom Teresa?"

"Yea, don't run. Running will only trigger a chase instinct."

Thomas' head was on a swivel scanning around the camp. He could count twenty-five sets of glowing eyes looking on from all directions, but the shifting shadows suggested to Thomas that the actual number of Timberwolves was probably higher. Jake spoke.

"Man, they are surrounding the hell out of us."

Thomas helped Teresa to her feet. Thomas spoke, addressing Jake.

"Just stay cool man."

Minho spoke.

"Ok everyone, keep your back to the fire and hold your ground. Maybe they're just checking us out."

Growls began to emanate from the darkness. Teresa spoke.

"It's ok Minho. No one expects you to be right more than once a day."

Every time the immunes would direct more torchlight towards a sound the wolves would melt away into the shadows only to creep in closer from the other side. Jake spoke.

"Do you guys remember that video game Super Mario 3? Remember the ghosts that would only move when you weren't looking? Yea, this feels like that."

The Timberwolves we're growing bolder by the moment. A huge, dark gray wolf emerged from the shadows fully revealing itself in the campfire light. Tesla's voice trembled as she whispered to Newt.

"...Bloody hell. Look at the size of that... What are we supposed to do against that?"

The animal was easily two hundred pounds and stood four feet high at the shoulder. It's yellow eyes flickered, reflecting the light from the campfire.

Thomas spoke.

"We can't stay here. We gotta go."

Minho nodded and spoke.

"Greenie's right. Here's how we do this. We stand back to back, each facing out a different direction. Torches in one hand and weapons in the other. Keep fire and something sharp between you and them. We move together. Slow and steady, no surprises. Make our way down the incline to that big oak tree. Climb it and wait them out."

Thomas was standing with Teresa on one side and Newt on the other. He could hear a repetitive chuffing sound assuming it was one of the wolves breathing. Thomas glanced over at Newt realizing it was him.

"You alright man? You're breathing like a horse."

"Never better Tommy. Just a little amped up is all."

Two other wolves entered the light and started closing in from opposite directions. Minho spoke.

"Ok everyone on three we move to the east. One, Two, Three-"

The Runner's defensive circle started to move but without Tes. She froze and spoke.

"Guys I can't. We should stay here. Stay near the fire."

Minho barked at Tes.

"Tesla, get with us now!"

"I-I'm sorry I-I just can't do that Minho. I can see them better from here. I'm telling you, there's more than we thought. Dozens more and they're circling closer! Y-You need to come back to the fire!"

Teresa spoke.

"We're committed. If we retreat now, I'm telling you the wolves **will** attack."

Teresa reached Tom telepathically.

 _*We can't go back Tom.*_

Thomas knew Teresa was right but didn't have the words in his vocabulary to admit he'd ever leave someone behind. Newt stopped moving. He spoke to Tes with a strained voice trying to sound calm.

"Come on Tessy. Just walk towards my voice ok? I'm right here. We'll walk out of this together."

"I'm so goddamned sorry Newton. We were just beginning. I want you to know I was serious about you. It wasn't just for fun. I was lying when I said that."

Wolves were starting to test the Runner's defenses. Thomas clubbed a black wolf with his torch sending up a shower of embers and the smell of singed fur. Jake looked at Minho and spoke.

"Newt stopped!? Are we still doing this Minho?"

Ryan spoke simultaneously. "We should just run for it."

Thomas could feel the situation was on the edge of chaos. Thomas spoke.

"Stick together! Keep moving!"

Minho shouted.

"Newt! Get your limey ass over here!"

Newt ignored Minho and edged back towards Tesla. Already wolves were passing between Newt, Tes, and the rest of the group. Thomas could see Newt shaking all over as he spoke.

"Don't you dare give up on me Tesla!"

Tes was choking back tears as she answered him.

"I guess I take after my Dad after all. We both couldn't tell what mattered until it was too late."

Tesla's tear-stained face became oddly calm, and her arms went slack. She continued talking to Newt.

"I'm so sorry I lied about how I felt Newt. I was afraid. I wish we had a second chan-"

Tesla was silenced midsentence as a huge gray blur blindsided her. The sheer force of the blow rendered Tesla unconscious. Her torch and machete dropped uselessly to the ground. The phantomlike shadows that had been circling just out of sight began taking form in the firelight. A dozen more wolves appeared as the large gray wolf began dragging Tes by her by the arm into the darkness.

 ** _"NO!"_** Newt's screamed.

The sound of his voice shook Thomas to his core. Thomas remembered that same empty desperation in his own voice when he thought he'd lost Teresa forever.

 _*Teresa I can't let Newt lose her. I can't; I owe him this.*_

Even though it was breaking with their protocol of answering as asked Teresa wanted the others to hear her, so she spoke aloud.

"Don't you dare Thomas, please."

Teresa's eyes were pleading with Thomas not to do what she knew he was thinking. Minho called out to Newt again.

"Shank, please! You can't save her!"

Newt's body was trembling so hard it could have been mistaken for convulsions. He made a guttural sound. Like a deep painfilled, raspy groan. Newt turned back to look at Minho, Thomas, Teresa and the others. Thomas felt his breathing stop the moment he saw his friend. The firelight revealed Newt's eyes glazed over and his face spidered with thick black veins. Newt spoke with unnatural volume.

" **No Minho! _You_ can't bloody save her. But I sure as hell can!**"

* * *

 **(That's Werewolf part one! I hope you liked the werecrank twist :) Let me know what you think in the review section and click the things if you like the things :)**

 **I don't usually expound on my thought process, but wanted to touch base on several things. No spoilers but I want to clarify one important point for my long-suffering Newt fans... Newt's Killzone is 100% fine. He's not going to become a terminally ill murder hobo. Basically, he got so mad he activated sis Crank aspect. Enhanced strength, No pain, unnatural speed. As a reader, I love it when a villain I respect joins the home team. I want you to know Newt has a huge role as a rising power in paradise going forward. Love you guys for reading. Thank you for your time. More soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Werewolf (Part Two)

**(Part two as promised. I liked this chapter even more than the last. Review if you agree. Thank you, Wildcat-Girl-298 and LoveNewtShuckFace for the follows and the favorites, so glad you are here! I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Jake, and Ryan we all shocked beyond belief after seeing Newt's sudden transformation. Jake spoke.

"What the actual shuck? He's a Crank?!"

Thomas wanted to argue with Jake, but he was still at odds with himself over what he was seeing. For the moment none of them had the luxury of time to focus on Newt. The wolves surrounding the five retreating immunes were as cunning as they were tactical. The relentless pack of Timberwolves had clearly mastered the art of ambush. Circling just beyond sight one wolf would show itself as the attack would come from the opposite direction by two or more wolves emerging from the darkness. A white wolf lunged at Minho this way, nearly snapping its jaws into his leg. The bite missed by the most narrow of margins. So much so that the cuff of Min's pants was shredded from his knee to his right foot. Minho retaliated by slashing at the wolf with his blade. His clenched fist sliced across the white wolf's shoulder blades. A high pitched whimper heralded the beast's retreat back into darkness. The victory was short lived. Suddenly, a dozen more wolves appeared and began advancing. They all closed on the survivors from different vectors. A full-on assault seemed imminent.

Ryan spoke.

"There's too many of them!"

Minho was undeterred. He yelled back urging everyone on.

"Tighten up! Keep moving! We're almost to the tree!"

The wolves circling Newt seemed uncertain what to make of him. Newt appeared staggered ever since he'd last spoken to Minho. Whatever precipitated his change had clearly taken a toll on him. Thomas spoke.

"Something's wrong. Why isn't Newt moving?"

Minho spoke.

"I'm a little busy trying not to get my junk bitten off, Thomas!"

Teresa swung her spear like a golf club. She tripped an advancing wolf toppling it into some jagged rocks lining the path. The animal whimpered loudly and retreated bloodied into the darkness. It was quickly replaced by two more wolves. Teresa spoke.

"It's not hard to knock them down. It's getting them to stay down that's the trick!"

Thomas lit some pine needles at his feet with his torch and kicked the blaze into an attacking wolf's face. He yelled out to Newt as loud as he could.

"Newt snap out of it man! Don't give up!"

Thomas' call to arms triggered a seismic shift in Newt's demeanor. Newt planted his feet like he was about to charge and his glazed eyes shot wide open. He began scanning the terrain. Even in total darkness, his vision was clearer and more focused than he'd ever experienced. He felt different. Stronger. Invincible. Having Tes taken from him was the last straw. He only wanted one thing now. Revenge. He could see the other wolves circling but didn't care anymore. He wanted the one that took Tes. The one who dragged her away to her death in terrible darkness. Once he caught a glimpse of the alpha wolf, his course was set. Newt erupted with volcanic rage. His yell would have sounded primal on its own, but with the altered resonance of his voice, it sounded more like a lion's roar than any sound that could be produced by a man. Suddenly all resistance around Thomas and the others collapsed. From Minho's position at the rear, he could see the wolves withdrawing in unison. All moving off in Newts direction. Minho felt torn between retreat and helping his friend, but his responsibility to the others outweighed his hope. Minho didn't hesitate as he spoke.

"Now! Run for it! Get up the tree!"

Thomas helped Teresa climb up the oak tree. The rest of the immunes followed suit, and they all climbed higher. From their new higher vantage point, they observed a new horror. Tesla's mauled body was lying face down in the dirt. At a glance, a multitude of injuries was obvious. Her arm was bleeding badly. The bones between her elbow and wrist were broken and visible in several places from where she'd been dragged. It looked like she'd gone unconscious laying face down weakly protecting the back of her head with her arm that still worked. The dark gray alpha wolf was moving away from her with all the others and stalking directly towards the sound of Newt's roar. Minho yelled down to Newt at the top of his lungs.

"Watch out Newt! They're all coming!"

Newt was still holding a torch and his spear but seemed to treat them both with indifference. A wolf jumped up onto an adjacent rock blocking Newt's advance. The mottled colored wolf began growling at him. Newt responded by throwing his spear like a javelin into the beast. The spear hit the animal squarely in the chest. The force of the throw caused the six-foot spear to pass entirely through the wolf and disappear into the darkness like it was a high caliber bullet. The animal died instantly and fell from the top of the rock not making so much as a sound. Newt kept advancing without breaking stride. From high in the tree Thomas could clearly see no less than thirty wolves circling him. The larger alpha positioned himself between Newt and Tesla's body and let out a guttural growl. As if on cue the rest of the wolves darted in to attack Newt. Newt wielded his torch like a club. He made contact with three advancing wolves in one swing. The sound of crunching bone from the massive blow was audible even above the cacophony of snarling wolves and gnashing teeth. He continued swinging as he made his way forward toward Tes. Newt's movements as he swung were too fast to see. For the others looking on the first indication, he'd attacked was the orange tracer of embers and firelight suggesting the path of his strike. Newt wheeled around trying to fight off the entire pack alone. Two wolves managed to get past Newt's guard, and one latched onto each of his legs. Newt was slowed down but not stopped. He dragged the wolves with each step along his path. Newt's skin felt like armor and any pain getting through was only registering as damage to him. More wolves closed in. One leaped at Newt through the air only to be slammed like a tetherball and sent spinning backward into darkness. The power of Newt own strike caused him to momentarily lose his balance. Newt halted trying to steady himself, but even with his adrenaline-fueled strength, he was close to being dragged down by the pack. Thomas spoke.

"Shit Minho, we've got to help him!"

Ryan interrupted.

"What are you talking about? He's infected... Let him and the wolves eat each other."

If looks could kill, the look Teresa gave Ryan right then would have made him fall lifelessly from the tree. Teresa spoke.

"Are you serious? Ryan, Newt's one of us. We don't give up on each other. Not us, not ever."

Ryan spoke defensively.

"You can't fix him, Teresa! You and your boyfriend helped kill lots of innocent kids proving that already!"

Thomas articulated Teresa's point more succinctly as he spoke.

"Fuck you, Ryan."

Newt was fighting for his life. He could tell they were focusing on his legs and he had to get free or die in this spot. He took the lit end of his torch and shoved into the wolf's eye socket. The torch made a sizzling sound as it was quelched by blood. With his off hand, Newt reached down and grabbed lower jaw of the other wolf restraining him. In a single downward motion, Newt snapped off the animal's jaw like it was a dry branch from a dead tree. Newt had killed four wolves and crippled three others. But despite his heroic effort, Newt was quickly exhausting his reserves and looked to be almost finished. Thomas looked at Teresa with the utmost conviction in his eyes and spoke.

"I've got to do this."

Teresa could see the determination in her lover's eyes. She leaned in and kissed Thomas.

"Ok Tom, then I'm coming with you."

Ryan sounded exasperated as he spoke.

"We _just_ got up here!"

Minho was already climbing down as he answered Ryan.

"This is on us. You and Jake, sit this one out. That's an order."

Jake started following them down the tree anyway.

"I'm no cuck Minho. Newt's my friend too!"

Minho interrupted.

"It's not about being a badass. If this all goes to hell, we need two Runners left standing to warn the others. I don't want another rescue party walking into this nightmare. You guys got that?"

Jake relented and gave Minho a nod. Jake spoke solemnly.

"Hey, Minho. Good hunting..."

Newt was still locked into mortal combat. The ensuing fight was a blur, even to him. Every time Newt felt like he was about to collapse he found more strength. Every time he was ready to quit the image of Tes gave him the will to fight on. The only thing Newt could see was the alpha looking down at him from the immune's former campsite. It's yellow eyes burned brightly like phosphorus flares to his eyes. They were the only color that showed true inside the miasma of neutral colors making up his night vision.

Minho, Thomas, and Teresa left their torches behind in favor of weapons. They hit the ground running and went charging into the darkness.

Ryan spoke to Jake.

"You're welcome."

Jake turned and was about to backhand Ryan when he saw it. Jake pointed emphatically to the ground beyond the fight and spoke.

"Shuckface look! Tes is still moving. She's still alive!"

Ryan quickly confirmed that what Jake was saying was true. Ryan spoke.

"You heard Minho. He said we stay here."

"Shuck that! If that was Alice down there would you be so concerned about Minho's orders?"

Ryan sighed.

"Fuck me."

"Ryan, That's the spirit! At least your following Thomas' orders."

The pair climbed down the tree and darted off into the darkness to find a safe path to Tes.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Medical Jorge extended his duty shift for the second night in a row. Aris walked in and spoke.

"Hey Jorge, how's the Brenda."

"Hey Aris, still no change. Doesn't make any sense..."

Aris looked at the various screens displaying Brenda's vital readouts. Aris spoke.

"These look great Jorge. I'm showing ten percent improvement in neuroelectric response. Brain swelling has completely abated. Actually, most of these readings are completely normal."

Jorge rubbed his tired eyes.

"That's just it hermano. Everything is looking good but she ain't waking up."

"I don't think you should be worried, Jorge. I know you want to keep an eye on her, but you've been awake for forty-eight hours. Brenda's brain activity doesn't suggest a coma at all. It's more like she's just dreaming. Why don't you go do the same?"

Jorge nodded and spoke.

"Just come get me the moment she wakes up. Ok, Aris? I mean it."

"You got it."

Jorge pulled off his surgical gown and started to log off the computer when Syllabus spoke.

 **"Flat Trans activity detected. Transport cycle initiated. One immune subject inbound."**

Jorge looked at Aris and spoke.

"What the hell is that?"

Aris raced to the door as he responded.

"The early detection network! Someone's coming through the portal!"

Both ran out into the night towards Flat Trans. They were joined by Gally and Harriet. Harriet spoke.

"We heard the warning on the loudspeaker! What is it, Aris?"

All four of them were running hard. Aris spoke between ragged breaths.

"No idea-Harriet!"

Gally waved his hand towards a cabin that had just opened its front door. Distant yells could be heard as lights inside the cabin started coming on. As they arrived at the stone steps of the Flat Trans station, Aris held out the brightest glimmer of hope. After seeing literal miracles occur at the hands of WICKED maybe, _just maybe,_ the new arrival would be Rachel. Aris held his breath as a figure emerged. Whoever it was, was turning rapidly. Looking in all directions taking in the brilliant starlit sky as they spoke.

"It's real! It really exists!"

Aris felt his heart sink. The gruff voice was that of an older man. He was unarmed and wearing the clothes of a refugee. His torn shirt and ripped pants spoke of a journey across the desert not the uniform of an invading army. Harriet spoke.

"Hold it right there! Who are you?"

The gaunt man looked on joyfully.

"I'm Hudson, Hudson Tombs. Please, forgive me but you gotta listen! We're in bad shape. No food, no water, we've got kids with us. We've been working on this portal since we found it weeks ago. Deadheads are all over us. We've lost forty-two people in the last week."

Jorge, Gally, Aris, and Harriet all silently traded glances with each other. Builders with spears began arriving to back them up. Hudson looked concerned and spoke again.

"I'm not carrying any weapons. And I'm not here to cause trouble."

The man put his hands up like he was under arrest. Jorge spoke.

"Where'd you transport from hermano? What state?"

"Utah, northern Utah, near Logan. You heard of it?"

Hudson waited several moments for a response but seeing only stony faces he continued.

"W-We heard a rumor about this place. An island untouched at the end of the world. I've got people, _good people_ waiting on the other side of this portal in some abandoned army base. We aren't freeloaders. We'll do whatever we can to earn our way. But every second we're talking I got friends suffering back there. For some goddammed reason, this thing would only transport me."

Jorge spoke again.

"You must be immune hermano. Transporter won't work otherwise."

"Wait, are you saying the others can't come here? My _wife_ and _little girl_ can't-"

Hudson stopped talking abruptly. He took several deep breaths and ran his hand through his thinning hair to minimize his disheveled appearance.

"Sorry, look I'm sure I sound nuts. It's just we've been running on fear and adrenaline even more so than usual this last week. But we aren't sick, ok. There's gotta be a way to override the portal right?"

Harriet spoke.

"None that we know. After all, we're just a bunch of kids."

Hudson looked completely unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"Maybe I could talk to whoever is in charge? Maybe we could negotiate something?"

Gally spoke.

"Negotiation would require you having something we wanted. You don't."

Hudson spoke.

"What about information? Something tells me your all out of the loop about current events."

Gally looked annoyed. He spoke.

"Hmmm, let me see. The sun killed the planet, the Flare killed the people, and Cranks ate the rest. Does that about sum up the nightly news?"

Hudson gave Gally a smile with a trace of menace.

"That's isn't news kid. That's like reading an encyclopedia. Ever since World In Crisis folded, things have gotten a lot more interesting."

Aris spoke.

"World In Crisis? You mean WICKED?"

Hudson snapped his fingers and pointed at Aris.

"Bingo, that's it! Come to think of it; it's stamped about everywhere in our base. Maybe we can help each other. I need to go back to my people. Could you spare some food and water? Or just water if that's asking too much."

Gally started to whisper to Harriet. She raised her hand to dismiss and silence him. Harriet spoke.

"So your saying WICKED is really gone?"

Hudson spoke.

"What was left of World In Crisis when we arrived was eating itself. Literally."

Harriet looked relieved and disturbed at the same time.

"Then yes, we can manage to give you some supplies to keep you going. How many people have you got?"

"Like I said we took losses cleaning out the base. I'm not sure of the exact count."

Gally looked suspicious.

"Ballpark it." He said flatly.

"Four hundred and eighty. Give or take a few."

Harriet Spoke.

"Gally, have your guys get four bushels of apples and as many bags of dried bread from storage. That, plus three barrels of water."

Gally spoke angrily.

"That's literally everything we have Harriet! Maybe we should wait til Minho gets back before giving all our food to some guy with a fake sob story."

Hudson reached behind his back to grab something. Two of the Builders standing nearby pointed their spears at him and ordered him not to move.

"Easy fellas, easy! I'm just getting a picture."

Hudson slowly showed his hands revealing a wallet. One of the Builders took it and brought it to Gally. Gally opened the leather bifold wallet and showed it to Harriet. Hudson spoke.

"Yeah, that's my sob story alright. My Maggie and Liz. They're all I got left in the world-"

Hudson looked at Harriet.

"-so thank you for sharing what you have so my wife and daughter can eat. Really, it means a lot."

Hudson nodded graciously. He continued.

"I'm sure we can figure some way to pay you back. Work out something more long term. You all discuss, and I'll go talk to my people. If it's ok, I'll come back in eighteen hours with a list of items we can offer to trade. If that's agreeable to you?"

Again Hudson's question was directed only to Harriet. She squinted her eyes slightly but nodded.

"Eighteen hours. Not a minute before."

Gally stormed off with the other Builders to gather supplies. Aris walked over and began talking to Hudson about his people's medical needs. Jorge pulled Harriet aside and spoke quietly.

"This is dangerous business hermena."

"You with Gally? Afraid we might miss a few meals?"

"Charity might be good for the soul but in this case, Gally's right. We don't know who this guy is or who he's with. For all, we know you could be supplying one of the factions that want to take this place. Give me one reason why you think this is a good idea."

Harriet looked resolute.

"I'll give you three. First, there's food all over this place; we'll be restocked in half a day. Second, they're willing to trade. We can use them to get stuff we're never gonna get access to otherwise, including advanced WICKED technology. All for the low low price of a water and week-old bread. Third, and most importantly. If Hudson is legit, then we will have a friendly camp on the other side of Flat Trans depending on us for food. That sounds like the beginning of an army to me. An army that is willing to fight to protect their new lifeline. Besides, he confirmed that WICKED's gone. I would have given him the food, water, and thrown in Gally for that bit of good news alone."

"Wait, your saying you wanna pimp these people out? Make em into soldiers and scavengers and let them risk their lives snatching up bolts and pasta makers for us? That's cold-hearted chica."

Harriet shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe."

She walked away and joined Aris speaking to Hudson. Jorge mumbled under his breath to himself.

 _"WICKED ain't gone hermena. It just got a lot younger."_

* * *

Minho, Thomas, and Teresa were helping turn the tide. Newt thought he was having a near-death experience when he saw his friends jump down from a low cliff to outflank the Timberwolves hitting them from behind. Seven more wolves had been killed or had succumbed to their injuries. The pack's will to fight seemed to be waining. A wolf lunged at Newt. He faded back avoiding the bite while reaching out with both hands. Newt grabbed either side of the wolf's head and torqued it in opposite directions. The uncanny speed broke the predator's neck instantly.

 **"Eight!"**

Another wolf jumped down, tackling Newt from higher ground. Newt caught the tan colored wolf in midair wrapping his arms around its torso. He crushed it and threw it to the ground in one motion.

" **Nine!"**

Even to Thomas, the unnatural timbre of Newt's voice was unsettling. Minho caught sight of two figures circling around near the treeline.

"Shuck them!" Minho shouted even as he kicked a wolf off a steep rocky embankment.

Thomas glanced up and saw what had Minho cursing. It was Jake and Ryan running to get around behind their position. Thomas spoke.

"Hey, I remember you telling me you liked enthusiasm?"

"I also remember telling you don't get sloppy for all the good it did me, Thomas."

Jake and Ryan were ducking down a narrow trail that descended through the trees to exactly where they saw Tes. Jake spoke.

"I'll pick her up. We'll run, you cover me ok?"

Ryan shook his head.

"I'm stronger than you Jake; I'll carry Tes. But so help me God if I end up with bite marks on my ass you're gonna explain this to Alice."

Ryan smirked.

"I can tell you how to avoid that right now. Don't hook up with Tes."

Ryan laughed.

"Your an asshole Jake."

Jake spoke.

"So are you, that's why we're becoming fast friends."

The pair raced over to Tesla's side. Ryan spoke softly.

"Jesus... The wolves almost chewed her arm off..."

Jake spoke equally quietly.

"No time for stitches man, let's roll."

The alpha wolf stood at the top of the incline where the immunes had made camp. It looked unnaturally big framed from behind in bonfire light. A deep low howl rose up from the huge gray wolf. Just then he turned and faded back into darkness.

Teresa spoke.

"Guys the wolves! I think they are retreating!"

Minho scanned the terrain tracking the withdrawing wolves. He spoke.

"I think Teresa's right!"

Minho glanced at Teresa,

"I guess there's a first time for everything."

Newt spoke with determination.

 **"He's not bloody getting away."**

Thomas grabbed Newt's arm and tried to reason with his friend.

"Come on man; you killed half the pack already."

Newt pulled away from him with so much power that Thomas' hand hurt. Newt spoke.

 **"He's not bloody getting away!"**

Newt immediately gave chase. He raced over the hill and into the night tracking the much larger beast. With the pack suddenly moving out Ryan and Jake carried Tes to where Thomas, Teresa, and Minho were. Ryan spoke emphatically.

"Guys, she's alive but in _really_ bad shape!"

Teresa did a quick assessment.

"I need more light. Get her closer to the fire."

Minho kept his machete drawn and spoke quickly.

"You really think we should hang out right where the wolves ambushed us in the first place?"

"Unless you want to leave Tes here to die we've got no other choice. She can't wait longer. She just can't Minho."

Minho could tell by the absence of confidence on Teresa's face that Tesla's situation was dire. Thomas looked into the distance to see Newt racing towards the woods. The sun was beginning to rise behind Thomas, lighting his way. Thomas spoke.

"Guy's I'm gonna get Newt."

Thomas was already off an running before anyone could object. He saw Newt focused intently as he chased the alpha. So much so he seemed oblivious to the large black wolf coming at him on an intercept course. The wolf practically slide-tackled Newt with a low approach taking out both his legs. Newt tripped forward hard hitting his head and flipping end over end like a domino toppling down a hill. Thomas accelerated to his aid; placing himself between Newt and the black wolf advancing to finish him off while he was still stunned. Thomas suddenly realized he was unarmed. He'd left his spear behind when he chased after Newt. Thomas helped his half-cranked friend to his feet and started dragging him back towards the others.

"Come on Newt wake up! We gotta go, man!"

Thomas had hoped the black wolf would retreat with the rest of the pack but seemed to sense their vulnerability. Thomas slumped over with Newt and grabbed a handful of loose dirt from the ground throwing it prematurely into the wolf's face. The beast shook its head and continued advancing. Thomas spoke softly to Newt.

"Tesla's alive Newt. So sorry man. I let you down again..."

The black wolf let out a primal growl and lunged to take Thomas' throat. Thomas closed his eyes expecting the worst. Seconds passed with no impact or piercing pain. Thomas opened his eyes to see Newt with both his hand locked onto the wolf's upper and lower jaws holding back the bite intended for Thomas. Newt ducked in front of Thomas and began pushing the wolf back. The power was building between the rival apex predators. Each was searching for a killing stroke. Newt was straining as loudly as the wolf growled until Newt sidestepped the black wolf and used it's own momentum against it to split its jaws down to its neck like a peeled banana. Thomas watched as the black veins in Newt's face began trailing back until they receded entirely. Newt dropped to his knees and uttered a single strained word.

"Ten..."

Before collapsing.

 **(So excited about things to come. I just can't write fast enough. I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing. Your support is pure gold to me, thank you for it! More soon. Any question, concerns, comments, suggestions, grammar or just to say hello. Review or PM. Until next time friends, WICKED is good :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Phantom Pain

**(This chapter was so much fun to write. Did some fun things, said some fun things I think you will enjoy but let me know! Thank you to _Ventus the keybearer_ and _Dark Dragonus_ for the Follow and Favorites!** **I do not own Maze runner. Updated 6/15/18 :)**

After saving Thomas' life, Newt had passed out completely. Fortunately for them both, the wolves had retreated with the rising of the sun. Thomas knew Teresa had her hands full triaging Tes, so he didn't want to bother her telepathically to get help carrying Newt back. Thomas was no doctor, but Newt felt like he'd been running a high fever. Right now he was sweating profusely as his temperature was returning to normal. Other than that Thomas could see no trace of Flare symptoms. In fact, Newt looked completely fine. Thomas spoke.

"Newt, I don't know if you can hear me, but man, you need to go on a diet."

Thomas was struggling to carry the taller boy without tripping. In actuality, Newt was leaner than ever. He'd just grown into himself in the past few months adding fifteen or twenty pounds of solid muscle to his frame. Newt's head was hanging down as Thomas approached the others. Ryan started advancing towards the pair with his spear drawn. Thomas reacted by shoving Ryan's spear away. Thomas spoke with intensity.

"What's your problem man! He's ok; I wouldn't have brought him back otherwise."

Ryan spoke.

"He sure as hell isn't."

Ryan kept his spear pointed at Newt and continued speaking.

"We all saw how he looked and what Newt did to those wolves! So fuck you very much Thomas, I'm not gonna be next!"

Thomas felt his control slipping. He spoke sarcastically.

"Yea I get it, Ryan. Your ok hiding behind Newt while he almost kills himself carrying your ass through a fight. But now that he can't defend himself you're ready to play the tough guy. That klunk might impress Alice but not me. So save your grandstanding for her and back the shuck off."

Thomas laid Newt down on the ground. Ryan ignored Thomas' warning and kept edging closer toward Newt with his spear. With each step, he set his feet like he was expecting Newt to lunge at him. Thomas had had it. In one sudden motion, he kicked the spear out of Ryan's hand and pushed him square in the chest sending him flying backward rolling end over end. Thomas couldn't help but remember how Gally pushed him the same way his first night in the Glade. Thomas spoke.

"I said back off!"

Ryan jumped to his feet and came charging back at Thomas. Minho and Jake got between the pair just in time. Ryan yelled at Jake as he restrained him.

"Let me go! Get off me!"

Minho held Thomas back and yelled at the sparing boys.

"SLIM IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this!" Teresa chided from the hill above.

Minho looked at Thomas.

"Are you gonna cool it? Or do we need to name a new Keeper?"

Thomas shook his head and stopped resisting.

"No, I'm good. It's fine. I'm ok."

Minho looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, we're not jumping to conclusions right now. I know what I saw too. But Newt looks fine now. Still ugly, but not more than usual. So if you're pointing that spear at something make sure it has four legs do that, and you've got my blessing. Until then, chill the shuck out."

Teresa spoke.

"Guys, get Newt up here. I need to check him over."

Thomas and Minho scooped Newt up and carried him to the top of the hill. Jake held Ryan back trying to calm him down. Teresa examined the wounds on Newt's legs and spoke.

"Someone, I need more bandages."

Thomas stood and peeled his shirt over his head. He began tearing it up into lengths of cloth. Minho rolled his eyes. Teresa smirked. Thomas glanced back and forth between the pair and spoke.

"What?"

"Any excuse to take your shirt off, huh Shank?" Muttered Minho as he shook his head.

Teresa tried to contain a smile and giggle as she spoke.

"Thanks, Tom, but I have another roll of bandages in my run pack. It's just over there."

Minho spoke.

"Since I'm guessing Teresa didn't bring anything for nausea I'll just be over here."

Minho walked the opposite direction over to Jake and Ryan and began talking. Thomas turned bright red and walked over to get Teresa's pack. Teresa spoke to Tom telepathically.

 _*Looking good Stephen.*_

Thomas instantly felt less embarrassed and responded to Teresa telepathically.

 _*Thanks, Deedee.*_

Teresa felt herself blush involuntarily hearing Tom call her that.

 _*Yea we are doing the roleplay thing when we get home.*_

Thomas glanced back and winked at Teresa. He returned seconds later with the pack and knelt next to her as he spoke.

"How can I help?"

"We have to get her bleeding under control. I gave her a shot of Co-Ag to help her clot faster. Once that takes effect she'll be stable enough to transport. But she's lost so much blood already it's making me nervous."

Teresa placed Tom's hand on the thick white surgical gauze.

"For now just keep up the pressure on Tesla's arm."

Teresa turned her attention to her other patient and more closely examined Newt's wounds.

"I was sure these bites would be a lot deeper, but his cuts are almost superficial. I don't think he'll even need stitches."

Thomas spoke.

"Isn't that good news?"

Teresa brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yea, it definitely is. It's just, weird."

Thomas spoke.

"Weird how?"

"Timberwolves have an average bite force of over four hundred pounds per square inch which is more than enough to crush human bone, but in Newt's case, they barely broke the skin."

"Wow, that's crazy. Um, Teresa, how exactly is it you know that?"

"Minho was right. I actually did a paper on Timberwolves in school."

Thomas smirked. Teresa finished wrapping the cuts on Newt's legs as Thomas spoke.

"So doctor, any theories?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe greater tissue density due to hyperstimulation of his adrenal gland?"

Thomas smiled.

"Can you translate that into English?"

A rye smile played across Teresa's lips.

"Think of it this way Tom, flex your bicep."

Thomas did as Teresa commanded with his off hand. She reached out and squeezed his upper arm and spoke aloud.

"So when you flex... Wow, Tom, you're getting harder. I mean your muscles are. Like as in stronger is what I'm trying to say. Technically both I guess."

Teresa seemed flustered and momentarily lost her train of thought. Thomas smiled knowingly as he waited for a coherent explanation.

"Sorry, uh like I was saying-"

Teresa quickly shook her head, brushed her hair out of her face and continued.

"-when you flex your arm the nervous system sends electrical impulses telling muscle fibers to contract. That contraction increases your muscle density. I'm guessing with all the adrenaline that was pumping through Newt; his musculature was almost impenetrable. So the wolves couldn't bite into him. It would be like biting into a rock."

Thomas nodded and spoke.

"That makes sense."

Teresa slowly withdrew her hand from Thomas and began examining Newt's face. Teresa spoke telepathically to Thomas.

 _*On a serious note._ _What are we going to do about Newt? He scanned as immune when we first arrived Tom,_ _I know it. But those things he was doing when he fought the wolves-those were late-stage symptoms. And now he looks completely fine. None of this makes any sense.*_

 _*I can't explain how he did what he did, but I know he's not a crank. Teresa, he just saved my life. Is that something he'd do if he were really passed the Gone?*_

 _*Wait, what?*_

Thomas sighed knowing he just opened a line of questioning he'd hoped to avoid. He paused for a moment and responded telepathically.

 _*When I went after Newt we both got blindsided by another wolf. If he hadn't stepped in front of me and physically wrestled its jaws away from my face, I don't know what would have happened.*_

Teresa looked at Thomas with a combination of desperation and anger in her eyes. She glanced at the others to make sure they weren't watching. Then, in one swift motion, she slapped Thomas across the face as hard as she could quietly hit him. Teresa spoke telepathically.

 _*Are you serious?!*_

Teresa's reaction took Thomas completely by surprise even if part of him expected it. Thomas responded telepathically.

 _*W-What was that for?*_

 _*Tom, I take my eye off you for a second, and you almost get yourself killed! Why didn't you contact me telepathically for help?*_

 _*It all happened too fast and...*_

 _*-And what Tom?*_

 _*- **And** I knew you were the only one who could save Tes. If you had duck out to rescue me, she wouldn't be alive right now. That's a fact. Minho might be our leader but like it or not, you and I know we both feel responsible for everyone here.* _

Teresa let out an exasperated sigh. Thomas continued.

 _*Listen, if we lost Tesla after you did everything you could then we both know she was beyond saving. But, if we lost her because you couldn't do your job on account of me, I know you'd never forgive yourself. I know because you're still the same girl I fell in love with. That girl who was willing to lose everything to save the world even if the world hated you for it. WICKED may have failed to cure the Flare. But Teresa, you never gave up trying to save people. I love you too much to put you in a position where you'd question yourself for not doing enough. For shuck sakes, you've done more, given more than anyone I ever met. That's the truth._ _*_

 _*Well I haven't saved her yet, and that's not the point I'm trying to make. Did it ever occur to you how I'd feel if I lost you? Have I failed to convince you how much our future together means to me? Tom, you were my best friend at WICKED. My totally hot, completely unattainable best friend who I never dreamed could never feel the same for me as I did for him. Then the Maze happened, and the Scorch and WICKED started to use me against you like I always feared they would. And everything was totally shucked between us.*_

Teresa reached down and held Tom's hand for emphasis as she continued.

 _*Tom, just the **hope** of a second chance at our friendship kept me going during the rest of the Trials. So I beg you to understand how our life now feels like a **miracle** to me. What we have is so much better than I even imagined when I would lay awake in my rack at WICKED and think of you. And speaking of truth. If I'm honest Tom, our future together means more to me than my next breath without you. That's the truth...*_

Thomas and Teresa both relented and kissed deeply. Teresa pulled back running her hand over his face as she spoke aloud.

"Ugh, I hate how you can make your suicidal stunts sound heroic and completely rational."

Thomas was about to answer Teresa with another kiss when he saw Newt stir and begin to speak.

"Anyone else feeling like they got a four-alarm hangover from hell?"

His dark brown eyes opened looking clear as the sky on a summer day. Newt sat up. Thomas' jubilation seeing Newt looking and sounding like himself was obvious.

"Newt! Glad to have you back Shank!"

Minho rushed over and spoke.

"I sent Jake and Ryan to find some stuff to make a stretcher. I figured we'd have an easier time carrying Tes that way."

Minho squatted down in front of Newt and looked him in the eyes like he was silently taking inventory of him. Newt spoke.

"Minho, I bloody know what your gonna ask."

Newt shook his head solemnly.

"Sorry Shank, you just ain't my type."

Thomas and Teresa laughed. Even Minho smirked at Newt's playful insult. Minho nodded and spoke.

"Ok, he's still himself."

Newt grinned and stood up slowly with Minho's help.

"Dear Lord-"

Newt griped.

"-my head feels like someone bloody used it for a bowling ball."

Newt suddenly looked frightened when he noticed Tesla laying nearby. Newt spoke.

"Is she?"

Thomas spoke.

"She's ok. Just passed out."

Thomas looked down at Tesla's arm to see the wound dressing completely soaked through with fresh red blood. Teresa spoke.

"Shit! The coagulate didn't work. She's bleeding out Tom."

Newt looked confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you said she' was ok?"

Teresa looked crestfallen.

"It's her arm. Even with the tourniquet and bandages, she's still losing blood."

Thomas spoke.

"If we were back home how would you fix her Teresa? There's gotta be something more we can do."

"If we were in Medical, I'd transfuse her, give her a clotting agent then start dermal regeneration but we don't even have IV's Tom. I can't do any of that for her out here, and I'm telling you guys. _Even if_ we managed to carry Tes and still run flat out all the way home, she just wouldn't make it..."

The shift in fortunes had Newt's eyes filling with desperate tears as he looked at Tesla and spoke softly.

"Come on Teresa; I know you can save her. I mean, you're a bloody genius. Just, please... Please, there's gotta be some way. Something to keep her going. I'm beggin you, Teresa, please."

Teresa went silent and stared into the dying fire deep in thought. Newt spoke again.

What if I cranked up again? I could get her there faster. I bet I could run so fast I'd make Tommy look like Chuck."

Teresa shook her head.

"Newt that's a bad idea. We don't understand what's happening to you. For all, we know if you do it again it could be permanent. Besides, we can't jostle her around like that. It would only make the bleeding worse."

Minho spoke.

"Not to mention that even with Harriet and Sonya in charge how do you think Gally and his guys would respond? You show up carrying a girl with bite marks looking half passed the Gone. Forget it."

Newt went silent. Tears fell down both his cheeks. Teresa stared back into the fire, sighed and spoke again.

"Her only chance is for us to cauterize her arm."

Newt eyes lit up.

"I bloody knew you could pull this out, Teresa! Good that! Let get on with it!"

Teresa spoke.

"Newt you don't understand. The wound she has is too deep. She has a compound fracture, severed nerves, and serious artery damage. For this to work, we need to get to undamaged tissue. We would... We would have to amputate her arm."

Newt's jubilation subsided. Minho drew one of his blades and spoke stoically.

"Where Teresa?"

Teresa placed her machete on the fire. She brushed her hair out of her face and spoke.

"Just below her elbow. Two inches no more."

Teresa drew a faint line on Tesla's arm with a felt-tipped marker, turned to Newt, and spoke.

"I'm sorry Newt, but it's her last chance."

Newt wiped his cheek and nodded trying to look braver than he felt. He reached down and held Tesla's ice-cold hand. He squeezed her delicate fingers knowing it would the last time. Thomas spoke.

"Newt, you might want to look away man."

"No Tommy. We ain't kids no more."

Newt stretched out Tesla's arm over a wide tree stump.

"Can't just hide under the bed when the monsters come. Do it Minho."

Teresa spoke.

"Quick and clean, right along the line."

Minho squared his feet as he lined up the blade. Teresa reached back and gripped the handle of her machete and looked at Thomas.

"Tom, as soon as Minho makes the cut. I'll use the flat part of my blade to cauterize her arm. I need you hold her steady if she wakes up, got it? If we're aren't fast, she's not going to make it."

Teresa pulled her machete from the fire. The blade glowed red.

Newt spoke emphatically.

"Oh Jesus, she just squeezed my hand! Do it, Shank!"

Minho swung the blade with a powerful downward strike just before Tesla's eyes blinked open. Thomas placed his body between Tes and the sight of her arm and called for Newt. Newt darted Tesla's side and brushed her hair out of her face. Tesla smiled peacefully at Newt and Thomas. She had a sublime sleepy look in her eyes even as the sound of flesh searing could be heard.

"Hi, Newton... Be a dear... And tell Thomas... He's kneeling on my hand..."

Tesla's eyes fluttered closed again as she slid back into unconsciousness.

 **(I Hope you like it! Click the things if you do :) review, follow, favorite :) I'm pretty excited about the next chapter)**


	21. Chapter 21: Builder Barracks

**(So I watched The Death Cure movie... I loved it and that surprised me. It honored the book but did things in unique ways. It was my favorite of the movies in the series. Which is completely opposite from my feeling about the books. All the character interactions are spot on. The relationship between Thomas and Teresa is front and center. The movie treated their relationship with so much depth and respect and portrayed both sides so well that I could not help but be impressed. Dozens of the scenes meant so much to me. That said, I still feel like my soul just had its ass kicked :) But w** **e'll get through this.** **I am so committed to writing this. Even more after today. Long live Newt, Long live Thomas, Long live Minho, Long live Teresa. Paradise is for you and it always will be. _Jadey11_ and _AmericanDaisy17_ thank you for following, _Skulalien_ and _FireFliesWillFly_ thank you for the favorites. I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Thomas and Minho were eating in the Mess alone as Frypan approached and spoke.

"Damn fellas. You alright? I heard what happened with the wolves."

Minho kept eating. Thomas looked up at Fry and spoke.

"Is that all you heard?"

Fry sat down.

"Fraid not, Ryan's been telling anyone who will listen that Newt's a crank after all. Is that why Teresa has Newt confined to Medical?"

Thomas shook his head.

"That's a rumor man. Newt _isn't_ a crank, and he's _not_ confined anywhere. He volunteered to get checked out. Besides, Tes wanted him to stay with her."

Fry spoke.

"Man I feel so bad for her. I can't imagine trying to cook with only one hand. Any chance Teresa and Jorge will be able to reattach it?"

Thomas shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Teresa said they'd put her arm in stasis, but they wouldn't know more until Tes had some time to heal. I guess she had a lot of nerve damage. How are you feeling Frypan?"

"Fine now that the world stopped spinning. I gotta admit it feels good to be back. Sonya's a fair cook, but man, she can really mess up a kitchen."

Minho finished his last bite of food and spoke.

"Hey, Fry you got any more of this?"

Fry grinned.

"You like that huh? You're in luck; there's more where that came from!"

Fry took Minho's plate and walked across the hall. Thomas fired an incredulous look at Minho. Thomas spoke.

"How can you think of food at a time like this? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, making an announcement or calling a meeting or something?"

Minho wiped his mouth.

"Why?"

Thomas spoke.

"To get ahead of the rumors flying around about Newt? Before guys like Ryan and Gally form a lynch mob and take matters into their own hands."

Frypan returned to the table with another plate covered with vegetable pot pie. He slid it over to Minho.

"Here ya go Min, a double helping. You earned it."

Minho smiled as he dug in and spoke.

"Relax Thomas. So long as Newt doesn't start randomly losing his shit in the lunch line with vines growing out of his face, this thing with the wolves will blow over."

Thomas shook his head.

"We should be letting people know Newt's fine. Right now they only hear from Ryan."

Minho smirked.

"Let Ryan run his mouth, the only one who listens to him is Alice."

Thomas spoke.

"And Alice is popular with the girls from B. From what Sonya said she was like everyone's little sister. All I'm saying is if we ignore this, people are going to start drawing their own conclusions."

Minho shoveled two large bites into his mouth, chewed and swallowed before pointing to the unfinished plate. Minho spoke.

"Fry, can I take the rest of this to go? Thomas and I need to go for a walk."

Frypan laughed.

"Carry out huh. Yea I guess so, just make sure you bring your plate back clean. Otherwise, next time you come through the line, I'll just tell ya to cup your hands."

Minho smirked.

"Got it, Fry."

Minho stood abruptly, Thomas followed. Once they were out of earshot, Minho spoke.

"Are you trying to shuck things up for Newt or are you just that stupid?"

Thomas spoke.

"I'm trying to save Newt's shuckface-"

Minho interrupted.

"-Ok, so the second one. Let me educate you, Thomas. We both saw what Newt did. So did Ryan, so did Jake. So we can't go out there and start shilling about how Newt _isn't_ a crank."

Thomas couldn't believe what he heard from Minho. His response grew more heated with each word as he spoke.

"He _is_ fine. During the entire fight did Newt ever show any aggression towards us? He had plenty of opportunities. If you think he's just a blood-lusting crank with a skull full of black mush, it sure would have been a lot easier to kill us than a bunch of two hundred pound Timberwolves! Maybe you can explain how he went back to normal once he found out Tes was alive? Come on Minho, since you're the one with all the answers, tell me?!"

"Good point Thomas, but which question do you think people are gonna ask first? Yours or just how did Newt rip that wolf's face off? Hmmm, that's a toss-up. Could go either way."

Sarcasm was dripping from every word. Minho continued.

"Thomas, I know you think us swearing on a stack of bibles in front of the whole damned camp that Newt's 1000% fine is the right call but it's not. Here's what we know for sure. First, we have no idea whats happening to him. Second, you're the dumbest, smart guy I know. And third, the fact that he's our friend can't matter more than the safety of every other person here. So do yourself, me, and Newt a favor and let this klunk play out. Stop trying to control everything for shuck's sake; it's like you were raised by WICKED scientists or something."

Minho resumed shoveling food into his mouth. Thomas sighed and spoke.

"Fine. I guess that makes sense. And not that I haven't enjoyed this romantic walk but where are we going?"

"To the meeting, I called an hour ago. We gotta put down these rumors before that shuckface Ryan gets someone hurt."

Thomas stopped walking abruptly. He starred at Minho with a deadpan look on his face. Minho returned his look before laughing loudly.

"Thomas you make it too easy! Honestly, I'm not even sorry. God, that was great!"

Thomas spoke.

"So we _are_ gonna help Newt. Was all that 'we gotta let this play out' just some shit to get a rise out of me?"

Minho pointed at Thomas grinning.

"Yup. Totally worth it! You should have seen the look on your angry shuckface. I thought you were going to turn into a crank next."

Thomas felt relieved to know Minho was still in Newt's corner. Even so, Thomas promised himself he was going to trip Minho the next time Harriet was around. Thomas spoke.

"You're such an asshole man."

"Yea, I get that a lot. And yea, of course, we've got Newt's back. We'll tell the truth about everything. Tell the others we still trust him with our lives blah, blah, blah, but we don't rail about how he's _not infected_. Hell, we're all infected right Mr. White Room? Each of us is chock full of Flare according to your dead pal Ratman."

Thomas hadn't thought about Janson in a long time. Part of him wondered if he'd ever feel guilty for killing him. But, if the way he felt right now were any indication, he never would. Minho continued.

"Ryan's putting this whole place at risk by spreading rumors that Newt's going to murdershuck us in our sleep. If he's so concerned for his own safety, we'll put him the most secure jail cell we got. That oughta help put his mind at ease. Either way, the rumors are gonna stop."

Thomas nodded and spoke.

"Speaking of the Slammer, Jorge technically owes three days for the Flat Trans stunt. Considering he's basically been working around the clock treating Brenda and now the thing with Tesla, I thought we could commute his sentence. I know Teresa could use the help."

"Like a work release thing? I like it. Yea, give him the option. Every hour he works past his eight-hour duty shift comes off his jail time."

Thomas smiled. Minho spoke.

"Glad we're on the same page but don't look so pleased with yourself Shank. That klunk was the easy stuff. From what Harriet said the people camped out on the other side of Flat Trans want to start trading with us for food and water."

Thomas spoke.

"So are they like a gang of cranks?"

"Harriet said at least one guy is immune. Said his name was Hudson. He's old too. She thought like maybe fifty or something. According to him, they've got over four hundred people squatting in that bunker underneath WICKED's old base."

Thomas felt himself getting excited about the prospect that normal people were still alive out there. Thomas spoke.

"That's great, but how do we know they aren't with one of the factions? Like Hyde, or Drakuza, or Daedalus?"

Minho spoke.

"That's just it; we don't. We'll have to figure it out as we go along. This shit is gonna turn into a minefield I can just feel it."

Thomas nodded as Minho continued.

"Look, Thomas, in a few hours Hudson is going to walk through Flat Trans, and we're going to negotiate. What happens during that negotiation is going to make or break us having contact with the outside world. For all, we know our new home is an island surrounded by the ocean a thousand miles in every direction. Which means short of us starting a Navy or Space Program we might not find another landmass in our lifetime. So when that meeting occurs, we need to have our shit together. If we go into this divided, I gotta figure the old man will know it."

Thomas spoke.

"What makes you think Hudson is anything but the spokesman for a bunch of refugees?"

Minho shook his head and spoke.

"We saw firsthand how bad it was in the scorch. Call it a hunch, but the only thing you can assume about broken down old man is that he's a survivor and if this Hudson guy got that many people from God know's where through WICKED's funhouse of cranks to _our_ doorstep. It makes me think he really knows his shit."

Thomas and Minho continued walking for several minutes angling toward the southwestern corner of the camp. A very large rectangular barn came into sight in the distance. Thomas spoke.

"Don't tell me we're having the meeting at the Builder Barracks?"

Minho sighed and spoke.

"If I call the meeting, A Keeper choose's the place. Just our bad luck it was Gally's turn, but rules are rules, Thomas."

The Builder Barracks, named by Gally, was the most substantial structure in the entire camp. A three-story barn over fifty feet tall with twenty by twenty double sliding doors. It was one half frat house, one-half warehouse. Storing everything from building materials to medical supplies. Thomas spoke.

"Where is everybody? This place is usually teaming with guys."

As the pair approached the wide open doors, Thomas got his answer. The second floor and third-floor loft were packed to the rafters with Builders and onlookers alike. All positioned along the railings looking down at the main table from above. From what Thomas could tell the entire camp had come out for the meeting. As they walked inside Gally's voice called out to them from above.

"You guys are late as usual."

Gally slid down a long rope from the loft above to the main level landing. He took a seat at one end of a long wooden table and spoke.

"Pull up a chair. There's plenty of room around here ever since Harriet decided to do some spring cleaning."

Murmurs of support and condemnation rumbled from those gathered on the levels above. Harriet, who was already seated at the table, spoke.

"Slim it, Gally. Hi Min."

As Minho nodded acknowledging Harriet, Thomas planted his foot in front of Minho's boot landing Minho in the dirt. Thomas spoke.

"Whoa, watch your step man. Walking can be tricky."

Thomas looked up at Harriet and spoke.

"Minho gets clumsy around you Harriet."

Giving Minho a taste of his own medicine worked only too well. Laughter roared down from above. Harriet shook her head and giggled. Minho looked up staring daggers at Thomas. Thomas leaned in to help him up and whispered.

 _"Totally worth it."_

Thomas grinned. Minho forced a smile on his face preferring to show grace under pressure even if he had to fake it. Minho stood. He whispered to Thomas through a smile with clenched teeth.

 _"I-hate-you- **so** - **much** -right-now."_

Thomas slapped Minho on the back, and the pair took their seats.

To an outside observer, the arrangement of everyone around the table could have been mistaken for haphazard chaos. But it was actually following evolving protocol to the letter. All the Keepers agreed that for meetings of importance not only should everyone be welcome to attend but also speak, albeit through their Keeper. This required each of the Keepers to be in attendance. It wasn't like there were name tags for each seat, but the long table had several positions of distinction. The far end of the table was reserved for the host Keeper. In this case, Gally since the Builder Barracks was the venue. The head of the table for first in command. To first in commands' immediate right, was the position for second in command. There was no telling if Newt's chair would remain empty for tonight's meeting or not. Thomas wasn't sure how Newt would be received, and part of him wasn't anxious to find out.

The way the Builder Barracks was laid out, there wasn't a bad seat in the house. But that didn't stop the various workgroups from trying to stake out the best position to watch the proceedings for themselves. To Thomas, they looked like rival cliques hanging out before a high school pep rally. On the third level, Thomas could see the Track-Hoes, the Builders, the Fishers, and the Slicers. On the second level, His Runners, the Med-Jacks, the Cooks and Harriet's Baggers. The younger kids or Sloppers were scattered everywhere trying to make friends with the other workgroups. Even in Paradise, no one wanted to be a Slopper. Gally looked across the table to Minho and spoke.

"Are you going to call this meeting in session or should I?"

Thomas leaned past Harriet to speak to Minho.

"Neither Newt or Teresa is here. If something comes down to a vote, we'll need them. We should wait."

Gally spoke again.

"Look Minho, you Thomas and Harriet might have all day to shuck around, but my guys and I actually have real work to do. Can we start already?"

Harriet's eyes narrowed. Minho relented and spoke.

"Shuck it; we'll do it live."

Minho clapped his hands loudly and stood as he began.

"I heard a lot of klunk flying around camp this morning so here are the facts."

Gally interrupted him and spoke.

"Maybe we could start with _where is Newt_?"

Minho fired a death stare at Gally with some intensity borrowed from the prank Thomas pulled on him just before the meeting. Seeing the look in Minho's eyes made Gally wish he'd just kept his mouth shut. Minho was about to respond when another voice answered.

"Right here Shank!"

It was Newt walking in with Teresa. Teresa spoke.

"Sorry, we're late. It took someone longer than expected to say goodnight to Tes."

Newt and Teresa were taking their spots at the table. Teresa could see the concern on Thomas' face. She reached out to him telepathically.

 _*Don't worry Tom, Newt's fine. Actually, he's better than fine.*_

Thomas nodded slightly without responding. He was relieved and intrigued. Now he was actually looking forward to the rest of this meeting. Teresa sat right next to Thomas taking her position as the Keeper of the Med-jacks. Minho spoke.

"Teresa, how's Tes?"

"She's going to be fine. She's stable and resting. In a few days I'll know more about whether I can save her arm."

Thomas spoke.

"That's great Teresa, good work."

Gally spoke skeptically as he addressed Newt.

"Hey Newt, how are you feeling?"

Newt smiled looking entirely like himself.

"Never better Gally, thanks for askin'."

Gally spoke again.

"Did Teresa run some serum through you or something?"

Teresa spoke.

"I need to address this-"

Teresa looked at Minho and spoke.

"-can I have the floor?"

Minho nodded and opened his palm inviting Teresa to stand and speak. Teresa did.

"I know there have been a lot of fantastic and horrifying stories going around camp about what happened with Newt and the wolves. I'm here to tell you, what you heard is true..."

The crowd collectively gasped. Ryan spoke out from the Runner's side of the second level.

"See! I told you!"

Teresa continued.

"Here's something else that's true. I examined Newt's Killzone with Jorge, Aris, and Genevieve. We all came to the same conclusion. Newt's completely immune."

Gally stood irreverently and spoke.

"How can that be? If he's got symptoms, he's a crank."

A girl's voice called down from above. It was Genevieve.

"Permission to speak Keeper?"

Teresa nodded. The room quieted. Genevieve was an eighteen-year-old girl from site B. Immune, highly intelligent and somewhere on the Autism spectrum diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. Genevieve alternated between vacuously staring into space or the ground as she spoke.

"Thank you, Keeper. Teresa is correct. Newt will never die from Flare. It was believed that Newt was included in the trials as a control. A baseline to determine how a normal human would react. This assessment was inaccurate. Newt was not born immune, but his brain has a unique morphology represented in less than .001% of the pre-flare population. Due to this, an early serum WICKED produce from Thomas' blood has permanently altered his Killzone making it impossible for the virus to compromise him. On the contrary, Newt's unique brain morphology combined with prior late-stage Flare infection has allowed _him_ to compromise the _virus_."

Genevieve looked away. Teresa spoke.

"Newt's not a threat. He's a gift. And here's why-"

 **(To be continued my fellow Gladers :) Incidentally, if any of you would like to submit a character in this story PM me with your character name, brief description, personality, etc. I have trouble keeping my character descriptions straight and would be happy to outsource that to you since your all writers. I'm grateful to be in a community with you. I feel like I walk among Giants. Input = output. Thank you so much for reading, I value you and your reviews, follows, and _favorites_ so very, very much :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Tribunal

**(Hello to new readers. Special thank you to** **_Rythern, Giordanocave, sxmplydepressed,_** **_Booktarto, ZevieANDHinnyFan, masso 2010, Alexxis T. Swan,_ ****Kohaku Sakurano, _tantyadelia_ _ **,** Rocket Racoon 2468_ and _PROXSAZER_ for the follows and or favorites. And _Hannah03.10_** **welcome back :) This took longer than I wanted, but got better the more I worked on it. I think you'll find this chapter fun in lots of ways. Type things in reviews if you do! Also to _Samantha_ the last reviewer. Thank you, point taken. This is my first ever fanfic, and I appreciate all the help I can get. Updated 6/15/18) **

Newt was sitting with his arms crossed listening to Teresa. When she called him a gift, Newt shook his head and spoke.

"Teresa, I wouldn't call what happens to me a gift. Unless your idea of a gift is the worst ice cream headache in history mixed with the feeling my skin's burnin' from the inside out."

Teresa spoke.

"Newt, knowing what I know about Flare I can't even imagine how painful the transition must be. But the truth is Tesla is alive today because of the things you were able to do because of it. And something tells me if you had it to do over again you wouldn't let any amount of pain stand in your way."

Newt nodded slowly realizing she was right.

"I guess you got a bloody good point there."

Thomas spoke.

"Teresa, is there any danger to Newt when he does this?"

Teresa shook her head.

"None I can find so far. Like I said before, his Killzone is completely unaffected. So even though the rest of his body manifests symptoms, his higher reasoning is no different from ours. And from what I can tell, the effect only lasts as long as Newt stays angry."

Peter, the Keeper of the Sloppers, spoke up for the first time.

"So it's like Newt is The Incredible Hulk in real life? That's awesome!"

Teresa smiled at the hero worship painted on the eleven-year-old boys face. Newt grinned at Peter and leaned across the table as he spoke to him.

"Yea Pete. It's somethin' like that. So I better not hear about you or your boys gettin' lazy. That might just make me angry."

Peter grinned and nodded emphatically only half sure Newt was only joking. Harriet spoke.

"Well if Genevive says Newt's not a danger then that's good enough for me."

Zak nodded and spoke.

"Me too, I trust Genie. If she signs off, then the Fishers are down. No offense Teresa."

Teresa smiled unphased.

"None taken Zak. Genevive's reputation for being accurate and utterly impartial was the reason I asked for her opinion."

Gally sat forward in his chair and spoke.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Keepers lets put it to a vote. All in favor of Newt's exile say, aye."

"..."

"And against?"

Everyone around the table spoke in unison defeating the vote. Only Newt abstained content to let his friends decide his fate.

Thomas spoke.

"So since that's settled I want to say something to Ryan before we move on."

Teresa spoke telepathically.

 _*Tom, Newt's safe. What are you doing?*_

Thomas stood up from the table and looked at Ryan standing with the other Runners. Alice was alongside him looking even more nervous than usual. Thomas replied to Teresa telepathically.

 _*Being a leader.*_

Thomas looked around at all the immunes gathered along the railings above as he spoke.

"I wanted to say this in front of everyone."

Ryan held Alice tighter. After practically campaigning for Newt's exile and failing, part of him was rightly concerned about his own fate. Thomas continued.

"I wanted to apologize to Ryan. Things got tense on that last run. I did and said things that made it worse. I know some of that carried over to this thing with Newt, and for that I'm sorry."

Ryan looked like he suddenly remembered how to breathe. Alice's eyes filled with grateful tears as she hugged Ryan around his waist. Ryan spoke.

"I-I'm sorry too. I was outta line. Thanks, Thomas."

Ryan looked at Newt.

"And Newt, I'm sorry man. Glad your uh, feeling better."

Newt smirked and shrugged. He glanced over at Thomas as he spoke.

"Never been better."

Thomas took his seat. Minho spoke.

"Damn Thomas. You just made my life easier for once. I don't know whether I should hug you or tie you up and start searching for the real Thomas."

Knowing laughter spread around the table and through the upper levels. Even Teresa laughed softly as she reached under the table to hold Tom's hand. She spoke into his mind.

* _Don't worry Tom. No one's going to tie you up, unless it's me.*_

Teresa winked at Thomas. That's when she gave him that look again. An intense stare as she put a slice of apple from Minho's plate into her mouth. The look in her eyes made Thomas wish he knew magic and could make everyone else disappear even for few minutes. Thomas could hear Gally, Fry, and Minho trading jokes about him, but he didn't care. He was lost in a moment holding Teresa's hand. And for now, for right now, everything was right with the world.

 _*Sounds fun, Deedee. Did you ever decide on that safeword?*_

Teresa squeezed Thomas' hand tightly under the table and responded telepathically.

 _*Anything but 'Stephen' will work. Something tells me I'll be repeating that a lot and not because I want you to stop.*_

Thomas and Teresa continued to deepen their telepathic exchange. Both unaware they were actively ignoring direct questions. All at once they had their minds jolted out of the gutter as Harriet reached across the table shaking them both by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey! You guys still with us?"

Teresa shook her head and brushed her tar black hair out of her flushed face as she spoke.

"Yes, Harriet sorry! Just-"

Thomas spoke continuing her sentence.

"-Just trying to nail down a few positions-"

Teresa spoke again finishing Tom's thought and also to try to redeem his poor wording.

"- _positions_ to place sensors for the security grid."

Minho shook his head unconvinced by their explanation.

"And now they're finishing each other's sentences..."

Minho spoke sardonically.

"Awesome..."

Fry started laughing. Minho had another snide remark prepared, but Newt spoke first cutting him off.

"Well, Tommy since you dragged my ass to safety I suppose one good rescue deserves another. -So how about you and Teresa tell us about this bloody sensor array we went to so much trouble to get in place."

Thomas sounded relieved as he spoke.

"Great idea man. Teresa, you want to explain how it works?"

Teresa's time at WICKED had taught her poise under pressure. But being caught nearly having telepathic phone sex with her boyfriend during a public meeting was a new level of embarrassment. She nodded to Thomas and placed the Syllabus device in the center of the table. Keeping her poker face on she spoke confidently.

"I can do better than that."

Teresa pressed a button on a device behind her ear and spoke.

"Syl, access sensor net and display a holographic overlay of the camp and surrounding valley."

The device deployed a small orb like the ones from homecoming. The energy-based projectile immediately began hovering above the table between the second and third levels of the Builder's Barracks. A lattice of red laser light began emanating from orb overhead. At first, the resulting image looked like little more than grid paper and stick figurines but continued evolving more detail moment by moment. After several seconds the image refined itself into a three-dimensional real-time rendering of the entire valley albeit made from varying shades of red laser light. Zak pulled his longish blonde hair out of his eyes back into a ponytail before he spoke.

"Whoa Teresa, that's sick!"

Thomas reached out and rotated the image with his hand. He spoke with amazement.

"Teresa how'd you get the user interface done so fast?"

Frypan laughed as he spoke.

"Because Thomas, they speak the same language. My girl Teresa is part machine!"

Frypan reached across the table and gave Teresa a high five.

Gally was uncharacteristically enthusiastic as he spoke.

"Wow, that's crazy you can see literally everything. Even those trees we cut down yesterday. Look, there are the stumps!"

Teresa smiled.

"You can see _almost_ everything guys, watch this. Syllabus, add motion tracking layer."

A multitude of tiny columns of light scattered seemingly at random across the holographic image of the valley.

Minho was the lone holdout. He crossed his arms and spoke.

"Teresa it looks like that feature needs some more work. Now there's just a big blob of light where half our camp should be."

Teresa spoke again.

"Syllabus, enhance sector J-5."

The hologram zoomed to, as Minho called it, the blob of light. It revealed itself to be the Builder's Barracks itself. Teresa spun the image.

Thomas spoke.

"Wait, so the columns are-"

Teresa spoke quickly

"-Yup."

"And then those would be-"

"-Uh huh."

Zooming in further, the tiny columns of light were revealed to be representations of each one of the immunes. Sonya stood up and turned sideways.

"This is so cool Teresa. It looks just like me except... I think my boobs are bigger."

Catcalls and laughter rained down from the Track-Hoe girls on the level above. Newt spoke, chiding his sister.

"Lizzy!"

Frypan spoke.

"-You can say that again."

Newt's eyes went wide. He fired a death stare across the table at Fry. Fry smiled sheepishly knowing what can happen when Newt gets too angry. He spoke.

"-Uh, I was agreeing with _you_ Newt. ...That ain't ladylike."

Harriet spoke.

"How does it do that? How can it tell who we are?"

Teresa was expecting this question and seemed eager to explain.

"It uses our biometric data to identify us. Things like fingerprints and retinal patterns. Normal sensors wouldn't be able to detect detail like that at any range, so I combined the original sensors with ultra-high resolution technology from Syllabus then added protocol from a standard medical scan. Now our defense grid can see in infrared, thermal, high definition, even X-ray."

Thomas spoke.

"Wait, you mean the sensors you upgraded can-"

"-See through walls," Teresa said proudly. Newt spoke.

"Sensor net, security perimeter, defensive grid, does this thing have an actual bloody name?"

Teresa nodded.

"The system is a multispectral intensified nascent holographic observer. Or MINHO, for short."

Minho spoke, sounding confused.

"Wait, what?"

Teresa continued.

"It will track everything that moves in our valley, especially us even when we don't want it to. Like when we're off duty or sleeping, or with our boyfriend. Hmmm, it's almost like it was named after someone who also records every transgression. Someone who never forgets or considers context; the nosiest, most judgemental jerk I've ever met. Congratulations Minho."

Everyone except Minho laughed. Thomas focused on the image of himself sitting at the table and spoke.

"What are these numbers? Is that my heart rate?"

Teresa nodded.

"And don't worry, your resting heart rate is always that low. You're just in really good shape, Tom."

"And you're a genius, Teresa. All of this is amazing."

Minho spoke.

" _And_ I'm going to be sick _._ Seriously, can you two give the foreplay a rest for five shucking minutes?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and spoke.

"In any case, the only blind spot we have are the granite cliffs. They're too high to reach over and too dense to scan through. Other than that, MINHO gives us live telemetry from the mountain pass, through the whole valley and even as far as three miles offshore."

Zak spoke.

"Wow, that's really gonna cut into those swimming breaks."

Minho spoke.

"Ok we got it, big brother is watching. Next topic. Harriet that brings us to you."

Minho shifted in his seat to square off in Harriet's direction.

"I'm guessing you must have a _really_ good reason to give this guy Hudson all the food in our reserves. Right?"

Gally spoke.

"-And three barrels of water we now have to rebuild plus whatever medical supplies Lazy forked over."

Minho raised his hand to silence Gally. Minho spoke.

"Slim it, man. Let her talk."

Harriet spoke.

"Trust me. You'll all be thanking me later."

Teresa spoke defending Harriet.

"Minho, you shouldn't need a reason to give starving people food and water."

Minho spoke sharply.

"-Unless those starving people aren't staring at all. And instead, they're robbing us without lifting a finger, Teresa. -Harriet, go on."

Harriet looked confident as she spoke.

"My read is Hudson is exactly what he says he is. Some guy with a family in way over his head. Leading a bunch of people he can't provide for to their next to last chance. He said they have numbers and if they made it this far, they've got guns. We've got no presence on the other side of the portal. Thomas, you said yourself the cliffs are our blind spot, and I agree. But I say Flat Trans is our other one if we offer food to Hudson's people in exchange for information, salvaged tech, and above all, loyalty. We'll be a lot better off than giving food away like we're the Salvation Army."

Teresa shook her head looking disgusted. Minho spoke addressing Harriet.

"First things first. Immunes like us can just waltz through Flat Trans anytime we want. So until we're sure about Hudson, I want Baggers at the Trans Station around the clock. Go to the armory and get what you need. Is that clear?"

Harriet nodded. She made a hand gesture that ended in a fist. The sound of footsteps on wood echoed from above as all the Baggers at the meeting started filing towards the stairs. Gally took notice. He looked somewhat envious of Harriet's charisma and gravitas. She spoke.

"Already on their way Minho."

Thomas spoke.

"Minho, do we really need a dozen armed Baggers to guard against one guy who's trying to trade with us for food?"

Minho spoke.

"Look, Thomas, I know it sucks. But the answer is yes. At least until we are 100% sure Hudson is what he says he is."

Thomas spoke.

"-I can help figure that out right now. I'll go through Flat Trans. Scout them out. That way we'll know what we're up against before the meeting with Hudson later tonight."

Newt spoke.

"The bloody hell you are Tommy! Under no shucking circumstances will you be going in alone!"

Newt looked at the others seated around the table and continued.

"I'll go with him. Between the both of us we might manage to pull this off."

Harriet spoke.

"That's ballsy guys; I like it."

Thomas could feel Teresa shrink away from him as she spoke without conviction.

"I-I could redirect the sensors to scan through Flat Trans before you guys cross. See what's on the other side... The range will be almost nothing, but I should be able to determine if the immediate area is clear. Even knowing, for instance, if they keep guards on the other side of the portal would tell us something about them..."

Minho nodded. He slapped Thomas on the back and spoke.

"Good to have you back, Shank."

Teresa picked up the Syllabus device and stood abruptly. She spoke.

"I'll need to make some preparations back in Medical for this to work."

"Do it." Minho acknowledged.

Teresa walked off quickly through the double doors. Thomas tried to reach out to her with his telepathy but felt Teresa was closed off to him for the first time since she'd returned. The other onlookers were filing down from the upper levels. Minho spoke.

"Before everyone melts into the night, I've got one more request. And this one's mandatory..."

 **(Click to Follow or Favorite if you haven't already. Review if you want to influence me. :) I hope you enjoy. It is my actual privilege to write for you :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Hero Complex

**(Thank you, Thank you to _TehMjestikNinja,_ _Fallen28, Ida93, Freya RomanOff,_ and _ShiningWizard255_ for the follows/favorites. I basically picture every scene in my head before I write it. So, I'm embracing that my writing style is more like a screenplay than a book. ****With that in mind, this chapter has multiple scenes which I feel tether well together. If you find this chapter's overall format more enjoyable, toss me a review letting me know. The critiques you provide are so valuable to me because _I want your_ attention. If you enjoy reading this let me know or tell me something you think I'm doing wrong so I can improve. That said, I feel like I have some borderline brilliant ideas in the works for this story launching with this chapter. I'm SO glad your here. :) I do not own maze runner. Updated, and cleaned up grammar 6/15/18)**

Thomas and Newt were at Tom's house suiting up in their Run packs. Thomas was tightening his shoulder harness with a look on his face that Newt recognized. Newt spoke.

"Teresa still givin' you hell?"

Thomas nodded without speaking still clearly deep in a separate conversation. After several moments Thomas shook his head and spoke aloud.

"Man... She's so pissed at me."

Newt laughed.

"Serves ya right, always bloody volunteering us for the dangerous stuff."

Newt slid two small knives horizontally into loops on the front of his pack.

"Hey, no one said you had to come too."

"Don't start that klunk again. Unless you chose a new maze partner when I wasn't lookin', we're a package deal. Besides, you know where that landed you the last time."

Thomas spoke.

"Yea, don't remind me. Man, I thought it was bad when Teresa was giving me the silent treatment, but I think knowing how upset she is worse."

Newt handed Thomas a knife as he spoke.

"What'd you expect? We're goin' through a man-made keyhole in space that no longer receives any maintenance whatsoever. A thousand miles at least, back into the heart of WICKED. Which, depending on who you believe, is either a crank infested haunted house or the base of operation for a small army. And we're bloody defending ourselves with cooking irons."

Thomas slid his knife into parallel straps, finished lacing up his running shoes, and stood with a blank look on his face.

"Geeze, when you put it like that I guess I'd be pissed at me too."

Newt walked up to Thomas with an earnest look on his face.

"Tommy, you know Teresa's as smart as they come. If my half Flare-shucked brain can put that together, how much more does she have to worry about?"

Thomas was silent for several moments as he took in what his best friend was saying.

"Newt, the last thing I want is to worry Teresa. But I can't protect the people I care about unless I get out ahead of them. I'm sorry man, believe me, I am.

"Tommy boy you ain't gotta apologize to me. I'm ready for a hard run. You're the one I'm worried about. Teresa seems like the type that could go to spare with the best of em."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even sure what you mean, but it still sounds right."

Newt and Thomas hustled out the door into the torch lit field lined with huts and living quarters. The wind in the valley was dead calm just like it had been the first night Teresa arrived. Thomas started walking towards Flat Trans. Newt spoke.

"What? You ain't coming with me to Medical? I was gonna check on Tes even if it was just to watch her sleepin' a bit. I figured you'd want to come too. Maybe have a word with Teresa? It would do you good to get your head right before we pull this crazy stunt."

Thomas shook his head.

"Naa man,"

Thomas cleared his throat.

"-she made it pretty obvious she doesn't want to see me right now. But can you give this to her for me? Just in case."

Thomas reached out to hand Newt a small scroll of paper.

"It's just some things I wrote to her before she arrived. I told her most of it already, but I think I said some of it better on paper."

Newt scowled and stopped Thomas dead in his tracks by grabbing his wrist and not the note he was trying to hand him.

"Tommy. Look me in the eyes and convince me you're good for this. If you don't I swear I'll tell Minho it's a no go and bag this stunt straight away."

Thomas could tell Newt wasn't fooling around. He also remembered that even though he was the Keeper of the Runners Newt was second in command. One of two boys in the entire camp who could overrule Thomas or give him an order. Thomas slowly leveled his eyes and looked at Newt.

"I'm good man; you said yourself I need to focus. I'm focused. Doesn't mean I have to feel good about it..."

Several moments passed with the pair eye to eye. Newt relinquished his grip and took Thomas' note. Newt spoke flatly.

"Good that. I'll hand this off to Teresa but if I were you I'd plan on readin' it to her after we get back. We've been through a lot tougher scrapes, Tommy. I'm sure this will be a cakewalk by comparison."

Thomas nodded curtly and spoke.

"I'll meet you at Flat Trans."

With that pair ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back a Medical. Teresa was fidgeting with a series of relays making adjustments to the sensors. Jorge spoke.

"Hey Teresa, how was the meeting? I heard Newt's in the clear."

She nodded.

"Yeah, Newt's exile was unanimously defeated."

"Well, that's good news. So what happened with Thomas?"

Teresa looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Jorge spoke.

"You don't make careless mistakes. But the way you've got that relay bypassed Hermena, your gonna short out the whole array the moment you power it up. Thomas is the only thing I've ever seen get you rattled so call it an educated guess."

Teresa sighed sounding exasperated and pulled out the misaligned relay.

"Am I that that transparent?"

"Everyone has tells Teresa. Even you."

Jorge continued.

"So is it just that the run tonight is dangerous? Or is it that Harriet's gameplan is to make people beggin' for food and water into meat shields, that makes you think Thomas should sit this one out?"

Teresa remembered openly supporting Harriet during the meeting when she thought she was giving away surplus food simply to help starving refugees. Teresa knew that was the right thing to do. But hearing Jorge's assessment made Teresa realize she'd been so distracted by her lust-filled dialogue with Tom that it didn't even occur to her that Harriet's motive could be a cynical ploy to subjugate the refugees.

"Oh my god,"

Teresa put her hand up to the side of her face closing her eyes tight.

"I just defended her Jorge... Without even noticing she had an angle. What is wrong me?!"

Jorge shrugged.

"Even Supergirl has her kryptonite, Teresa. Thomas just happens to be yours."

Teresa immediately looked put off by Jorge's comment. She spoke sharply.

"The way I feel about Thomas will never be a weakness to me, Jorge, _ever_."

Jorge put his hands in front of him as he spoke.

"I'm not saying what you both got ain't real Teresa. And I'm not saying that after everything that went down already that you too don't deserve a long ass honeymoon. I'm just saying you both love each other so hard that your like drug addicts for each other."

Teresa remembered Thomas mentioning that Minho said something similar to him. She was about to respond when Newt jogged in. He nodded to them both.

"Hey Jorge, Hey Teresa. How's Tes doing? Is she awake?"

Teresa shook her head.

"Sorry Newt, she's still asleep. I gave her a light sedative to help her rest."

Newt nodded expectantly but disappointed all the same. He spoke to Jorge.

"How's Brenda."

"She's doing great Hermano. Between Teresa, Genie, and myself we were able to patch her up good as new. Now if she'd only wake up from this damned coma I could let her know the good news."

Newt nodded and spoke.

"Well don't worry Jorge. When Teresa first came up in the box she was out for a good long time. Had our Tommy boy on pins and needles even back then."

Teresa spoke.

"Uh, speaking of Thomas, where is he Newt? I thought he'd be with you?"

Newt looked uncomfortable as he pulled out the sprawled note Thomas had given him. He handed it to Teresa.

"I don't know Teresa. Tommy seemed to think you might not want to see him. He gave me this to give to you. It ain't a Dear John or nothin' I guess it's a letter he wrote to you. You know, from _before_."

Teresa took the note and glanced at it. Newt spoke.

"Well, I'm just gonna look in on Tes for a bit. Afterward, I'm meetin' Tommy at the Flat Trans, and we're gonna knock out that run. Just thought I might mention it."

Teresa spoke.

"I've gotta go see him. Shit, Jorge, can you double check my work on the relays? I-I just need to go now."

Jorge nodded and spoke.

"Don't worry Teresa; I got it. Remember Hermena, same team."

Teresa nodded and raced out into the night towards Flat Trans.

* * *

Thomas was at Flat Trans getting mentally prepared for the run. He'd been alternating between stretching, jogging in place, and reviewing a hand-drawn map that Jorge made him based on his recollection. There were sections of the facilities floorplan marked with different symbols. Red X's were for indicating cranks. Jagged lines indicating obstructed hallways or debris. And a large blue circle for the room Jorge saw that had multiple Flat Trans portals. Of course, no specific location was a direct objective. This run would be all about reconnaissance. According to Jorge, the hanger where Paige had sent them to find Flat Trans had either been rebuilt or never destroyed in the first place. Knowing what Thomas did about WICKED he knew both could have been true. Since telemetry from the sensor scan would only be possible the moment Flat Trans was activated this map and Tom's own recollections were the best leads he had at the moment.

In order to keep on schedule, Thomas knew he'd have to leave in twenty-five minutes. Any later than that and they'd risk cutting it too close to get back unnoticed before the negotiation with Hudson was to take place. Part of Thomas hoped Tes was awake and talkative, just to stall Newt long enough to give him an excuse to go alone. That idea suited Thomas very well. For the first time since Teresa returned he felt like being alone. It gave him a chance to figure out how he could balance the two things in his life that he truly cared about. Teresa, and his desire to protect his friends. On the jog from his house, it became clear to him that was what made him feel so uneasy. It wasn't simply that Teresa was angry with him although that was certainly part of it. It was because Thomas didn't know how he could ask Teresa to keep loving someone who was willing to lay down his life at any moment to keep the others, even strangers, from harm. Part of Thomas wished he'd been born a coward, or selfish just so he wouldn't feel this constant instinct to protect people at the expense of the girl he loved. The same girl who'd already proved she'd die for him on more than one occasion. Thomas spoke aloud to himself.

"Teresa deserves better."

Thomas could make out a figure approaching him through the darkness. Thomas sighed realizing his gambit to keep Newt occupied had failed. He turned towards the entrance to Flat Trans and spoke.

"That was quick."

Without further ado, Thomas walked through the stone archway and past the curved wall which shielded the interior transporter room. The entire Flat Trans station had been carved into the solid granite of the cliff. The Flat Trans portal itself, and its controls were at the far end of the long rectangular room. Thomas had no idea what could cut stone so seamlessly leaving no crack or imperfection behind. The perfectly shaped space with high ceilings made the acoustics inside the station surreal. Like any sound at all came from all directions at once sounding richer and more nuanced anything naturally could. He continued speaking over the sound of hard-soled shoes echoing off the granite floor.

"Ok Newt, here's the plan. This is stealth recon. Once the gate cycles we'll get telemetry. The range on the scan is fifty feet max. So if the other side is cranked, or we detect weapons, or any sign of surveillance equipment this run is over. You get to head back to Tesla's bedside. And I get to explain to my girlfriend how sorry I am that her boyfriend is a shucking asshole with the biggest hero complex ever."

Thomas heard the hard soled foot falls speed up behind him only now recognizing how wrong they sounded for Runner's shoes. Thomas spoke.

"Newt, what gives with your sh-?"

Tom's words were cut off as he felt himself get yanked around and ambushed by a kiss. He deepened it, recognizing it's author by the eloquence of her work. They pulled back begrudging from each other and their eyes met for the first time that night. But time never mattered with Thomas and Teresa. It always felt like it had been an eternity since they'd been together and still tasted completely new. Teresa spoke her sultry words into Tom's mouth like an invitation for a rematch.

"Hmmm, if only your girlfriend knew how you felt."

Thomas tackled Teresa with his next kiss. He had her pinned against the wall without even intending to. As he cradled her head, rolling kissing into her mouth. Teresa found a split second between deep breaths to speak again.

"Maybe then she could explain how sorry she was for being the bitch with a messiah complex even when the guy she loved needed her most."

With her back to the wall. Teresa shoved Tom's shoulder while pulling his opposite hip sending him sliding along the smooth granite surface of the stone to the ground. Teresa climbed on top of Thomas and traded lustful kisses with him. The muscles within Tom's core fought gravity and the siren call of Teresa's kiss that begged Thomas to lay back and let her have him. The joy of their love felt like pure sport and Thomas was determined he wouldn't be taken so easily. The absence of any point of leverage couldn't prevent him reversing Teresa passionate ploy for supremacy. Tom pulled himself up while simultaneously deepening their kiss. Thomas swept Teresa legs around leaving her straddling him with her back to the wall once again. Thomas kissed his way down her neck all the way past her navel as Teresa arched her back and spoke breathlessly.

" **Tom** -we don't _have_ -enough **_time_**. Newt will _be along_ , **any _second_** _!_ "

The pitches and timbre in Teresa's voice had everything to do with the descending focal point of Thomas' kisses. Teresa gripped the back of Tom's head. Rhythmically kneading her fingers through his hair and pulling him into her restlessly. Teresa's prediction came true moments later. The next thing Thomas heard was his friend Newt clearing his throat loudly from the far edge of the room. Newt spoke flatly while looking away.

"Tommy, when I told ya to get your head right with Teresa that ain't what I meant."

* * *

The moment Thomas and Newt emerged from Flat Trans they both drew blades and moved off in opposite directions looking for cover. The hanger looked clear. No opposition at all, just like Teresa's scans had predicted. Thomas was eager to test another one of Teresa's theories. Specifically, the one where their telepathy would be ineffective at this range.

 _*Teresa are you there?*_

 _*...*_

 _*Teresa, can you hear me?*_

 _*...*_

Newt was oblivious and whispered to signal Thomas about the next move.

 _"Three, two, one!"_

Thomas stayed focused as the gray light of Flat Trans cycled down and went black. Both Thomas and Newt moved off their positions advancing further into the hanger. The entire scene was exactly as Thomas remembered. The view was surreal. Thomas practically expected Janson's body to be exactly where he left it after their fight. But nothing felt more disconcerting than the spot where Teresa pushed him clear and died in his place. Thomas stared at the concrete floor like he'd just arrived in a time machine and was trying to figure out how to change history. Thomas spoke aloud as he traced his fingers along the cold stone, glancing up at the ceiling.

"It's so weird. It all looks like none of it happened man..."

Newt thought he heard the sound of something approaching and switched to hand signals. Thomas took no notice and continued speaking.

"It happened right here Newt. We were trying to get as many people through as we could. Teresa was fast, she could have crossed early, but she didn't. She stayed with me..."

Newt saw shadows rapidly approaching Thomas' position. He tried again to signal Thomas to no avail. Thomas spoke.

"I feel like I've been having these dreams lately Newt. They seem so real. I'm starting to wonder how many of my memories are-"

Thomas felt something hit him. Everything went black.

* * *

Thomas and Newt had been placed in handcuffs with there arms behind their backs and led through the facility. Thomas was still groggy from being hit on the head but still made mental note of every door and turn along the way. He and Newt would be able to find there way back even blindfolded if necessary. They arrived outside a small office that glowed with bluish light over the emergency lighting from the adjacent hallway.

"Hey Hudson, we found them snooping around in the hanger. They didn't say anything, and all they had were knives and about days supply of food and water between them."

The man they addressed as Hudson, was sitting behind a desk covered with dozens of data drives viewing some type of files. Hudson spoke to the men.

"Tell Yuri his guys need to tighten up the perimeter. If these kids can get down here who knows what else could leak through."

The men nodded, Hudson continued.

"Good work Aaron. Make sure both you guys get some extra rack time, Ok. I'll take it from here."

Thomas and Newt were left standing in the office. Hudson sat back behind the desk and started looking over some papers. Out of the corner of his eye, Thomas watched as the guards disappeared down the hall going the opposite way they'd come in. Thomas and Newt exchanged a look conveying what they both were thinking. Hudson looked up them and spoke.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Have a seat."

After considering there was no way to know what might be between them and Flat Trans Thomas relented and sat. Newt followed his lead. Hudson spoke.

"What are your names?"

"..."

"Mine is Hudson, what's yours?"

"..."

"Ok, maybe something less personal like how'd you guys get down here?"

"..."

Hudson waited several seconds for answers that neither boy was about to volunteer. He sighed taking off his reading glasses and looked back at them both.

"...Ok then, good talk. You guys are the first normals we've seen in weeks and from the look of both of you, you're doing pretty well out there. We go out of our way around here not to harm the uninfected, but we won't abide thieves. Consider this your only warning."

With that Hudson put his glasses back on and continued reviewing computer files. Thomas and Newt sat silently looking confused. Hudson spoke without looking up.

"Go down the hall to the left. Five doors down hang a right. Talk to Misha. If you ask nicely she'll take those cuffs off you, return your gear, and get Yuri to escort you back outside. Don't expect a back rub from him. You guys managed to slide past him somehow. He takes that kinda stuff personally. He might get loud but I'll see he doesn't hurt you. We're returning all your food. Consider that a gift since we don't have much either. We gave you a few extra containers of water. That should keep you both going for three days without rationing. My advice, keep heading north. Good luck fellas."

Hudson picked up another data drive, staring at the computer screen as he continued working. Thomas had been trying the entire time to pick apart anything Hudson said to determine his agenda but he'd come up with nothing. Thomas spoke.

"Wait, so that's it?"

Hudson looked up.

"So you _do_ have a voice?"

Hudson laughed and pointed at Thomas.

"You know, this reminds me of this one time four months back. -Bear with me, this is a good story. We ran into another guy a little older than you. We caught him trying to steal our gasoline. Or was it diesel fuel? Ah, doesn't matter. So anyway, we cuff him. We sit him to down and we ask him some questions. He was healthy, and I could see in his eyes he was still human-"

Newt interrupted.

"-You just said he was healthy. Doesn't it bloody follow he'd still be human?"

Newt words were phrased like a question but spoken more like a defiant declaration. Hudson's eyes narrowed hearing Newt's accent for the first time.

"What's your name kid?"

"Newt."

Hudson exhaled and addressed Newt directly.

"No Newt, just being free of Flare doesn't make you human. In fact, that's what our little chat tonight is about. You see, some of the worst people left alive today are the healthy ones. Ones who are still strong enough to just take what they want from the people who aren't. And most of them are doing well, like yourselves."

Hudson let his last statement hang in the air for a few moments before continuing.

"Now can I finish my story? ...So I questioned him, and the little shit just kept staring me down like, like I was from another planet."

Hudson leaned back in his rolling office chair chuckling to himself as he shook his head recalling the story.

"I'm a patient guy. Figured I'd wear him down with my persistence and, dare I say, fatherly charm. But this guy was like a sphinx. After three hours of one-sided conversation, I was so pissed off I was ready to sock the punk in the face. Right before I do. All of a sudden he spits out a mouthful of Russian sputnik gibberish."

Hudson laughed harder wiping a tear from his eye.

"The only thing I knew for sure was he wasn't complimenting me. Point is fellas. I'm not perfect. But _I am_ still human. Close the door."

Thomas used his head to gently push the steel door. Even with a touch, the doors momentum swung it shut with a click. Hudson stood and sat on the edge of his desk in front of Newt and Thomas. He continued.

"Now I'm gonna level with you both. You guys don't strike me as the murderous type. But you're also in too good of shape to be freelancing."

Thomas spoke.

"Maybe we're just really good at it."

Hudson shook his head.

"Nobody's that good, believe me, kid, I know."

Hudson spoke.

"So that leaves us with door number two. Your part of a faction. I want to know which one and what they know about us and this place?"

Newt spoke.

"Why should we tell you anything? So we can end up like that other fella from your hilarious story. So what'd you do to him? Did you beat him up? Did you kill him?"

Hudson smiled and spoke.

"I would have felt like an ass for slugging some Ukrainian kid who didn't speak a word of English. And you could do a lot worse than Yuri. His English has come along way since then. You can ask him yourself when he walks you out."

Thomas spoke.

"Wait, that guy you told the story about. He works for you now?"

Hudson nodded.

"He's our groups chief of security. But I wouldn't say he works for me; we're all in this together."

Hudson put his hands together in his lap.

"Truth time fellas... Door number one. You guys really _are_ the killer types and just better liars then I've met before. Or, door number two, you're hooked up with one of the factions. So which is gonna be?

Thomas glanced over at Newt. They exchanged looks. Newt nodded. Thomas turned to Hudson and spoke.

"Actually Hudson, it's door number three."

 **(Hope you like it! Sorry if it's kinda raw. I added a lot in the hour before posting. Review, Follow, _Favorite_ :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Joint Operations

**(Thank you, Thank you _Nicercylover108, 1546358331, you'lllovemeandI'll loveyou, danni98,_ _IRunWithWolves18, bujian,_** **SDMS135,** **and _AlisiaStilinski_** **for the follows/favorites. This chapter turned out really well; I think you'll like it. I do not own Maze Runner 6/15/18 :)**

Hudson was giving Newt and Thomas a tour of some areas within the facility. Thomas scanned a nearby hanger he remembered had collapsed during their escape. But instead of being filled with giant chunks of shattered concrete and twisted rebar, the room was full of sleeping cots reminiscent of a high school gym converted into a storm shelter. Thomas spoke.

"How did you get all this cleaned up?"

Hudson pointed to several large yellow bipedal mechanical suits that were recharging in the far corner.

"That's one part my life now that I still recognize. Before the sun went crazy, I was salvage engineer. Cleaning up after civil disasters was my stock and trade. These World In Crisis people had _five_ Class Two Power Loaders. It was only dumb luck that we found them. But after we did, I knew it was game on."

Thomas was rubbing the back of his head. Hudson spoke.

"You sure you don't want our Doc to take a look at that?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Thanks anyway but I'll be fine. I'll just have my doctor check me out after we get back."

"I bet you will," Newt mumbled.

Hudson continued.

"Yea, I'm sorry about Aaron. I'm afraid our selection of non-lethal weapons is pretty limited. We found tons of WICKED Launchers around here, but none of them work. A couple of my guys are pretty good fixing guns, but those things are more like science fair projects than weapons. We haven't been able to come up with any fix for em."

Thomas nodded.

"Yea I'm not surprised. Before the Right Arm attacked this place, they hacked into WICKED's weapon systems and disabled them."

Hudson looked skeptical as he responded.

"Look, I do not doubt ya kid. We heard all kind of rumors about the Right Arm while we were out in the Scorch too. The ghosts of the mountains; freedom fighters robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. We even considered seeking them out to join up until we learned they were more like fanatics than soldiers. We decided to stay clear of all of it. No offense but, I'm not sure that bunch of ragged insurgents from the desert could hack a toaster, let alone topple WICKED."

Newt spoke.

"Rumors _we heard_ was the Right Arm had an inside man at WICKED."

Newt's statement was intentionally provocative. Hudson spoke.

"You don't say? Well, I bet that could change the odds."

Any continuation of Hudson's response was interrupted as a beautiful blonde with her hair in braided pigtails approached. She was wearing a dark green camouflage print tank top that was overmatched by her feminine physique and extremely short khaki colored shorts. As she arrived, she drew a key from a dog tag chain around her neck that hung between her cleavage.

"привет Hudson, что тебе нужно?"

Hudson sighed glancing at both Newt and Thomas.

"Get the cuffs off these guys, please. And English only Misha. I don't think our friends speak any Russian."

She nodded slowly. Misha walked closer. She traded prolonged stares with both Newt and Thomas. Her wide almond-shaped blue eyes held Newt's gaze like she was searching his soul for something she'd lost. She abruptly turned and did the same thing to Thomas. Finally, she spoke.

"да, I can do that. Turn around boys."

Both Thomas and Newt complied with less opposition than was natural for either of them. Misha unlocked their handcuffs placing both sets onto loops on her belt. Thomas turned to face Misha and spoke while rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks, uh I'm Thomas."

"Your velcome. I'm Misha."

Newt nodded to Misha and pointed at himself.

"Newt. My name is Newt."

"Hello, Newt. Your accent sounds like your from Hyde. Vere you part of that faction before you and your friends found Paradise?"

"Hell no, the only faction I've been a member of was the Gladers."

Misha starred at Newt quizzically.

"The Gladers? I've never heard of them."

Thomas spoke addressing Misha.

"Wait, what do you know about Paradise?"

Misha spoke.

"That it was children's story. Until Hudson bring apples and your wheat bread and best water I tasted for last five years. We all want the same. To live well, make babies and see them grow."

Thomas guessed Misha was in her early twenties. Her English was laden with such a heavy accent that her W's sounded like V's when she spoke. Even he couldn't help but notice how irrationally attractive she seemed. Misha had a sultry enematic demeanor, the physique of a lingerie model, all combined with this strange energy that made Thomas feel like he was the only person in the room when she spoke to him. The prolonged stare Misha was giving Thomas was interrupted by a muted alarm tone which played throughout the facility intercom. Hudson spoke.

"Dammit, it's the south tunnel again. Misha, can you show these guys back to the portal?"

Misha nodded to Hudson and spoke.

"да."

Thomas spoke.

"Wait what going on with the south tunnel?"

Hudson spoke.

"The entire south wing of the complex was intact but loaded with cranks. We got our ass kicked pretty badly trying to clear it out. I lost a lot of good people. So we've got the passage barricaded. But every time a generator kicks on or someone drops a wrench, those things remember we're over here and get punchy at the doors. Problem is their full term, so they're strong enough to keep life interesting."

Misha spoke.

"I get Yuri and security patrol to meet you."

Hudson spoke.

"Not this time Misha."

Hudson walked over to a weapons locker along the wall. He got out a semi-automatic rifle and began screwing a silencer onto the barrel.

Newt spoke.

"So what are you bloody going to do?"

Hudson smirked at Newt as he slapped in a magazine of ammo.

"I may not look like much kid, but I'm still pretty good in a fight. The losses we took last time weren't from casualties. It was the follow-on infection afterward. We're exactly one outbreak away from not needing any of that food of yours at all because we'd all be eating each other. Can't risk another one. Good news is, turns out I'm immune. Here I thought I was just lucky."

Thomas glanced, and Newt then looked at Hudson and spoke.

"You want a hand?"

Hudson smiled shaking his head.

"You really jump in with both feet don't you? Look, fellas, any other night I'd jump at the chance to have a couple of immune guys who clearly know how to handle themselves with me on this. But I wasn't exaggerating when I talked to your people before. We're pretty close to starving around here. And something tells me if I bring one of you back dead that's going to make it really awkward when I'm sitting across the table from your leaders trying to square a deal for rice and beans. Poor Misha over here has lost what? Two hundred pounds?"

Hudson grinned. Misha rolled her eyes and spoke.

"нет, I have never been more than forty-eight kilos in whole life."

Thomas couldn't help but be impressed Hudson hadn't lost his sense of humor. Misha walked to the weapons locker and started to assemble a rifle. She spoke.

"I'm coming too. If I get bitten, you can leave me behind."

Newt glanced up and down at Misha's clothing or lack thereof and spoke.

"Wait, your gonna go wearing nothing but that?"

Misha spoke.

"What? You have problem with I show too much skin? Is hot down here."

"Not a problem exactly. It's just I ain't even a crank, and I'm half tempted to bit you myself."

Misha smiled at Newt while still loading her rifle.

"I might shoot if you did."

Misha pointed her completed rifle at Newt with her eye leveled along the site line. She spoke.

"Maybe not."

She flashed a teasing smile at Newt and lowered the gun. Hudson shook his head and spoke to Thomas.

"I'm glad we're all getting along. Misha, field strip that rifle and get these guys back home. That's an order."

"да. Right after I help you defend south tunnel."

Newt spoke aloud to Thomas.

"We're on a Run. This is your call Tommy boy. You want me to see red? Give those buggers a taste of their own medicine?"

Thomas spoke.

"Let's save that stunt for our second date and do this the old-fashioned way."

Newt nodded, and he and Thomas walked across the hall to the weapons locker. They both started fitting silencers to rifles for themselves.

Hudson spoke.

"You fellas sure about this?"

Thomas nodded. Newt spoke.

"It's no use reasoning with him. When Tommy gets that look in his eyes all common sense goes out the bloody window."

Newt looked at Misha.

"How bout you do us a favor and sit this one out."

"нет, спасибо. If you die, I starve. And I prefer to die quickly if at all."

Hudson spoke.

"No one's dying today. In fact, I haven't felt this alive in a long time."

Newt spoke.

"I hope you ain't one of those crazies who think battling with cranks is good sport."

Hudson took a deep breath and smirked.

"Nope. It's just that hope is like money. Life's a lot more fun when you have some."

"вы можете жить в интересные моменты."

Thomas looked a Misha with confusion and spoke.

"Uh, come again?"

Hudson racked his weapon.

"She said. 'May you live in interesting times.' All diplomacy aside guys, I never figured I'd be going into a war zone with two strangers armed with my guns. So I'd say this definitely qualifies."

Misha raised one eyebrow at Thomas and nodded to him smiling. With that, all four of them started down the long hallway which led to the south tunnel.

* * *

Teresa, Minho, Frypan, and Harriet were all standing inside the Flat Trans station waiting for Thomas and Newt to return. The silence was only growing more uncomfortable as minute after minute rolled by with no sign. Frypan glanced at his watch and spoke.

"Man, they're way overdue now."

Fry's comment seemed to break the floodgates, Teresa spoke.

"There has to be a problem. Tom wouldn't be this late otherwise. We should power up Grendel and go after him."

Fry spoke.

"If we're gonna do anything to help Thomas and Newt, we better do it soon. If Hudson is on time, he'll be here in about ten minutes."

Minho spoke.

"Harriet, Frypan... I need to talk to Teresa alone please."

Fry and Harriet relented. Harriet gripped onto Minho's bicep and squeezed his arm before she left. Minho spoke to Teresa.

"Didn't you say that thing was _dangerously low_ on power."

Teresa nodded.

"I did, and it is. But are you seriously more concerned about preserving a weapon than rescuing Thomas and Newt?"

Minho shook his head.

"I don't give a shuck about that thing. But I also don't want it to run out of gas and end up in the wrong hands. Whoever these people are they are sitting in what's left of WICKED. Which means they have everything they'd need at there fingertips to reprogram it, charge it back up, and send it screaming back through Flat Trans after us. So no way, we're keeping Grendel here."

Teresa hadn't even considered that. She nodded weakly feeling more convinced than ever that when Thomas' safety was involved, she was developing a serious blind spot. Teresa spoke.

"No, you're right. That makes sense..."

Minho spoke again.

"Look, Teresa, their gonna be fine. Believe it or not, despite all the shit as I give those two, they know how to handle themselves. They were our best Runners even before Newt got weird crank superpowers. And you know Thomas, he's- _he's_ _pathologically unable to disappoint you_."

Minho's voice trailed off into a whisper as he finished his sentence. He hated admitting it, especially to Teresa. But he could tell she was hurting. Even if she was trying to put a brave face on it. Minho continued.

"Let me tell you why you shouldn't worry. As much as I complain that you distract the hell out of Thomas, which is 100% true, there's another side to that coin."

Teresa stood silently listening to Minho.

"Ok, I'm going to try to say this without throwing up in my mouth. Those feelings you're both constantly annoying me with aren't completely useless. Ever since you showed in the box back in the Glade, you've given Thomas something. I used to think he just tried a little harder to show off when you were around but that's not it. Don't ask me to explain what it is, or how he does it, but I know this about that ugly shank. The way Thomas feels about you makes him stronger. If you'd seen half the crazy stunts that guy pulls to either keep you safe or get back to you, your hair would probably turn white. So let me put it this way. I'd feel sorry for the wolf, the crank, or even the Griever that got between you both after Thomas realized they were in his way."

Teresa was taken aback. She didn't expect Minho's kind words. By the time he finished speaking she was doing everything she could think of not to cry in front of him. Teresa silently shook her head. Then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Minho pulled back wiping it off as he spoke.

"Gross! What are you doing?!"

Teresa laughed while tears fell at the same time.

"Thanking you, Minho. For being so sweet. I needed that."

Minho was still grimacing and wiping his cheek.

"In that case, is it too late to take it back?" He teased.

Teresa spoke wiping her eyes.

"You can't exactly un-ring a bell."

Minho and Teresa nodded to each other out of mutual respect and quickly shifted back to pressing matters at hand. Teresa spoke.

"So when Hudson gets here, what's the plan?"

"That depends on Hudson. If he rolls in here and tells us his people captured our people we demand Newt and Thomas get returned immediately. If he tries to upsell us for their safe return, we hardball him and remind him if he screws this negotiation up, his people get to starve."

"Ok, what if he doesn't mention Thomas and Newt at all?"

Minho got a serious look on his face and spoke.

"Then we don't say a shucking word about either of them. If they haven't revealed themselves or been captured, you can guarantee it's because they're finding all the skeletons in Hudson's closet. But either way, we need to plan on negotiating without Thomas or Newt. I want you to sit the second chair."

Teresa looked surprised.

"Me? I thought you'd want Harriet to help negotiate since she's already familiar with Hudson."

Minho shook his head.

"Your better at reading people than she is. Plus Hudson is just as familiar with her. I want this guy off balance. Try to keep him guessing until we figure out his agenda."

Teresa nodded.

"In that case, I suggest we hold the negotiation at the Builder Barracks. Its most intimidating home court advantage we could ask for."

"Good thinking. Just as long as Gally doesn't insist on sitting in."

Just then Flat Trans began to cycle up. The automated voice of Syllabus played a notification.

 **"Flat Trans activity detected. Transport cycle initiated. Three immune subjects inbound."**

Hudson, Newt, and Thomas emerged looking like they'd been dragged through hell and back. Thomas smiled wide seeing Teresa. Teresa ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Tom whats all over your shirt? Is that blood?!"

Hudson spoke as he looked over Thomas.

"Not to worry young lady. I don't think any of it is his own."

 **(Hope you enjoy it. Click the things if you like the things. Special thanks,** **Alexxis T. Swan for the super constructive review If you particularly like or hate something review me! It's always appreciated. I posted links to some character art/pictures of original characters on my profile. None of it is original; credit goes to other humans. The links all worked as of posting this. More content very soon. :) Update: Someone let me know if the links are visible on my profile please and thanks you)**


	25. Chapter 25: Partners

**(Thank you, Thank you to: TeaPandas, Mojo98, Face2Face, endoll, LOVEtoLIVE17, and phantasmoon for the follows/favorites. I am humbled by your support. I hope to merit its continuation. I write for you guys. I do not own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Thomas spoke corroborating Hudson's assertion that he and Newt were both fine. They quickly explained they'd volunteered to assist in defending the compound with Hudson. Teresa used Thomas and Newt's bloodied appearance as an excuse to hurry them both out of Flat Trans in the direction of Medical. Minho covered for the trio's departure by approaching Hudson flanked by Harriet and Frypan. Hudson immediately spoke, extended his hand to Minho.

"I promise they're both none the worse for ware. I assume you're the man in charge. It's nice to meet you Minho."

Minho didn't extend his own hand to return the gesture.

"So you're Hudson Tombs."

Hudson nodded withdrawing his hand as Minho continued speaking.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure. From what I can tell we gave away three days worth of food and water for nothing."

Hudson looked disappointed but not surprised. He spoke.

"I think if you talked to Thomas or Newt you'd hear otherwise. We've got a lot to offer Minho."

"First, don't talk to me like you know me," Minho said obstinately.

"I never told you my name, so don't _assume_ anything. Second, let me give you some advice old man. I'm not sure what those guys told you but no one cares if they like you. They can't help you. We divide responsibly by aptitude around here. Thomas and Newt are part of a workgroup we call the Runners. Basically, the least skilled, most expendable people we have. Why else would we send them to do recon with nothing but knives when we know your people have guns?"

Hudson didn't speak but nodded intently as if he was absorbing every word Minho was saying. Minho continued.

"In the interest of cooperation here's the plan. I'm going to have Harriet and Fry show you around our camp. Good news for you, when we give a tour it doesn't involve compulsory military service. So you've got that to look forward too."

With that Minho nodded to Fry and Harriet before he abruptly left without acknowledging Hudson further. Fry turned to Hudson and spoke.

"So are you hungry?"

Hudson's eyes followed Minho until he rounded the corner leaving the Flat Trans station. Once Minho was gone, Hudson spoke.

"Hungry as a hostage kid. But a midnight snack wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I'm hoping we can square a deal for something more long term. We've got kids on the other side of that portal with borderline malnutrition sleeping through hunger pangs."

Hudson's comment had Frypan sucking in his stomach out of a sense of shame. Harriet spoke.

"Well, we're in a position to help you. If you'll just walk with me we'll show you how."

Hudson allowed himself to be lead by Harriet and Frypan. They walked out of Flat Trans into the late-night air. Frypan leaned over to Hudson and whispered.

"Before you slide outta here. I wanna send some stew I just made back with you for the kids. Seems like everyone wants to carry out these days."

Hudson nodded appreciatively and the trio walked in the direction of the Track-hoe gardens.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the way to Medical, Teresa was speaking telepathically to Thomas.

 _*Are you ok Tom?*_

Thomas responded in kind.

 _*Yea, I'm good. Just a bump on the head.*_

 _*Then why do you have blood on you?_ _What happened to you guys?_ _*_

 _*They've only cleared parts of the WICKED facility. The others are still sealed off and, from what we saw, filled with cranks. When we were about to leave something triggered them to attack. Hudson was going to try to hold them off alone.*_

 _*Why would he do that? I thought he had hundreds of people?*_

 _*He's their only immune and the last time other people ended up getting infected. We decided to help out a little.*_

Teresa looked at the gore all over Tom's Run pack and light gray shirt. On his back, she could see a bloody handprint with oddly distorted fingers that could only have come from a crank. Teresa pulled on Tom's shirt to point out the evidence of his close call. She dropped telepathy and spoke aloud out of shock.

"This is your idea of helping out _a little_."

Thomas looked surprised having not noticed the distinctive looking blood stain before.

"It wasn't quite as bad as that makes it look."

Newt shook his head.

"Then you weren't bloody payin' attention Tommy boy."

As Newt, Thomas, and Teresa entered Medical Teresa continued.

"-Oh, I see. So you _didn't_ have a full term crank with nine-inch fingers grab you by the shoulder?"

Thomas stopped walking and faced Teresa. He made deep eye contact with her sensing she needed some reassurance. Thomas spoke.

"Hey... I'm ok."

Newt took off his Run pack and peered down the hall towards Tesla's room. Newt spoke.

"It was a close call. Lucky for you Misha's a good shot. Hey Teresa, am I able to look in on Tes?"

Teresa nodded and spoke.

"Yea, just scrub up and go through decon. She should be awake soon. And Newt, I fitted her with a prosthetic forearm and hand for now. We need to keep her motor neurons active if we're going to reattach her bio arm. So hopefully, this will only be temporary."

Newt nodded and pointed to Thomas as he headed for decon.

"Hey Tommy, nice run Shank."

"You too man."

Thomas nodded back to Newt and hopped up on to Teresa's exam table. Teresa pulled the curtain giving them a moment alone. She spoke.

"Misha's a good shot huh? That almost sounds like a girl's name."

Thomas smiled detecting the hint of jealousy in Teresa's voice.

"It is, and she is. That's where all the blood is from. I'm just glad the round was silenced. Otherwise, you'd be fitting me for a hearing aid right now."

"...I'd just give you a cochlear transplant."

Teresa held Tom's hand. Squeezing his fingers and feeling their warmth made the worry she'd been carrying begin to fade away. Thomas spoke.

"Newt was just being nice about it. I got distracted once we got to the other side. It got us captured. On their side of Flat Trans, It's like WICKED never collapsed. Seeing the exact spot where you saved my life threw me off."

Teresa wrapped her arms around Thomas and hugged him kissing the top of his head. She pulled him tightly into her chest and spoke.

"We have that effect on each other don't we?"

Thomas nodded as he looked up at Teresa and she gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth and spoke.

"You didn't look like prisoners when you came through Flat Trans."

"Not, after they took us to Hudson. I got the impression he would have given us a job if we were willing. He seems ok. I think we can trust him. From what we could see he's just trying to keep his people alive."

Teresa sighed. Partly out of a sense of relief, but also because she knew Thomas always saw the best in people and tended to ignore the rest. Thomas squeezed Teresa's hand and pulled it up to his mouth before kissing it.

"I was thinking about something. I haven't said anything to Newt about it yet because I wanted to hear what you thought about it first. I'm thinking of switching partners."

Teresa looked surprised.

"You don't want to Run with Newt anymore?"

Thomas nodded reluctantly.

"It's like I said. I got us caught. Hudson's people could have turned out to cannibals for all we knew. I just can't risk getting someone else hurt."

"You can't Run solo, Tom. Minho won't let you; I won't let you."

Tom looked into Teresa's round blue eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on it."

The inflection in Thomas' voice shifted as he continued.

"I was thinking I'd ask _you_ to Run with me from now on."

Teresa's eyes got a little wider as the beginning of a smile played across her face.

"Me? ...Are you serious Tom? I'd love that. But wouldn't I just slow you down?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Teresa if I've learned one thing since I've known you it's that we work really well together. We make each other better. Now, more then ever, that's an edge we need out there. On top of that, we have our telepathy. But maybe most importantly, when I'm not with you I'm out of focus and that's no good for anyone."

Teresa nodded sharply looking directly into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Tom. I know exactly what you mean. When we aren't together it's like I'm just floating in my own head. Counting the moments until you get back."

Teresa rolled her eyes hearing how corny her own admission sounded when spoken out loud. Thomas let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Teresa as he spoke.

"Part of me wants to kick my own ass right now for even considering it but..."

"But what Tom?"

"...I know there's no one I'd fight harder to protect out there. And no one who'd fight harder to protect me. I know we could be standing in a room full of cranks and it would still be the safest place we could be, as long as we were together."

Teresa felt her eyes getting wet with early tears hearing Tom's opinion of her. She let out an exhilarated breath.

"You are _so_ hot right now."

Thomas gave Teresa a sexy smile.

"Does that mean you'll Run with me?"

Teresa gave Thomas a deep kiss as her answer. She pulled away, then came back for another. Lingering at the edge of their third kiss she spoke.

"...Tom, I can't think of _anything_ I wouldn't do with you. It's a yes."

Just then Thomas and Teresa heard a commotion as Minho stormed into Medical. Moments later Minho yanked back the curtain surrounding them as he spoke.

"Glad you're back Thomas. Teresa kissed me for explaining you're an idiot. You should break up with her immediately."

Minho was deadpanning them both the way he did when he would bait Greenies into a joke. Teresa shook her head emphatically and spoke to Thomas.

"I kissed _his cheek_ for reassuring me you'd come back. Minho said you never learned how to let me down, Tom."

Minho started laughing. Thomas winked at Teresa to reassure her he completely understood. Thomas spoke to Minho.

"Congratulations on your first kiss man."

Minho stopped laughing abruptly and spoke.

"-Whoa, hold on. That doesn't count."

Thomas smirked at Minho.

"Wait, are you serious? I figured you'd come back with something. You mean you actually haven't kissed Harriet yet?"

Teresa joined in.

" _Seriously_ Minho?"

Minho turned bright red and spoke.

"Stay out of my business! Besides, that wasn't a kiss. Teresa pecked me on the cheek. To be a kiss you have to have lips touching lips! I don't even want to think about where your lips have been considering you like this ugly shank."

Teresa made eye contact with Tom, raising her eyebrows and smiling without speaking. Minho put up his hands.

"Look, forget all this! I was just trying to have a laugh, but two mind readers are no fun at all!"

Minho cleared his throat. He looked to Thomas.

"We need to get our game faces on. Fry and Harriet are stalling Hudson. But I need to know everything you know. Tell me everything Thomas."

Thomas nodded and gave Minho the details of everything that happened and everything he saw...

* * *

Newt stayed in decon twice as long as necessary. He told himself he was doing it to be sure he didn't bring anything harmful into Tesla's room. But the truth was he was nervous to see her. Like every survivor of the Flare, she had a collection of horror stories from encountering cranks. Hers was all the more traumatic because it was her own father who turned on her after he got sick. Newt didn't think Tesla witnessed anything he'd done to save her. He wished he could keep it that way. But between the rumors and the fact he wouldn't lie to Tesla, he knew he couldn't conceal his newfound ability for long. When he finally got up the courage to walk into her room Tesla was awake and smiled at Newt weakly.

"Hi, handsome."

Newt hurried to her side and hugged her gently being careful to spare her injured arm. Tesla spoke.

"Did everyone make it?"

Newt nodded and spoke.

"You were the only one Teresa was worried about. Now that your awake, the entire team made it."

Tesla sighed with relief. Newt continued.

"How do you feel?"

"Well, my hand bloody hurts but I guess fair freight for being a bang-on coward..."

Tesla lifted her very mechanical looking prosthetic hand up out from under the sheets and stared at it as she splayed out her new metal fingers. Newt held Tesla's other hand and squeezed her chilly fingers.

"Listen, Teresa said it's only temporary. She hopes to repair your proper hand straight away."

Tesla was still speechless. Looking at the spinning servos inside her black and silver metallic hand. She flexed and extended her fingers listening to the quiet whirs and clicks the device made.

"I guess it's _kinda_ badass..."

She looked up into Newt's eyes.

"Thank you Newt. You came back for me. I know it had to be you. You saved all of me that you could after I bloody froze and nearly got all of us killed. I'm grateful..."

Tesla beckoned Newt closer as if she wanted to whisper something to him. It was a trick of course. With her good hand, she reached up and pulled Newt's head toward her and kissed his lips. After their deepest kiss yet she pulled back slowly and spoke.

"Grateful to have a second chance with you if you still want me?"

The follow-on makeout kiss from Newt left no question just _how much_ of her he wanted. After over a minute of divine torture, Tesla smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Newt spoke.

"Before this gets further. I need to tell you what happened. It might change how you feel, and I need to know you're goin' into this with your eyes wide open."

Tesla inadvertently reached out and held Newt's hand with her new prosthetic. After a moment of nervous discomfort spread across Tesla's face, she spoke interrupting him.

"Newt, my recall is blurry, but I still remember a few things."

Newt could feel himself start to sweat.

"What do you remember, Tesla?"

"I remember seeing you fighting towards me... Hearing those damned wolves whimpering the closer you got... Seeing you get bitten from all sides but you fought free and kept coming... I remember seeing you in the firelight coming to save me like you were something out of a dream."

Newt felt his heart sink.

"Tes, if you saw me clearly I think you'd mean something out nightmare."

Newt felt Tesla hold his and a little tighter.

"I meant a dream. I could see you, Newton. I could tell you were cranky."

Newt found it adorable, the way Tesla's voice went up when she said, 'cranky.' Tes continued speaking.

"I don't care if you're getting sick. I'll take all of you I can get in the meantime."

Newt was feeling relieved. He spoke.

"I'm not sick and ain't' dying or losing my mind. It's more like; I can turn crank when I get really off'ed. Once I cool down, it's just me.

Tesla ran her hand along Newt's face and down his chest. Only stopping when the reach of her arm exceeded her grasp. She spoke.

"I guess it's my job to keep you happy then."

Tesla gave Newt a sexy smile and kicked her legs out of bed preparing to stand. She spoke.

"Want to take me home?"

Newt's smile betrayed the joy he felt. Between the trials, keeping friends safe, and the deep abiding fear that he'd lose his mind. He'd never had much time to consider a 'happily ever after' for himself. Now he was on the verge of the very thing he'd wanted but never allowed himself to wish for. Newt gave into his hope and spoke.

"I'll do you one better-"

Before Tesla's feet reached the floor, Newt scooped her up into his strong arms.

"-think I'll just give ya a lift home."

With that Newt carried Tesla out of Medical.

* * *

 **I know how many people care about Newt and I want to get this right. He's top two best characters in the book and yes, Newtship is rising :) That said, if you have insights into Newt's character please let me know via review/pm. I'm Thomesa #1 but I want to nail this to do fans justice. So here's an author's note; compare and contrast:**

 **I see Newt motivation like this...**

 **1) He's the guy who's always putting the greater good ahead of himself.**

 **Movie - TDC he was going to go after Minho even if he knew he was dying and felt like the walking dead towards the end still, there was _no stopping him._ Book - He could have gone back with the others from Crank Palace but he'd rather die as himself than live as a villain, even if he had to beg Thomas to be the instrument of his destruction.**

 **2) The preservation of order is a core principal to him. - For instance, the** **multiple references in the books/movies to the rules being what keeps them safe. Also** **Newt's _worst fear_ , losing himself to Flare. Because if you cant control yourself, there are no rules.**

 **Contrast with Thomas.**

 **Thomas was a hero but he never took his eyes off Teresa. Like ever. The book and the movie got this right. He was in love with her. It didn't matter whether he was feeling good or bad or neutral about Teresa, She was always on his mind.**

 **Newt never had that chance to fall in love because he was always heavy with responsibility. Even to the end of the book and movie, Newt was trying to help Thomas realize his goals because his loyalty outweighed his personal desires.**

 **Newt's out there, help! Do I have this wrong? What am I missing? Review :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: New Unions

**(Thanks to _Thompsonba, animosityJ, I'm a crank, dodoman12,_ with a particular thanks to _mazerunner4life_ , who clicked _all_ the things. You are first ever to review/follow/favorite both the story and the author all at the same time + PM encouragement so thank you, very much. This chapter shifted a lot from my original vision but I love where it ended up, I think you will too. Review and click things :) Updated 6/15/18)**

* * *

It was about two thirty in the morning. The sky was clear and loaded with brilliant stars as usual. After an intentionally meandering tour of the Track-Hoe gardens and greenhouse. Hudson was led to the Builder Barracks by Frypan and Harriet. The delay helped Minho and Teresa to get in position but also, for Gally set the scene. The large barn is illuminated by dozens of torches burning brightly on all sides making the large barn shaped structure look all the more imposing. The large exterior doors on the highest level were open revealing total darkness inside. Gally approached with about thirty Builders in tow. The all seemed equally pissed off to be put out in the middle of the night. Especially for a meeting with only one man. The Builders were notorious for being tactless even under normal circumstances, let alone when sleep deprived. Minho was counting on it. In his mind, anything he could do to make Hudson feel a little more awkward before the negotiation was fair game even if it cost a work crew some sleep unnecessarily. Gally stood with his arms crossed and spoke as they approached. He hands Hudson a dimly lit torch and addresses him sternly.

" _Don't_ burn the place down or I promise I'll seal you up inside myself."

Hudson accepted the torch looking confused. Gally addressed Harriet delivering the lines he'd rehearsed.

"Minho and Teresa are waiting for him. The main level is clear but some of them are still sleeping up in the loft so just keep it down ok?"

Harriet nodded.

"I'm sure Hudson isn't afraid of a few guard dogs."

The other Builders were mumbling to each other about Hudson while simultaneously shooting dirty looks his way. Hudson spoke.

"Look, is all this necessary? I thought we were just gonna talk? Try to hammer out a deal we both can benefit from."

Harriet interrupted before anyone else could speak.

"We sure are. If you come right this way, we can finally get started."

Harriet was moving with some urgency for the first time all night as she led Hudson up the incline of the hill which leveled off just before the huge main doors once they reached the top Harriet stopped and motioned for Hudson proceed inside alone. Hudson spoke.

"What you're not coming?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Nope. I don't like it in there."

Hudson reluctantly walked inside the massive pitch black structure holding his torch out trying to see through the darkness. After he'd taken about ten steps inside, he turned to see Harriet was gone just as the massive doors suddenly closed swallowing him in darkness. Hudson wheeled around again holding his torch ahead of him.

"Hello?! Thomas? Newt? Minho? Is anybody in here?"

Hudson walked deeper into the Barracks towards what looked like it could be a large table. A flash of red laser light washed over him momentarily, and Hudson turned to its source. Suddenly coming face to face with an armored metallic Griever. Hudson was about six feet tall but the still the metal monster towered over him without trying. It let out a modulated growl and screech which caused Hudson to fall back on his ass. Teresa spoke.

"Sorry about that."

Teresa lighted a bright torch and walked beside the hulking metal Griever. She reached up and pet its head stroking it between the eyes then across the top of its head with her index and middle finger. The Griever's eyes turned green.

"Grendel just doesn't know you."

Hudson's eyes already seemed as wide as dinner plates before the shrieks of the Grendel caused the second and third floor of the Builder's Barracks to come alive with growls, and the high pitched sounds of echolocation. Hudson laid on his back looking up beholding the image of dozens of Griever's stirring as well as the giant bat-like creatures the girls from 'B' called Shades, flapping their wings still hanging upside down from the rafters above. Hudson scrambled under the large meeting table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!"

Teresa casually crouched down next to the side of the table and spoke softly to Hudson to reassure him.

"The highest level is the Aviary, the second level is the Pod, and this is the Barracks. Sorry to be dramatic but we needed to see if you'd become violent if threatened. You passed."

Teresa turned and spoke.

"Grendel you can sleep."

After hearing Teresa's command, Grendel made a sound like something you'd expect from a ten-thousand-pound housecat. The hulking Griever began purring just before powering down. Teresa looked up to the rafters and spoke sternly, with a raised voice.

" **Quiet down.** "

The holographic representations of Shades and Grievers complied with Teresa's orders just as she programmed Syllabus to have them do."

Hudson relinquished his grip on one of the table's legs and began crawling out unceremoniously.

From the look on Hudson's face, Teresa had successfully passed herself off as a lion tamer of monsters. Teresa smiled quickly at Hudson and directed him to a seat across from Minho and herself. The smug look on Minho's face was perhaps the most syrupy, self-satisfied look Teresa had ever seen. Minho spoke to Hudson.

"Rough night?"

Hudson looked away from the loft above and stared at Minho with contempt. After several halting moments, he spoke.

"Well, your people took me on a little jog that turned out not to be so little. Then paraded me in front of your people like some jackass dignitary. And to top it all off, you walked me into an actual nightmare filled with real monsters. So yea kid, I've had better."

Teresa was staring intently at Hudson. Looking for any evidence his composure was breaking, but even after the parade of tests and insults, none was forthcoming. Minho spoke again still confidently pressing the advantage.

"Well, I get pretty motivated when someone mistreats my people."

Hudson shook his head.

"I'm telling you. Thomas and Newt both volunteered to help."

"-Oh, sorry. I guess Thomas left out the part where he 'volunteered' to get knocked out and handcuffed."

"-That was a misunderstanding."

"Oh really? Hey Teresa, how many stitches did it take to resolve the misunderstanding Thomas had with Hudson's guards?"

Teresa folded her hands on the table and spoke.

"Five actually."

Hudson sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. Believe me, I am. But unless you've got a time machine, I suggest we quit yanking each other around and skip to the part where we start helping each other."

Teresa decided to play good cop to Minho's bad cop and spoke.

"Ok. So we understand your people want to establish a food supply. How much will you need to get your people up to a healthy number of calories per day?"

Hudson nodded enthusiastically grateful to at last be talking trade.

"I had some of my people do the numbers if we could get between four and five hundred pounds a day. We could manage."

Minho interrupted.

"-Is that before or after you included the pie eating contest? _Five hundred_ pounds a day?! Get the shuck outta here; we don't even eat that well."

Hudson spoke.

"We're more than twice your number and I'd be happy for my people to put in the work themselves but the portal won't allow normals to cross. Look, I know it's a tall order but if we figured out how to reconfigure the Flat Trans to teleport anybody that would go along way to solving the problem."

Minho spoke.

"You mean solving _your_ problem."

Teresa couldn't help but think of the warning Ava Paige had recorded about avoiding being co-opted by outside forces. How better to compromise themselves than allow a group twice the immune's size into paradise only to turn into cranks. Teresa spoke.

"That's out of the question Hudson. The transport protocols are in place for their safety. Flare is airborne here. People without genetic immunity would get infected almost immediately. Even _if_ there were a way to adjust Flat Trans, any work crew you sent would come back with more than just food to share with the rest of your people."

"I might have a solution to that problem. About a month back we started hearing rumors about some lung implant that neutralizes the airborne version of Flare. So we traded for a few. It doesn't mean your immune, and you'll get just as dead from a bite, but it's a start."

Teresa couldn't help but find the idea fascinating. She'd all but given up on finding a cure for Flare but attacking the vector of transmission was something she and Ava Paige had never considered. Hudson continued.

"We've cleared out a lot of the compound. We think the med labs we reached could test the devices, but none of my people are familiar with WICKED's diagnostic equipment. Not to mention, that those med labs are as far as we got. On the other side of the laboratory pressure doors is a fortress of cranks."

Teresa felt herself rapidly losing interest in squeezing Hudson for the best possible deal. The idea that she could still make a difference and prevent the spread of Flare felt even more pressing to her then it had felt back in the Scorch when she was getting her memory back. She willed herself to stick to the agenda her and Minho had agreed upon and spoke.

"Ok Hudson, what can you offer."

"Teresa, for the food and your cooperation, you name it."

Minho spoke.

"Well, we haven't agreed on the amount yet. Like I said we don't ev-"

Teresa stopped listening to what Minho was saying. She was too caught up in the irony of the situation. Here were these people on their doorstep begging for food, trying not to get sick while her and Thomas were fighting off wolves. The sudden realization that with Ava Paige dead and WICKED gone, _no one_ was working towards a cure. Teresa felt the weight of that reality like a ton of bricks falling off a ten-story building. _No one_ was coming to the rescue this time. Hudson and Minho were arguing. Each one was trying to speak over the other.

"Am I supposed to pick who's going to starv-"

"Two hundred pounds every other day, best you're gett-"

No one... _Except her_. Teresa spoke cutting off both the squabbling leaders.

"Four-hundred pounds a day plus seeds and one Fusion Generator. They run silent so that you won't attract cranks. With that, you'll be able to run normal lighting, air conditioning, doors, security cameras and set up a hydroponics bay which I can help you do. I want two Power Loaders, The large Griever Pod, and _total_ facility access. I'll select my security team for operations on your side of the portal. They will be armed, by you, with AMB Pulse Rifles, Reflex Kinetic Launchers, and LRT Flame units. You'll bring me the devices you traded for, and I'll test them in the med lab myself. Plus, I want everything you know about the Factions."

Teresa leveled her eyes at Hudson and gave him a look that conveyed her ironclad resolve.

"One other thing Hudson, and this last part is crucial. If I even _think_ you are withholding information or _in any way_ double-crossing us. Not only will the deal be off but, I'll disassemble the portal on my side. And we'll go back to pressing matters like running, swimming, and parties. Do I make myself clear?"

Hudson spoke.

"Clear as crystal Teresa. On behalf of my people, we accept. We can make the first exchange and get your people weaponized in the morning. Say ten o'clock?"

Teresa nodded and spoke.

"Agreed."

Hudson looked at Minho and motioned to Teresa by tilting his head.

"You should really put her in charge."

* * *

Tesla was contently staring at Newt in silence as he carried her in his arms like a firefighter who just plucked her from a burning building. The night sky was dotted with wispy white clouds backlit by moonlight and set in front of the pitch black universe. Galaxies of spiral stars were glinting with white light so pure it felt mesmeric to behold them. Tesla watched a shooting star race from east to west across the heavens. She closed her eyes tightly and made a wish then spoke.

"I hope we always feel like this, in love with each other I mean."

Ever since she'd taken one of the pills Aris gave her for the pain she'd felt drunk and more than a little unsteady. She realized all at once she could add 'truth serum' and 'no inner monologue' to the list of side effects as well. Tesla continued.

"Shit... I didn't mean to speak out loud. Now I just bloody spoiled my wish."

Newt gave Tesla a sexy smile and spoke.

"No harm done Tes. You don't hear me sharing mine, do ya?"

Tesla stared back into Newt's smoldering eyes for several long moments with a serious look on her face. She used what limited strength she had to pull herself up to his face and fiercely kiss him on the mouth. Once her power gave out, Tes slid safely back into the cradle that was Newt's arms. She spoke.

"I've never let myself care for anyone like this Newt, not _ever_. I love you but I also like who you are and myself when I'm with you. All at the same time..."

Newt felt every word Tesla was saying to him. He held her closer and felt himself moving more quickly as he carried Tesla towards the cabin he shared with Fry, Minho, and Jake. Newt had no idea if the other boys would be home yet, but he didn't care. A part of himself he'd given up on was spurring him forward. Tesla held her prescription bottle tentatively with her gleaming new metallic hand. Her other arm was draped around Newt's neck as she twirled a lock of his hair with her index finger. Tesla was resting her head against Newt's chest secretly breathing in his scent and loving every moment of it. She spoke.

"I can't wait to see how this feels Newt. I mean, being with someone I love."

Newt felt his heart rate jump through the roof. All at once Tesla felt lighter. Newt wasn't angry in the slightest but sensed himself about to crank out again. His mind raced until he solved his own mystery.

 _*It's my shuckin' heartbeat. I got to calm down.*_

Newt forced himself to breath more slowly until he could feel Tesla's full weight in his arms again. As he arrived at the cabin, he backed through the door with Tesla still in his arms. It was too dark inside for Newt to see anything. He shuffled his feet as he carefully carried Tesla to where he slept. The last thing he wanted to do was trip over one of his roommates sleeping on the floor and drop his girlfriend in the process. Once he lifted Tesla into his hammock, he whispered to her

 _"Just a second,"_

Tesla answered him with a quick kiss as she shifted on the bed of ropes and carefully pulled her shirt over her head. The interior of the cabin was little more than an open rectangular room with a pair of hammocks hung at each end like bunk beds. Newt kicked his foot to confirm Minho's hammock was empty.

 _*One down.*_ He thought.

Newt hurried to the other side moving with reckless energy now that Tesla was safely laying in what passed for his bed. He reached out from shoulder level and felt Fry's hammock was hanging slack.

 _*Two down.*_

Newt kicked his foot towards the lower hammock.

 _*Come on Jake, I have faith in you. For the love of all things holy be out night surfing.*_

"Ouch! Frypan, watch your big dumb feet!"

Newt's felt like his heart was about to sink through the floor. He crouched down as if to stay with it and whispered to Jake.

 _"Jake, it's Newt. You gotta go for a walk, go for a swim, go bloody anywhere but here!"_

"Newt? What are yo-"

Newt covered Jake's mouth, and surrendering all pretext he whispered again.

 _"I brought Tesla back here. We need the buggin' room to ourselves! Do you understand me, Shank?"_

Jake was groggy from being kicked awake, but that didn't stop him from being a bro. He whispered to Newt as soon as he removed his hand.

 _*Good luck man.*_

Jake stood up as silently as he could and made a beeline straight for the door. He exited the cabin like a ninja master hardly opening the door six inches before he squeezed his lanky frame through. Newt and Tesla were finally alone. Newt took off his shirt and practically jumped up into his hammock with Tesla. Immediately his chest, neck, and lips were being bombarded with kisses from the perfect, velvet darkness. Tesla spoke.

"Newt, I want this, but we've got to take it slow."

Newt nodded then realized it was so dark Tesla would never have known, so he spoke.

"Of course Tes. Honestly, I got to watch myself. If I get too riled up I might, you know."

Tesla seemed to use Newt's words to triangulate where to deliver her next kiss. Newt deepened it as he climbed on top of Tesla. After they both had to relinquish their kiss for a deep breath Tes spoke.

"Are you afraid you might crank out and rape me? Newt, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know I could trust you."

Newt spoke.

"-I'd rather die in a fire then hurt you Tes, _ever._ But I don't even know if I trust myself enough to chance it. How could I ask you to? That's why you wanted to take it slow, wasn't it?"

Tesla pulled Newt's hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers. Tesla spoke.

"No, it wasn't Newt. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yea, you know you can."

"I'm a bloody fraud. I act brave because I admire courageous people, but I'm not brave Newt. And I act like a bloody streetwalker because I want people to think I don't care about myself. But the truth is I'm a virgin. Not because I'm this very moral person. I was scared to let anyone that close. You see what I'm saying Newt, fear _rules me,_ it always has. I've always been afraid of getting hurt by people. Maybe they'd reject me or betray me. Or worse, they really like me but then this Goddam world rips them away from me, and I end up carving a name on the Memory Stone. I've kissed dozens of boys and few girls, mostly because it intimidates the boys, but I've never gone all the way with anyone."

Newt spoke.

"Tesla, neither have it. If I'm honest, I don't remember any part of my life where it ever fit. At least, not until I met you. That's the first time I ever gave love a second thought."

Tesla spoke.

"Really?"

" _Really_. And we don't have to do everything all at once either. I'd be happy just sleepin' with you next to me."

Newt was silent for several seconds as he brushed Tesla hair out of her face. Tesla spoke.

"Let's take it slow. Just like we planned."

Newt felt Tesla shifting her body further forward underneath him. Both her hands began searching along the waistband of Newt's pants as she started unhooking the button at the top of his pants. The stubborn button was unrelenting. Tesla tried to force it but succeeded only in accidentally ripping it off as well as destroying his zipper with her new cybernetic hand. Tesla spoke.

"-Shit! I'm sorry Newt. Did I damage you?"

This time it was Tesla's turn to be ambushed by kisses from the darkness. Newt kisses fell into her mouth. Each one was more passionate than the last. His kisses lit a fire in her. She willfully used her cybernetic hand to merely tear Newt's pants open like tissue paper to release him. Newt spoke with bated breath.

"-I'm good Tes. -I want this too."

Tesla used her natural hand to adjust Newt's position. The sensation of her delicate fingers wrapping him seemed even stronger in the pitch blackness. Newt could feel himself sliding along the event horizon of their union. Tesla whispered.

 _"A key only fits in the lock it's made for."_

Newt slowly shifted his hips. He was trying desperately not to focus on how good it felt. Tesla let out a sigh that was laced with deferred pleasure. Newt felt Tesla's hands reach behind his lower back to pull him closer. The whisper in Tesla's voice was replaced with fanatic enthusiasm.

"It's so good. -I love you, just move."

Newt was trying to keep himself in check. He locked away the pleasure he was feeling. Forced himself to become an object for Tesla because he wouldn't risk losing himself to the thing he could become even if she was prepared to face it. His effort did nothing to diminish his performance. Newt felt Tesla writhing underneath him as he repeatedly kissed her. Newt treated each kiss like a thoughtful gift. He felt like his kisses spoke more clearly than his words ever could. He wanted Tesla to know that she was safe. He was hers. And he was happy. Tesla found his hand and pressed it over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she barreled towards climax riding the rocket that was Newt.

"NUUUnnnnnnnnGGGGhhhhhTTTTttttt!"

Newt squeezed his eyes shut so tightly it hurt. It was his last act of defiance against himself to assure Tesla was safe. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense the shockwaves break over Tesla feminine body as she took deep breaths and trembled in Newt's strong arms. Tesla spoke.

"Do you want me to turn over?"

The mental picture that gave Newt was inspiring, but once again he was determined to put his injured girlfriend first.

"How bout we sleep? Wrap up in my blankets and start dreamin' together?"

Tesla shifted her hips and laid beside Newt, and hugged him tightly.

"You're so much more than I deserve Newton."

Tesla kissed Newt. Newt spoke.

"Funny, I was thinkin' the same thing."

Moments later they were both asleep and dreamed that tomorrow, could be just as good as today.

 **(more very soon _Thank you_ for reading. I mean it, you are awesome :) **


	27. Chapter 27: Exchange

**(jacksonrathbfr, jacksue Thank you for the Follow/Favorites. Super special thank you to Gwtwfancaro for tons of help theory crafting. If this is better than usual, that is why. I do no own Maze Runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

Morning came too early for everyone after such a late night. At Thomas and Teresa's house, a heated debate tainted the otherwise peaceful morning. Other than the hosts, Minho, Harriet, Gally, Jake, Fry, and Sonya were in attendance. Teresa and Minho were loudly trading accusations as Teresa spoke.

"It's not like I'm trying to restart the Trials Minho! But we can't pretend there's nothing we can do to help them either!"

"You'd be going to work for them! For Hudson! Can't you see that you self-aggrandizing Shuck?!"

The look Teresa gave Minho could have set wet leaves on fire. She spoke.

"This from a guy who knows nothing, _absolutely zero_ , about sacrifice. Minho, don't you dare talk to me like I'm in this for me."

Minho stood up and fired back.

"Of course you're in this for you! This is your big moment, right? Prove to the world that WICKED is good. Show up Ava Paige and Janson and cure the plague all by yourself so you can get your 'I saved the world' merit badge and pretend all the shit you and your pals did to us was _justified_!"

Teresa stood to face off directly with Minho.

"You know what makes you a _sick_ , **heartless** person? The fact that you'd rather I'd be wrong than see me succeed. Even if it meant millions of people had to die needlessly."

Minho narrowed his eyes.

"You know what makes you a _fraud_ and a **sociopath** Teresa? The fact that you'd pull that stupid knitting needle out of your hair and stab us all to death with it if you were sure it would cure Flare. If it didn't involve all of us dying to prove it, it would fun to see the look on your face when you discovered you were wrong again."

Minho had been livid ever since the night before when Teresa countermanded him and struck a deal with Hudson. He had no choice then but to follow suit to preserve the illusion a unified front. But Hudson wasn't here now, so Minho wasn't sparing any insult. In fact, at this moment the immunes were the furthest from unified they'd been since arriving in Paradise. Minho continued.

"And now that you've bartered away one of our Field Reactors-"

Teresa interrupted and spoke.

"- _One_ of five. Of which we were using _less than_ one."

Minho roared.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT WE'RE GIVING UP! IT'S ABOUT WHAT WE'RE GIVING THEM!"

The room fell silent. Minho rubbed his face with both hands and continued in a normal speaking voice.

"...Jorge said he saw a Flat Trans station inside their base. A dozen separate portals, not including ours, going _who knows_ where. If we hand over a reactor that would be all the power they need to fire those things up one at a time. What happens if one of the other Flat Trans portals comes out in that VIP shelter that Thomas remembered seeing before he went unconscious at the mountain pass?"

Thomas spoke.

"Look Minho; I'm not even sure how much of that was real. I'm not saying we shouldn't be careful. I just don't think we should make trade decisions based on my fever dream."

Minho spoke.

"Funny, you seemed pretty shucking convinced about it at the time Thomas. I wonder why you're questioning yourself now?"

Minho looked at Teresa and crossed his arms like a kid who was angry he was losing an argument. Sonya spoke.

"I say we stick with the deal. There's no reason to think Hudson could even hook up the reactor without our help, right? And if he honors their commitment, we'll be able to recharge Grendal. As creepy as my brother's spider, scorpion robot thing is, people were just starting to trust it. Now they're nervous when it's offline."

Gally spoke.

"I don't trust Hudson. But if he delivers the Power Loaders, that alone would be worth the risk."

Minho spoke.

"Why are you so worked up for these Power Loaders Gally? Are your guys getting too lazy to cut wood?"

Gally put both of his hands flat on the table, palms down and spoke.

"No Minho, because I'd like to start cutting _stone_. You get me and my guys two Series Seven Power Loaders, and we could level the mountain pass. Give Thomas, and his Runner's a chance to look next door and find out if he's crazy after all."

Minho scoffed.

"How are those walking forklifts going to cut stone let alone raze the mountain pass?"

Gally folded his hands and spoke with the enthusiasm of a child describing his model collection.

"A Series Seven Loader is outfitted with full spectrum laser bores the same type that carved our Flat Trans station into solid granite. Back when I was with the Resistance, we called them "World Builders." Rumor was it only took nineteen of them to finish the wall around Last City. ...In as many days."

Harriet looked at Minho and spoke.

"It sounds like a good deal, Min."

Minho didn't respond to Harriet, and instead, he changed the subject.

"Where is Newt? We sent Peter for him Twenty minutes ago."

Thomas shrugged as Peter came through the door timidly. Teresa spoke.

"Hey Peter, any luck finding Newt?"

"Sorry Teresa, sorry guys. I can't find him anywhere."

Thomas and Minho both looked concerned, Thomas spoke.

"Pete, where did you look for him?"

"Everywhere, I mean it! Newt's quarters, The Mess, I checked Medical, I even check the east and west Runner Checkpoints in case he was sleeping in one of those cots."

Minho and Thomas continued trading worried looks. With Newt's crank abilities he was easily the strongest and most dangerous of the immunes making his unexpected absence all the more disconcerting. Thomas spoke.

"Fry was he in bed when you got up this morning?"

Frypan spoke.

"Haha, you're funny Thomas. As if we all haven't been cheating on sleep lately; I spent the whole night keeping Hudson distracted and then making sure he got home before coming here."

Jake sputtered.

"-Uh, Pete I know you ran your ass off to cover all that ground but did you actually check Newt's bed?"

"Well no, it was really dark in there, so I just yelled in and got nothing."

Fry spoke up.

"Man rookie, you should check the bed first before you go runnin' all over."

Jake sighed aloud and spoke.

"Newt's fine. I'm guessing he's just uh, indisposed."

Minho immediately knew Jake was more informed than he was. Minho stood up and placed his hands on the table beside Jake menacing and spoke.

"Jake, why do I feel like you know something I don't?"

 _"-Like that isn't practically a default position_ , _"_ Teresa mumbled.

Minho ignored her disparaging remark keeping his focus on Jake. Jake cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, it's a funny story. It started with me getting stepped on..."

* * *

Newt and Tesla were still sleeping deeply well after the sun was up. Weeks prior Frypan had retrofitted their quarters with soot-covered blankets that acted like blackout curtains. So the first indication that morning had arrived was the sound of Minho loudly clearing his throat. Newt and Tesla immediately knew they'd been discovered. Tesla grinned at Newt, and the pair slowly emerged from under the covers. Newt spoke.

"I'm guessin' this means we overslept?"

Thomas and Teresa smirked then laughed. Tesla kept herself covered with Newt's blanket as she sat up and spoke.

"Hi, Teresa."

"Hey, Tes. Long night?"

"Oh _so_ long. But only in the good way. Honestly, when we started, I must admit to being frightened."

"So he's-?"

"-Yes very."

Teresa nodded emphatically.

"I know exactly what you mean. With Tom, I can't eat anything before. Otherwise, I just feel sick to my stomach-"

Minho spoke abruptly.

"-Like I'm about to be right now! Seriously people! Seriously?"

Minho threw his hands up and started pacing. Thomas looked at Newt and spoke.

"Wow, girls really do talk about everything."

Newt brushed Tesla's fussed black hair out of her face and gave her a kiss for all to see. He remembered dreading the moment when Minho and the rest of the guys would eventually find out about him and Tes. Now that the moment was here; Newt couldn't imagine why he ever gave it a second thought. In fact, Newt felt so proud that someone like Tesla would want to be with him he wanted to make it obvious to everyone. Newt spoke.

"Tommy I'm guessin' we'll never have any secrets ever again."

Tesla spoke.

"Of course you'll still have secrets-"

Tesla gave him a kiss that Newt knew would have led fantastic places if they were still alone. Tesla continued.

"-just not from us."

Teresa spoke.

"All fun aside I'm going to need both of you."

Tesla wrapped herself in Newt's blanket as she stood and spoke.

"Are you sure you want me along Teresa? I mean after what happened last time?"

Thomas spoke.

"Tes, you think you're the first person to ice up on a Run? You aren't even the first person this week. I got your boyfriend and myself captured by Hudson's guards, and I'm the Keeper so you'd think I'd be better at this."

Newt spoke.

"You're a hell of a Keeper Tommy. We're lucky to have you."

Teresa spoke.

"Tesla, you are medically cleared to Run, and you have the full confidence of your Keeper. As far as I'm concerned the rest is up to you."

Tesla's smile went so wide she covered her perfect teeth to avoid looking insufferable. Tesla spoke.

"I love you guys; I'm in! What's the assignment?"

Teresa smiled.

"Bodyguard detail."

* * *

Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Tesla, Gally, Jake, and Frypan we all gathered at Flat Trans waiting for Minho and Harriet. Fry spoke.

"Man, I'm startin' to think they really aren't coming."

Teresa tapped a device behind her ear and spoke.

"Syl, state the time."

 **"Zero, Nine fifty-eight hours Teresa."**

Syllabus' booming modulated voice sounded even more imposing inside the all granite Flat Trans station.

Teresa sighed and looked at Thomas. Newt spoke.

"We could get Jorge?"

Teresa shook her head and spoke.

"No, he had to run a feeding tube down Brenda's nose. She's been unconscious too long for Dermal Patch Calorics to keep up with her nutrition needs. He'll be there around the clock until she improves."

Thomas spoke.

"We give Minho and Harriet two minutes, and then we go without them. Sort it out later."

Teresa nodded. Tesla spoke.

"Well, hopefully, they're just off ravaging each other and lost track of time. God knows it would help Minho's mood."

"Your lips to God's ears Tes," Teresa said plainly. Jake spoke.

"Hell, if that were all it took to unfuck Minho's attitude lately I would have taken one for the team on day two."

Everyone laughed except Teresa who only smiled. Thomas could tell she was settling into the role of queen tyrant she was about to play. Teresa reached out to Thomas telepathically.

 _*Tom, I want you to know I'll never hurt you again. Not even if it would cure Flare.*_

Thomas responded in kind.

 _*Teresa I know. But you wouldn't have to. If it cured the Flare, I'd hurt myself.*_

Teresa felt like she was talking to a ghost from her past.

 _*Tom, are you serious?*_

 _*Of course I am Teresa. I turned against WICKED because of the Trials. Not because I didn't believe in finding a cure.*_

Teresa felt this uncanny shifting within her as she listened to Tom's words. She spoke to him again telepathically.

 _*It's weirdly validating to me to think that we could work together. Again, I mean. Only this time, it would be on our own terms. After everything that happened with the Trials, and the Scorch, part of me feels ashamed to ask you if you'd still want that... Unless you do Tom?*_

Thomas reached over and held Teresa's hand.

 _*For as long as I could remember I'd been running for my life. I was just trying to move faster than the next thing trying to hurt me so that I would survive. I've been surviving for so long that I forgot what it feels like to live. And then you show up. This life-giving person. And it's like every day since I've felt more like myself. Like these broken pathways in my brain are_ _reconnecting h_ _elping me remember why I started trying in the first place."_

 _*Tom, what are you saying?*_

Thomas leaned in slowly with his eyes open at first. He turned his head slightly and kissed Teresa on the mouth as his telepathy continued.

 _*What I'm trying to say to you Teresa is yes I still want that. I'm in.*_

* * *

Hudson was waiting on his side of the portal when Teresa and the others arrived. Teresa emerged through the silver ice water of Flat Trans looking poised and regal. She was dressed in the finest WICKED research clothing. Head to toe, all white with her hair pinned up behind her head with a long needle that could easily have doubled for a knife or icepick. On her right was Thomas, Newt, and Tesla. One her left, Jake, Gally and Frypan. Hudson walked forward and shook Tom and Newt's hand.

"Hey fellas, long time no see."

Thomas spoke.

"Hey, Hudson. We're glad to be here."

Hudson looked at Teresa taking inventory of her impressive outfit.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Teresa, I mean it. Without your civilizing influence, I'm not sure Minho and I could have found common ground."

Teresa nodded respectfully to Hudson without speaking. A young man standing next to Hudson said something in Russian to another of Hudson's guards before speaking aloud in English.

"Or would you prefer to be addressed as Chancellor Teresa?"

Teresa could tell he was serious and wasn't asking for a joke or as a slight. As she stood there, she realized her outfit was identical to what Ava Paige used to wear. Teresa was even wearing her hair the same way. She spoke.

"Teresa will be fine."

Hudson rolled his eyes at his cohorts comment and spoke.

"Yuri, how about you go get these nice people their guns."

Hudson looked at Teresa apologetically.

"Sorry about that. Yuri's a good kid, but we're still trying to housebreak him."

Yuri looked at Jake and spoke.

"Give me a hand will you? All the firearms you requested is fifteen kilos per person with ammo."

Jake looked to Thomas for approval. Tom nodded, and Jake headed off towards the armory with Yuri. Just then a female voice that Teresa wasn't familiar with spoke up.

"Thomas, you don't say hello to me? Forget my name already?"

A petite blonde with a camouflage midriff tank top and skintight cutoff jeans walked forward from behind Hudson. Her hair was up in two pigtails, and she had a Kalashnikov assault rifle slung across her chest. If not for the very real looking gun Teresa thought the attractive blonde girl looked like some kind of Harlequin cosplay. Thomas spoke.

"Hey, Misha."

Misha walked up to Thomas slinging her rifle behind her back, so it's black nylon strap further accentuated the girl's already voluptuous figure parting her breasts like a post-apocalyptic purse strap. She reached up and gave him a hug that lasted longer than anything Teresa was comfortable with. Then Misha turned and did the same to Newt hugging him for just as long. Tesla leaned over and whispered to Teresa.

 _"I bloody don't like Combat Infantry Barbie."_

Teresa's lips curled into a wry smile. Tesla stepped forward interrupting the prolonged hug as she spoke to Misha.

"Hi. I'm Tesla, and I like hugs too, but I'll settle for a handshake."

Tesla reached out her polished metal hand, interposing it between her boyfriend and Misha.

"Nice hardware," Misha said flatly with her thick Russian accent. She continued.

"-you came all this way to help carry my air conditioning?"

Misha begrudgingly stepped back from Newt and shook Tesla's outstretched hand. Tesla spoke.

"No, _I_ came all this way to protect my friends, including my boyfriend Newt."

Misha smiled in a duplicitous manner continuing the handshake.

"Newt needs no protection from me, I can assure you of that. But I understand, you see me as threat. I wonder though, how could you protect your friends when you are clearly unarmed?"

The callous remark made to a girl with a prosthesis made Thomas cringe. He wasn't even certain Misha had sufficient mastery of English to appreciate how inappropriate her comment sounded to native ears. The temperature of the room felt like it suddenly went up several degrees, but it had nothing to do with the climate controls.

Tesla began squeezing Misha's hand progressively harder with her robotic fingers. Tesla spoke.

"I wouldn't expect some Soldier of Fortune cover girl to understand this, but there are those of us who haven't had the luxury of a gunsight between ourselves and what's left of the world."

Misha's condescending demeanor melted and a look of alarm spread across her face as she looked down at her entrapped hand.

"Ow."

"Oh sorry, Misha is it? This bloody thing has a mind of its own."

Misha pulled back her hand, began rubbing it and spoke.

"да is malfunctioning. Perhaps I remove it and make some repairs."

"You could try. But after I bent your AK into a pretzel what would you hang across your chest to highlight your boobs?"

Tesla wrapped her arm around Newt's waist and slid the tips of her fingers down the front waistband of his pants as she snuggled close beside him. She fired a duplicitous smile of her own at Misha. Hudson spoke.

"Easy there ladies. We need everyone one hundred percent combat effective if we're going to clear the med lab."

Teresa narrowed her eyes at Hudson and spoke.

"I thought you said your people already cleared the labs?"

Hudson shook his head.

"I said we reached the labs, yes. Cleared them, no."

Teresa leveled her eyes at Hudson for several moments. Thomas spoke to Teresa telepathically.

 _*That checks out. I'm not concerned.*_

Thomas only corroborated Teresa's instincts. She spoke.

"Gally, give them their supplies."

Gally pushed forward a cart filled with all manner of fresh food and a large bag of seeds and one Field Generator. Gally dusted off his hands and spoke to Hudson.

"Now, let's go pick out my Loaders."

Hudson smiled, nodded, and spoke.

"We'll get you all fixed up. Guns, Loaders, the pod, the implants, everything. You can take all of back to your people with our thanks. They'll give me the time to get my people fed. A full belly is the best morale booster."

Jake returned with Yuri and a considerable armload of weapons matching Teresa's specific requests. Thomas began slinging on the various armaments and loading ammunition. He spoke.

"Hudson, if you could just point me towards the lab. I'm kinda anxious to get started."

 **(I sincerely hope you enjoy :) I am grateful for the opportunity to write for you. Review, Follow, Favorite. Feel free to PM for any questions, concerns etc)**


	28. Chapter 28: Big Picture

**(Thank you for your patience as I worked on movie-related content but never fear, my first love will always be this Fic ;) Special thanks: influenceONchildren,** **Edwiges Potter, LexieDragomire, jacksonrathbfr, Percabeth824, Loveanyway123 for the follows/favorites. I do not own maze runner. Updated 6/15/18)**

The next few hours passed eventfully even after Teresa's intervention had kept Thomas from charging off to try to liberate the research wing by himself. Gally had secured Grendal's Griever pod and the Power Loaders without incident. The food the immunes delivered was well received and brought the entire compound to life. Prior to this moment, the place had the look of a militarized refugee camp but hours later seemed as vital as the Glade when Thomas first arrived. There were couples holding hands, families walking around with small children even elderly people. The entire scene had a look of harmony about it that none of the immunes expected. As more and more people arrived Teresa, Thomas, Newt, and Tesla began helping distribute food to Hudson's people even though no part of the agreement required them to. Teresa spoke to Gally who was using one of the Loader's to return supplies to Paradise.

"Gally, please bring two more bags of fruit. The big ones, thank you."

Gally looked as happy as a child on Christmas morning as he rode within the large bipedal exo-suit with forklifts for hands.

"Ok Teresa, You got it."

Thomas couldn't believe Gally's reaction. Even Teresa looked surprised as she glanced at Thomas.

"Turns out all we had to do was ask nicely."

Thomas laughed. Hudson approached with a big smile and spoke.

"Well, hot damn, this couldn't be going any better."

Thomas nodded as an answer for both of them knowing Teresa was still trying to maintain her aloof persona in case further negotiation was required. Just then a little girl about four years old tripped near Teresa. She cried almost immediately and rolled over with a badly skinned knee. Thomas could feel Teresa's focus shift to the child. Her facade of propriety evaporated as she moved quickly to the little girl's side.

"I've got you-"

Teresa supported the tiny girl with straight blond hair and blue eyes as she sat up sniffling.

"-what's your name?"

"Mila... My name is Mila."

"Well, my name is Teresa."

Teresa's already bright smile beamed like the sun at the little girl.

"Now let's have a look at your knee." Teresa pulled a silver first aid kit out of her bag and proceded to clean and bandage the child as Thomas and Hudson stepped away and spoke.

"So what's the story with Mila?"

Hudson shook his head as the pair walked slowly.

"A sad one I'm afraid. Mila's moms was Emily. She worked in our Medical unit. She got infected while treating one of our security people. He made a sudden move; there was some blood transfer. Got her right in the eye. Hell of thing to contract Flare from an accident. Everyone has been pitching in to take care of Mila, but the truth is, she's got no one."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, it is. I hope your people can confirm that those implants we traded for are legitimate. Airborne Flare immunity would do wonders for morale around here."

Thomas nodded as the pair walked along the hanger.

"Yeah, we'll run some scans back home and hopefully learn more. But from what Teresa said we'd need to clear the Research lab on your side to confirm anything."

"Hey, while I'm thinking about it, I wanted to give you guys a heads up. We are going to be hosting some guests in a few days."

"Guests? Who?"

"Well, remember how I said if you're alive today you either a killer or have some Faction help?"

Thomas nodded.

"Truth is, while we're our own group, we trade with any outside power we can. One of those trade meetings is happening in a couple of days, and some Factions might send envoys. It's all just for trade, and mostly civil."

Thomas stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Hudson.

"You invited the Factions here!?"

"Whoa, easy! Look we sent out the word when we first found this place which was weeks ago. And it wasn't a choice; it was a lack of options. How do you think we got this far? We salvage equipment to trade with the Factions because they control the last farmland. I didn't expect to find a magic portal in our basement with friendly people and food on the other side of it."

Thomas crossed his arms as Hudson continued.

"That's why I'm giving you a heads up. If you want to sit this one out, you can. I'll tell my people to keep quiet about all of this and they will, Then I guess we'll, I don't know, throw a sheet over Flat Trans until the swapmeet is over."

Thomas shook his head skeptically.

"You know this is _exactly_ the type of thing that will sabotage our whole deal, Hudson."

"Look, Thomas, you know that's the last thing I want. But us having this conversation is about keeping our deal intact. You get that right?"

"Hudson the Factions want what we have."

"Thomas, of course, they do. Hell so do I! So does anybody not tattooed with black veins. Everyone is just trying to stay alive. That's what you WICKED kids don't understand. Food is the last currency on earth. Drugs, sex, even guns are only worth something if you aren't so weak you can't stand up."

Thomas scoffed at Hudson. "Whatever, just tell me who you are expecting, and be specific."

Hudson told Thomas the various Factions he expected and the names of some key players from each. As Thomas listened, he spoke to Teresa telepathically.

 _*We should get going. And we need a meeting with all the Keeper's when we get back.*_

Teresa looked at Thomas while still comforting her young patient.

 _*Is everything ok?*_

 _*I'm not sure Teresa.*_

* * *

After hastily recalling their entire delegation under some pretense, Thomas put out the word to assemble back at their house for a secret meeting. Once all the Keepers had arrived, except for Jorge who had requested to remain at Brenda's side now that her condition was beginning to improve, Thomas started the meeting by passing on what Hudson had told him about the upcoming trade meeting including that Factions would be attending. Newt stood next to Tesla waiting for a chance to speak.

"Well, Tommy, that sounds like a bloody trap to me. It looks like Hudson ain't interested in stayin' on our good side."

"I'm not sure," said Thomas. "If his goal was to ambush us he could have kept his mouth shut and we wouldn't have known until it was too late."

Teresa nodded and spoke.

"Did Hudson say which Faction would be coming?"

Thomas nodded. "All of them, except Daedalus. He even mentioned a couple of names I hadn't heard before."

Minho sighed. "Just great... Ok, first things first. Teresa, if you had to could you set up some kind of emergency shut down on Flat Trans?"

Teresa thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure, but if we shut down the portal, we might lose the programming Paige installed for the transport filter. If that happened, anybody could come here. Immune or not."

Fry shook his head. "Well, that could get pretty ugly pretty quick."

"It sure could," Tesla said somberly. Teresa continued.

"The only way to know for sure if that happened would be to test it afterward."

Thomas put his arm around Teresa's waist. "That seems like a bad idea."

"So we button this place up and wait em out? Is that our move?"

"I mean it could be Newt, but guys think about it,"

Thomas stood and began to pace the floor as he continued speaking.

"This is our first chance to actually get some first-hand information about the Factions. I don't think we should pass that up."

Teresa shifted in her chair. "What'd you have in mind Tom?"

"I think maybe someone should stay on Hudson's side during the trade meeting to gather information."

Thomas looked at Teresa sensing her nervous energy. Teresa opened her mouth like she was about to speak or object but said nothing.

"You mean a few _someones,_ right Tommy? Count me in."

"Me too." Gally stood. "I left my Loader back there, Lucille needs me."

Minho scoffed. "What is with you Gally? Why do you give all your favorite shit a girls name?"

Gally shrugged and laughed. "What are you jealous? Would you rather I name my stuff after you?"

"Hmmm, Minho one stamped on the side of your still. Minho two on the Power Loader... Let me think about that; oh wait, you're a creepy shank!"

Teresa interrupted.

"-Ok, before you guys start wrestling around, snapping each other with towels or whatever boys do we have another problem. Even if we avoid the Factions and Hudson's people don't give us up we're still going to have to worry about the Flare waiting on our doorstep."

Thomas looked at Teresa quizzically. "What do you mean, Teresa?"

Teresa sighed.

"Except for Hudson, everyone over there is vulnerable. I was only able to take a few scans to confirm there aren't active infections at the moment but that could change at any time. And eventually, it _will._ It doesn't take much to start an outbreak in close quarters like that. When it does things could get out of hand really fast."

Thomas nodded and spoke.

"She's right. Hudson was telling me that Mila's mom got infected by accident when she was treating one of their security people."

The mention of Mila, the little orphan girl, seemed to suck the air out of the room. Suddenly jokes and horseplay felt as out of place as a Christmas tree on a beach. Minho and Gally both retook their seats as did Thomas who sat back beside Teresa as she continued.

"But there is something we could do to help them."

Minho chimed in.

"You mean beyond giving them a state of the art, portable reactor and almost _all_ of our food?"

Thomas was about to set Minho straight when he felt Teresa touch his arm. It didn't take telepathy for him to know she wasn't interested in Thomas fighting this fight for her. Fry Pan spoke up.

"No one wants a little girl to lose her mom-"

"I've been that girl," Tesla said speaking over Fry.

"-but what can we do to help stop something like that?"

After a long pause, Teresa spoke.

"We can use the Research Lab to make serum. -There are more than enough of us. It would only take a blood donation for each of us once every month or two to keep them all healthy."

"-So let me get this straight," Minho said crossing his arms.

"Your big idea is for us to become WICKED, not just _act_ the part? Well, Teresa, I'll say this for you. At least you're consistent."

Thomas spoke. "Minho, listen it's not like that-"

"How the hell _isn't it_ like that you dumb Shank!? She's suggesting we start 'donating blood' to make the serum for Hudson's people!"

Teresa stood up and leaned across the table to square off with Minho directly. Minho stood and matched her posture.

"It would be strictly voluntary you asshole! And if you'd been there today you'd have seen; they aren't soldiers waiting to kick down our door. They are families with children, Minho!"

Minho laughed sarcastically.

"Come on Teresa, like it's going to stop there. Riddle me this, what happens to all of us when your _big heart_ and _schemey brain_ cook up some new way to treat Flare? All it takes is one compromise to make another, then another until one day you wake up and your Ava Paige. **No thanks**."

"Teresa's right," Thomas said raising his voice. "Minho when are you going to figure out that helping sick people isn't evil?! In fact, it's kinda the opposite of evil."

Minho looked angrier than ever as he directed his ire at Thomas.

"You and she are perfect for each other Thomas. Both crazy in the same way and that's not a compliment. And I hope everybody here is paying attention because this, right here, is exactly where shit begins if we let it." Minho hit the table with a closed fist for emphasis.

Thomas stood beside Teresa at the head of the table.

"Look, I get it. It sounds like we're hotwiring Paige's agenda but your wrong. This is just about using the labs we now have access to make medicine for people who'll die without it."

"Ok, genius let's play this out. Let's say we dodge the Factions and clear Hudson's labs. Then we start making serum using _our_ blood to treat _his_ people. How long are we going to be able to keep that up? It's not like we have an endless supply of IV's but forget about that. Do either of you know if someone on serum could walk through Flat Trans? Do you? Because Jorge already proved that the transport filter isn't perfect when it cockblocked him from coming back until he washed enough blood off him."

Thomas and Teresa looked at each other, but neither knew the answer to Minho's question. Minho mouth twisted up into a sneering smile.

"See, it's little details like that which get ya killed,"

The tension in the air made the room feel like the ground just before a lightning strike. Fry Pan stood up.

"Look, everyone, my mom had a saying; 'You can't cross a bridge until you come to it.' and it seems like that bridge is way down the road. So I'm thinking we table that idea for now and focus on gettin' Thomas, Newt, and Gally ready to play spy. What do you say?"

Fry's sensibly won the day. The other Keepers agreed to revisit the idea at next week's meeting before everyone cleared out leaving Thomas and Teresa alone.

"Thanks, Tom. For supporting me, I mean."

Thomas put his arms around Teresa's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It's the right thing to do."

Teresa smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

Thomas nodded and watched as Teresa walked down the hall and out of earshot.

"...Maybe it always was."

 **(Again thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy. I will be posting a new chapter soon so follow if you haven't. I have been slower than usual because I have an original work that has been soaking my free writing time but you guys know, I love this stuff. I'm not quitting anytime :))**


	29. Chapter 29: Main Event

**(Back again and hope to please! Special thanks to Open-mind-open-galxies,** **BOOdalinski,** **sweet**. **arlequin,** **Mzabik, Tilly Malfoy (cool name btw Tilly) for the follows/favorites! Believe me, it is so encouraging to me when you guys do that. I appreciate your patience, I've been branching out into original content so that is what is responsible for the delay between chapters. Have no fear you guys will never run out of story. updated 9/8/18)**

The next morning Thomas, Newt, and Gally arrived on Hudson's side of Flat Trans. They made their way across the various hangers towards his office where there was already a crowd gathered. There was a lot of loud conversations overlapping, but Thomas could pick out what sounded like wagers. As he and Newt got a little closer, they could see the crowd was surrounding a whiteboard on which, Yuri was hurriedly recording figures next to names.

Newt leaned over to Thomas. "Looks like the Glade back when Fry would ask for menu suggestions."

Thomas and Gally laughed.

"Guys I'm going to head over to their construction hanger. I had a couple questions about the Power Loader. I'll catch up with you both later."

Under normal circumstances, Thomas would want everyone to stick together, but if this were going to work, they'd need to act naturally. Nothing would ruin that faster than the three former Gladers walking around together, practically back to back to back as they sized up the Factions.

"Ok Gally, we're gonna go see Hudson but make sure you meet back up with us before 1800 hours. That's when he said the first envoys would be arriving."

Gally nodded and called back to both of them.

"Don't worry about me ladies." With that parting shot, he walked off.

Newt smirked. "Oh, he's gonna be on cloud nine all day after that one."

Thomas wasn't thinking about Gally. He was still trying to figure out just what everyone was betting on. That would have to wait too. He knew they needed to catch up with Hudson now in case any of the other Factions arrived early.

"Come on Newt; we'll have to sort this out later."

"Right you are, business before pleasure."

The pair walked down a long corridor towards Hudson's office. Thomas remembered the last time he made this trip he was in handcuffs after just being captured and hit over the head.

Thomas spoke. "You seem like your in a good mood today. I'm guessing we have Tesla to thank for that."

"You guess bloody right. Dear lord Tommy, I never knew what I was missin'. I was always happy before. You know, lookin' after the other fellas in the Glade, makin' sure slint got done correctly. But now... It's like I got this whole other reason for livin' that makes my life before look as empty as a Builders' head."

Thomas laughed.

"I know the feeling. Before Teresa and I cleared the air and got together. I remember kinda fumbling through each day. And it wasn't like I was sad or incomplete. It was just like, I don't know."

"-No, go on Shank, It ain't like we can mull this stuff over with Minho. So I'll make you a deal. You can gush about your girl to me, and I'll gush about my girl to you. What do ya say?"

Thomas grinned thinking about how far he and Newt had come. From that night in the Glade when Newt explained how things work, all the way to now. Newt had become like a brother to him. But what Thomas could never have imagined sitting around the campfire that first night; was one day he and his friend would be swapping stories about the girls they loved.

"I'd say, you've got yourself a deal Newt."

Newt laughed. "Good that, I guess we're growin' up after all. So go on with what you were saying about Teresa."

Thomas dug down in his head searching for the right words.

"It's like Teresa, and I had to go through being on opposite sides of WICKED to actually be ready to be with each other."

Newt stopped walking and stared at Thomas.

"I mean I'm new at this, but that doesn't make any bloody sense at all Tommy. How could going through all that heartache and separation add up to something good?"

Thomas halted matching Newt's move.

"It's not like I'm an expert either man. But for Teresa and I, going through all that proved how much we meant to each other. Before that it was obvious we liked each other, I mean at least to us."

"-It was obvious to bloody everybody but go on."

Tom rolled his eyes with an unapologetic smile.

"-But after losing her to WICKED then thinking I lost her altogether... It just made me realize how deep my feelings for her went. I love her, Newt."

Newt reached out and slapped Thomas on the back.

"I'm happy for ya Shank. Can I ask you one more question?"

"You bet man, shoot."

"How'd you know you loved her."

Thomas sighed in a good way.

"It was a combination of things. She's smart, she's funny, pretty even though she gets uncomfortable when I say so. Which only made her even prettier to me. But I think what convinced me what I was feeling was special was how she made me like, better."

Thomas could tell from the look on Newt's face he didn't quite get it. Thomas pulled Newt aside in the corridor as a group of Hudson's people walked by.

"Look, man, it's like this. If a person is good for you, then they bring out the best in you. For me with Teresa, she makes me happy to be me because she likes who I am even knowing the shit I've done wrong. There is NO better feeling than someone you respect and care about knowing your faults and liking you anyway."

Newt nodded.

"And I'm guessin' Teresa felt her share of badly over what happened back in the Scorch?"

"-Exactly."

"And since you love her knowing all that-"

"-She feels accepted as she is."

"Which bloody means-"

"-We can't keep our hands off each other."

Both the guys laughed so hard they were nearly in tears when they made it to the closed door of Hudson's office.

"Ok, we'll have to pick this discussion up another time. Game face on, man."

Newt nodded, and his smile faded back into his practiced stony demeanor. Even though Hudson seemed trustworthy Thomas didn't want to give him the impression he was letting down his guard. Thomas knocked on the closed door.

"Just a minute!" Hudson called out from inside. Moments later Hudson peered out from a crack in the door.

"Oh, it's you guys. Come on in. To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you boys were going to sit the trade meeting out?"

Thomas and Newt took seats across from Hudson's desk.

"Actually we decided to stick around if its ok."

Newt nodded and spoke up. "We thought this would be as good a time as any to get a look at all these Faction fellas. Since they seem determined to ruin our day we figured it would be a good idea to learn something about them."

Hudson nodded.

"Ok, no problem here. I can pass you off as some new guys we took in. I'll make sure everyone knows the play."

Thomas acknowledged Hudson.

"Hey Hudson, what was going on in the main hanger?"

Newt spoke up. "We saw Yuri holding some auction or something."

"Ah, you must be talking about the Main Event."

"What's the Main Event?" Newt asked eagerly.

Hudson was smiling as he leaned forward with enthusiasm.

"So about ten months back at one of these meetings two traders got into a shouting match over the price of some damned thing. It turned pretty physical, pretty quick. Well, the two guys involved were both big, evenly matched for strength and close to the same age. Instead of breaking up the fight people just circled around to watch. Next thing you know its, "I bet a case of bottled water on the tank top!" and "I got ten fresh D batteries on the guy with no shirt!"

"So the Main Event is a tournament for fighters?"

Newt continued Thomas' thought.

"-And all that ruckus out in the hanger is people makin' early bets?"

Hudson smiled.

"Bingo! Trading might be the reason for these meetings, but everyone likes a friendly competition. Plus its a welcome distraction from what will kill you first, the Flare or the Cranks? So ever since, each group brings a couple guys or girls to represent their faction in the fights."

Newt sat forward, listening with interest.

"Tell you what, since you both seem curious and you're stuck here anyway, come with me."

Hudson stood and put on a red baseball cap that said "Bubba Gump Shrimp Co," on the front.

I was just about to head over to what we use as the gym. You can meet our fighters."

"Wait, you have your people participate against the Factions?" Thomas said skeptically. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Hudson laughed.

"No one is fighting to the death, Thomas. And believe it or not, we hold our own pretty well considering we are up against gangsters, professional mercenaries, and drug-fueled soldiers. But to answer your first question, it's totally voluntary."

Newt looked over at Thomas. "Sounds fun Tommy-boy. I mean, since we're here to assess the Factions, what better way than to observe each of their best fighters in action?"

Thomas had to admit Newt was making a good point. He nodded to acknowledge Newt then looked at Hudson.

"Do you think you'd be able to get us close enough to watch?"

"I can do better than that. Tell you what, you two will be my guests which means ringside seats and backstage access. If you guys wanted to learn about the Factions up close and personal, you're going to get your wish."

Thomas whispered to Newt as they walked into a large hanger.

"I guess we should be more careful what we wish for."

Newt smirked. "Bloody right we should."

* * *

Back in paradise, Teresa was in Medical trying to run a test on the breathing implant they'd acquired from Hudson. She took a long drink from a white porcelain cup of hot tea.

"Syl, are you awake?"

The smooth mechanical voice of Syllabus boomed to life.

 **"Affirmative. Good morning Teresa."**

"Good Morning to you too. Syl, do me a favor and scan the object in the quarantine field. Compile a detailed analysis of its design, material composition, and construction."

A series of visible scans emanated throughout the quarantine field. The cylinder-shaped field began flashing with singular pulses of multicolored light, scanning laser fields both descending and transversing the object within it as a holographic screen to Teresa's right began to populate with data points. Slowly a three-dimensional rendering of the object formed on a separate holographic display along with representations of tiny components within it. The deceptively simple looking device was beginning to reveal it's secrets. Teresa took another sip of tea as she manipulated some of the holographic images with her off hand causing the holographic field of view to focus and expand revealing yet more detail.

"Syl, use the scan data as a baseline and compare the object in the quarantine field with all known technology. What would the theoretical function of the object be?"

A long series of accelerating beeps proceeded Teresa's answer.

 **"The object is a gas filtration device similar to a closed circuit rebreather."**

"May as well get the bad news first. Syl, theoretically how long could the unit function until a replacement was required?"

 **"Indefinitely."**

"How could that be? Filters clog, components wear out... Plus how is it- Syl, what is the objects power supply?"

 **"No internal power supply detected."**

"So it filters Flare, lasts forever, and runs on nothing? Not possible. -Syl rerun all scans. Confirm your original results."

A long series of accelerating beeps sounded again.

 **"Results confirmed."**

"Ugh... Ok, let's try a different approach. Syl, let's assume this device was implanted into a human male subject. We'll use Thomas. Say the object is implanted per the specifications included. What is the theoretical efficacy of the device to perform as a closed circuit rebreather?" _*Which makes you effectively immune to airborne Flare. Yea right...*_

 **"One hundred percent."**

"What? How? Syl, how is the device filtering Thomas' air supply?"

 **"The device converts incoming oxygen into carbon dioxide and then back into breathable oxygen thus eliminating all viral vectors."**

"Clever, but how? Syl, how is the conversion accomplished?"

 **"By photosynthesis."**

"But photosynthesis requires sunlight? Which, last time I checked, is absent inside the human body unless that body is having a really bad day. And how is the device functioning without power?"

 **"Theoretically the implanted device uses electrochemical stimulus to accomplish photosynthesis without the need for sunlight."**

Teresa felt her skepticism melting away.

"Syl, using existing resources, could we manufacture more?"

 **"Negative, the construction of the object employs a nanomolecular architecture that is theoretically impossible to accomplish."**

"Well clearly it's possible, you just scanned a physical representation of it. It's right in front of me."

Before Teresa could talk further, an ominous tone began to sound repeatedly from the console that had a holographic depiction of the Immunes entire valley. Teresa walked over to see what was the matter.

"Syl, silence the alert tone and advise it source."

 **"Proximity alert. Delta quadrant, grid G-3. Multiple signatures detected."**

"Enhance grid G-3."

Teresa remembered that was the general area where her, Thomas, and the other Runner's fought off the wolves. As the detailed depiction of the valley focused tightly in Teresa felt her teacup fall from her hand and shatter on the floor of Medical. The crash brought Aris running from around the corner.

"Hey, you ok Teresa?"

The look on Teresa's face was like she'd seen a ghost.

"Aris! Go get Minho and Frypan and hurry..."

 **(hope you enjoy :) there will be more sooner rather than later. Review, Follow, Favorite ;)**


	30. Chapter 30: Round One

**(Hope you enjoy! Updated 9/22/18 I do not own Maze Runner)**

Teresa put out word for the Keepers to gather for a meeting at her and Thomas' house. Aris spent the next hour finding Minho, Fry, and several others that were all spread out throughout the camp. Minho was the last to arrive. Teresa could tell the moment he walked through the door he wasn't in the mood to be summoned.

"Hey Teresa, since you're nominated yourself to run this place, could you at least manage it without calling these girl scout meetings every twenty minutes?"

Minho didn't take a seat at the table. Instead, after he closed the door behind him, he crossed his arms staring at her with the utmost contempt.

"Sorry to disrupt your _busy_ schedule Minho," Teresa said sarcastically as she placed the syllabus device in the center of the table. "But with Thomas and Newt still on the other side of Flat Trans, you'll speak for the Runners. Syl, display the southwest quadrant."

 **"Acknowledged Teresa."**

A holographic image of a cruise ship listing to one side marooned on rocks appeared.

"Holy shit," Fry said. "Is that the beach on the far side of the island?"

Teresa nodded.

"Syl, replay archived footage from one hour ago."

The hologram froze and ran in reverse only resuming a normal flow at the appropriate time index. It showed the tall white cruise ship steaming upright at nearly full speed. The was no movement above deck. Even from a great distance, several places along the hull were marked with crimson trails of dried blood. The ship never turned or slowed before slamming into the reef offshore, ultimately grinding to a dead stop. Moments later figures began streaming overboard and into the water, racing towards the cover of the jungle. Dozens turned into hundreds. All of them moving with a very telling gate.

Minho shook his head and began pacing the floor. "An entire cruise ship full of cranks... Freaking great."

Frypan leaned in closer to the holographic image. "Man, that's a really big ship. I bet there could be thousands of people onboard."

"At least they used to be people," Harriet said cynically. "But my question is, how'd it get here?"

Teresa reached out and deactivated the hologram.

"It came on sensors just before this was recorded; If I had to guess, it was probably just some people fleeing the mainland because of the Flare. Somebody on board got sick, and things fell apart. The way that ship ran aground, I don't anyone was at the controls."

"Like a ghost ship," Aris said.

"Geeze, I'd rather this had something to do with the Factions," Frypan said as he scooted closer to Sonya. "The idea of a bunch of hungry cranks running around this place freaks me out."

Teresa was seated at the head of the table. She brushed her tar black hair behind her ears and folded her hands trying to look calmer then she felt. "I think that idea is equally horrifying to all of us Fry. Which is why we're here. We need to talk about how we're going to deal with them."

Sonya shivered. "Maybe they'll just die off quickly now that they're here? Isn't this place supposed to be toxic with airborne Flare or something?"

Teresa shook her head.

"Late stage cranks are incredibly resilient. What makes Flare so lethal here, is the disease progression is too rapid for a healthy person to survive the structural changes in the brain. When we studied Flare back at WICKED, the same level of synaptic degradation took weeks to occur."

"So in English what you're saying is that normal people get sick so fast and they die before they get really ugly, right?" Minho said dismissively.

"Essentially." Teresa rolled her eyes as she continued. "So I suggest we send Gredal to eliminate the infected before they make there way further inland."

Minho crossed his arms.

"Look, Teresa, I get that to you that Griever is basically family, so you trust it, but I don't. Besides, it's not like those cranks are going to hang out on the beach in the open. Thomas and I scouted that area, there all kinds of tunnels and caves and those passages are narrow. There's no way for that VW Bus of a Griever to get into them. No, we need Thomas and Newt back here, **now.** We should never have let them go on some fact-finding mission with that snake Hudson anyway."

Teresa had to admit if only to herself, that she wanted Thomas back, badly.

"Is there some way we could get a message to the guys to let them know what's going on?" Aris said.

Teresa sighed. "Sure, but that means we'd have to activate Flat Trans while all the Factions were being hosted at Hudson's compound. If any of them discover there is an operational portal that leads to our home, we're finished."

Fry spoke. "But what about what Ony said about how bad Flare is here? Wouldn't we just have to wait them out?"

Teresa felt a chill run through her body. An odd yet familiar sense of desperation she hadn't felt since resigning herself to the idea the Flare had won. Only this time, survival wasn't about curing the Flare, it was about protecting the people left who were immune to it.

"Fry the prototype Hudson traded us works... At least, in theory, someone with one of these implants in their lungs could not only survive here but live here indefinitely. It doesn't cure Flare; it just prevents the airborne variety. It's basically the next best thing to being immune. Plus, we have, what? Maybe three hundred full terms on the far side of the island? When you already have an intruder in the back room, you don't open up the front door and pick a fight."

"There's no way my people can defend the camp if the cranks push us. Hell, Newt alone would have been a threat if he lost it. Three hundred full term infected? Forgot about it, we'd be done." Harriet said as she glanced at Minho.

Minho finally took his seat at the table and spoke seriously.

"Ok Teresa, since your fancy Griever is all charged up, send it in. Hopefully, it can keep them off our backs until Thomas and Newt get back from their little vacation. But trust me when I say, there is no version of us getting rid of those cranks without putting our Runners in harm's way."

Teresa hated it, but she had a feeling that Minho was right.

* * *

Thomas, Newt, and Gally arrived at the main event with Hudson as planned. The large WICKED storage hanger had been reconfigured into a makeshift arena. There was a large square boxing ring at the center with raised seating surrounding it on three levels.

Gally leaned over to Thomas to be heard above the ambient crowd noise.

"I'll say this for Hudson; his people are organized. They have everything but vending machines around here."

"The last time I saw something runnin' this smooth was back in the Glade. That is, at least before you showed up Tommy," Newt said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're welcome for that." Thomas retorted.

Hudson approached and sat next to the three boys.

"How do you guys like the seats? Close enough to get blood on you."

Newt grinned.

"As long as it's the other guys."

Hudson laughed. "That's the spirit Newt! I gotta say, this food arrangement we have is making my life a lot easier. Normally I spend most of these junkets having to enforce rationing just so we have enough supplies to support the visiting delegations."

Thomas nodded. "Glad we could help."

Hudson looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Satisfied they weren't being observed, he leaned in a spoke quietly with Thomas.

"Fights are going to start soon-" Hudson pointed to the other side of the arena to a young woman with straight black hair surrounded by a group of heavily tattooed men. "That's Sumiko. She's one of the new Triads and runs the Drakuza in this hemisphere. Her fighter is a guy called Asa, the guy with the black goatee sitting next to her."

"He looks tough," Thomas said.

Hudson nodded. "He's one of the favorites to win the whole contest. Over there is Billy Wicks himself, Hyde royalty. He's never come to one of these before. Makes me nervous but that's another story. Any case, his guy Huck is the first to fight."

Hudson pointed to a shirtless man that stood about six foot, six inches tall. He had an exaggeratedly muscular physique. Thomas could tell the man was a more refined, less drugged, version of the monster that almost killed Brenda back in Paradise. Thomas couldn't help but want to do the man harm for the attack on their camp.

"I wouldn't mind a shot at him," Thomas said.

Gally leaned in. "Thomas you couldn't even knock me out of the ring back in the Glade, that guy would kill you."

Newt spoke. "He'd bloody kill all of us put together."

"Hudson, who's fighting that guy?" Thomas asked pretending not to hear Gally or Newt's comments.

"Let's find out."

Hudson waved over Yuri.

"Hey who's fighting Huck in the first bout?"

Thomas could tell Yuri was hesitant to speak in front of him and the others but did anyway.

"It's a young woman. She's here alone and claims to represent Daedalus."

Hudson looked incredulous.

Thomas spoke. "Wait, I thought you said Daedalus never came to these?"

Hudson shook his head. "Talk is cheap, it wouldn't be the first time someone dropped that name just to see what doors it opens. For all we know, this woman is just looking to come in from the wilderness and thought she had to lie to do it."

Newt leaned in and whispered to Thomas. " _Tommy, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. The leader of Hyde is here for the first time and now Daedalus shows up out of the blue? Something tells me our little secret's out."_

Thomas listened but didn't react in case anyone was watching. Instead, he smiled wide and laughed as if he'd just been told a joke. Newt played along and slapped him on the back jovially.

Thomas leaned in towards Newt and spoke quietly. _"Something tells me your right."_

Just then, a voice over the intercom announced Huck's name. As Huck began his parade to ringside, he raised his long muscular arms above his head in an 'X' pattern as if he'd already won and this was his victory lap. From the look of him, Thomas couldn't imagine he'd be proven wrong. The tall beast of a man hopped up on the apron of the ring and put both his hands on the top rope. In a single motion, he launched himself up into the air landing effortlessly inside the ring to the cheers of the Hyde delegation and various unaffiliated traders who'd wagered on him.

The intercom chirped again, "From Daedalus. Player Two!"

Hudson shrugged and retook his seat next to Thomas. "Well, too late to talk some sense into her now. Let's hope that animal goes easy on her."

A woman approached along the same path of thin rolled out carpet that Huck had come down from backstage.

Thomas craned his neck to get a look at the challenger. She was short, with a feminine figure. Stretched over her body was some type of formfitting black suit made from hundreds of tiny reflective black squares. Over her head was something like a thin mesh bag that wore like a silver veil. The veil obscured her face totally rendering it featureless beyond the woman's underlying bone structure. She walked confidently down the center of the walkway with a seductive gate. Climbing up on the apron, she leaned back allowing herself to fall backward over the top rope landing gracefully on her feet.

"Time to unwrap my present boys." Huck sneered as two men from Hyde laced up his boxing gloves.

The woman stood at the center of the ring with her back to Huck as the bell clanged announcing that the fight was underway.

Huck bolted out from his corner with his hands casually at his sides. "Hey girly, tap out quick so we can keep your face pret-"

The woman thrust her leg back wheeling it like a windmill and hitting Huck under his jaw with the heel of her boot. The man teetered back stunned by the lightning-quick blow. He righted himself and stared daggers at the woman standing motionless with her back turned who was now at the far corner of the ring.

Huck spit a mouthful a fresh blood onto the canvas floor. "You're gonna regret that!"

The brute lunged forward with a jab that the woman dodged by rolling to the right. This continued as Huck unleashed a barrage of punches; one after another landing nowhere but in the air.

The crowd was cheering at the spectacle, which seemed to incense Huck even more. He charged to pin the woman in the corner but she ran up the three turnbuckles and flipped over the top of him using his own momentum to slam him headfirst into the steel post that the ropes were anchored to. Turning slowly and dazed with blood trailing down his face, Huck was met with a surgical kick to his unguarded throat. He coughed blood as he fell to the ground choking. The woman slowly pulled back the extension of her leg which had remained outstretched even after Huck was groveling incapacitated on the floor. She stood upright and walked to the center of the ring as the bell tolled again signaling the end of the first round.

Hudson shook his head. "...Or maybe she _is_ with Daedalus. Shit, I gotta make sure that Huck guy, uh, _lives_. Hell of a show. I'll be back fellas."

With that, Hudson walked off towards the staging area.

Gally spoke. "Holy shit! Did you see that? That chick's a badass!"

Newt looked at Thomas. "Bloody hell, she took him apart in under three minutes..."

Thomas nodded. "And she didn't even break a sweat."

Members of Hyde's delegation, including their leader Wicks, dragged Huck out of the ring and towards the infirmary. Wicks tipped his hat to the veiled woman and left the arena.

Thomas watched as the woman made her way to the center of the ring.

Ignoring the cheers of the onlookers, she spoke over the crowd.

"We should really quit fighting amongst ourselves."

She turned and pulled the silver mask up and off her head. Long brown hair, past shoulder length, cascaded down concealing her face as she continued.

"After all, the real enemy is right here."

The woman pointed to three empty seats at ringside.

Thomas, Newt, and Gally were already leaving the arena in the opposite direction of Hudson.

Newt spoke. "Jesus... Tommy, tell me I ain't crazy."

Thomas replied. "No man, the voice game her away."

The three boys turned a corner down an empty hallway towards the Flat Trans.

"Gave what away? What are you guys talking about?" Gally said.

Thomas spoke. "That _badass_ chick, she was Brenda."

 **(Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the latest installment :) more updates to come on this and my TDC movie rewrite. It is a privilege to write for you ;)**


	31. Chapter 31: Getaway

**(Flats Trans station, paradise side. Thomas' POV)**

Ava was right. Brenda had flipped on us. And from what I saw before we slipped out of the arena, she had some new friends. A large group of guys arrived from two different exits just after her little speech. They were all wearing the same kind of uniform and masks that she wore during the fight. Even after we cleared the transport cycle I knew weren't out of the woods. I ran straight to the controls to try to shut down the portal.

"I have to lock her out!"

Gally raced up beside me and stared at the complicated system like a monkey attempting a math problem.

"Shit! All the buttons look the same! What if we just smash it?

I shook my head as I scanned the controls.

"No, we can't. It doesn't work like..."

My head spun with a blur of information. Something about the button configuration of the console awoke memories I'd lost. I could still hear Gally demanding answers, but it was like his voice was only background noise.

"-It doesn't work like what Thomas?"

"..."

"Thomas?!"

My mind started coming back together. More of it then I'd ever felt at once before. Thousands of memories I didn't know were missing and the feelings that went with them.

"...If we did, Brenda could still open it from the other side."

Instinct took over. My hands started moving with a will all their own as I entered an abort sequence.

"-I know how to use this."

Somewhere inside the mind that WICKED used as a plaything for years was knowledge of Flat Trans I never knew I had. But intermingled with the skills was the knowledge that Brenda had forgotten more about this system than I would ever know. As quickly as I deactivated the cycle, another started. This went on for a few minutes, but it felt like a few hours. Each new transport attempt came with ghost subroutines making my job twice after each defeated attempt. An indicator light turned green signaling another transport had been initiated.

Newt pointed at the console.

"Is that what I think it is Tommy boy?"

"Afraid so."

I kept trying to override it, but the truth was I could practically feel Brenda standing at the controls on Hudson's side, countering every move I was making. Anticipating my actions while staying three moves ahead. She'd been ahead of all of us. The only time I'd ever felt a connection like this before, was with _Teresa_.

Gray light filled the station. It was the portal trying to power up again.

I knew we were screwed. I did the only thing I could think of to slow Brenda down. I bypassed the arrival sequence by running a system diagnostic.

"...Guys, it's only a matter of time."

Newt spoke. "How long Tommy?"

"We've got twenty-two minutes. After that, Brenda's coming through with anyone she wants to bring with her."

Gally stepped up.

"So we get everyone here and make a stand!"

I grabbed Gally by his shirt.

"Man, you _just_ saw what Brenda did to that guy from Hyde?! What the hell do you think a bunch of Builder's with sharp sticks are going to be able to do against her?!"

Newt pushed Gally and me apart. "Not to mention, it ain't just gonna be her."

He seemed just like I remembered him. When everyone else was losing it, he was as cool as a mountain lake.

"Tommy, tell us what we should do?"

Newt released me but kept a hand on Gally. His arm spidered with black veins, holding him back.

"We gotta go. Get everyone to Lake Agnes."

"Why the hell would we run? This place is our home! We should fight for it!" Gally shouted.

I knew screaming at Gally would only make things worse, so I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen, man, WICKED was only the public face for something a lot darker. This all started with Daedalus. The maze builders, the _real_ WICKED, and we have nothing, _nothing_. That can slow them down right now, trust me."

I drummed in a final sequence that would keep Brenda from overriding the diagnostic from her side. Gally stepped toward me.

"Awesome, let me guess. You used to work for them too?"

"I don't know, something like that. My mind feels like a bag of broken glass right now..."

"Join the club, Shank," Newt said.

Gally set his feet. I half expected him to punch me in the face, but it didn't happen. Instead, he crossed his arms.

"Well Thomas, I'll say this for you. At least you're consistent. What are your orders?"

I looked him and Newt in the eyes.

"...We run. But we can't let them track us and two hundred people leave a trail anyone can follow. That's why we're going to the lake. I hope you guys brought your swim trunks."

Newt nodded. "What then Tommy?"

"We swim to the other side. Get out where it's rocky so the only tracks we'll leave will be dry in a few hours. Then we go east out of the valley."

"Um, isn't that where you blacked out and almost died?" Gally said flatly as we all started jogging out of the station.

"One problem at a time man. Split up; Gally, get the Cooks and the Builders. Newt, get the Track hoes and Slicers. I'll start with Medical and get everyone else. _Only take what you can run with_. I'll meet you both on the trail to the lake!"

As we sped up Newt yelled to both of us.

"Last one there carries the water! It won't be me, Shank!"

We all broke into our fastest sprint to warn the others. I heard a voice in my mind.

 _*Tom? Are you there?*_

It was Teresa of course. The guys and I weren't supposed to be back for three days. So she had no reason to expect I could hear her. She'd probably been trying to reach me every so often since I left. It made me sad to think she'd ever check for me and find only silence. Not this time.

 _*Teresa, I'm here.*_

 _*Tom! It's so good to hear your voice! But you sound tense, what's wrong?*_

 _*Brenda's not what we thought. She betrayed us. Brenda's with Daedalus. She's bypassing Paige's lockout on Flat Trans as we speak. I tried to stall-*_

 _*-Run Tom. **Now**.* _

It wasn't Teresa's words but more the way she said them that made my heart beat faster. Normally I didn't like being told what to do by anyone. But I knew she just wanted to keep me safe. Plus... I had to admit it was kinda hot when she insisted on something for my protection. I could tell how much she cared about me. Even when she was talking about something else, her feelings always found some way to leak through. It had always been like that between us because it had to be. Back at WICKED, neither of us were ready. Not to mention how impossibly complicated it would have made things considering our circumstances. But even with nothing spoken we both knew what was between us. The invisible wire that connected us that no one else could see but we both felt pulling us together. With everything going on, everything that was about to happen, I shouldn't have been thinking about getting closer to my girlfriend for no other reason than how good it felt. But that was exactly what I was thinking. The truth was, I worried about Teresa as much as she worried about me. It wasn't that she ever gave me any reason to be concerned, she didn't. But I guess it's the same principal as calling someone you care about the moment your plane lands safely. You do it because you know they love you, and it doesn't take real danger to worry about someone you care deeply about.

* _I'm already on_ _my way. Teresa, I need you to grab all the medical supplies you can. I don't know if we'll be back.*_

 _*How long do we have?*_

 _*Twenty minutes tops.*_

 _*Well I always wanted to run away with you. I guess today I get my wish. So tell me, where are you whisking me off to?*_

 _*Well that's a surprise but I thought I'd start by taking you on a moonlight swim.*_

 _*Sounds romantic Tom. But I think I forgot to pack my swimsuit.*_

 _*Lucky me.*_

 _*You're too cute! Tell you what,_ _I'll grab a few things every girl needs for a romantic getaway with her boyfriend and meet you at the trail, ok?*_

 _*Sounds perfect Teresa.*_

 _*Awesome, I'll see you soon. Until then, stay focused Tom. We'll have plenty of time to play later.*_

I couldn't see Teresa but practically felt her wink at me as we disconnected. I put my head down and sprinted toward the Runner's cabin. I knew there was still work to do but my body hardly noticed. I felt like I was running on air. A girl like Teresa had that effect on a guy.

 **(Hope you like it! The next chapter will be smutty and up fast. Like, a couple days tops. Have a great weekend people. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: Rendezvous

**(Lake Agnes three hours later; Teresa's POV)**

We took a head count before the Runners led out the evacuation. Two people were missing. Brenda; no surprise there, and Jorge. For an emergency evacuation, things were going smoothly. Tom split the Runners into two teams. Half up front leading the way. Half behind covering our retreat. The only part about Tom's plan I didn't like was that we were on opposite teams. But we had to be. That way we could play telephone and keep one end of the caravan in touch with the other. I was out front with Tesla and Minho. Tom was in back with Newt and Jake. He said he wanted to make sure none of the slower kids got left behind. But I knew he wanted to be there if a confrontation happened with Daedalus. Tom, Newt, and Jake were probably the best fighters we had so I guess that made sense, but I still didn't like the idea. The narrow path I'd been running on opened up to a view of the sun setting over the lake.

 _*Hey Tom, we just made it to the lake. The beach looks clear. How are things on your end.*_

 _*So far so good, still no sign of pursuit. I set up the camera at the first clearing with our other surprise for Daedalus. When Brenda gets there, at least we'll know they're coming.*_

 _*Tom, do you really think they're going to try to run us all down?*_

 _*I do. I could tell from the overrides to Flat Trans that Brenda's planning on bringing non-immunes here. The breathing implants Hudson traded us, were built by Daedalus. But that only gives them immunity to the airborne version of flare. They'll want us for the same reason WICKED did, making serum.*_

 _*Brenda's going to get her people massacred. Having that many non-immune people concentrated in one place will be like ringing the dinner bell for all the full-term cranks in that cruise ship wrecked offshore. The infected will be drawn straight to her little mercenary army.*_

 _*They can be each other's problem. I'm through being used to help a sick world keep going.*_

 _*Well these aren't innocent people, they're soldiers trying to take our home, so I agree. What's the plan once we cross the lake?*_

 _*We're leaving the valley and heading for the island's interior. I've never mapped anything beyond the east ridgeline, but from what I could see, it's a rain forest that looks endless. We'll disappear into the jungle and wait Daedalus out. Even if it takes years, I know we'll outlast them.*_

 _*So what I'm hearing is, after our romantic swim, you're taking me on a jungle safari? I must say, Tom, you know how to impress a girl.*_

 _*Teresa, doing impressive things to you is what I daydream about.*_

 _*Hmm, sounds fun. That gives me an idea Tom. After you get here, I think Newt and I should switch places. I mean, since Tesla misses him of course. And that way you and I could monitor the video feed alone together while the others cross the lake.*_

 _*Wow. I'm loving this plan. I guess that makes it movie night for us.*_

 _*It does! And just so you know Tom. I like to make out during movies.*_

 _*...*_

 _*Tom? You still there?*_

 _*Yeah I am... It's just that you're killing me, is all.*_

 _*Aw, you poor thing. Don't worry Tom; I wouldn't tease you so mercilessly if I didn't have every intention of taking care of you when you got here.*_

 _*I suddenly I feel like running faster.*_

 _*Great! My plan worked. We're getting organized here, so I have to disconnect, but you be careful Tom. I'll see you when you get here.*_

 _*I'm not far behind, see you soon.*_

The last time we were all here was homecoming three weeks ago. The vegetation was already growing back in the places the fire had cut it down. I remember thinking how strong Brenda was that night before we saved her from Mr. Hyde. Now she was helping the factions steal this place from us, and we were running for our lives. Being on this side of a betrayal helps me understand why everybody was so conflicted about my returning. When someone you trust turns on you, it cuts as deep as were important. It's impossible to pretend everything can be the same afterward. I was glad Tom gave me a second chance. It was going to be fun spending the rest of my life showing him what a good decision that was.

Gally tossed a keg of water off his back almost dropping it on my foot by accident.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry Teresa, this thing is heavier than it looks."

I shook my head.

"Gally, it's your fault, you should know better than to bet against Thomas in a race."

"Tell me about it. I think I liked Newt better before WICKED fixed his leg."

Minho jumped up onto a rock and yelled out to everyone arriving.

"Everybody, listen up! This is your captain speaking. You see the rocks on the opposite side of the lake?"

Minho pointed across the calm water.

"That's our destination. If you're carrying anything that needs to stay dry, you may check your bags with the beautiful ebony skinned man in front of you. BUT, the raft Fry's putting in is not your ride. Only for the stuff too heavy to swim with or things that aren't waterproof. So make sure your tray tables are locked in the upright position, and I hope you enjoy your swim. We regroup on the other side of the lake. Get to it. Oh, also, nobody drowns. That's an order."

Despite our differences, Minho was a natural leader. He kept things light, so people stayed relaxed. Even if I was theoretically in charge, I wasn't going to shout over him. As long as the right things were getting done, I didn't care who gave the order. Minho hopped down off the rocks and turned to me.

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"This thing with Brenda. I just wanted to say, we're good."

"I don't think I understand."

"Look, I don't have the energy to be pissed at two people for the same thing. So in light of the shit Brenda just pulled, she's usurped you as queen betrayer. Congratulations."

"Is that what passes for an apology on your planet Minho?"

"Something like that Teresa. But, this does settle one thing for good."

"Oh, yea? What's that?"

He crosses his arms and grins.

"Thomas has the worst taste in girls _ever. Ow!_ OUCH! That hurts!"

I punched Minho in the ribs three times. He deserved a few more but, my arms were tired from running, and I was saving all my strength for Thomas.

"Apology accepted Minho."

I walked to the edge of the water to put my medical supplies in Fry's raft. Other people were doing the same. Tossing their bags and backpacks to Fry then leaping into the lake. I put everything except the Syllabus device, into the boat.

"Hey, Teresa. Man am I ever glad this thing was self-inflating. If I had to blow this up after running all this way I think I'd have a stroke."

"Out of breath already Fry? I thought Sonya would be keeping you in top shape."

"Haha, she is Teresa, but that's a whole different kind of cardio. I know you and Thomas can run ten miles on a single deep breath, but I'm a Cook, not a Runner."

Fry gestured towards the trail.

"Speaking of top shape, looks who's here."

I turned and saw him. It was Thomas arriving with the other Runners.

The guys already had taken their shirts off to beat the heat. All three of them were in excellent shape, but neither looked as good as Thomas. Jake was muscular but too bulky for my taste. Newt was tall and cute but too skinny. Tom was perfect. Lean, with well-defined muscles and not an ounce of fat on him. I'd seen more fat on an anatomy chart than he had on his entire body. Tom was always really attractive to me because of how I felt about him. But today he looked 200% hotter than usual. Maybe it was the danger of the adventure we were on together? Maybe it was what we were willing to risk to have each other? But I knew it. I wanted him, like immediately.

The gray pants Tom was wearing were hanging low on his hips. The strip of pale skin below his tan line gave that away. His revealing tan line made his abs look more delicious than a girl in love could resist. I couldn't wait to kiss my way across ever millimeter of his washboard stomach among other things. I couldn't stop staring at him. But the best part was, I didn't have to. The way I felt, I didn't care who saw the look in my eyes when I'd see Tom. He spotted me smiling lustfully at him. When he smiled back, I felt warm all over my body. We both moved toward an outcropping of rocks where there was a small cave. Newt was walking with Thomas. I could hear Tom trying to talk Newt out of coming with him.

"Hey man, Teresa and I are going to check the video feed."

"Good idea Shank. I can't wait to see how fast Daedalus runs the other way when they round that clearing and walk straight into Grendel."

Tom stopped walking as I joined them both. He turned to Newt.

"Uh, Newt. Teresa and I kinda wanted to... Um... Review that data alone."

I nodded curtly but Newt still seemed to be missing the point.

"As in, be _alone together_." I said still nodding to Newt with my eyes a little wider than normal.

Suddenly the lights came on.

"Oh, Jesus. I do _not_ want to watch that data. Bloody hell."

Newt turned back toward the lake.

"I'll cover for ya both. Tell em' you needed someplace dark to view the projection properly. But don't be long, Minho would never let you live this down."

Tom and I smiled at Newt.

"Thanks man," Thomas said as we both hurried into the cave holding hands.

* * *

 **(Cave interior; Lake Agnes. Thomas' POV)**

I followed Teresa into the cave. She activated Syllabus and brought up the live feed of the clearing but we saw nothing.

"We can multitask." She said to me with a sexy smile.

What followed was a blur, but I know it started with the best kiss I've ever had. I wasn't sure who was dragging who but without our lips parting, we retreated deeper into the cave together so we couldn't be seen from outside. Getting her alone felt almost as good as the things we did once we were there.

Teresa set the holographic projector down and gave it a verbal command I couldn't hear clearly.

I lifted her off the ground. It felt so good to have her in my arms. But even as she was giving in, she wasn't letting me hold her. Instead, she was bearing her own weight with the vice lock of her legs around my waist. Her hands locked behind my head maintaining control of me as she poured kisses into my mouth. I pulled at the white scrubs she was wearing to get at what was underneath as we both went to war against the rest of the clothing keeping our bodies apart. I pulled her shirt over her head and cradled her as I pinned her back against the smooth stone wall of the cave. My next kiss landed aside her neck. If I'd been a vampire, she would have become my next meal. My last victim. The one I'd make my queen forever. I felt her delicate fingers on my bare chest then my stomach. She slid her fingertips under my belt and down the front of my pants. I kissed Teresa's lips again. Harder this time to let her know what she was doing to me felt good. With her offhand, she defeated my belt causing my canvas pants to lose hold on my hips. My kisses had Teresa held in place but she let me know who was really in control. Like a predator cat, she slipped through my grasp and pushed me back against the wall. She eluded my embrace and kisses by dropping to her knees in front of me. Teresa and started kissing my stomach in a way that was equal parts paradise and torture. All I could do was brush her dark hair out of her beautiful face and watch. I knew she wanted it that way. But she knew I didn't like seeing her on her knees for anyone. Teresa seemed determined to prove to me that I wasn't just anyone, at least, not to her.

...She kissed her way down the muscular groves in my stomach. Each kiss was wetter than the last. My unbuckled pants were hung up on me. When Teresa reached the point where my pants caught; she used both hands to drag them down to dirt floor setting me free. The next thing I knew her lips found the tip of me with a kiss. Part of me hated myself for enjoying the sight of her like this as much as I did. She was Teresa... She was special. A person who deserved the best. How could I ever let her lower herself to me? I knew she could see the conflicted look in my eyes. She could have spoken telepathically but instead delivered her message in person after she stood abruptly.

"Thomas, it's ok-"

Teresa brushed her lips over mine on the edge of a kiss.

"-I want to do this but only if-"

She kissed me hard and pulled back fast.

"- _If_... You let yourself enjoy it."

I'd tried so hard to hide my true feelings from her because even if she shared them, they always seemed inappropriate. But her words snapped my will to resist like a dry twig.

"I wanted you like that since we first met."

She dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth...

Her teasing tongue was quiet, flicking and kissing the length of men instead of offering words. The way her full lips wrapped around me made me feel like I was something to be treasured instead of a chore. She stared in my eyes to assure me there was nothing about her performance she was ashamed of. Underneath the primal lust we were both feeling, was something else. The passion that brought us here and would keep us together was our deeper connection. That's what went straight to my heart and made what she was doing to me feel ten times better than any man had ever felt before. I wanted to finish just like this, but I couldn't cheat myself out of having all of her.

I attempted to match her deftness and remove her pants after dropping to my knees but was forced to result to strength when my patience failed me. A silver button from her white fitted pants glinted in the fading light as it ricocheted off the stone wall and was sent sailing into the deeper darkness. The sound of ripping fabric gave neither of us a moment's pause. My kiss had migrated to the front of her neck, then lower. Her skin was soft and every new spot I kissed, tasted delicious. I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her but, I refused to cheat myself out of the joy of the journey and was savoring every moment. My mind was burning to show her what my wicked tongue was for. Teresa clawed at my back as I mapped her breasts with kisses. I felt her push me down. As my back found the wall, I leaned against the warm stone and kicked my leg to free my foot from what was left of my clothes. Teresa stood right in front of me. She looked like a swimmer about to dive. She pinched at each side of her curvy hips and bent down in one motion stripping the last stitch of cloth covering her. The shadows of the cave and her bra pushed aside but still clinging to her slender frame robbed me of the vision of her I wanted. But it was no matter. A second later she was crawling into my lap. Teresa's eyes would be the next part of her body to take me all of me in, but not the last. She ran both her hands down my chiseled chest and stomach. She traced her fingers through the hard muscles of my midsection. I could tell she approved of what all the running had done to my body. I felt the eagerness in her touch as she searched me out and a smile play across her lips after she took a hold on me. The flash of emotion on Teresa's face was short lived. She went straight back into the lust filled trace that had snapped her self-control. I took command of her hips and guided her as she positioned me. Our union began like a key forced into a lock. When Teresa shifted forward, I held her tight to savor the moment. Our prolonged kiss got interrupted as both our mouths fell open breathlessly. It wasn't like it was our first time. But sex had never been like this before. It wasn't just the passion. It was like our souls were trading bodies each time we writhed against each other. Time blurred as did what was left of my senses. My heart was beating so intensely I knew she'd be able to feel my pulse through our intimate physical connection. As she wrapped her arms around my neck and settling onto her throne; we were speaking a language all our own. The alphabet consisted of gasps, moans, and whispers pleading for more in abstract because we were both too proud to admit we needed it. Teresa's arms wrapped around my shoulders, I held onto her hips as we surged toward the final act.

Everything felt right. The kisses we shared. Her body as she whipped herself back and forth onto me, everything. Even the look in her eyes when she couldn't spare the energy to hide her deeper feelings. I wasn't the type of guy who received pleasure easily. I had never, been any woman's easy out. But Teresa wasn't any woman. I felt like Helen of Troy was naked in my lap. The best part was that she was in my heart too. The situation was fast becoming too much for me. I felt myself at the edge and couldn't last much longer. My eyes met hers but powers of speech had left me. So my eyes alone pleaded with her to slow down or stop because I knew I had no right to leave any part of myself within her. For a split second, she paused... Teresa guided my chin up until we were eye to eye and gave me a passionate solitary kiss before she nuzzled my face as her answer. Teresa shifted her legs from kneeling over me to wrapping me completely. She hooked her ankles behind my lower back and squeezed me tightly to make her point. Then she started rocking her hips again. More deliberately, violently even and faster than before. We spoke each other's names between labored breaths and hot kisses. I heard her breath catch as she arched her back to take me in deeper still. I felt the dam within me break as her mouth fell open in rapture. Our bodies melted together and not even the explosions going off within each of us could have shaken us apart. Our souls collided in tandem with our bodies leaving a beautiful mess that sealed our union. ...We held onto each other afterward. She was hanging limply in my arms with her head on my shoulder catching her breath.

"Oh my God Tom... What did you do to me?"

I kept holding Teresa. She laid forward on top of me as I leaned back against the rock,

"I was about to ask how it's humanly possible you can move like that Teresa."

Teresa smiled and kissed me.

"Maybe we're soulmates? ...Syl, end digital video recording. Save the file as Thomesa one."

"Wait? Did you-"

Teresa nodded and gave me a sweet kiss.

 **(I enjoyed the hell out of writing this and hope you like it. If you do, throw a message into comments or like/favorite if you haven't already more soon :)**


	33. Chapter 33: Ever after

**I am still here :) Hoping to start your week well :) I do not own Maze Runner**

 **(Flat Trans Station; Paradise side. Brenda's POV)**

Thomas was as clever as he is cute but his stall tactic amounted to a twenty minute head start, nothing more. As soon as I came through the portal, Jorge was waiting on the other side examining the Flat Trans controls with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know how Thomas did it but I couldn't override him. This isn't good Brenda."

Jorge turned to face me as he spoke.

"-I didn't think you'd be back here so soon B."

I shook my head.

"Neither did I. But Hudson put everything in overdrive by parading Thomas ringside for all the other factions to see. Either he is pathologically stupid or he meant to screw us. Either way, he deserves to dangle over the pit of cranks I will make out of his people once this is over."

"...Sounds like a bad way to start saving the world, Brenda."

"Stupidity isn't a trait we want in the gene pool, Jorge."

I scanned the Flat Trans controls. Everything looked in order but I double and triple checked it anyway to be sure. Even something minor could prevent us bringing reinforcements across.

"Thomas didn't even add a subroutine or leave a virus for me to clean up. Good, his mind is still buried. This will be easier than I thought."

Jorge crossed his arms.

"I shouldn't need to remind you but I will hermosa. Thomas took down all of WICKED without his memory. _And_ he somehow managed to slow you down even after everything he knew about Flat Trans was supposed to be gone out of his head."

"Blame Ava for that. The flaw in her technique was she always wanted it reversible. We could have erased all the parts of Thomas that betrayed us years ago. But instead, we only put his memories to sleep and hoped he wouldn't see enough to wake them up on his own. Either way, the sooner we capture him and Teresa, the better."

"Thomas and Teresa can be reasonable. Show them your research. Once they realize that without DNA from regular people the Immunes will just go crazy in a couple generations. We can start working this problem together."

"We tried that once before, Jorge. Right before Thomas and Teresa sold their souls to WICKED. All they care about is beating the Flare. Even if the solution guaranteed people would become extinct. No J, they were never going see things our way."

Jorge shook his head.

"They got in bed with WICKED back when there was still a world to save. But even Teresa has given up that pipe dream now."

I typed in a code to reset Flat Trans. The portal blinked off than back on. The surface was a rippling silver gray like a child's pool where the water defied gravity and stayed at a ninety degree angle. The surface was disrupted as masked figures emerged carrying large silver supply cases.

"We'll know what they believe soon enough."

* * *

 **Lake Agnes; Thomas' POV**

The sun had set before we emerged from our cave. In the fading light we could see all the others had safely regrouped on the other side of the lake and that Newt, Fry, and Minho were leading people into the safety of the treeline away from the Cranks and Brenda's people from Daedalus. It took a weight off my shoulders knowing the others were already safe. I looked at Teresa.

"Race you to the water?"

She gave me a coy look and put her hands on her naked hips like she was contemplating my offer. While I was distracted by _all_ her beauty in the early moonlight. She broke into a full sprint toward the lake before I could even set my feet to chase her. After we jumped into the lake it only took Teresa a few moments to be five meters ahead of me. This despite her swimming with the waterproof bag we put all our stuff in to keep it dry. She surfaced treading water, and smoothed her dark hair back over her head.

"Don't worry Tom, I won't tell the guys you lost a race or let you drowned."

I could swim fine, but I wasn't an awesome swimmer like Teresa clearly was. Not that any of that mattered. The way she smiled as she teased me victoriously made me forget we were running for our lives. I was just happy to see the joyful look on her face. If I could do some combination of things to keep her happy, I knew I would. For now, it was good enough we'd seen no sign of pursuit. Even after spending way too much time alone together in the cave. Not that I'd give a second of it back or _ever_ regret the moments we stole together.

"If that means you swim back here and hold onto me, than I think I'm getting a cramp."

She let go of the bag and left it floating on the surface as she dove under the water. The next thing I knew Teresa appeared next to me and put her arms around me. I could feel her wet, naked skin press against me.

"The trick is, don't eat an hour before swimming. I'm surprised an athlete like you didn't know that, Tom."

I wanted to hug her, kiss her, and do a dozen other things that she might enjoy. But to avoid drowning us both I settled for whispering in her ear.

 _"Whatever happens, I'm glad for this. I love you, Teresa."_

I suddenly noticed the fireflies coming out of the forest and hovering. Their warm lights blinking softly. Making yellow blooms over the lake as we swam toward the other side together. The darkening sky revealed yet more brilliance as shining stars appeared. The water of the lake coupled with the invigorating breeze made the entire scene feel like I swan into a fairy tale.

 _"I love you too, Tom."_

She kissed my neck. It felt like what poets say true love should feel like. All I knew is I didn't say more because I didn't have words. I knew events were already in motion that put the odds against us. But it didn't matter to me. Being so close to Teresa now, even if it was just a sliver of her. Was all the 'happily ever after' I needed to make it worth me while. Whatever comes next. No regrets. We swam across the lake to rejoin out friends.

 **hope you enjoy! More soon :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Monsters

**(Inside Medical after sunset; Brenda's POV)**

I spent the next few hours running tests on the breathing implants while Jorge organized Daedalus and the faction volunteers. Jorge walked into Medical flanked by three masked Daedalus guards carrying stun batons and hiking gear.

"It was nice of Teresa to keep this place so organized. I'm almost glad she replaced you as the Keeper of the Med-Jacks, Jorge."

He didn't look amused.

"Brenda, why are you looking through a microscope? I thought the idea was to run Thomas and the others down before they went to ground."

"You're funny. I don't care how many treadmills our people wore out training for this. They aren't going to 'run them down.' It's Thomas for God sake. He could outrun a horse. Besides, I'm not sending our people into a Crank infested woods at night."

"So what's the play?"

"It's like chess Jorge; the pawns go first. The breathing implants are functioning flawlessly, so it's time our new _friends_ , earn them. We'll use the faction volunteers first. Assemble them outside. "

Jorge motioned to the guards to carry out my orders. After they left, he continued.

"Daedalus has been bringing over supplies and equipment since we got portal working. Including one massive pod that barely fit through. It's even bigger than the one Paige had me bring over that turned out to be Newt's pal Grendel. Were you going to tell me that your plan involved bringing another Griever here."

"Oh Jorge, don't be stupid. Grievers were always flawed technology. I wouldn't waste my time on that."

I slapped the visual interface shut on my electroscope.

"Come with me. We need to sell the new recruits so I have a speech to make. I might need your help."

We walked outside into the night. There was a slight breeze that smelled sweet like fruit pollen. I knew no other place on Earth smelled like this. Torches were lighting the central clearing between all the abandoned huts. That's where the faction volunteers were assembled in front of the massive pod Jorge had mentioned before.

"Jorge, give me a boost."

He lifted me up so I could use the flat top of the huge pod as a makeshift stage. I could see the looks on the faces of the mercenaries below. Each group keeping to their own. All plotting how'd they get the upper hand and wrest control of this place for their faction.

"Welcome to Paradise boys and girls. I know for most of you this was just supposed to be a field trip from whatever hellhole you climbed out of, to trade with Hudson's people. But the situation has changed, hasn't it? Now you're standing in the last good place on this dying planet, and you're immune to airborne Flare. Let's reflect on that good fortune, shall we?"

I scanned the crowd.

"Look around at this beautiful place. See the stars and breathe in that fresh air. Pinch yourself to prove you aren't dreaming. And once you do that, know... _Know_ that everything you see here. _Every_ blade of grass, _every_ rock, _every_ stream, the woods, the mountains beyond, all of it _belongs_ to Daedalus. Those nifty implants in your lungs that are keeping you from coughing up black bile and clawing out your own eyes, those _belong_ to Daedalus. And as long as you are on my side of Flat Trans, so do you. Remember that before any of you act on the idiotically bad ideas, you might have. Know that you are a guest here and that your invitation can be rescinded with the push of a button."

A tall man with short black hair and a katana sword stepped forward from the Drakuza faction.

"And that would do what? Teleport us away?"

"No silly. This isn't Star Trek. I'd just shut off your implant and let you eat your friends."

I smiled at him. He stood back in line.

"...Great! Now that we have an understanding, he's the good news. There are two hundred and fifty WICKED immunes hiding somewhere on this island. For each of them returned to me _alive, y_ ou'll earn a land grant for your faction from Daedalus. The more of my old friends you bring back to me, the bigger your piece of the pie gets. It's a simple as that."

Jorge stepped in front of the pod.

"Now for the bad news. About a week ago a civilian ocean liner shipwrecked offshore. It was loaded with infected. We gotta assume they'll be making their way into the island's interior. That's where we are boy and girls. Also, those of you who brought guns have no doubt noticed that a trip through the portal turns them into paperweights. So you got melee weapons and your skills, that's it."

A man with reddish blond hair wearing the faded flight suit of a British Royal Airman spoke up.

"What about their bloody monster? Or weren't you going to mention that WICKED gave them a giant metal spider to watch their six? How are we supposed to take down a living tank with sticks, knives, and a mean right cross?

I jumped down off the pod. I could already feel the smile spreading across my face.

"Jorge, you better back up."

He complied. I turned to face the factions.

"WICKED stole their biotech from Daedalus but never improved upon it."

I pressed in a sequence on the data unit on my wrist. The pod opened with a gush of viscous pink fluid and a blast of compressed air. After a few moments of stilted silence, a high pitched screeching trilled out from the unnatural darkness of the cavernous pod. Glowing red eyes heralded the emergence of the horrific bat-like monster which emerged. It flapped its massive leathery wings and shook off its oily afterbirth. I stood directly in front of it allowing it to see me until I was certain its imprinting sequence was over. The enhanced Shade folded back its wings and made a subservient growling sound as it focused on me.

"One monster deserves another. ...Jabberwocky, kill Grendel."

The creature lifted off and flew into the night.

* * *

 **(The beach on the far side of Lake Agnes; Teresa's POV)**

The opposite side of the lake was ringed by a beautiful beach. The sand glistened in the full moon's light like tiny diamonds. It was such a dramatic contrast to the rocky shore we swam from. Maybe it was an omen — a sign of good luck to come. I couldn't help but wonder what other beautiful surprises might be in store for us. I let myself daydream about that even if my more logical side wanted to remind me of the danger we were in. What the hell, a little Hope goes a long way. As the water got shallow enough to touch bottom, I felt Tom take hold of my hand. It was so cute the way he looked after me. I knew he wanted to protect me more than he cared to look after himself. That made my life a little trickier as his girlfriend but I was up for it. And even if I wouldn't let him know, I liked it when he put my needs first. Like back at WICKED, when as much as I wanted to be with him, I knew I had to try to find the cure. Thomas knew it too. Somehow, he didn't take it personally, even after we ended up on opposite sides of things. I don't know how a guy barely eighteen years old was so mature, but I was lucky he was. A protective nature for each other was something we had in common. I felt the same way like, times ten. I guess that's why we fit so well together. To say I was protective of Tom was a gross understatement. Were we the closest of friends? Yes. Did I love him implicitly? Yes. Did I dream of a life where we could hold each other without fear? _Yes._ It was like this protective nature I felt for him came before any of that. Like we had some impossible blood bond.

"All of this is so pretty."

Tom said as he smiled at me. We watched the last remaining fireflies fade back into the jungle.

"-But compared to you, its just dirt and bugs..."

We had just had sex before swimming, but honestly, I wanted to take him again right then and there. I put my arms around him and pulled his lips toward mine.

"Tom... It's a good thing I don't believe half of the crazy, sweet, things you say. Otherwise, we'd never get anywhere."

I was lying of course. I knew he meant _every word_ he said about me. Even when the things he said sounded too good to be true. He was wearing me down with his warmth and kind nature. I found myself slowly starting to believe him because I knew he was genuine. I kissed him the way I always wanted to. Deeply and without urgency. It was a kiss I could spend the entire day lost in. And at the end of it, I'd know, it had been like, _the best day._

When our lips parted, and I reopened my eyes, he was staring at me with a soft smile. I realized I was in the arms of a very attractive, very fit, and very naked man whom I was deeply in love with. I felt any hope of self-control moving beyond want or desire. As Thomas spoke; he did more than strike a match or light a fuse.

"It's like you were already in my heart. Even before I fell in love with you."

His words ignited my heart completely.

The next thing I knew we found ourselves on the beach, and he was on top of me. I had my fingers digging into the sides of his hips pulling him closer repeatedly. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. But he was just as possessed by me. Every time I fought my passion to open my eyes, I was treated to a vision of him enjoying me as much as I wanted him to. I knew all he'd been through. How hard he pushed himself. How long he'd gone without someone invested in his care. I wanted to be that woman so badly that at times when we were apart, I ached for him. I rolled Tom onto his back. I would have made love to him on the warm sand until stars burned out but, a familiar voice called out to us through the night.

"I _am_ so _**jealous**_!"

It was Tesla. She was leading Newt by the hand as they walked onto the beach from the woods. She continued,

"-Don't worry Loves, the others have gone on ahead."

I grinned at my best female friend. But, in spite of her assurance, I pulled Tom on top of me to conceal myself. Part of me found my belated modestly laughable considering moments earlier I was intentionally offering Thomas an exaggerated full frontal view of myself riding him.

"Hey man," Thomas said out to Newt as I hid underneath him.

"Bloody hell, Tommy. We haven't beaten Daedalus yet. Now ain't the time for a honeymoon!"

Tesla covered Newt's mouth and dragged him to the sand near Tom and me.

"Now, I'm not interested in swapping or anything. But a kiss between us girls while the guys have their way, might be fun."

I could tell she was only half joking.

"Tesla, you are _such_ a freak!"

I managed to say this straight-faced even as I secretly clutched Tom's hip urging him to keep moving with our friends right there. In my own defense, preventing him from pulling away was easy. He always stayed close to me after were together. He'd told me something that I could tell embarrassed him immediately the moment after the words escaped his lips. He said that holding me after we had sex was the best part of making love to me. He was a cuddler. It was a secret only _I_ knew about him.

Tesla whispered to Newt. He smiled awkwardly, and a shook his head.

"Maybe next time, Tes."

They kissed, we did the same. Maybe Tesla's plan would have come to fruition, but the sound of breaking brush caused us all to look up. Newt spoke.

"Good that, Grendel's back."

Newt stood and helped Tesla up off her back. Tom and I did the same. We got each other get dressed. Once we were, he kissed me on the side on my neck and whispered assurances that we'd continue this later. His description of exactly what he had in mind to do to me lit an invisible fire that only he could see. I gave him full marks for his powers of description and looked forward to our next moment alone. Times like this, I was so excited about what the future held. I'd learn to love farming turnips or whatever else we'd need to do to provide for each other if it meant us living happily ever after. That sounded _wonderful_ to me. I squeezed Tom's hand tight and wished things were actually that easy. The four of us were still walking casually across the sand with Grendel following us when were heard a distant shriek.

"What was that?" I said.

Thomas squared his shoulder and started look scanning the shore around the lake.

"No idea. I've never heard anything like that since we got here."

The look on Newt and Tesla's faces confirmed that none of us recognized the horrific sound. The green light in Grendel's eyes turned bright red. He snapped up his tail and a buzz saw blade began spinning.

" _Holy hell_... What is that?!" Newt said pointing up the sky.

The full moonlight silhouetted a giant creature in flight and closing on their position.


	35. Chapter 35: Seven minutes to midnight

**(F** **ar bank of Lake Agnes; Thomas' POV** **)**

 _seven minutes to midnight..._

I watched as the thing flying over the lake folded its wings back and dove like a missile into Grendel. The force of the impact knocked all of us off our feet. Even Newt, who was already half cranked, couldn't withstand the shockwave from the impact. All I could think about was getting Teresa up so we could all run. We kept the girls in front of us as we raced for cover.

" _What the bloody hell is that?!_ " Newt yelled with his voice deeper and raspier than was normal.

"It's a Shade!" Tesla screamed.

Tesla reached back with her mechanical arm and grabbed Newt's hand as we all ran together into the treeline. After taking cover behind a rocky outcropping, I looked back. The Shade was huge. Probably scaled up to be a match for Grendel. It looked like a cross between a bat and a dragon. Its talons gleamed in the moonlight like massive serrated hooks as it clamored to dig into Grendel's armor. The next thing I felt was the downdraft from its massive wings. They looked like thick leather dipped in metal. The Shade lifted our reprogrammed Griever into the air. It slammed Grendel down into the rocks like it was nothing more than a loaf of bread.

"We gotta help him!" Newt yelled.

I watched the black veins spidering across Newt's face as he continued Cranking up.

Teresa reached over and grabbed Newt's arm.

"No Newt. Grendel is here to protect us. He's doing his job. We need to-"

Newt interrupted Teresa by grabbing her wrist.

 _"- **Get your bloody hand off me**." _

His voice sounded even deeper and colder as he commanded Teresa to release him. Tesla slowly inserted herself between Teresa and Newt.

"Easy Baby. Easy." Tesla said.

She ran her naked hand up Newt's arm and started caressing his shoulder. Tes tilted her head so she blocked Newt's view of Teresa and the scene of battle beyond with her pretty face.

"I said easy. So _settle_ down."

She looked Newt in the eyes. Newt responded to Tesla by immediately letting go of Teresa. I heard his breathing slow and watched the visible black veins retreat; tracing back down his neck as his eyes lightened back to normal.

Tesla looked at Teresa.

"Sorry, but I'm the only person Newt will let touch him when he gets like this."

Teresa pulled her arm back and started rubbing her wrist. I put my arm around her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said defiantly. "He's not as strong as he looks."

I looked at Newt.

"Hey man, you ok?"

Newt nodded.

"Yeah Tommy, I'm fine. Sorry, Teresa. I didn't mean nothin' by it. I just get tunnel vision when I let the crank in me take control."

"I appreciate the apology Newt. But next time I'm going to knock you out before Tesla has a chance to talk you down, understood?"

The corner of Teresa's mouth curled up into a half smile.

Newt nodded. "Deal, Teresa, good that."

The sound of otherworldly shrieking continued as Grendel stabbed the Shade with a reciprocating saw that formed at the end of one of his two tails. The piercing screech echoed through the entire valley as the monsters continued their mortal combat.

"Teresa's right. We gotta get out of here. Newt, Tesla, we'll fall back two by two. Don't stop until you make it to the others. The last thing we need is for them to come running to investigate."

Tesla nodded for them both. "You got it, Thomas. Come on Newton, if we hurry we might still get some alone time."

"Forget that! We need to get everyone out of the valley now!" I shouted.

Tesla winked at me. "No promises." She reached out and touched Teresa's hand. "Be safe girly."

"You too Tes," Teresa said.

Newt and Tesla raced off in the direction of the mountain camp. I glanced back to make sure the Shade was still occupied. Grendel had been damaged from the initial ambush but was quickly reversing his defeat. Every move the Shade made, Grendel countered. He was in the fight like 200 percent.

 _*It looks like the Shade is preoccupied with Grendel. Newt and Tesla should be able to get clear.*_ Teresa said telepathically.

 _*It looks like Grendel is winning!*_ I responded.

I felt ecstatic. I knew Brenda was helping the factions. She knew that in a land where guns can't shoot, a cybernetic killing machine like Grendel would be invincible. So she brought her own monster. And her's was about to lose. The tables had been turned. The Shade that was trying to retreat but now Grendel had it pinned. With its second tail, it formed a diamond-tipped spike. Teresa pulled on my arm but I resisted because I wanted to watch Grendel finish off the Shade. I felt her fingers point on my cheek as she directed my face toward the west clearing.

 _*Thomas-look.*_ She insisted telepathically.

The full moon overhead was bright enough to give everything in the valley a shadow. I could see dark figures racing up the hill along the granite rock face. At first, I thought it might be Minho leading the Runners to assist us. But after watching them charge for more than a few seconds, it was clear that they weren't human. At least, not anymore.

"Oh my God. The Cranks from the ship." I said.

"We have to go, Tom!"

I grabbed Teresa's hand and we ran east toward the camp. She was the only girl I knew who made me faster. We weren't the only ones to notice the Cranks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sweep of red laser light scan the immediate area. instead of delivering the killing stroke to the Shade, Grendel was moving to intercept the Cranks.

" **No!** " I yelled futilely at Grendel.

Before our Griever took another step the Shade took advantage of the distraction and re-engaged him; digging its talons deep under his armor. Grendel let out a roar as the Shade lifted him higher and higher into the night sky over the lake. The last thing I saw was Grendel falling from an impossible height. Teresa and I kept running not knowing how many Cranks were on our heels...

 **(Part one of two :) hope you like it! Review/follow/favorite!)**


End file.
